Where Do We Go From Here
by CalzonaFan75
Summary: Where do we go from here? This story follows the end of Season 12 Arizona stops by to visit Callie and talk to her about what to do to make them all happy in the end. Will they be happy apart and living 3000 miles from one another or will then finally find their 'happy ever after' together? This WILL be Calzona end game but may take some time.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona's POV

Standing on the porch at Meredith's house ready to ring the doorbell, I know that this is what I need to do this to make us both happy, but I seem to have gotten very nervous and scared at the moment. Sofia is standing front of me learning back, looking up at me and she says

"Mama, what are we doing here? Are we here to see Mommy? Can she come to the park with us?"

I look down at her with tears on my cheeks and smile at her.

"We're here because I need to talk to mommy about some things baby. I don't know if she can come to the park with us, we'll ask her later okay?"

I try to even my breathing by taking a deep breath in and letting it out. I manage to work up the courage to ring the bell, hoping Callie is the one that answers the door. So I stand here and wait as I hear movement coming from inside. I finally hear the door opening and when I look up I am met with the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. There are puffy and red from crying but I can still tell they are beautiful. She looks at me with surprise written all over her face. Then Sofia notices her and she starts talking while wrapping her little arms around her mommy's legs.

"Hi Mommy, we came to visit you and see if you wanted to come to the park with us." She looks up with her toothy smile.

Callie looks down at her little buddle of joy wrapped around her legs and I can see more tear tracks down her cheeks. She bends down and hugs Sofia well replying

"I don't know baby, why don't you go play and let Mama and I talk, then we'll see what happens."

Sofia lets go of her mommy's legs and runs off into the house to find some toys to play with while her two mother's stand at the door staring at one another both afraid to open their mouths. Callie is the first to break the silence

"What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see her but I thought you'd be out enjoying the sun today, while it's out."

"I know we were out for a walk and I wanted to talk to you about something and she asked me earlier if she could come by and see you, she wants us to go to the park this afternoon if you weren't busy"

"I wasn't busy at all just lying on the couch watching mindless TV and thinking about my life. Where I am, where I was and where it all went so wrong"

Swallowing the lump in my throat I try to make it seem like what she just said didn't affect me. I have also been doing a lot of thinking along the same lines.

"Well, do you want to come in?" She looks at me waiting for an answer and I am lost in my thoughts and don't hear her question.

"Hello" She says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"I said, do you want to come in"

"Oh! Well I would like to talk to you about something, but not in front of Sofia, do you think we can sit outside while we talk?"

"Okay, do you want to sit out front, or go around back?"

"Out back would be fine, then we don't have a busy street of onlookers"

"Do you want something to drink then?"

"Water would be fine, thank-you"

As she moves from the door, I follow her into the house and close the door behind me. I watch her move into the kitchen and I look around the living room waiting to see who all is home with her. She must know what I'm looking for as she hands me my glass of water.

"There's no one home, it's just me. Everyone is at work or out somewhere"

"Oh" I take the offered glass of water from her with a thank you.

She looks at me trying to figure out if this talk is good or bad and I don't give away any hints with my facial expression. She looks over at Sofia who is quietly playing with a bunch of toys she has found and says

"Sofia baby, Mama and I are going out back to talk. Do you want to go outside and play on the swing set out there?"

Sofia gets an excited look on her face and then says "Yes mommy, just let me put these toys away first please?"

I look at Sofia and think … Wow we did an amazing job raising her to be so polite and clean up after herself. Once Sofia has put all the toys away she was playing with, the 3 of them head out back. Sofia makes a mad dash for the jungle gym in the back yard while Callie and I take a seat at the patio table, both of us seating so we can keep an eye on Sofia while she plays.

I take a big gulp from my water glass hoping to cool myself down. I know this conversation can go wrong or it can go completely right but I guess we'll see where it takes us.

Callie looks up to me from her glass sitting in front of her "so, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding until she spoke. "I-I want to know if you're really happy with Penny and do you think you could really be happy in New York."

I look up at her and look right into her eyes because I know no matter what comes out of her mouth I can always tell if she's lying from the look in her eyes.

She looks at me and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes as she takes a deep breathe. "I thought I was happy with Penny, yes. I'm not sure I could be 100% happy in New York because I have a life here in Seattle. But when she won that grant and then asked me to go with her, the first thing I thought of was "no not again, I can't do this for a second time" and I admit the situations are different but to me the basics were the same. I didn't want to lose another relationship in an airport because of my pig-headedness. I really wanted to go and try to make this work. And yes I admit I wasn't thinking clearly about the situation with you and Sofia and for that, all I can do is say how VERY sorry I am."

"I'll admit it took a lot for me to not yell and scream at you when you wanted to take Sofia from me. I know it's only a year, and we could arrange visits but it's not the same as having her just across town as I have never been away from her for that long. I do think that we both need to be happy and if you think you can be happy in New York then I think you should go."

"W-What? No I won't leave Sofia, that's the reason I'm still here"

"I'm not talking about leaving Sofia"

"Then how do you suppose that's going to work? You have full custody of her here and I will be in New York, do you think I'm going to make visits?"

Taking a minute to collect myself for what I'm about to do I take a deep breathe. I lean down into my purse and pull out an envelope and slide it across the table to her.

"What is this?" She looks me in the eye not sure what I'm offering her and if she should look in the envelope.

"Just open it" I take another big gulp from my glass. I know I have tears welling up in my eyes I can feel them but I fight them back.

She gently takes the envelope in her shaking hands and slowly turns it over to open the flap. Once she looks inside and sees airline tickets, she looks back up to me and I can see the worry and tears written all over her face.

"I-I-I told you I didn't want to make visits to see her; I don't think I will be able to handle only seeing her once a month or less."

"If you take a minute and look at the tickets, they are for both of you to come back to Seattle. I want us both to be happy and I think the only way for that to happen is for you to take Sofia to New York with you but I want her next weekend, every holiday and during the summer. "

I look at Callie and can see her wheels turning in her head trying to figure out if I serious with this offer or not. "Are you serious? We went to court and you won custody of her and now you are letting me take her to New York with me"

"Yes, we went to court and fought over our daughter for custody. I'm sorry but I had to fight you for her, she's my daughter too. I did not in a million years think I would win custody as I'm a single mother, whereas you are in a relationship so there were 2 of you there for her. I was very surprised and shocked to say the least when the judge read her ruling."

"Callie, I never thought we'd ever be in the position we currently find ourselves in but we are and I'm trying to make the best of it for everyone involved. Am I happy about it? No but I know in the end we will all be happy at some point. Do I want my daughter to live 3000 miles from me and only see her once a month or so …. Hell no but it's what is best for all involved. I have thought about nothing else but this since we left the court house. I see the way the ruling has affected you, I've heard it at work from everyone. You're not sleeping; you're not eating; you hardly talk to anyone anymore and you don't leave the house. I cannot sit on the other side of town and know all this and not do anything about it. So this is my offer; you take Sofia and go to New York and be happy with Penny; I'll stay here and be happy here. Will I miss her? You're damn right I will but I still love you and I cannot sit by and do nothing but watch you turn into the shell of the woman you once were Callie. I think we've done enough damage to each other, don't you think?"

At this point we both have tears streaming down our faces we both know this is going to be hard on both of us. At that moment Sofia comes running over to us and looks at us both

"Mommy, Mama why are you both crying, is something wrong?"

Callie is the first to answer her question "no baby, nothing is wrong Mama and are just having a grown up talk and it was sad at first"

Sofia looks over to me for confirmation and I shake my head up and down at her. She walks up to me and pulls me down into a big hug and tells me our hugs always make her feel better so she thought her hug would do the same for me. Then she lets me go and turns to Callie and pulls her down into a big hug as well.

"Okay, can we go to the park now and can Mommy come with us?"

I try my best to dry my tears and look up to Callie "we can go to the park yes baby, but you better ask mommy if she would like to join us if she's not busy this afternoon"

"Mommy, would you come to the park with Mama and me if you not busy today?"

"I would love to join you at the park this afternoon baby if it's okay with Mama that I tag along" Callie looks up to me and I nod my head.

"Great then come on mommy and mama; let's go I can't wait to get on the swings. Can one of you push me?"

I dry my face with the sleeve of my shirt and look to Callie who is also in the process of drying her face. She takes the envelope off the table into the house and places it in her purse. I follow her into the kitchen to place my glass in the dishwasher.

"I will just be a minute to change, if you can hold her off for that long" Callie says with a little smile, knowing it could be tricking holding our daughter off from running out the door once her mind is set on the park.

"That's fine, take your time we'll go into the living room and color while we wait" With that she starts up the stairs to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all for the reviews and follows. This is my first fanfic, let's just hope I am able to do it justice. This WILL be a calzona end game but may take some time.**

 **All flash back are in italics!**

 **I will try to upload a chapter or 2 every weekend. So without further ado on with the story we go**

Callie's POV

Walking up the stairs to my bedroom I walk in and sit on the end of my bed and take a minute to let the last hour really sink in. I still can't believe Arizona showed up here today with plane tickets and told me to go be happy in New York with Sofia and Penny. I'm not even sure if there is and me and Penny anymore. When we broke up I told her I couldn't go to New York with her and leave Sofia here with only the occasional visit to be able to see my daughter. Of course Penny was upset but she completely understood where I was coming from. I can't help but flash back to the day Arizona and I were standing in the airport getting ready to board a plane for Africa.

 _"You know I'm sure there's not a lot to do over there, but that just means less to distract us from the medicine it will just be us focusing on the medicine. What? Oh my god, did you forget your passport?_

" _I won the Carter Madison Grant, I won the Carter Madison Grant do you know how rare that is? Do you know how special that is? This is the biggest opportunity of my professional career. I get to go to_ _Malawi_ _with unlimited funds and help children, the tiny humans who might not otherwise see a pediatric surgeon. I get to change lives; that's the dream, I am living the dream and I am over the moon about that, or at least I would be but you are ruining it for me. First with your whining now with your fake smiley enthusiasm you are ruining Africa for me."_

" _I'm not"_

" _You are"_

 _Both looking into each other's eyes, Callie steps forward "okay, fine I don't want to go to Africa but I DO want to be with you okay? So I'm really trying here. We're going to miss our plane, let's go. Oh my god okay you want to fight, the flights 18hrs we can fight on the plane._

" _You're ruining this for me and I don't wanna do this."_

" _W-W-What? So what does that mean? You suddenly don't wanna go? "_

" _I don't want to go to Africa with you"_

" _Arizona … No okay … No"_

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_

" _You're sorry? It's 3 years"_

" _I'm gonna miss my plane; you take care of yourself"_

" _No … NO …. Please I can – We can do this; we can figure this out"_

" _You stay here; and be happy, and I'll go there and be happy"_

I gently shake my head and come back to the present and then I notice my hands that are lying in my lap are getting wet, and I notice it's from me crying. I can't believe we have come as far as we have and everything we have been through to being back around in a full circle. She wants me to go to New York and be happy while she stays here and tries to be happy. How ironic is that?

I get up from the bed and go into the bathroom to wash my face to try to hide the fact I've been crying. I go back into my room to finish getting ready to take our baby to the park. I'm not sure how this day is going to end but for now I will think of it as a good thing that we are going to spend some time together as a 'family'. I change out of my yoga pants I've been in all morning and throw on a part of jeans. I shimmy out of my baggie hoodie I had on and put a t-shirt on. I then bend down in my closet to grab a pair of runners.

I make my way back downstairs and when I reach the bottom step, I look into the living room when the girls are sitting on the floor around the coffee table coloring. I lean against the railing as I watch our daughter and my ex-wife while they talk amongst themselves and color.

"Mama, when we get to the park do you think mommy will push me really high on the swings?"

"Well baby, I'm not sure you will have to ask her."

"Okay" Sofia goes back to concentrating on her coloring. I see Arizona leave her color for a minute and sit there and watch Sofia concentrating so hard, the tip of her tongue is just slightly sticking out of the corner of her mouth. I know she looks so much like me but she defiantly has a lot of Arizona's mannerisms. I know Arizona can feel my eyes on her as she always does when I'm watching her. I watch her interact with Sofia and I know she doesn't look up because I know if she does, it will ruin the moment. I think about how we got to where we are and if we can get through it somehow.

I finally make a move towards them and Sofia looks up when she notices me and jumps up saying "Mommy are you ready to go to the park now?"

"Yes baby, I am. Are you and Mama ready?"

"Yes we just have to pick up our colors"

The 2 of them go about putting the crayons back in the box and packing up the coloring books and stacking them on the table in the corner so they are out of the way. Arizona makes her way to her feet and grabs her purse off the couch and drapes it over her shoulder. I go to the island in the kitchen and grab my purse, keys and phone. When I get to the front door the girls have their shoes on and are ready to go.

"Come on Mommy; let's go before it gets too late."

"I'm coming baby." I say and smile my megawatt smile at her. I look up to Arizona and nod my head that I'm ready to head out.

We get to the sidewalk; we decided to walk to the park around the corner from the house. Sofia is between Arizona and I, each of us holding one of her little hands. Sofia is swinging our hands with her and is jumping up and down. She gets so excited about going to the park. Arizona and I are swinging our hands and every few steps we look at each other and grab a little tighter to Sofia's hands and swing her up off her feet. Sofia is giggling and laughing. This in turns has Arizona and I giggling as well.

We get to the park and as soon as we hit the sand Sofia lets go of our hands and takes off to the jungle gym. Her first stop is the slide, she turns around at the top of the slide and yells "Mommy, Mama watch me" and then she takes off down the swirly slide. She comes out at the bottom and stands up and Arizona and I are both clapping. We take a seat on the bench just outside the jungle gym and watch her play on the slide, the climbing net and once she gets to the monkey bars she looks over to us "Mama, can you help me get across these bars please?"

I look over to Arizona and she smiles that dimpled smile while getting up from the bench.  
"Sure baby, I'm coming"

I sit back on the bench and watch them interact. I love watching them together. I know Arizona never wanted children back when the topic came up. She told me she wasn't made to be a mother; however sitting back watching them now you would never know that she ever thought that. I can't believe how far she has come in motherhood, I know she would / has done everything and anything for our daughter.

Arizona has a hold of Sofia's legs while Sofia slowly swings from one bar to the next. Both of them have huge smiles on their faces. Sofia makes it to the end and Arizona grabs a hold of her waist and twirls her around, once she puts her back on her feet Sofia comes running over to me

"Did you see me Mommy? I went all the way across"

"I did Sof, it was amazing you did a great job!"

Arizona comes back to sit down on the bench beside me. I look over at her and study her profile. I notice she has a smile on her Face watching Sof playing and her dimples are popping.

Oh how I love that smile. I haven't seen it in a while and it still gives me a tingling feeling inside me. My heart starts to beat a little faster and I'm hoping she can't hear it. I suddenly think, "Where is that coming from" I thought I was over Arizona. I ended us because I thought we would both be happy without each other. However; looking at her and the way she smiles I know I still love that smile.

I shake my head for a minute and look to Sofia still playing on the gym. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Arizona has turned her head towards me and looking at me probably wondering what I'm thinking about.

Sofia comes running over to me and says "Mommy, can you push me on the swings? Like really high?"

I let out a full belly laugh "I don't know about really high Sof, but yes I will push you on the swing. You don't want to go really high and fall and hurt yourself cause then Mama and I will have to take you to the hospital and fix you up."

I get up from my seat next to Arizona and walk over to the swings and start slowly pushing Sofia. I look over and notice that Arizona has taken a seat on the swing next to us as well. I take a moment to reflect on this little 'family' time we are having and think "Can I really be happy in New York and miss out on these moments between Arizona, Sofia and myself?"

I know we are not together anymore but do I really want to mess with the system of either of us not being able to see Sofia every day. It was so much easier when we both worked and lived here because neither of us got to miss a moment of Sofia's growing up. I know I want us both to be happy but can we do that when one of us has to travel for miles to see our daughter?

I start to push Sofia a little higher on her swing and she is full of giggles, she just loves the swings. I don't know if she thinks she's flying or if it's something else she loves about them but I know I love the sound of her giggles.

"Higher Mommy, higher" she yells.

I look over to Arizona who is just swaying back and forth on her swing and notice that she is watching me and Sofia; her magic smile on her face. I look at her and our eyes lock for a brief moment and she asks "What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking of all the things I have to get done before we can take off."

"Oh" she says and I can see her smile leave her face immediately and it makes me frown a little knowing I'm the cause of it disappearing so suddenly.

I look back to Sofia and keep pushing her gently on the swing because I did mean it when I said I didn't want to have to take her to the hospital.

We continue our afternoon in the park between the swings and Sofia going back to the jungle Gym and playing on her own. Arizona and I are both sitting back on the bench and I look over to her "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What changed your mind about letting me take Sofia to New York with me?"

"Well as I said I've heard everyone at work talking about how miserable you've been lately and it got me thinking that there's no way I can take full custody of OUR daughter and be okay with that. It is not fair to either of us to take full custody when for so long we have shared custody of her. Is it going to hurt? Yes, probably like hell but this way I think we can both be happy with the arrangements."

"And you're sure you're okay with me taking her with me?"

"Yes, because I've pre-bought the plane tickets so I know you will be back with her and I'll know for sure when the trips occur and I have already book those weekends off to be able to spend all weekend with her. Once you get settled in there and start working then you can also book those times off; hopefully with no problems as I know you'll just be starting a new job."

"I don't know what I'll be doing for work yet as I haven't been looking there, since the hearing and then the ruling as I thought after the ruling I wasn't going to be going anywhere so."

"Understandable. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to come to you and that Penny has already left last week without you."

"It's okay, we haven't talked much since she left, she's been busy getting settled in and working a ridiculously amount of hours already."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay there with her working that much?"

"I think so yes. It will just be like our intern years again with all the hours she'll have to put in."

This is the most Arizona and I have talked in so long, and with us being completely honest with each other. I got to say I really miss talking to her. I miss a lot of things about her; the way she smiles at the smallest things, the way she interacts with Sofia, the way she 'rolls' around the hospital on those Heeley's of hers, the way she's always so perky and 'child like', there's not many things she does that I don't miss. I'm starting to wonder if I really could be happy living in New York.

"Hello, earth to Callie" I hear Arizona say while waving a hand in front of me.

"Huh, sorry what did you say?" I shake my head and look at her.

"I asked if you wanted to go for some ice cream after we're done here at the park"

"Oh! Sorry I was off in my own little world there for a minute. Yes I would love to go get ice cream when we leave here"

Sofia comes running over "Did I hear ice cream?"

Arizona and I just laugh at her; of course she heard that word out of our whole conversation. Ice cream is her favorite. She looks between Arizona and I and smiles her toothy little grin and I can't help but smile back at her.

"Yes baby, Mama asked if we wanted to go get some ice cream when you were done playing"

"Oh I'm so done playing if it means I can get ice cream now!" she shrieks

At that both Arizona and I laugh again. We gather our stuff and stand up from the bench, I notice that Arizona sways a little and I reach out to grab her by the arm to steady her "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I've been sitting a bit too long and my leg got a little stiff."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

After she takes a couple steps with me still holding her arm she looks to me "yes, see I just needed to take a couple steps to work it out. Thank You for the support there"

Once I let go of her arm I miss the contact with her already. When I reacted and reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her it felt like a bolt of electricity ran from my hand up my arm. Not sure where that came from but I don't have time to question it as I look up and see both of them already walking away. I jog a little to catch up to them.

 **Next up the ice cream shop**

 **You all know what to do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm feeling generous today. I started writing this and my fingers can't seem to stop moving. You have 3 chapters today, but I may not have 3 out every weekend. Gotta make some sort of life ya know! LoL**

Arizona's POV

Once we get in line at the ice cream shop I look down to Sofia standing between us and ask her what kind of ice cream she wants.

"Can I order it mama; I know what everyone wants for ice cream?"

"Oh you do huh? And what do you think we all want for our ice cream?"

"Pffttt, that's easy … I'm gonna take chocolate cause that's my favorite, Mommy is gonna want vanilla cause that's her favorite and of course you always take Strawberry which is your favorite."

"Well, don't you think you should check with mommy and me to make sure we don't want to try something different?"

"Okay but you always say that and end up with the Vanilla and Strawberry" She looks up to Callie and asks "Mommy, what kind of ice cream would you like today?"

Callie looks down at her with a knowing smile on her face "You know I think you're right Sof, I think I'll just stick to my usual of Vanilla." She gently puts her fingers through Sofia's soft hair.

Sofia turns and looks up to me "See I told you mama." She sticks out her tongue at me to let me know she's just playing around. "What kind of ice cream would you like today?"

"Okay, smarty-pants I will also stick to the usual Strawberry please"

We move up in the line and once it's our turn the young girl behind the counter says "What I can get you today?"

Sofia standing on her tippy toes against the counter says "I will have a chocolate ice cream please and my Mommy will take a Vanilla and then my Mama will take a Strawberry please."

The young girl leans over the counter so she's more at Sofia's level and states "Sure thing little lady and what sizes would you like and will they be on a cone or in a bowl?"

Sofia looks up at her two mothers and Callie answers for her "The chocolate in a bowl please and just 1 scoop, and I think we will take the other two on a cone and two scoops."

Sofia looks up to me "Mama, can I have sprinkles on mine?"

"Sure Sof, but just a little bit okay?"

Sofia looks back to the young girl behind the counter and says "Excuse me miss, can you add some sprinkles to the chocolate please?"

"Well, you're very polite and of course I can add some sprinkles to yours for you."

Sofia takes her ice cream in a bowl and says "Thank You" to the lady and then starts putting a spoon full in her mouth. "Yummy" she says around the ice cream in her mouth. She knows she can't talk with her mouth full so she looks up to her mothers who are looking down at her "Sorry" she whispers after she has swallowed what's in her mouth.

The young girl behind the counter lets out a little giggle while passing Callie her ice cream and then passes me the Strawberry cone. We all take our ice cream and look for a seat, Callie looks over at me "Do you want to seat outside while we eat this?"

"Sure, Sofia can you grab us some napkins over there please?"

Sofia passes her ice cream to me to hold onto while she goes over to the side and grabs a handful of napkins for us. Once we are all sitting down I pass her ice cream back to her and she digs right in.

We are sitting outside eating our ice cream and it's still a nice day out. Not cloudy but not too hot either, which is rare for Seattle. It rains a lot here, and when the sun does come out, we try to soak it up the best we can.

"So when do you work again next?" Callie asks me out of the blue.

"Oh, I took a few days off so I could talk to you and work something out for Sofia and I wanted to spend some more time with her, as I wasn't sure when you would be ready to take off."

"Oh I see" Callie gets this faraway look on her face and I notice she's awful quiet.

"Why are you asking? Are you okay?" I ask her; curious as to why she asked me when I have to go back to work.

"No reason really, I was just wondering"

The silence then over takes us from there and we all enjoy our ice cream. I look over to Callie trying to figure out what is going on in that head of hers. I have never had a problem reading her before, but I guess we haven't really been around each other a lot lately and we certainly have 'drifted' apart to say the least.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" I ask her

"Oh, I'm not sure yet, I'll probably go home, call Penny and see if I can get a hold of her and see what's going on there. I may pack a little depending on how that conversation goes. Then I will probably just sit around the house watching TV and wait for everyone to get home from work." "And what are your plans for the remainder of the day?"

"Well I figured once we leave here, I would take Sofia home for a little bit since I figured you'd be busy with other stuff and not want to take her home tonight with you. I may try and cook something nice for dinner later and then bath time, jammie time, and we will probably watch a movie till bedtime comes around."

Sofia pipes up at that "Mama, can we have pizza for dinner? Please, Please, Please"

"Or I guess instead of cooking something, maybe we'll order pizza then" I laugh

Callie laughs along with me. Before Sofia speaks up again

"Can mommy come over and have pizza and watch a movie with us mama?"

"Oh, I don't know baby, mommy said she's got some stuff to do tonight." I really do want Callie to join us but I don't want to push my luck today. We have had a great day so far and I don't want to ruin that. This is the most time we've spent together in a long time and I have to admit I certainly have missed spending time with her.

Sofia and I both look to Callie for her answer and while she's finishing her ice cream cone, swallows, then clean her mouth with a napkin, she looks at Sofia and I both.

"Well I really don't have any pressing things to do the rest of the day, but I would like to call Penny and see if I can get a hold of her and talk a little."

"Okay, how about this …. Once we're done here, you go home and get that done and whatever else you need to do and then come by the apartment around say" looking down at my watch I notice it is only 3pm. "Say around 6pm and we can order pizza and watch a movie. That way I will have little missy here bathed and in her jammies and ready for when you get there."

"That sounds really good, expect would it be alright if you hold off on the bath time as I would like to help, I have missed bath time so much"

"Yeah I want mommy to help with bath time" Sofia says from beside us.

"Okay, okay you two win" I hold up my hands in defence "we will hold off on bath time until mommy gets there. You and I will go home and play a little then tidy up before mommy comes over later okay?

"Otay" Sofia shrieks

"Do you mind if I take Sofia into the washroom with me to get her cleaned up and some of that chocolate off her face?" Callie smiles at me

I look up into her eyes for a moment and nod my head "No of course not".

As they get up to leave, I am sitting here by myself and I start to play this day over in my head. It has defiantly gone well so far. It most certainly could've gone worse, that's for sure. I'm not sure what the rest of the day or evening will hold for us but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I know I have very much missed hanging out with Callie, just the 3 of us like this. It makes me think back to happy times when the three of us would cook dinner, sit together at the table and eat, then it was time for bath before we would all snuggle into the couch to watch a movie with Sofia before it was bedtime. We would put her to bed with a bedtime story and sometimes 2 stories as our daughter would fight against how tired she was. Then Callie and I would walk around the house and make sure all the windows and doors were locked up before we'd head into our own room and either lie in bed and cuddle or we would each be on our own side of the bed reading either a book or a medical journal. Those were happy times for us, that's for sure. I'm so lost in my own little world I don't even notice the girls are back until Sofia wraps her little arms around me and asks me if I'm ready to go home yet. I jump as she's scares me a little.

"Oh, sorry yes baby, I'm ready to head home. What do you say we walk mommy back to Aunt Meredith's house as we left the car there; remember we walked to the park?"

"Okay, that sounds good mama. Mommy is it okay if we walk you back?"

"Oh that sounds lovely my little angel, I would be honored if you would walk me back to make sure I get home safe n sound" She giggles down at Sofia

Sofia just shakes her head at her mommy "mommy you're so silly, you're a grown up you always get home safe n sound"

"I know munchkin but I would still like it very much if you and mama would walk me home"

"Okay then let's 'blow this popsicle stand'" Sofia says and Callie and I both look at each other, wondering where on earth she has ever heard that phrase. At the same time we both burst out laughing and at the same time

"KAREV"

The three of them walk hand in hand the same way they did when they left for the park, Sofia in the middle with both her mothers on either side, holding her little hands and swinging her up in the air every few steps. And just like on the way here Sofia is still full of giggles every time they swing her up in the air. To anyone outside looking in on the three of them, you'd think it was a happily married couple and their daughter just out enjoying their day in the sun.

Once they round the corner and come to the house, they get up to the porch and Sofia lets go of her mama's hand and wraps her arms around her mommy's legs. "We will see you soon mommy, we will have yummy pizza, watch a movie and maybe some snacks too."

Callie bends down to Sofia's height and wraps her in a big hug "You sure will baby, I will see you in a couple of hours"

Callie stands up and looks into my eyes and asks "Is there anything I can bring with me later?"

"No I think we got it covered, I will have to stop at the store on the way home though and pick up some wine for later, if you want some."

"Oh, that sounds perfect, but please, let me pick up the wine okay?"

"Okay" I am really nervous all of a sudden, I want to lean in and hug Callie, but I'm not sure how she will feel about that, so instead I just stand there for a minute and stare down at my feet.

I can feel her fingers on my chin, lifting my head up "Hey what's wrong?" She can still tell when something is bothering me.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just nervous"

"Nervous? Why are you nervous all of a sudden?"

"B-B" Swallowing the lump in my throat I look up to her "Because I want to give you a hug and thank you for the day so far, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."

Callie gets one of her megawatt smiles on her face and opens her arms "Of course you can hug me silly, you are still the mother of my daughter and we will always be in each other's lives and beside; friends hug don't they?"

"I know, I just wasn't sure where we stood yet in that department"

"Well I don't know about you, but I would very much like to be friends with you and be more than just co-parents to our daughter."

I look into her eyes and see the seriousness in them and the next thing I know I am wrapped up in her arms and it feels so good to be here again. I never thought I would be here again and I know there's no place in the world I would rather be. Callie leans down and places a gentle kiss on the top of my head and I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Come on mama, we gotta get home so we can tidy up before mommy gets there." Sofia says well pushing herself between the two of us, causing us to split apart. I step back and look to Callie and see she's still wearing her smile and I send her a small smile in return, making sure to pop my dimples I know she used to love and hope she still does.

"Okay little miss, let's roll" Looking to Callie I send her a wink and say "I guess we will see you in about 2 hours or so"

"You most certainly will, and I'll bring the wine and maybe some snacks, if you want to look after the pizza and movie"

"Okay, sounds good, see you then" I turn and walk to the car with Sofia at my side, when I get her buckled in to her car seat and close the door and walk to the driver's side door I take one last look up to the porch and see Callie still standing there. She waves at me and I give her a small wave back before I climb into the car and start it up and pull out of the driveway heading home.

WoW ! So what do you all think so far? What do you think will happen with the conversation Callie has with Penny if she can get a hold of her? And what will take place once they are all at Arizona's place for pizza and movie?

Next chapter may be a shorter one and will be Callie and Penny, but I promise we will get to the pizza / movie night

You all know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

WoW! Can you believe that it's time for Chapter 4 already? When I started this story, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, I was just trying my luck with this whole FanFic thing; but it seems now that I've started this story, the words won't seem to stop flowing. I am writing a number of Chapters as the words are flowing, however I will only be updating once or twice a week (if I feel generous) LoL

I want to send a quick shout out to all that are following this story and leaving their reviews, I've seen writers on here saying it means a lot to them, I just never knew who true those words really were till now :0 THANK YOU ALL

This chapter will be Callie and Penny, but I promise the next chapter will be the pizza / movie night at Arizona's place.

And on with the story we go!

Callie's POV

After watching Arizona pull out of the driveway I walk into the house and close the door behind me and lean back against it. I take a deep breath in and exhale it out slowly. Wow, this sure has been a day that's for sure. When I got up this morning, I was expecting today to be the same as every other day, shower, and dress in comfy baggy clothes to lounge around the house. I would have probably laid out on the couch or on my bed watching numbness TV all day while moping around.

What I didn't expect was Arizona and Sofia showing up this morning wanting to talk and going to the park with them. As unexpected as it was, it turned out to be an awesome day (to use Arizona's word). I certainly did not also expect an invite for later to eat dinner with them and watch a movie. This has defiantly turned into an interesting day for sure.

I stand up from the door and make my way to my room. Once inside I put my purse on the dresser and sit on the bed wondering what I'm going to wear tonight and what snacks to bring. I know they have to be 'kid' friendly and I know what Sofia likes for snacks. She's really not picking when it comes to junk food just like Arizona isn't. I know I will be bringing some pop-corn and some juice for the munchkin. I will have to stop on my way over and get some white and red wine (as Arizona prefers the white to me preferring the red). But first things first, I have to call Penny and see if I can get a hold of her long enough to talk for a bit.

I walk over to the dresser and rummage through my purse to grab my phone. I move over to the bed, move my pillows up against the headboard and lean back into them. I open my phone while I'm getting comfortable; suddenly I'm nervous about making this call. I know it needs to be done and I need to know where we stand with each other. What her feelings are and where she stands and if there's still a chance for her and I. I'm not even sure at this point that I want there to be a her and I but I also know I can't leave things where they are right now either.

I dial the familiar number and wait for it to start ringing. One ring … Two rings then

" **Hello?"**

I'm not sure I've dialed the right number as I don't recognize the voice on the other end, so I move the phone away from my ear and look at the screen to make sure I dialed the correct number.

" **Hello, is there anyone there?"** I hear when I place the phone back to my ear.

"Oh, yes sorry, I'm looking for Penny. Do I have the correct number?"

" **Yes. May I ask who is calling?"**

"Can you tell her its Callie calling?"

" **Sure, just a moment please."** I then hear muffled talking and what sounds like a loud gasp from someone; I'm assuming someone is covering the mouth piece of the phone.

" **H-H-Hello Callie?"** I hear Penny's voice.

"Hi. Am I interrupting something?"

" **No, we were just watching a movie. What's up?"**

"Who's we? I was just calling to see if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

" **Oh! That was Shelly, she's a friend from work"** And then I hear more muffled talking and I can hear whispers on the other end of the line and then I hear Penny giggling as quietly as possible, hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry for calling; it seems I'm interrupting something there."

" **No you're fine. What did you want to talk about?"**

"Nothing important I was just calling to see how you were doing and how everything was going there."

" **Well I'm good and work is going great."** I can hear the difference in her voice and her answers seem to be short and to the point. Then I hear Shelly in the back ground _"Come on babe, the movie is on pause waiting for you"_

"Penny? Who is that whispering in the back ground with you and why do you keep giggling?"

To say I'm a little shocked, would be an understatement, I must have misunderstood what I heard. "Penny? Is there something going on there?"

" **N-N-No Callie, sorry. Shelly is someone from work; we started spending more and more time together at work then starting hanging out outside of work as well."** I can hear the hesitation in her voice and I let out a gasp, which I'm assuming Penny hears.

"I'm sorry if I am disturbing you, I just called to talk to you for a bit as we haven't talked much since you left."

" **Okay, what did you want to talk about?"**

"About us, if there was still a chance of an us or to see where your feelings were in that department."

" **Oh, I thought you were crystal clear when I left that there wasn't an us anymore. You chose your daughter and Seattle over our relationship. Look Callie, you made your choice and I understand it but you can't expect me to wait around for you."**

Now I'm starting to get really pissed off, did she honestly think I wouldn't choose Sofia (my own daughter) over a relationship with her? "Penny, are you serious right now? Do you honestly think I would choose ANYONE over my own daughter?" I can feel the tears tracking down my face at the same time

" **No Callie I didn't think you would, of course not. All I'm saying is you have made your choice."**

"Penny, please tell me what's going on"

I hear her exhale and then **"Callie, before I moved here, you broke up with me remember? You told me you couldn't move here with me and leave Sofia there. "**

"A-A-A-Are you and Shelly together?" I slowly sob out.

Then I hear silence from the other end of the phone. I'm thinking she's hung up on me.

"Hello, Penny are you still there?"

" **Y-Y-Yes I'm still here"**

"I know we broke up before you left Penny, but you could've at least waited a little longer before jumping into someone else's bed?" I yell at her. I know I don't have any right to but really … A WEEK?

" **Callie, I'm sorry, we didn't plan it, we were just hanging out and one thing led to another"**

"I thought you loved me?" I cry out

" **Really Callie? I did and still do; the issue here is YOU didn't love me." I can hear she's crying too.**

" **Callie, did you really call me to fight about this?"**

"NO Penny I called to see how you were doing and to see if there may still be a chance for us. I wanted to tell you that Arizona showed up this morning with plane tickets and Sofia and told me to take her and go be happy in New York with you. I was going to fly out there to you in the next day or so and talk about it. But I can see now that that's NOT going to happen. I can't believe you Penny." Now I'm full out crying and can't keep up to the tears rolling down my face.

" **C-C-Callie, I didn't think she would EVER give in and let you take Sofia to New York. I always thought you blamed me for the judge's ruling"**

"W-What do you mean, blame you?"

" **When I was on the stand stating I loved you and Sofia both and couldn't even get the answer correct about what grade Sofia was in. I mean really, how could I say I love you both and NOT know that simple answer?"**

"Penny, you were nervous and stressed out on the stand, we all were I think. I never blamed you for that, it happened yes and it sucked, but Arizona just had the stronger case there."

" **Well it sure seemed like you blamed me, you wouldn't let me console you when we got to Meredith's house, you turned into her arms instead."**

"Right, because she knew the whole situation with Arizona and Sofia and has known Sofia her whole life and knew how hard I was taking losing my daughter."

" **Okay Callie but I tried to be there for you (like a girlfriend should be) and it seemed the harder I tried, the more you pulled away from me."**

"Look Penny I'm not saying this is all on you or even all on me, we both made mistakes to get us where we are now. But it would seem I got the answers that I called for. I hope you and Shelly enjoy your lives together!" At that I hang up the phone and throw it beside me on the bed. Not in the mood to fight with her anymore tonight.

I sit there and hang my head in my hands and just let the tears continue. I start to think over my life and my previous relationships. Is it really not in the 'cards' for me to find happy ever after? How could I have been so stupid to think she was as miserable as I was? Why do I always end up on the wrong side of relationships, is it so hard to find someone to love me as much as I love them? But when I think about it, was it ever 'love' with Penny? I thought I loved her, or at least the idea of her. With Penny things were simple and easy and given enough time I thought I could love her eventually. But if it's simple and easy is it really love? Isn't love supposed to be challenging at times too? Lord knows it was with Arizona. We had our ups and downs and our fights, but when we were good it was great. Are we really only meant for one person on this earth? To have only one true love, one 'soul mate'? These are question we may never know the answers to.

I mean I thought I loved George, I even married him. Granted it was a rush 'drunk' wedding in Vegas but then he cheated on me with Izzie. Then there was Erica, which was fun and could've turned into more given the right amount of time, or at least I think it could have. Then we move onto Arizona. Yes we started out great and happy together. We have had our ups and downs for sure. We got through A LOT of things together; break ups, make ups, car crashes, plane crashes, a shooter in the hospital, the airport incident before she left for Africa. Her return from Africa, me sleeping with Mark, her losing a leg, and then her cheating on me.

Thinking about Arizona and everything we have been through and also made it through. I can't believe that even through all of that, I've always been happier when I was with her then with anyone else from my past. It's hard to believe that to be the case but thinking about it now, it's so true!

I look down at my phone and realize its 5pm so I have about an hour to get ready and be at Arizona's for dinner and a movie. I move off the bed and plug my phone in the charger before heading off to the bathroom for a nice HOT shower. Hopefully it will relieve some of this stress. I get into the bathroom and reach into the shower stall and turn the knobs and adjust the temperature, while waiting for that to heat up, I quickly remove my tee, jeans, socks, panties and bra and throw them into the hamper.

I climb into the shower under the water spray and can feel the stress slowly leaving my body already. I stand under the hot water stream for a moment or two just enjoying the water cascading down my body. I make work of washing myself and then my hair before I turn the shower off and step out about 20 minutes later I grab a towel from the rack and proceed to dry myself off. Wrapping the towel around myself I make my way to the bedroom. Standing in front of my closet I wonder what I'm going to wear over there tonight. I don't want anything fancy, we just gonna be eating pizza and watching a movie. I grab my black skinny jeans and a grey t-shift from my closet. Going over to my dresser to grab some panties and a bra I hear my phone 'ding' with an incoming text message.

" _ **Hey Callie, we have ordered the pizza. We ordered a large meat and the other large is half Hawaiian and half cheese. It should be here around the same time as you. Hope you had a good afternoon.**_

 _ **A & S**_

Just reading the message puts me in a better mood knowing those 2 are waiting for me to arrive. Okay so dinner is ordered and I will make a stop at the store for the snacks and wine. I make my way to my bed, where my clothes are to get dressed. I walk back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, do something with my hair and apply a little make-up. Once I have the make-up on, teeth brushed, I decide to just leave my hair down for the night, but I do run a blow dryer through it.

I make my way into the bedroom again to grab my phone, keys and purse. Once I get ready to leave the room with one last check in a mirror I grab my knee high boots and my famous leather jacket from the closet and deem myself ready to go. I leave a small note on the counter to let the house gang know I'm out and will be back later. I tell them I'm off to spend the evening with Sofia (they don't need to know Arizona will be there also) once that's done, I'm out the door. After locking up I make my way to my car and off I go. I'm a little nervous to see where this evening is going to end up, but there's no turning back now, I promised Sofia I would be there tonight and that's ONE promise I will not be breaking.

 **Hope you all aren't too upset about the Callie / Penny conversation. But I didn't want to dwell too much on the Penny issue. Sorry I'm not a big fan, but then anyone who tries to keep 'our girls' apart I'm not a fan of!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the way this turned out, leave it open for the next few Chapters for our ladies to figure out 'Where Do We Go From Here?"**

 **You all know what to do from here** **Until next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm sorry but I have to 'vent' for a minute here. I would like to think of myself as someone who can take feedback quiet well. Whether it's positive or negative. However what I can't handle is the people who read a story or Chapter and think it's 'lame' and leave comments / reviews like a guest recently left for me.**

From: Guest

:So patethic.

 **I don't know about you all but when I was a LITTLE kid my mom always taught me 'IF you got nothing nice to say, don't say anything" ! Like I said if you don't like it, don't read it, there's no need to the 'nasty' reviews people. If you read it and can think of someway to improve it, then by all means leave your reviews. But if you're just leaving reviews to say you left one, then please don't bother! All of us on here are doing the best we can (some of us are even first time writers, like myself). So please, if you can't make reviews for me to improve my writing or let me know you are enjoying the story thus far then please, don't waste your time ... or mine.**

 **""END VENT""**

 **Okay here is the Chapter you've all been waiting for, let's see what our 3 favorite ladies can get up to this evening!**

Arizona's POV

When Sofia and I got home, we rushed up into the apartment and after looking around there isn't really much that needs to be tidied up. Sofia ran off to her room to play for a little bit while I sunk into the couch and the TV remote. Looking at the clock I still have some time to just chill out for a few minutes before I have to get up and get started around here.

I lean back on the couch and exhale; wow what a day so far. I think of how this day has gone thus far and I'm pretty happy with the way everything has turned out. When I got up this morning, I knew I had to go and talk to Callie today. What I wasn't expecting was the way we both reacted, we didn't yell or scream at each other nor did we fight about it. I have to admit it was one of the best talks we've had in a long time and it was 'awesome' considering the topic of conversation.

My thoughts are interrupted when Sofia comes running into the room and bounces on the couch beside me "Mama, will you help me color a page for Mommy? I want it to look pwetty and I can give it to her when she gets here"

I giggle at her antics, "Sure Sof, go pick the page you want to color and grab your crayons and I will help you"

Sofia makes a beeline back towards her bedroom to get her coloring books and crayons. She comes back out with about 4 coloring books and the crayons "Mama, can you help me pick a really good picture from these?"

I grab the books from her and take a quick look through them one by one. I'm browsing through one of the books looking for the perfect picture when Sofia holds up a book and say "How about this one Mama, it has all kinds of flowers and a rainbow in the sky?"

I take a look over at the picture she's showing me "You know what Sof, I think that one's perfect for Mommy. I'm going to go and change real quick, do you want to sit down at the coffee table and start your picture?"

"Yes Mama" she grabs the book from her lap and moves onto the floor in front of the coffee table and gets her crayons out of the box and then starts to color her picture.

I get up from the couch slowly; my leg has been a little stiff and sore today. Think I did too much walking around today. I make my way into my bedroom, sit on the edge of my bed and remove my leg. Looking down at the stump it's a little swollen and red, so I try to message it to relieve some of the tension. It helps a little so I decide to leave my leg off for a while. I grab my crutches by my bed and make my way over to the dresser. I decide on comfy clothes for this evening. I sit back on the bed and slip out of my jeans I had on earlier and slide some comfy yoga pants on. I look down and I'm wearing just a plain white t-shirt and decide to leave that on. I stand up and make my way to the bathroom; standing at the sink I wash my face to remove my make-up and try to hide the fact I was crying earlier. Looking in the mirror, I deem myself presentable.

I make my way back out to the living room with Sofia and notice she is completely focused on her colors. I move into the kitchen and look at the clock. About an hour or so left. I pick up my phone and call in the pizza order. Once I have ordered that, I send a quick message to Callie to let her know the pizza's been ordered. I go back into the living room to the couch and plunk down beside Sofia. I look over her shoulder at what she has done thus far. "Wow baby, great job, I bet Mommy will love your picture!" As I sit down on the floor beside her I grab a color from the table and start helping her with it.

Callie's POV

Once I leave the house, I make a quick stop at the store and grab some snacks, juice and a couple bottles of wine. I get back to the car and am making my way across town to Arizona's apartment. Once I get there, shut off the engine I'm suddenly very nervous. I take one last look in the rear view mirror to double check my hair and make-up. I grab the bags from the passenger seat and make my way towards the door and the buzzer. When I get to the door I hear a clearing of someone's throat, I turn around and notice the pizza delivery guy is here also. Well, that's great timing. I look over to him and ask "Are you here for apartment 601?"

"He looks down at his receipt "Yes I am; are you waiting for pizza?"

"Yes I am." I put the bags down and pull my wallet out of my purse and ask how much. I pay the man with a generous tip, take the pizzas in one hand reach up and ring the buzzer for Arizona to let me in.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Oh, okay let me buzz you in."

Once I head the door click to open, I grab the handle and lean down and pick up the bags. Making my way into the building I get over to the elevator. With my luck there is someone else going up as well so I ask them kindly to push the 6th floor for me (as my hands are full) I thank them and stand back a little so if we stop anyone else can get in as well. Once I've hit the 6th floor and make my way to the door to apartment 601. I give the door a light kick with my foot, to notify them I am here. I hear Sofia running towards to door saying "I'll get it Mama". Once she opens the door, I look down at her and smile "Hi baby. I brought snacks and pizza, are you hungry?"

Sofia bounces up and down with excitement "Yes! Mommy, you came!"

"Of course I did baby, I told you I would. Do you think I would pass up the opportunity to spend an entire evening with my little princess?"

I look up and see Arizona making her way over to us and notice she is using her crutches. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yes. Think I just did too much walking around today so my leg is a little sore. Please come in, you can set that stuff of the island on the kitchen."

I make my way into the kitchen and place the bags and the pizzas down on the counter. I turn back to them and I notice that Arizona seems off in her own little world and staring at me. I wonder what she is thinking about. "Are you okay?" I ask again just to make sure.

She slowly shakes her head back to the present, "Yes sorry, just thinking"

"Oh! About what if I may ask"

"About how HOT you look dressed that like" she mumbles. Hoping I didn't hear her. However I did and I start to get a light blush on my cheeks.

"W-What did you say?"

"Nothing … nothing. Okay who's hungry?" She says while shaking her head. Nice subject change. I let that go for now.

"Me! Me!" Sofia shrieks.

Arizona makes her way into the kitchen to grab some plates; "Here let me, just point me in the right direction" I say to her. I grab three plates and a cup for Sofia and then wine glasses for Arizona and I once she shows me where everything is. I take everything over to the table. I take out a piece of pizza and set it on Sofia's plate; she grabs it and takes a big bite out it. "Be careful baby, it's probably still hot" I warn her, but it's too late.

I grab a piece for Arizona and I and place it on our plates as well. I ask her if she still prefers white wine and with a confirmation nod, I pore a generous amount of white in her glass, then red into my own glass. We all sit around the table eating, drinking our drinks and having just general conversation. Once Sofia empties her mouth and wipes it on her napkin. She looks up to me "Mommy, we colored you a picture today"

"You did? That's great Sof, can I look at it after dinner?"

"Of course Mommy" as she take another bite from her pizza.

Once we have finished with our pizza I get up to grab the empty plates from everyone to take them to the kitchen. Sofia gets up from her seat and follows me into the kitchen. I rinse the plates and Sofia offers to put them in the dishwasher for me. We work well together till the last of the dishes are in the dishwasher and everything is cleaned up. We leave the kitchen and notice Arizona has made her way into the living room and is sitting on the couch. I look over to her and say "How about I give little missy her bath while you relax for a bit then we can all sit down and watch a movie before bedtime?"

"Oh that sounds awesome if you wouldn't mind"

"No of course not, come Sof, let's get you all cleaned up and in your jammies before we settle in for a movie."

Sofia runs down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for bath time. I look over to Arizona "I'll be back in a bit okay?"

"Yup, I'll be here just relaxing"

Arizona's POV

When Callie buzzed the buzzer to be let in, I suddenly became very nervous of how this evening was going to play out. There is a light knock on the door and Sofia runs to it yelling she'll get it. I get up from the couch I was sitting on after I buzzed Callie in. I grab my crutches and make my way over to the door. I look at Callie with her hands full of bags and pizza boxes. I tell her to come in and to put the stuff on the counter in the kitchen.

I stand back and watch her and Sofia walk into the kitchen with everything. I take a moment to really look at Callie. She's dressed in her famous black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a simple tee. Raking my eyes down her legs I see she has her on her knee high black boots. "WoW I think to myself, now THAT'S a view I have missed terribly" I'm not sure where these 'feelings' are bubbling up from today, maybe I wasn't as over her as I thought I was, or maybe it's the awesome day we've had together that makes me miss hanging around her. I don't know what it is but it sure has me thinking a lot about her today in ways I never thought I'd get to again.

I hear her ask me something, so I shake my head and look up to her "W-What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yes. Sorry, I was just thinking"

"Oh! About what if I may ask"

Not wanting her to know what I was thinking at the moment I mumble out "About how HOT you look dressed like that" I say before I catch myself, looking up I'm hoping she didn't hear that but I can tell by the look on her face she heard me.

"W-What did you just say?" she asks me.

Looking for a drastic subject change I look anywhere but at her "Nothing … Nothing, so who's hungry?"

Thankfully Sofia has become our 'buffer' of sorts and shouts "Me! Me!"

We make our way into the kitchen when I go about getting plates and glasses for us. Callie says "Here let me, just point me in the right direction" I tell her where to find the plates, glasses, wine bottle opener and she takes it all over to the table. She places a piece of pizza on Sofia's plate, then on ours. She pours us each a glass of wine and we continue to eat and have idle chit chat.

Once dinner is over her and Sofia offer to do the dishes and I'm thankful, so I make my way into the living room and plop down onto the couch. They make their way into the living room and Callie announces she will take Sofia for a bath and all I have to do is sit here and relax.

Sitting here watching them make their way into the bathroom I lean back and close my eyes and think of how I'm feeling about everything that has happened today. Do I really want my daughter to be leaving for New York soon? No, but I think it's what needed to be done to make everyone happy. Or at least I hope it will. I know Callie was trying to get a hold of Penny this afternoon, although she hasn't mentioned it. Maybe it didn't go well, or maybe it did and she doesn't want to 'rub it in my face'. Either way I'll have to ask her about it later as I'm curious what her plans are now. She seemed okay when she showed up, although I could tell by her eyes, she was crying earlier. I didn't think she would want to talk about it front of Sofia so I left it alone for the time being.

I can hear them in the bathroom giggling and playing around and I have to admit, that's a sound I could get used to again. I'm not sure what the future holds for either of us at this point, but I'm hoping once Sofia goes to bed, we can sit and talk a little bit more. For now I will just lay here, with my closed and listen to the two of them in there giggling and talking.

Callie's POV

I make my way to the bathroom where Sofia is standing in the tub, ready for her bath. I turn the knobs and adjust the temperature. I grab her bottle of bubbles off the side of the tub and drop some into the water. Sofia sits down into the bubbles and starts picking the bubbles up in her hands and blowing them around. I let out a giggle at her antics and she's got a full on belly laugh happening. I know she loves bath time and playing in the bubbles and I have to admit, this is one of the things I have missed the most about not being around her every day. Between bath time, bed time and then snuggles. Yup, Sofia snuggles are my favorite of all time.

I used to think Arizona's were the best but then this little munchkin came into our lives and dropped Arizona's into the number two slot. I sit back on the floor and lean against the wall letting Sofia play for a few minutes. I think about the day we've had today and how I feel about it. I miss spending time with Sofia for sure but when I really think about it, I also miss spending time with Arizona also. After my phone call this afternoon with Penny, there's nothing in New York for me anymore. Maybe I'll take a little more time and get my life in order, see if I can talk to the chief and see if he has filled my positon yet, and then maybe start looking for my own apartment here in Seattle. Sofia is here, Arizona is here, all my (our) friends are here, Penny seems to have moved on so there's no point in me going anywhere now.

I look over to Sofia playing in the tub and ask "Okay princess, are you ready to get cleaned up and get into some clean jammies so we can go out with Mama and watch a movie?"

"Yes Mommy, I ready"

I grab a face clothe and some of her soap and start washing her down. When I get to her arms "Lift up" and when I wash her under arms she laughs and says "Mommy, that tickles". I finishing washing her up and then it's time to wash her hair. I grab the bottle of shampoo and put some in my palm, move my hands to lather it into her hair. Once that's done, I grab the cup and tell her to tilt her head back so I can rinse. Once her hair and body is washed I tell it's time to get out. I go to stand up and all of a sudden I have water dripping down myself. I look over to Sofia who has a mischievous look at her face and giggling.

I shriek and stand up quickly to get out of the way of her 'flying' water. I am at this point soaked through my shirt and jeans. I'm dripping water all over the place while Sofia is sitting in the tub laughing at me.

I hear a giggle coming from behind me, I look back to see Arizona standing in the doorway giggling at me. I can tell by her face she is trying really hard not to laugh at me in my current situation, but I look down at myself and notice it's a little hard, so I break out into laughter with the two of them. Once we have gotten Sofia out of the tub, dried off and the bathroom cleaned up of water Arizona looks at me and say "Following me, I think I might have something to can change into that will fit you" We make our way to her bedroom and I stop at the doorway while she maneuvers her way to the dresser. She pulls out an old tee (which after looking at it, I realize is mine) and some yoga pants. I thank her and step back into the bathroom to change. When I emerge from there, she takes my clothes and says she can throw them in the dryer. I take little missy into her room and finish dryer her off and get her into some clean jammies.

Once we make our way back out to the living room I notice Arizona is sitting on the couch with snacks out on the table. I look down to Sofia and say "Okay baby, you pick the movie for us to watch tonight" Sofia jumps up and down and says "FROZEN" both Arizona and I roll our eyes at her as we both know she's seen that movie at least 100 times. But we let her pick it and I pop into the DVD player. Once it starts I go over to the couch and sit at the opposite end from Arizona with Sofia in the middle of us both.

We both watch Sofia humming and saying to the songs in the movie, well stealing quick glances at each other out of the corner of our eyes. I have caught her a couple of times looking at me and I know I've looked over at her a few times. When the credits roll on the screen I look down at Sofia and she has stretched out on the couch with her head in Arizona's lap and her little feet dangling in my lap. I look over to Arizona and motion that I'm going to put her into bed. I lift her feet out of my lap and stand up. I look down to Arizona who has learned over to give our daughter a good night kiss. I lean over and gently pick Sofia up and tell Arizona I'll be right back.

After I get little miss tucked in to bed safe and sound, I lean over and move my hand through her hair and lay a soft kiss on her temple and whisper "Night my little angel, sleep tight. Mommy loves you" On my way out the door I hear a mumbled "I love you more Mommy". And that stops me in my tracks and put a huge smile on my face. I close her door to a little after making sure her night light was turned on.

I make my way back out to the living room and Arizona is sitting in the same spot I left her in with her head leaned back on the cushions. I whisper to ask her if she's sleeping and she leans her head forward and says "Nope, just relaxing while I was waiting for you to return".

I look down at her and can see she is getting tired and I look down at my watch and notice it's about 8:30pm. I sit down on the couch and look over to her "I really have missed bath and bed times with her" I say with tears welling up in my eyes.

She looks over at me with tears also willing up in her eyes and says "Are you tired? Would you like to stay for a little longer and talk some more?"

"I'm not tired no, aren't you though?"

"I'm a little tired but I'm okay for now if you want to stay longer."

"Well if you're not too tired, maybe I will stay longer and talk and have some more wine now that the munchkin is in bed, if that's okay with you. I'm in no rush to get home"

"That sounds perfect; can you pour me some more wine as well please?"

I walk over to the kitchen and grab the two wine bottles and walk back into the living room, sit down on the end of the couch I was on earlier, and swing a leg under me so I'm turned towards Arizona a little bit so we can talk.

 **Okay, so this Chapter was a tad longer than the rest. I have decided to split it into 2 Chapters, one with the 3 of them together and the next will be Callie and Arizona, just the 2 of them talking. What will happen next? Where will all this talking lead them both? Find out soon!**

 **You all know what to do from here**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so to continue from our previous Chapter, let's see what kind of trouble our 2 ladies can get into when left alone with wine!**

Arizona's POV

I'm really glad Callie decided to stay a little longer, this has been an amazing day / evening and I'm not ready for it to end just yet. I've very much enjoyed her company today thus far although I'm scared of where this conversation will end up for both of us, I just hope it doesn't end in us fighting and or yelling at each other.

Callie is sitting at the opposite end of the couch from me, with her leg wrapped up under her other leg and turned towards me. I go to shift my position a little more and wince in pain, as I take in a breath I'm hoping she doesn't notice. Of course knowing I was in pain earlier and being an ortho surgeon, plus knowing me the way she does, of course she notices. I try to hide it by looking down at the floor and try shifting again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just my stump is a little tender; I guess I really did too much walking around today."

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" she asks and when I look up to her, I can tell she didn't mean to ask that out loud as she's not sure how I will react to being asked.

I know she knows her stuff when it comes to this and she has helped ease the pain many times in the past but tonight feels different for some reason. Tonight I don't seem to be as shy about letting her look at it for me. I know she will help, if there's something that can be done.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not silly. Here pull your pant leg up a little more and let me take a look." She situates herself on the floor in front of the couch in front of me. I pull my pant leg up and wince as the material passes the end of my stump.

"How bad is it, really?" I ask her and lean back into the couch cushions.

"It's defiantly red and swollen. Can I touch it?" I know she's asking permission because the first time she went to touch it, I jumped down her throat about it.

"Yes, of course" She gently lays the palm of her hand on the end and it starts to feel better already. She reaches up with both hands and starts to gently massage my thigh and I can feel the pain easing off nicely.

"You really should put some ice on it for a while as well, it will help with the swelling"

I look down at her and I know I have tears welling up in my eyes and I don't even try to fight them this time around. I have not felt like this in her presence in so long. The massage does feel really good though. She keeps massaging my thigh and works her way up and down making sure to hit all the knots I have there. As she moves up a little higher I take in a deep breath (wishing she wasn't massaging my sore leg and was moving up my thigh for another reason all together) Whoa, where did that thought come from? She moves back down to the end and slowly removes her hands while standing up. I miss the contact already and open my eyes to look up at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going into the kitchen to get you some ice for that." Before she leaves she grabs a pillow from the end of the couch and props my leg up on it. When she comes back from the kitchen, she has a baggie full of ice, sits down at 'her end' of the couch and gently places the ice up against my stump. I hiss from the coldness of the ice but I take a deep breath in and let it out a few times and then I get used to the ice sitting there. With one hand holding the ice bag to my leg she reaches over for her wine glass on the coffee table and takes a gulp from the glass. I lean over and grab my glass from the table as well, take a sip and rest the glass in my hands on my lap.

"Would you like to talk or watch TV?"

"I don't think there's much on TV, so let's just sit here and talk some more, if you're not too tired of course."

"No I'm not tired, just my leg was bothering me, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with Sofia's bath / bedtimes."

"Oh please, I enjoyed doing both very much, besides you needed to rest your leg. I really do miss those little things with her. I miss everything about her, the way she giggles, her cute little smile, the way her little tongue just sticks out of the corner of her mouth when she's concentrating on something." At that she gives me a little wink.

"I know, she looks so much like you but she has a lot of me in her too with the way she does certain things."

"She most certainly does, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in this world" At that comment she catches me off guard and I snap my head to look at her to see this 'far away' look on her face and in that moment I would love to be able to read her mind, to know what she's thinking.

There is suddenly silence in the room, except our breathing but it's not an awkward silence, it's actually kind of nice. Taking another drink from my glass to finish it off I set the glass on the table, careful not to dislodge the ice packet on my leg.

I give us both a few more minutes to collect our thoughts before I break the silence. I carefully shift around to sit up a little more on the couch and lean back against the arm. I take a second to look at her, I mean really look at her and I have to say I have missed being around her, breathing the same air in the same room as her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" She looks over at me, still holding my ice pack to my leg.

"You said earlier we were friends correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay do you mind if I ask you something personal, and please tell me if you don't want to answer, you can even tell me to mind my own damn business!"

She lets out a small giggle, swallows and then looks back to me "You can ask me anything Arizona"

"I know when you left us this afternoon you were going to go home and see if you could get a hold of Penny. You haven't mentioned anything about it this evening, so I'm assuming you weren't able to reach her"

"Um- actually I did talk to her for a while"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, when I called her someone else picked up and answered her phone" She says and I can see tears welling up in her eyes.

I reach over and gently lay my hand on hers. "Callie please, you don't have to talk about this if you'd rather not"

"No, I think it would be good to talk about it, as long as you don't mind hearing about it" She looks over to me for my answer. That's a really good question; do I really want to hear her tell me there is a chance for them and her and our daughter are leaving soon being New York bound? I swallow my pride because after all I am the one that brought this subject to the forefront.

"I think for this conversation, we are gonna need more wine!" She takes the bottles and refills our glasses. She has since removed the ice from my leg, which is starting to feel much better after the massage and the ice pack.

She passes me my glass once it's been re-filled and I take it from her with a thank-you. She takes her glass in her hands on her lap as she sits back against the other arm of the couch so we are now sitting facing each other.

Callie's POV

I sit back in the couch against the arm and take a small swig from my glass, while looking over the top of it over to Arizona who is sitting against the other arm of the couch. I know I need to talk to her about my phone call earlier with Penny, but I also want to make sure she really wants to hear it.

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation?"

"Not really, but I did ask and I am curious as to how it went."

I take another look at her and I can just tell from the look in her eyes and the face she's making that she thinks I'm about to take our daughter and board the next plane outta here. Well she, like myself is in for quite a surprise!

"Well as I was saying earlier, when I first called her, someone else answered her phone. A SHE someone else." I look at her and see her eyes widen at this information as she swallows the lump in her throat. Like me I'm sure she doesn't know what to think or say about that.

"Anyway I thought for a minute I that I had dialed the wrong number so I had to check. When I asked for Penny, I heard some muffling then Penny came on the line. I asked her who answered her phone and she tells me it was a friend from work over watching some TV."

"Well as our conversation progresses I asked her if there was still a chance for us and that I would like to fly over in the next day or so to talk about it. And before you say anything I was going to make this trip alone, for the time being so we could talk."

"Turns out 'Shelly', her friend from work has been spending a whole lot of time with Penny both in and out of work. I asked her if they were together and I could tell I caught her off guard, but I was getting upset by this point. I mean it's only been a week right? I know we broke up before she left and I didn't have the right to be so upset but a week, REALLY?"

Arizona is just sitting there taking all this information in. I take a deep breath and another gulp of wine. If I'm going to get through this conversation with her, I'm going to need all the liquid courage I can get.

"So anyway, she told me I made my choice and broke up with her to stay here where Sofia was. I was taken aback by that comment; I mean could she HONESTLY think I would choose anyone over my own daughter? So that just set me off a more of a rant."

"I told her about you showing up this morning and some of the conversation we had regarding me taking Sofia to New York and being happy with her, well turns out she's already happy in New York without me so …. "

I take a deep breath and a big swig of wine because I know what I'm about to say to her could change everything for both of us.

"I guess what I'm trying to say here is there is NO more Penny and I and now I have no reason to go to New York. So if it's okay with you, I would like to take a couple days; figure out what I'm going to do with myself from here on out. But then I would like to sit down again with you and see if we could work out a schedule of some kind for Sofia."

I chance a glance up to her from the floor I've been looking at through my little ramble here. And I can't get a read from her as to what she's feeling. Her facial expression hasn't changed much so I'm not sure if she's about to let into me for her purchasing those airline tickets or if she's happy about this new information.

Arizona's POV

Well to say I'm speechless would be a grave understatement. I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now about all this. I DO know I'm very happy that my daughter isn't going to be going to New York. Beyond that; I'm just not sure. Am I happy about Callie not going to New York, when I really think about it yes I am. I do miss getting to spend time with her. Am I happy she's going through a break-up and worse the woman she was with is seeing someone new just after a week? I don't think I am because I don't like seeing Callie sad and hurt.

I take a big drink from my glass to try and put my thoughts together for a moment. I look over to Callie and she is still looking down at the same spot on the floor she was for most of the information she shared with me.

"Um- Wow, Callie I don't know what to say. I am sorry you have to go through this though. "

"Am I happy you won't be taking our daughter to New York now? Of course I'm over the moon about that!"

"Am I happy you're not going to New York? Well I guess that just depends on what your plans are from here."

She looks up at me from the spot on the floor "Arizona, I am so sorry I have put you through all this. I am sorry I thought I could take our daughter to New York and be happy with someone else. I'm sorry you went out and purchased those airline tickets and all for nothing now. I promise I will pay you back for those."

"Callie, out of everything you just said to me and what I have said thus far in return, do you honestly think I'm worried about a few airline tickets?"

"Well they probably cost you a lot of money"

"Not really and so what if they did, I did it for our daughter and she is worth ALL the money in the world and then some."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes trying to gather our thoughts and let all this information sink in. I can see tears rolling down her cheeks and I slide over on the couch and gently cup her cheek and slowly turn her head towards me.

"Hey, I really am sorry that you have to go through this again, I know it hurts but please don't for one second think that I would ever keep Sofia from you. Just because I have full custody doesn't mean I'm not sad for what you're going through. And yes once you take the time you need to figure things out from here, assuming you're staying in Seattle; then we can sit down and work something out so we both get equal rights to her."

"Thank-you Arizona so much for that. I don't know what I'm going to do from here but I do know one thing. I WILL be staying here in Seattle. I will not put either of us through this again, or Sofia for that matter. She needs both her mommy's. And I'm pretty sure we both need her just as much.

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear that you are for sure staying in Seattle as I'm not sure I can do this again" I say as I let out a little giggle, which in turns gets her to giggle as well.

"Now I don't know about you, but I am getting a little tipsy from this wine we drank all night and I think it's almost time to call it a day. We have both had a very stressful day today. Plus we both drank a bottle of wine each."

"I'm with you there. I think I'm going to head home and try and get some sleep. I have had a lot to drink tonight; do you mind if I leave my car here and just call a cab to get home?"

"Not at all, I'd rather you get home safe then in a car accident because I let you drive home"

"Great, thank you I'll just run to the washroom, clean up this mess then call a cab"

"Okay" And with that she stands and makes her way down the hall to the washroom.

After she gets up and makes her way down the hall I sigh and sit back into the cushions. Wow, what a night this has turned out to be. With all the information about Penny and New York and Callie deciding no matter what happens, she will be staying here in Seattle. I know it's late and I know I have to get to bed soon as Sofia will be up in about … (looking down at my watch, I notice it is coming on midnight) 6 or 7 hours, if I'm lucky. Probably will be more like 4 or 5 hours. I really don't want Callie to leave, even though I know it's probably for the best, but I just have really enjoyed this day so much and her company I just never want it to end. Although I know it has to come to an end and soon, I wonder if she would be open to the idea of just crashing here.

"Okay, let me just clean up here a little and I will be out of your hair." She announces once she's back in the living room. I must have been lost in my own thoughts because I didn't even hear her coming out of the washroom or coming down the hall.

"You don't have to clean up; I can look after this mess."

"It's no trouble, after all I did help make the mess." She smiles at me. I don't reply back to her for a minute and she stops what she's doing and looks over to me. "Is everything okay Arizona, you seem to have 'spaced out' there for a minute.

"W-What? Oh yeah, everything is fine. Can I make an offer to you?"

"Um- sure. What's up?"

"Would you be open to the idea of maybe just crashing here tonight, before you say anything, please let me explain my reasoning for asking"

"Okay"

"Well you've had a lot to drink, which I take the blame for as I'm the one that mentioned the wine idea for tonight. Your car is already here, so there's no point in you taking a cab home tonight, just for a little sleep only to take a cab back tomorrow to pick up your car. You wouldn't have to sleep on the couch or anything I actually have a spare room with a queen bed. So you wouldn't have to try and sleep in Sofia's little princess bed either." With that I start to giggle trying to picture long legged Callie climbing into Sofia's little bed.

"You just got a mental image of me and my long legs trying to crawl into her little bed didn't you?"

Now we are both picturing it and start laughing and giggling like little school girls. I try to rein in my laughter and hold my sides because it hurts from laughing. Meanwhile Callie as fallen onto the couch from laughing so hard and clutching her sides as well. Wow, I think we both needed that laugh.

"I'm sorry, but yes the picture was quiet funny" I'm still laughing but trying to pull myself together.

"I know, but I couldn't even fathom what I would look like in the morning if I spent the night with her in that little bed. She kicks my side most of the night the odd time she has slept with me in a queen bed. "

"Oh yeah now THAT would be a hospital trip for sure. You'd be all banged up and probably have cuts and bruises and maybe even a broken bone or two. You would look like you went 10 rounds in a boxing ring" I'm still giggling but it's not as bad anymore. I have to take a deep breath to finally pull myself together.

"Wow, thank you I think I really needed that"

"Oh, you're quiet welcome to laugh at my expense anytime" she says while still giggling to.

"Okay, Okay on a more serious note. Would you be open to this idea or is it something you wouldn't be comfortable with?"

"Well if you're offering I think I would love to stay here tonight, that way I can wake up tomorrow and see Sofia's bright sun shiny face first thing in the morning."

"Okay that's settled then, I think she will be some surprised to see her Mommy here in the morning as well"

After we get ourselves together from our laughing fits, we quickly get things cleaned up. I tell Callie I probably have something she can sleep in. While she goes and makes sure the door is locked up, I grab my crutches and make my way into my room and rummage through the drawers and find a tank top and pair of sleep shorts that I know is too big for me. Thinking about it, they are probably hers.

I make my way towards my bedroom door and almost run right into Callie who was making her way to me. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you coming this way."

"No problem, no harm done. Did you find me something to wear?"

"Oh, yes these, and I actually think they might even be yours" I hand her the tank and shorts and she looks down at them, then back to me with a smile on her face and I know I've been caught 'stealing' her clothes again' I used to do it a lot because they are bigger and more comfy for me.

"Okay everything is locked up out here; I'm going to head to bed. Oh, here I got a glass of water from the kitchen, I know you used to wake up in the morning after drinking wine and get a little dry."

"Oh wow, you still remember that?"

"Arizona, I remember everything about you" she says locking her eyes with mine.

"Okay, thank you. Can I give you a hug?"

"I've already told you silly, you don't have to ask when you want to hug me."

She opens her arms and I fall right into them, like this is where I'm meant to be for all eternity. I squeeze her just a little tighter and rest my head on her shoulder. When we break apart from the hug I turn my head a little to the side going to softly kiss her cheek. Only problem about that is it seems she's had the same idea at the same time. Instead of me kissing her cheek or her kissing mine, our lips meet and the whole world seems to just STOP! Neither of us makes any movement. We don't deepen the kiss, we don't turn away we just are.

Once we both get our bearings and realize what we are doing, we both lean back from the kiss and just lock eyes. My lips are still tingling just from that little contact. I reach up to my lips with my fingers and as I look into her eyes I notice she has done the same thing. I'm not sure what this means, if it means anything more than an accident. I move my fingers back down and give her a huge dimpled smile. She in turn removes her fingers and smiles her famous megawatt smile at me.

"Okay, well I'm going to head to bed" she says to me and quickly turns to leave down the hall.

I stick my head out the doorway and whisper to her "G'Night Callie!"

As I'm closing my door to a little I hear a muffled "G'Night Arizona"

They both are lying in separate beds staring at the ceiling. Both thinking what that kiss could possibly mean, if anything.

 **Well, that was some Chapter huh? I didn't mean for it to go on that long, I will apologize if anyone got bored. I will try not to make too many of them this long but I just couldn't find the 'right cliff hanger' to leave y'all hanging at. HeHeHe**

 **You all know what to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So I left you all with quiet the cliff-hanger, and for that I'm sorry ;) NOT. I mean it's that the best part of these stories, to keep you all guessing and hanging on the edge of your seats. As well as 'cursing' me to post the next Chapter! LoL**

 **This Chapter is more of a 'filler' then anything else. I will be changing the rating soon as we move into other Chapters**

 **For anyone thinking Arizona is going to 'give in' to Callie so fast ... don't worry, IF Callie wants back together, she's going to have to 'fight' for it because I agree with most of you, Callie has A LOT to prove to Arizona at this point!**

Arizona's POV

I wake up the next morning, feeling something on my cheek. I brush my hand to move whatever it is and I realize it's another hand. Only this one is much smaller than my own. I mumble something and start to wake up a little more. When I open one eye and follow the hand up to an arm, then up to look into the beautiful face of my little angel. She is lying down beside me all curled up under my blankets with me. I open the other eye and lock eyes with her.

"Mama, wake up Mama. I hear something in the kitchen and I'm scared."

It takes me a minute to get my thoughts together and I know what or should I say who she hears so I reach over and snuggle her into me more. "Don't be scared baby, it's okay. When did you come into bed with me?" I look to her and smile. I know when she wakes up early she always comes in to get her morning snuggles before she wakes up for the day.

"I don't know, I woke up sometime earlier, but it was still dark out. I heard something weird and came in here to snuggle with you."

We hear another noise and she jumps a little.

"Did you hear that Mama? Who's out there?"

"I don't know baby, why don't you go check?"

"No way, I'm scared. What if someone broke into the house Mama?"

"Do you really think if someone broke into the house they'd be in the kitchen moving pots and pans around honey?"

"Well you never know mama."

I giggle at her little worried facial expressions. "It's okay baby. I know who it is out there; they won't hurt you I promise. Why don't you go see who it is?" I can see she's calmed down some knowing I know who it is.

"Okay, but will you come with me?"

"Of course angel, let's go" I slowly wipe the sleep out of my eyes and start to crawl out of bed. I grab my crutches and stand up. I slowly make my way to the door and up the hall. Sofia is walking slowly beside me as we make our way up the hall.

"Do you want to peek around the corner and see who it is?" I lean down and whisper next to her ear.

"Okay" she whispers back to me. She walks over to the edge of the wall and slowly leans over poking her head around the corner to look into the kitchen where the noise is coming from.

I can see it take her a minute but when she realizes who it is, I can see her eyes almost bug out of her head. I have to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

She pops her head back around to me and I can clearly see the huge smile on her face. "Mama, its Mommy, what is she doing here?"

"I don't know baby, why don't you go ask her."

I can tell she's really excited. "Okay, are you coming?" She's starting to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, I'll be right behind you baby." She starts to walk around the corner to the kitchen and I follow her to the corner then lean against the wall and just watch the two of them interact.

Callie's POV

I wake up a little disoriented at first not sure where I am. I know this isn't my bed, this one feels more comfortable. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings and then realize where I am. I reach up and rub the sleep from my eyes, turn over on my back and stare up at the ceiling. It's still dark in the room, but I can tell it's almost morning by looking out the window. I reach over and grab my phone to check the time. 6:30am, hmmm I think it should be later then that as I feel like I've been asleep for hours and hours, not just 6 or so.

I peak up my ears and don't hear any movement within the apartment, so I'm assuming Sofia and Arizona are still sleeping. I just lay there for a bit and stare at the ceiling thinking about the night we had. We defiantly drank more wine then I planned to; and that hug and kiss Arizona and I shared last night. I wonder how she feels about it, or even how I feel about it. I'm not even sure if the subject will come up between us. I really did enjoy the time I spent with both her and Sofia yesterday and last night. I have certainly missed little things like that.

I suddenly hear the pitter patter of little feet so I lay still and just listen. After a few minutes, I don't hear anything else so I'm guessing Sofia woke up and realizing it was still dark out, she went to Mama's bed for her morning snuggles. I remember how much she loves though. There were many mornings she'd come barreling into our room, jumping on the bed and plopping down between Arizona and I for those snuggles. Those were the best part of my day, just lying around snuggling with my girls.

I decide it's time to get up and start this day. Seems on how they let me tag along on their day out yesterday, I decide I will get up and make breakfast for everyone before I head out and get some things done. I roll out of bed, turn around and make the bed back up. I go into the bathroom, do my business, and wash my face and hands to wash some of the sleep evidence from my eyes.

I make my way into the kitchen and first things first, I rummage in the cupboards to start the coffee percolator. Coffee is going to be a must this morning. I turn around and rummage through the fridge to see what I can make for breakfast. I find some eggs and bacon. I look in the cupboard and decide to make pancakes as well. I know Sofia loves her chocolate chip pancakes some mornings.

Once I have the bacon on and the eggs scrambled in a bowl I start on the pancakes. Once the coffee is done I grab a cup and pour myself a cup, blow on it a little and take a big swig. "Ahhh just what I needed this morning" I say a loud. My ears peak up and I hear what sounds like whispers coming from the hall and assume the girls have woken up.

As I'm about to pour the pancake batter onto the skillet I hear a shriek "Mommy!" and feel little arms wrapping around my legs. I put the bowl down and turn around and lean down to the munchkin. "Morning baby. How did you sleep?" I ask as I pepper her little face with morning kisses.

"Good mommy. What are you doing here?"

"Well baby, Mama and I had some wine last night and I didn't want to drive home, so mama let me crash here last night"

"Are you staying here with us all day today Mommy?"

"No baby, I have some things I need to do today, and I figured you and Mama would be spending the day together"

"Oh" she says with a little frown on her face

"Well, I am in the process of making breakfast for you and Mama, are you hungry baby?"

She perks right up at the word breakfast. "Yes Mommy, I am"

"Okay, that's good then, do you want to help me?"

"Yes please" She walks over and grabs her little stool and slides it over beside me, gets up on it and looks on to what I'm doing.

"What are you making Mommy?"

"I figured someone might want some yummy pancakes this morning, what do you think, do you think Mama will want some?" I tease her a little.

"Maybe but I would LOVE some, but only if they're choc chip pancakes!" she gets very excited at this.

"I'm just teasing you baby, of course they are for you, but maybe we can make one or two and Mama and I huh?"

"Okay Mommy, what can I do?"

I pass her the bowl and spoon "Do you want to mix this up for me, while I pour in the choc chips?"

She happily grabs the spoon and starts stirring the batter. "Like this Mommy?"

"Yes baby, just like that. Is Mama up too or just you?"

"Oh Mama is up, she was supposed to follow me out here. I heard noises out here and didn't know who was here so I was scared."

"I'm sorry Sof, I didn't mean to scare you"

"That's okay Mommy, this is a very nice surprise"

I hear a noise behind us and turn my head and see Arizona leaning against the wall watching us. I send her a megawatt smile, which she returns with one of her dimpled smiles. She walks over to the kitchen and takes a seat on a stool at the island.

"Morning" I smile at her

"Morning, did you sleep well?" she asks

"Actually I did. I feel like I slept for hours and hours instead of just the 6 or so that I did. That bed is pretty comfy"

"Good, glad to hear it. I slept very well myself last night."

"Do you still drink your coffee the same?"

"Yes"

I pour her a coffee, slide it in front of her and get back to finishing breakfast. "I hope you don't mind, I rummaged through your cupboards and fridge to find breakfast"

"Not at all, it smells yummy"

I finish breakfast with the help of Sofia of course. We all take our plates to the table to seat and eat in a comfortable silence. After we finish eating I get up and grab everyone's dishes and proceed to load the dishwasher and wash up the pots and pans. I look over to Arizona who is back on the stool at the island just watching me.

"So what are your plans for the day?" she asks me as she finishes off her coffee.

"I'm not completely sure yet, I have some running around to do, things to sort out. Then I may just take some time for me and figure out where I go from here. What about you two?" I answer her as I'm leaning back against the cupboard drinking the last of my coffee.

"Oh well I'm not sure yet. Have to wait and see how the day goes."

Once again the silence surrounds us. I finish my coffee and put my cup in the dishwasher, I turn back to Arizona "Are you finished with your cup?"

"Oh, no I may need another of those before I get my day started."

"No problem, do you want me to turn this on?"

"No, that's fine I'll turn it on before we leave, if we go out today or I'll just turn it on later."

"Okay. Well I'm going to grab my clothes from the dryer, get dressed and head out I think" I tell her and look down to the floor. As a few minutes pass.

"Callie?" When she doesn't get an answer from me, she tries again.

"Callie?" She says just a little louder. I shake my head a little to come back to the here and now and look over to her.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night on our way to bed or do we just drop it and pretend it never happened?"

"Arizona, I very much want to talk about it, but I wasn't sure if you did. I think we need to talk about it, but I'm still trying to get 'over' a break-up even though it was my doing and it's only been a week, I just need to get my head on straight and figure some things out. So yes, I do want to talk about it, I want to know how you feel about it, I want you to know how I feel about it. However I think for right now we should 'park' it and come back to it once we've both had some time to think things through. I have to figure a lot of other things out first before I can make any kind of decision on what I want in that department of my life. I have to figure out what I'm going to do for work, find my own place seems I'm staying in Seattle."

"Well if you're interested, I think you should give the Chief a call, from what I've heard your position is still open and there's been no word on any interviews being done. As far as apartments go, I'm sure it won't take you long to find a nice one."

"Really? That's great; yeah maybe I will give her a call. Thank You."

"You're welcome. It would be nice to have you around the hospital again, I have missed seeing you running around there, and so has everyone else."

"I will think about it and see what happens, but I will keep you up to date. I would also like to see what we can arrange for me to spend some time with Sof too."

"Callie, you're her mother, you can see her whenever you'd like to. There's no need for us to 'setup' anything, you want her just say the word."

"Thank you Arizona, that means a lot to me."

"It's no trouble Callie, we may not be together now or down the road but I would never not let you see her or her see you. You both enjoy your time together. I do know one thing though, if you're okay with it, I would like to be friends with you. I'll be here if you need to talk, vent or anything else really. I have missed being around you doing mundane things Callie. I do think you're right though, we both need to take some time, figure out what we want in life and try to be the best parents to Sofia, and hopefully we can work on a friendship down the road once you get some things figured out."

"I think that would be wonderful. Okay I'm going to get going." I say as I start towards the dryer to grab my clothes from last night that got soaked from a little munchkin. I gather them up in my arms and make my way toward the bedroom I slept in last night to change. I get dressed; put the clothes Arizona gave me to sleep in on the end of her bed as I walk by coming back to the kitchen.

"Arizona, I really want to thank you so much for yesterday and last night as well. I had a great time spending the day with Sofia, it really made my day. I also enjoyed your company as well and hopefully in a few days or so we can work something out to meet up for coffee."

"That sounds awesome, just send me a text when you're available and I'll see what's going on then."

"Okay sounds great, thanks again. Sofia, come give me a hug and kiss I gotta go baby." I tell her in the living room where she moved after breakfast to watch cartoons.

I pick her up and pepper her face in kisses and gently squeeze her into a hug. "Okay Mommy I love you." She says as she wraps her little arms around my neck and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too baby. I will see you later okay? You be good for Mama. I will message Mama in a couple days and see what's up, maybe you and I can spend a day together if Mama has to work."

"That sounds awesome Mommy. What will we do?"

"I'm not sure yet squirt, but we'll see what happens. Okay I love you; I'll talk to you in a day or so." She races back into the living room and yells back "Okay Mommy, love you"

I just shake my head at her antics. I look over to Arizona "Please try and take it easy for a day or so to keep the swelling down on your leg okay?"

"I will, I promise."

"Okay, I'll text you in a day or so."

"Okay, sounds good, drive safe and remember, if you need or want to talk, I'm here"

"Will do, thank you. Bye" I tell her as I'm about to walk out the door.

"Bye" and with that I'm out the door and down the hall to catch the elevator.

 **Okay gang, sorry if this Chapter got a little boring, please don't give up on me yet. Keep in mind, this is my first fanfic I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I can't rush all the 'good stuff'. HeHeHe**

 **You all know what to do**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this Chapter is going to be Callie only. She needs to take some time for herself and figure out what she's going to do.**

Callie's POV

As I'm driving out of Arizona's parking lot, I think to myself "Well that went really well. It was so nice to actually have a civil conversation with Arizona with no yelling or fighting". I really did enjoy spending all day yesterday with Sofia and her both. Now I just got to get my head on straight and see where I go from here.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do today, I need to stop by the mall and get some things that I need at 'home'. Maybe I will even treat myself to a spa day. Get a manicure, pedicure, massage, to get rid of some of the stress I've been carrying around lately. Maybe I will even call the Chief and see if there's any chance I can meet with her.

I know just what I need today to help me along the way. I make a quick trip across town to my storage place. I pull in, get out of my car and open it up and just stand there. I can't help but stare down at 'my baby'. My 1957 Ford Thunderbird. I put it in storage when I got pregnant with Sofia, I couldn't fathom getting rid of it and it is NOT a 'family friendly' car to say the least. I pull it out, pull my other in and lock back up. The sun is shining again today, very rare thing 2 days in a row in Seattle. I get into my Ford and take the roof down. I think I'm going to get a little wind in my hair today!

Just before I leave, I call the spa and see if I can get in today. They tell me they have an opening later this afternoon. I book that and put my phone away, then start up my baby. I love the way the engine sounds when it comes to life!

As I'm driving along I think about what I'm going to do today, where I'm going to go and then it hits me. I know JUST the place. I make a quick stop at the store, grab a couple bottles of water, and I'm on my way. I drive until I reach Meredith and Derek's property and park the car. I get out and look over the horizon. This place is perfect to do some 'soul searching'. I grab my phone, water and climb up on the hood and lean back against the window. Ahhh perfect I think to myself.

First things first, let's call the Chief "AKA Ms Miranda Bailey, the Nazi" and see what she has to say. I make the call and she picks up after one ring.

"Hello, Miranda Bailey speaking."

"Hey Miranda"

"Torres! Is that you?"

"It is. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. Busy but good. So to what do I owe this pleasure? Aren't you supposed to be living it up in New York by now?"

"Yeah, about that … Long story short, I'm staying in Seattle. I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" she yells into the phone a little. "And you're just getting around to calling me now? Of course I have a few minutes for you, but really just a few minutes."

"Okay, I won't keep you; I know you're a busy woman. I was wondering if you had time sometime this week for a quick meeting. I hear you haven't filled my position as yet and I was wondering if we could meet and maybe discuss the possibility of me coming back to work."

"WoW Torres, never thought I'd see the day, you'd be walking the halls of Seattle Grey's Mercy West again. Let me take a look at my calendar here." There is a few minutes of silence on the line and I can hear papers rustling and her humming and hawwwng. "It looks like you're in luck Torres, I have an opening on Thursday at 2pm, and it's only for 30 minutes though."

"That's perfect Miranda; I'll take it, thank you so much."

"Okay you're in, I'll see you Thursday Torres. And Callie?"

"Yes Chief?"

"It's really good to have you still around."

"Thanks Miranda, it's good to still be around, I think. I'll see you Thursday at 2pm"

"Okay, see you then, take care of yourself Torres." And with that the line disconnects and I'm left to myself again.

I set my phone aside and lean back on the window. I really need to get my shit together here and put my head on straight. I know it won't happen overnight but I really need to start thinking about and planning my future here in Seattle. I'll need to check later for apartments, I can't see living in the "Frat house" forever, or even much longer for that matter. I greatly appreciate what Meredith has done for me, but I really would love my own space and some place of my own for when I have Sofia. I would like at least 3 bedrooms; one for me, one for her and one for any guests. A huge kitchen is a must so I can get back into cooking meals again. I know I haven't been myself lately, what with moping around and acting all dark and twisty, but I sure do miss cooking homemade meals.

Okay, let's take a mental look over my 'check list'. Work? Check as I have a meeting with Miranda on Thursday and hopefully it goes well and I won't need to look any further. Living space, well not check yet but I'll look into that when I get back 'home'. I know I need to stop the moping around, get out there and start socializing with people again. It's time to get my life back damn it!

With me staying in Seattle I will be able to spend all kinds of time with Sofia and THAT makes me the happiest out of everything. I cannot wait. I glance down at my phone and see that it's almost time to start heading into town for my 'spa day' and trip to the mall.

I arrive at the spa and make sure to put my roof back up, cause in Seattle it could start raining at any moment. I walk in, give them my name and sit down and wait. I don't have to wait long as about 10 minutes later they call my name.

I've spent about 2 hours or so at the spa getting the works. Let me tell you, when you've been doing nothing but moping around in baggy clothes for over a week a day at the spa is 'just what the doctor ordered' wow I feel so alive right now. Okay, that's out of the way, now onto the mall. I arrive at the mall, and do some shopping for personal things I need. I decide it's also time for some new clothes and a haircut to. If I'm going to make changes in my life, there's no time like a present.

I leave the mall about 5 or 6 hours after I've arrived but it feels so good right now. I check the time and notice it's almost dinner time. I make my way 'home' to get some things done there. When I walk through the door I notice it sounds pretty quiet, I'm assuming everyone is at work or gone out. I go up to my room and set all my bags down. Okay, first things first, I need to do some laundry. I have to change my bed, wash the sheets and wash the dirty laundry. I change into some sleep shorts and a tank top and decide what I'm going to have for dinner. After making my way to the kitchen I see they left me a note, saying the girls all had the night shift tonight, so I'll have the house to myself. I decide to order dinner in and look through the menus for something that peaks my interest. I decide to go with Chinese food tonight. Once I have called in the order I grab water from the fridge and make my way to the living room to wait.

I have done a couple loads of laundry, ate dinner, and re-made my bed. I look at the time and notice it's about 9pm. I decide to just hang out in my room tonight and see if I can do some more soul searching with my life. I turn on the TV just for some back ground noise. Lean back against my headboard and let my mind wonder.

Well it has certainly been an interesting couple of days, that's for sure. Yesterday I got to spend the whole day with Sofia and Arizona, which was amazing, I love spending time with my little angel. And spending time with Arizona like that was a pleasant surprise also. We didn't yell or fight once yesterday. It really was a great day. That was of course before and after my phone call with Penny. Now that was a whole bucket of news there. I know we broke up before she left for New York and I didn't have the right to get upset that she's moved on, but really for someone who said they loved me and a week later is in someone else's bed? I don't know if I'm more hurt about the fact that she's moved on or the fact that I end up on the 'wrong side' of another relationship. I think about it for a bit; did I love her? I know I loved the idea of her, it was easy with her.

I can't help compare my relationship with her to my relationship with Arizona. I know it's not fair to do that but I just can't help to compare the two. Yes, with Penny things were easy, sometimes they were also fun. We had our ups and downs, but by no means anywhere near the ups and down Arizona and I had while we were together. Things were easy and fun with Arizona as well, and when we were happy things were amazing! When Penny and I were good, I don't think amazing is the word I would choose but it certainly was great at times. I don't know if things were easy with Penny because she was 'new' and wasn't part of all the past drama at work. Yes I fought with myself in the beginning when I found out she lied to me about knowing who I was when we met. I got over that and continued the relationship even though I 'lost' some friends because of it. I know Amelia and Meredith were NOT too happy with me.

Then I can't help but think of what Arizona and I have been through. Wow that's really a big list isn't it? How can two people go through so much hurt and drama, ups and downs and still be social at the end? Well I know she holds a special place in my heart. She is the mother of my daughter and no matter what happens between us in the future THAT will never change. I will always love her because of that and the life we have shared. Could I love her again as more then my daughter's mother and friend the way I used to, possibly? IF anything happens between us like that in the future I know it's defiantly going to take some time. I know I have to 'fix' myself first and then 'love' myself before I can expect anyone else to love me, whether it's Arizona or someone else altogether.

I don't even know how Arizona feels about all this. Maybe she just doesn't want to go back down that road with me again. Maybe she does and like me, just needs some time to realize it as well. I do know that no matter what happens going forward; I will never put either of us in the same situation we have been in lately. Taking her to court was the dumbest move I have made to date. What the hell was I thinking; clearly I wasn't thinking. She has been nothing but amazing with everything involving Sofia. She was hurt and very upset about the way Sofia came about (but then who wouldn't be, it was one of her biggest insecurities coming to life in front of her) She was always worried I'd go back to men (Mark especially) and low and be hold I did.

I stop mid-thought and think of something and a 'light bulb' goes off in my head ….. OH MY GOD!

 **Lol Sorry gang I couldn't help IT!**

 **You All know what to do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know you ALL just love 'cliff hangers' but I think I've let you all hanging long enough ... HeHeHe**

 **Well now, did anyone figure out what Callie finally 'caught' on to there? If not, that's okay, just keep reading below and it will all click soon, and if it still doesn't then that's okay too cause I'm gonna tell y'all! HeHeHe**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _I don't even know how Arizona feels about all this. Maybe she just doesn't want to go back down that road with me again. Maybe she does and like me, just needs some time to realize it as well. I do know that no matter what happens going forward; I will never put either of us in the same situation we have been in lately. Taking her to court was the dumbest move I have made to date. What the hell was I thinking; clearly I wasn't thinking. She has been nothing but amazing with everything involving Sofia. She was hurt and very upset about the way Sofia came about (but then who wouldn't be, it was one of her biggest insecurities coming to life in front of her) She was always worried I'd go back to men (Mark especially) and low and be hold I did._

 _I stop mid-thought and think of something and a 'light bulb' goes off in my head ….. OH MY GOD!_

Callie's POV

How could I have been so stupid? I've been feeling sorry for myself since my talk with Penny, when I found out she's moved on already. Hell I even cried on Arizona's shoulder about it. Damn it, I can be such an idiot some times. Now that I've thought about it more and a little deeper; I have NO right to be upset about this and certainly NOT be crying on my ex-wife's shoulder about it. Arizona must really hate me right now for this. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner.

I get up and grab my phone to send a quick text off to Arizona.

 **Hey, it's me. Do you think it would be possible to meet for coffee sometime tomorrow? I really need to talk to you about something. – C**

I don't have to wait long for a reply: **Hey, of course we can. Is everything okay? Do you want to talk now or tonight? – A**

 **No, it can wait till tomorrow and it's something that I prefer to do face to face not over text or the phone – C**

 **Okay, when I get up tomorrow and ready for the day, I'll shoot you a text and see what we can arrange – A**

 **Great! Thank you, see you tomorrow sometime, hope you and Sof have a great day / evening – C**

 **Thanks. We will. See you tomorrow – A**

Well if she hates me, it didn't sound like it; but I guess we will see tomorrow after we talk and I tell her the realizations I've come to. I still cannot believe this didn't click for me before. Wow I guess I really can be a little self centered sometimes.

The realization I have come to is actually a few things; first and foremost, how could I honestly think that Arizona would really be okay with me taking Sofia to New York with me and her only getting 'visits'. I mean look at me, she got custody and I fell apart for a week. Broke up with my girlfriend and re-fused to move to New York with her because I wouldn't be able to see Sofia every day. And even after all that Arizona still wanted me to be happy and 'gave up' Sofia every day for occasional visits. I mean "come on you idiot" how could you NOT see this till now? I have some major apologizing and explaining to do to Arizona for all of this mess I've created. The second realization I've come to today is IF I hadn't found out Penny had moved on, would I really be able to live with myself taking Sofia 'from' Arizona and moving her to New York. To a new city, a relationship I'm not even sure would've lasted too much longer. I mean I hadn't even told Penny I loved her yet. I know she loves / loved me, but I've never said it back. Was I really going to pack up my 'life' as I know it for the possibility of maybe loving her down the road? I didn't really want to go to Africa with Arizona, but I knew I wanted to be WITH her; so wherever she went I was following. She was, after all the love of my life; or so I thought. But when I look deep down, do I really still love her and maybe that's why I couldn't say it back to Penny? And finally the third realization I've come to today; I'm all broke up or upset about Penny only lasting a week before jumping into someone else's bed and even cried to Arizona of all people about it. So think about this for just a second; how can I possible think she would sympathise to my situation with Penny and I did THE EXACT same thing to her, when I slept with Mark. WoW do I ever need to 'gravel' at Arizona's feet for this one!

I know Arizona 'giving up' Sofia proved that she is a selfless woman, but I always knew that about her. She would do anything to make the people around her happy. I know we are friends now, but it's hard to say what will happen after tomorrow. I can only hope she will forgive me at some point for all this mess I have brought into our lives.

Arizona's POV

After I received a text from Callie wanting to talk tomorrow sometime, I sit on the couch and begin to wonder what she could possibly want to talk about. Is she regretting that kiss we shared, does she want to talk to me because she's made some decisions today' the possibilities are endless as to what she needs to talk about.

I sit back on the couch and watch Sofia playing in the living room and start to think about where I go from here. I have so many questions to figure out the answers to; do I want a future with Callie? Can I trust her? Can I love her like I did at one point? I know I still love her and am IN love with her, I think I always will; but there has to be a LOT of changes to be made before we can get back to anywhere near where we were. Do I want a 'family' with her and Sofia; yes I believe I do, however there has to be some pretty tough conversations that take place first.

I sit and wonder what would have happened if things with Penny had been differently, would she have packed up and left; taking Sofia with her? She was a wreck for over a week, thinking she had 'lost her daughter' and I couldn't bear the thought of that happening, so I had to do something; it's just who I am. I just wonder if she would've actually been able to leave and take Sofia with her. Would she have left and realized what was taken place with me here only to return or would she have left and 'been happy' with Penny and Sofia while I sit here and become the 'shell of a woman I once was' because my daughter is in New York and I only get 'visits'. It really makes me wonder how differently things could've turned out. I know I would've brought it on myself, giving her the permission to take Sofia and go to be happy, but when I think about it, would it have worked out in the end or would I 'take my daughter back'? So many questions and NOT enough answers. I guess we really do need to talk some things out.

I do know a few things for sure. I am VERY happy Sofia (and Callie) are not going to New York, I'm glad Callie is staying in Seattle because her 'life' is here; she has great friends, an amazing daughter, hopefully a great job (once again), an all-around great support system here in Seattle. I know that IF anything comes about with Callie and me it will be in the future. I don't know about her but I am NOT in the right place right now to jump back into 'a life' with her. It is going to take some time and she has a lot of things to do and prove before I will even CONSIDER it at this point. You never know, things may change down the road but as it stands right now I'm not going there.

I'm not even sure if it's something I want at all. There's just been so much damage done to our relationship, I just don't know if it can work again. I really want to become or remain friends with her though, no matter what happens later on. I do enjoy her company; she's a great person, great mother, and a great friend. Yes I love her and I think I'm still in love with her; but as they say … 'is love enough?' There has to be trust in any relationship and right now it's just not there (maybe from both of our ends) but I know it's not from mine at this point.

I stop my thoughts and just watch Sofia play for a few minutes; she seems so content right now. Can I (we) put her through all that again? I get that she's still too young to understand a lot of what's going on with her mommy's and we've gotten into a routine that she knows we don't live together, but we get along fairly well. Can I really make her live that and IF something happens again down the road, how will she survive? Hell how would any of the three of us survive another break-up (if one were to happen down the road)? I don't know about Callie, but I will NOT put either of us in that situation again. IF anything happens later, it's gotta be as solid as possible so there's no chance in it ending like it has in the past.

"Okay Sof, it's time to clean up then bath and then bedtime baby"

"No Mama, I want to play a little longer"

"I'll tell you what; if you clean up, have a bath with no complaints, I'll let you crawl in my bed and we can watch a movie till we fall asleep okay?"

"Okay Mama that sounds awesome" she shrieks as she goes about cleaning up her toys.

Once everything is cleaned up, I go around and make sure everything is locked up tight. Give Sofia her bath and get in her into fresh jammies; we make our way into my room for the night.

Callie's POV

I am lying in bed watching some TV when I hear my phone ding for an incoming text message.

" **Hey, it's me, are you still awake?"**

I open my phone up and notice it's Arizona **"Yes, just lying around watching TV in bed"**

Not even a minute later my phone is ringing with Arizona's ring tone.

Hello?

 **Hi, I hope I didn't wake you**

No, I was awake, just lying in bed watching TV for the evening. What's up?

 **Nothing much, Sofia and I are doing the same thing. I told her if she cleaned up her toys and had a bath with no complaints, she could sleep with me tonight and we would watch TV while she falls asleep**

Oh wow, a night in Mama's bed watching TV, she must have been really good today.

 **Oh yes she was amazing all day, ate all her dinner, played in the living room for a while after dinner and all with no complaints.**

 **So, anyway; the reason I'm calling is someone wanted to say good night to her Mommy.**

OH! Well put the munchkin on then and I'll say good night to her.

 **Mommy! Guess what? I'm sleeping with Mama tonight and guess what else? She's letting me watch The Lion King. I just wanted to say good night to you before we fell asleep watching The Lion King.** She keeps rambling about this and that that she did today with her Mama and I'm feeling a little bad I missed out.

Wow! You are? Well you must've been so good for Mama today then to get to do that huh?

 **Uh Huh I was really good Mama said.**

Okay baby, well I'm just lying around in bed too watching TV. I won't keep you too long so you can watch your movie with Mama, so I will say good night to you, my little angel. I love you Sof, so much; you know that right?

 **Of course I do Mommy! I love you too. Good night Mommy. Will I see you tomorrow?**

I'm not sure baby; I'll talk to mama tomorrow and see what's going on okay?

 **Okay Mommy, I love you, night night … BIG hugs and kisses!**

Wow, thank you baby. Night nightl BIG hugs and kisses back atcha! I love you

 **Okay, it's me again.**

Thank you for that Arizona, it meant a lot to me.

 **You're welcome Callie. So I will text you tomorrow when I get up and around and see what works best for us to meet up for coffee okay?**

Okay, that sounds great. Get some rest. Good night Arizona and thanks again.

 **Good night Callie and your welcome.**

After hanging up with Arizona and Sofia, I turn my TV off and snuggle down into my cozy comforter and let my mind wander to tomorrow. I wonder how this conversation is going to go with Arizona. Hopefully we can keep it civil and not yell and fight about anything. I'm pretty sure it will more than likely get emotional so I may recommend we go somewhere 'less public' for coffee; or maybe get coffee to go and go somewhere a little more private. I'm sure there will be tears shed; at least I'm sure there will be on my part. I close my eyes as I start to drift off to sleep with thoughts about this conversation.

 **Okay y'all, what do we think will happen during this conversation? Can our ladies talk and be civil, or will it all blow up in their faces? Let's find out shall we.**

 **You know what to do from here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N 1: I do promise this is CALZONA end game, but it is going to take some time. I'll TRY not to drag out through too many Chapters though. I have quite a few Chapters written already with loads of ideas of how we can get these two to get their 'heads outta their asses' and just see what's in front of them. I just couldn't get them back together right away, couldn't let Callie think it was going to be easy and couldn't let Arizona just let her walk back in like nothing happened.**

 **A/N 2: Alright, so Chapter 10 already huh? Okay this Chapter will be our ladies conversation taking place. Hopefully they talk some things out that need to be done and not yell or fight (too much).**

Callie's POV

I awake with the sun beating in through my window in the bedroom. I roll over on my back and slowly rub the sleep out of my eyes. I lean over and grab phone to check the time. 8:30AM, why am I up so early? I think to myself. I set the phone back down and just lay there staring up at the ceiling for a bit and think about today.

Today is the day Arizona and I sit down and have a conversation, that's overdue. There are some things I need to tell her, feelings I have to share, conclusions I've come to, I know in the past we've never been really good with communication, but hopefully today we can talk to each other and most importantly be honest with each other.

As I'm lying there, my phone 'dings' signalling an incoming text. I roll over and grab my phone and open it up. It's a message from Arizona

 **Hey, hope this message doesn't wake you. I just wanted to see if you still wanted to get that coffee today. Sofia had me up early this morning and I have a 'free' day. If we are still meeting up, I will drop Sof off at Alex's place for a few hours while we talk (didn't figure it was a talk we wanted to have with her in the room); anyway let me know when you get this and when you want to meet up – A**

I answer her right away: **You didn't wake me, I was already awake. I'm not 'up' yet but I was awake. I was just laying here thing about you, wondering if you still wanted to get together as well. Dropping Sofia off sounds good, certainly not a conversation we want in front of her for sure. I got no plans today, so you let me know when works best for you. - C**

 **Okay, how about we meet at the coffee shop around the corner from you, say around 10AM? - A**

 **Okay, that sounds good. I'm not sure how this conversation is going to go once we start so would you like to get our coffee to go and we can go to 'our bench' and talk? Nice and quiet and no one should be around. - C**

 **Rut Roh, that doesn't sound good, but I agree, we should go somewhere a little more private. That sounds good, so I'll meet you there around 10 then we can take my car and go up there and I'll just drive you home afterwards? - A**

 **Okay, sounds good. See you then. – C**

 **See you then – A**

Once I finish texting Arizona, I put my phone back on the night stand and think to myself 'I guess I should get up and get ready for this day'. I make my way into the bathroom, do my morning routine; use washroom, brush my teeth, have a hot shower, do something with my hair. Back in the bedroom I go about picking out my clothes for the day. Now that I deem myself ready for this day, I grab my phone, keys and purse and make my way out the door. I've decided to walk to the coffee shop, as it's only around the corner and then we're taking Arizona's car so I won't need mine.

I get to the coffee shop and as I'm getting ready to open I door, I see Arizona pull in. So I let go of the handle and step to the side and wait for her to get to me.

"Hi" she says as she walks up to me.

"Hey, are we ready?"

"Yes, we'll get our coffee and go"

As we get inside I'm deciding what I want today. Once we get to the front of the line, I let Arizona go first, once she orders her coffee and bagel; she's getting her wallet out, I stop her.

"Breakfast is on me today" I tell her with a smile.

"Well thank you, it's not necessary though"

"I know, but I wanted this 'meeting' so I will pay today, you can get the next 'round'"

"Okay"

We get our coffees and bagels and we head out. The car ride is silent, I'm not sure what is going through her mind, but I know my mind is going a million miles an hour. I'm trying to figure out what all I need to tell her, what we need to discuss, where this conversation is going to leave us. Hopefully nothing changes between us and afterwards, we're still at least friends. I'm so into my own thoughts I don't even we realize we've arrived until I feel her hand on my arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Wha – Huh? Yeah. Sorry, I'm good, seems I just got lost there in my thoughts for a few minutes."

"No problem, are we going to get out or just sit here?"

"No, let's go sit on the bench and enjoy the sun and fresh air, if that's okay with you"

"Of course, let's go."

Once we get to the bench, we take a seat and look out over the horizon. We are both just enjoying the view and sipping from our coffees. We both eat our bagels and just sit back finishing our coffee. Arizona turns to me

"So, where do you want to start?"

"Um well I have a few things I would like to say to you, things I need to get off my chest and then some things that maybe you don't know yet. I have done a lot of 'soul searching' in the last day or so and I've come to some conclusions I'd like to share with you if that's okay."

"Of course it is. That's why we're here isn't it?"

"Yes, but I also want to start by saying Thank You so much for the last day or so. It has meant so much to me to get to see Sofia so much, and I've also enjoyed your company as well. I miss the way we used to just hang out."

"Me too, and there's no thanks necessary, she's your daughter too Callie."

"I know, but thank you anyway, I know you didn't have to."

"Okay so moving on from there; I realize I've been so wrapped up in myself lately that I haven't even given your feelings any thoughts. So for that I am so very sorry Arizona. Believe me when I tell you, I never meant to intentional hurt you. I jumped into a relationship with Penny and waved that relationship in your face at times. I also have been 'crying' to you of all people about Penny moving on so fast and jumping into someone else's bed. When I took some time to think about that, there was a thought that jump into my head and that is that I have absolutely NO right to be crying to you of all people about this, because I did the exact same thing to you when I slept with Mark after you left for Africa. Arizona, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything that got us to where we are right now"

"I was in that relationship and when she got this grant and asked me to move with her, the first thought that popped into my head was 'no, not again, I can't do this again' I didn't want to end another relationship in an airport. Granted the circumstances are different of course, but the basics were the same. I couldn't do it again. Did you know that when Penny first said 'I love you' to me, I didn't say it back? I have never said it to her. And when I think more about it, I thought maybe I could someday, but I think there was something or someone holding me back from loving her"

I know I have tears streaming down my face, I can feel them sliding down my cheeks. I look to Arizona and also see she's got tears in her eyes. I reach into my purse and grab some tissues, and offer some to Arizona. I knew I would need them today so I made sure to bring some.

"Wow Callie, I'm not sure what to say here. I didn't realize you've never said those words to her. Do you know why you could never say it back to her?"

"Arizona, you don't have to say anything here just yet, I just need you to know that I've been doing a lot of soul searching and wanted to talk about what I've realized and the conclusions I've come to lately. I went home the other day and called the Chief, I have a meeting with her on Thursday hopefully to come back to work"

"Oh Callie, that's awesome, we really do miss you around the hospital"

"Thank you. Hopefully, it's goes well and I can start again soon."

I reach over and grab her hand and place it in between mine on my lap. "Arizona, I don't know what your feelings are right now, but I would like to know. However I do need to apologize to you for so many things. You could've run for the hills when you found out how Sofia came to be, but you didn't, you stuck by my side though it all. You never left my side when you found out I slept with Mark and got Sofia out of the deal, you never left my side when we got into that car accident, you've always been at my side no matter what I (we) were going through. I know I hurt you A LOT when I stupidly decided to take you to court for custody. I can't even imagine what you're feeling regarding that move, not one of my finest moments I know. I feel like I have a lot to make up for where you and Sofia are concerned. I was so into making my relationship with Penny work out, I wasn't thinking about you or our daughter's feelings. I know IF I had left to New York I would regret it. I broke down completely after you got custody and I know you are just as much her mother as I am and I can't believe I thought I could take her with me and you'd be okay with that. Arizona I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for that. I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you somehow"

"Arizona, I have thought about why I couldn't tell Penny that I love her and I think a lot of it has to do with things being easy with her, it was easy and fun at times, but it wasn't a 'true' relationship that I'm used to. I have realized that YOU are the love of my life and maybe we only ever have one. I do love you Arizona as more than just Sofia's mother. I think you have ruined me for other women" I say with a giggle and hear her lightly giggle as well. "I do love you, I am IN love with you, I do want 'our family' back, BUT I'm not ready to go there just yet. I think I still need some time to get my life in order, get some things done, than maybe see where we are from there once we're ready. That is IF you ever want to get back together."

Arizona's POV

I sit here and listen to all Callie has to say and to say I'm a little speechless would be a major understatement. I didn't know she never loved Penny, didn't know a lot of what she just said. I sit there for a few minutes and gather my thoughts enough to share my feelings wither her as well.

"Wow Callie that is a lot of information you just laid in my lap"

"I know and I'm sorry. But I had to get it off my chest and let you know where I am with this stuff."

"Well, thank you for sharing with me. I would like to let you in on my feelings as well but I'm just trying to process everything. Okay, first things first. I do love you, and I am IN love with you and yes like you I do want our family back. However, like you I am not ready to jump right back into a relationship with you or anyone else right now. I want to concentrate on my career and Sofia. I have dated a little and will probably continue to do so for a little bit. There is nothing serious coming out of any of them, just some drinks and maybe dinners." I look over to Callie to see what her reaction is to this information.

"Wow, I wasn't aware you were dating anyone lately"

"I'm not currently dating anyone I'm just leaving the door open for the time being, but please don't think this changes my feelings towards you Callie. I do love you, like I said and I do want a future with you and Sofia together. I just wanted you to know that I have been dating randomly here and there lately. I haven't 'slept' with them all, some have just been that; drinks or dinner."

"I think I'm jealous, but I know I have no right to be here."

"No you don't, up until recently you were in a relationship with Penny. Look Callie, we both know what we want going forward; it's just a matter of us being ready for that move. I would like to take the time for my job and our daughter. Now that she's not going anywhere I want to spend all my time with her that I can. I would like to remain friends with you and hopefully spend some time with the three of us together as well. Maybe if you got no plans, we can take Sofia to the zoo this Saturday and make a day of it. I know she misses you, as I'm sure you miss her too. Once you get your own place, you can have her over night or for weekend whenever you want. I know where you are now; it's a little harder with the house already full."

"I would really like that Arizona. I have a meeting with the Chief tomorrow and then I'm going to start apartment hunting. No time like the present to get my own place. That way I can have Sofia more, and have you over for dinner some time as well for family time."

"That sounds awesome Callie. Okay so where I stand from here with my feelings, you know how I feel about you. I have to admit when I came back from Africa to find out you slept with Mark I was pissed to say the least yes. I was hurt, disappointed, confused, and didn't know what the future held for us. I wasn't sure if you wanted a life with me or you wanted a 'family' with Mark. Then I thought; do I want a family with you. Once we did the ultra sound and I got to see that little girl there and then heard her heart beat, I know I was hooked. I had to do everything I could to make our dreams come true. "

"Was I upset about your relationship with Penny? To some degree yes, no one liked her, I liked her the night of the dinner but I think that was more the wine talking. It was hard seeing you with someone that wasn't me I admit. Then you 'flaunting' it in my face at times, I got pissed at you for it. From where I stood, you were in love and happy and it was getting under my skin, so I tried to avoid you at all costs so I wouldn't have to see it and know I was miserable and partly to blame for you being in someone else's arms. I tried to move on from you, I tried the dating but it didn't seem to help. Just made it worse, because I would compare everyone to you. Callie wouldn't say that, do that, and act like that. I was a mess. Then when you told me you were taking Sofia and moving to New York with your new girlfriend, well let's just say; that was the 'straw that broke the camel's back' I couldn't let you take Sofia from me too. I had lost you and I was determined NOT to lose her too. While we were in court, I couldn't believe the things you were letting everyone say about me. I was surprised because I thought we knew each other and for you to pull that shit was just amazing to me. And now to find out that you didn't even 'love her', Callie I don't know how I feel about that at all. I'm pissed, hurt, and very confused as to HOW you could put any of the three of us through all that for someone you thought you COULD love. Like really? How am I supposed to trust you going forward?" Now I'm starting to really get pissed here. I've never voiced this to anyone and certainly thought I'd never voice them to her!

"Arizona, trust me when I tell you this please; I will regret THAT for the rest of my life. It was a stupid decision to make and I realize that I've hurt you in so many ways. Hopefully I can find a way to make it all up to you and earn your trust again."

"I hope so too Callie, but I know that it is going to take some time to come back from this. Yes we've been through a lot of ups and downs and managed to get through it all, so hopefully we can find a way back from this too. "

"Yes, hopefully we can. We have been though a lot yes, but we've managed to get through it all you're right. I will spend the rest of my life making this decision up to you and Sofia both. I promise"

"Good to hear Callie because I really do love you but I can't trust you right now. I would like to remain friends and see what happens and go from there."

"I really do want to remain at least friends and co-parents to Sofia with you Arizona and hopefully in time we can take things further between us. But for now, friends it is. I'm not ready for anything more and I know you're very hurt as well. So once we are both ready to take that next step we'll see where we are then."

"Yup, that sounds good to me too. So we are now on the same page. This conversation has defiantly been uplifting and very emotional on both our parts."

"It sure has, but I'm glad we got some things out in the open between us. I know you go back to work tomorrow and I have that meeting tomorrow with Bailey, do you think afterwards I can get Sofia from day care and take her home for the night with me?"

"Of course you can. Why don't I drop her off to you in the morning, you can drop her in day care during your meeting then just take her from there when your meeting is over?"

"That sounds perfect. What time do you go in tomorrow?"

"I start at 8am so I can drop her off to you around 7:30am?"

"That sounds good; I'll make sure I'm up by then"

"Do you want to make her breakfast or take her out, or do you want me to feed her before I take her over?"

"Oh! I would like to take her out, do you think maybe you could just give her a quick snack if she's up too early."

"I can yes, but I don't think I'll need to, she does love her sleep; like someone else I know" I say to her and send her a wink.

Callie giggles a little and says "Oh yeah we do, don't we?"

"Yup"

"Okay, so what are your plans for the rest of the day / night?"

"Well I think I'm going to pick Sof up from Alex's and then maybe take her out to dinner and just relax at home for the evening, just us as I got to get back to work tomorrow."

"That sounds awesome, I'm sure she will love dinner out with her Mama. Can I call her later to say good night to her?"

"Of course you can, I'll send you a text when we get home from dinner, get a bath and into jammies for the night."

"Sounds good, so are we ready to head out?"

"Yes I am."

We make our way back to the car and take a few minutes once we sit in there to try and clean up our faces a little to make it look somewhat that we haven't spent the entire afternoon crying our eyes out.

Callie's POV

As Arizona pulls up to the curb in front of the house, before I grab the door handle to get out. I turn to Arizona and think 'what the hell, just go for it.' I reach over and cup her cheek and gently turn her head towards me. We lock eyes and I lean over and give her a hug and then place a gentle kiss on her lips. We don't try to deepen it or make any movements. It's just a soft kiss between us. As I lean back and lock my eyes with hers I say

"Arizona, I want to thank you for today. It was amazing to talk to you like that again, and get some things sorted out between us. I really did enjoy the afternoon, even though it was emotional for us both I love spending time with you; so thank you very much"

"You're very welcome Callie, I have also enjoyed the day with you. We should do this more often going forward, maybe just not so emotional next time" She giggles.

I giggle as well and agree with her. I open the door and get out, once I close the door, I lean down to the window and say good bye to her and that I will talk to her later this evening.

"Bye Callie, I'll text you later"

"Bye Arizona, okay sounds good. Again thanks for the day"

And with that I stand back up and start to walk away. She slowly pulls out from the curb and down the road to head to Alex's to get the munchkin.

I get into the house and plop down on the couch. Wow what a day this turned out to be. It was informative that's for sure. I sit there and wonder what to do with myself tonight. I know I have to look through my closet and pick out some clothes for tomorrow. I'm a little nervous for this meeting tomorrow with Miranda. I know we're good friends, but tomorrow she isn't my friend she's the Chief and I have to remember that. Then I get to spend the whole day with my little angel which excites me very much.

I get up from the couch and make my way to the kitchen, where I see Meredith sitting at the table with a coffee in her hand.

"Hey Callie. How was your day?"

"Hey Mer, my day was awesome. I spend the afternoon with Arizona getting some things sorted out between us."

"Oh! Are you two getting back together?"

"No. At least not any time soon. I'm not ready and she's been hurt a lot and doesn't trust me. I have a lot of things to make up to her for sure. "

"Understandable"

"I have a meeting tomorrow with the Chief to see if I can come back to work"

"Really? That's good."

"Yup. I also wanted to talk to you about a few things as well."

"Okay, well I don't have plans right now"

"Well I'm obviously staying in Seattle, so I was thinking after this meeting tomorrow I will start looking for my own place. That way I can get out of your hair here and have my own space and when I have Sofia she will have her own space as well."

"Wow, well I miss having you around here for sure, but I understand wanting your own space and if you get to spend a lot more time with Sof then all the better to have a place just for the two of you. I know this place can get crowded at times and it's hard to just spend some alone time with her unless we are all out or at work. I am so happy that you're stating in town though; it's not the same at work without you."

"Thanks Mer. Okay I'm going to go lounge around my room for the evening and get my mind in the right place for this meeting tomorrow. I will let you know how it goes and will keep you up to date on the apartment hunting." I stand and lean over and give her a hug. "Thanks again for EVERYTHING you have done for me Mer. It has meant the world to me."

"No problem Callie. That's what friends are for. Have a good evening. I'll talk to you later."

I make my way up to my room, lie down on my bed and turn the TV on for a little bit. Next thing I know I'm waking up and it's just getting dark outside. I grab my phone and check the time. 7pm, wow I must have been tired. I also see there's a message from Arizona from about 20 minutes ago that they are home. I open my phone and dial the familiar number and to my surprise Sofia answers the phone.

"Hi Mommy, Mama let me answer the phone as she knew it was you calling."

"Hi my little angel. How was your dinner with Mama?"

"Oh it was fun Mommy, we went to Chucky Cheese. Then came home and I had my bath and now we just lying around in our jammies."

"That's good, I'm glad you had a good time with Mama. Didn't mama tell you what you're doing tomorrow?"

"Yes, she told me I'm going to spend the day with you and go to day care for a little bit because you have a meeting."

"That's right baby. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure Mommy; just spend some time with you"

"Okay, that sounds good Sof. How about when Mama drops you off, we go have breakfast, and then we can stop off at the park and see what happens from there?"

"Okay mommy that sounds good. I will see you tomorrow then. Good night Mommy. I love you."

"Yup you will. Good night baby, I love you too."

"Bye Mommy"

I wait as I think she is going to pass the phone off to Arizona, and then I hear the dial tone and know she hung up the phone. Guess I will see her tomorrow and talk to Arizona tomorrow.

 **A/N: Okay everyone once I do another Chapter or so I'm thinking of doing a little time jump. But I got to do a chapter with Callie and Sofia's day tomorrow.**

 **A/N: You all know what to do from here. Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think so far and hopefully I did this conversation justice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this Chapter is going to be mainly Callie, but she will interact with a few people throughout the Chapter**

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up early to my alarm I set last night for 7AM, so I could get up, shower and stuff all before Sofia gets here this morning. I will ask her where she wants to go for breakfast, take her to the park than see where we go from there. I get up and go into the bathroom to get this day started. Once that's all done with, I get dressed in yoga pants and a tee for my morning. However last night I set out a nice pair of dress pants and a 'dressier' top to go with them for my meeting this afternoon with Bailey.

Just as I'm getting my hair done and teeth brush I hear my phone dinging letting me know there's a new text message. I open my phone and it's from Arizona; letting me know they are at the door as they didn't want to ring the bell. I make my way down to the door to let them in.

"Hi Mommy!"

I look down at my baby "Good morning baby girl. How are you?"

"I'm hungry but good." And off she goes to find some toys to play with.

I turn to Arizona "Good morning"

"Morning"

"Was she any trouble getting up this early?"

"No, I just told her she had to get up if she wanted to spend the day with her Mommy and she jumped out of bed"

"Well that's good then. So you go in for 8:00 you said?"

"Yup"

"Cool, while I'm in my meeting I'll drop Sof off at the day care if you want to stop in to see her, depending how your schedule is today. I'll send you a text when I pick her back up after the meeting."

"Okay, sounds good, my schedule is actually pretty light today. I have a surgery this morning, then I think it's mostly in my office doing charts and paperwork. Have a good day and good luck with your meeting"

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye. BYE SOFIA. I Love you, be good for Mommy today." And with that she's out the door to work.

I close the door behind her and go about finding where Sofia made it to. I find her in the living room coloring.

"Hey Sof, you ready to go get some breakfast and then maybe the park depending how the weather holds up?"

"Yeah Mommy, I'm ready I just have to put my colors away first"

"Okay, where do you want to go this morning?"

"Can we go to IHOP for their pancakes Mommy?"

"Of course we can baby, anywhere you want to go"

We make our way out to the car, after I get her all buckled in and climb into the driver seat. Once we get moving, I keep looking in the rear view mirror and notice Sofia is a little off this morning. I just chalk it up to the early morning start.

Once we get into the restaurant and seated. I take a menu to look over. "So Sof, what's it going to be this morning?"

"Just pancakes Mommy"

"Are you sure that's all you want baby?"

"Yes Mommy"

"Do you want some juice or milk to drink?"

"Ummmm, milk please." She says, without too much excitement. I'm not sure if it's the hour of the day or if there's something bothering her, but ever since Arizona left she's been quiet. I let it slide for now, but I'll have to remember to ask Arizona or Sofia about it later.

"So, if we can't go to the park today, what do you want to do today baby?"

"I don't know Mommy"

I look over at her and watch her for a few minutes, she certainly looks like she's got something on her mind this morning; she's chewing the corner of her lip, just like Arizona does when she has something to say but not sure how to say it. I wonder what it is, I think I'll send Arizona a text first and see if she knows what's up.

 **Hey – it's me. We're out to breakfast at IHOP (one of Sof's favorites) but she seems 'off' this morning. Could it be the early start or maybe something on her mind? Did she say anything to you this morning or last night? She's been very quiet since you dropped her off. – C**

 **Hey. She didn't mention anything to me at all. She did seem 'off' this morning too once she got up and around. I thought the same thing; maybe it's the early start but I'm not sure, she was excited to be spending the day with you, however the closer we got to the house the quieter she became. – A**

 **Okay. Thank you I think I'll ask her about it, if that's okay with you. – C**

 **Of course it's okay with me, but if you find out anything, please let me know – A**

 **Will do – C**

Our food arrives and I set my phone off to the side. I keep an eye on Sofia through breakfast and she doesn't seem very interested in eating much.

"Sof, are you okay baby?"

"Yes Mommy, I'm fine."

"So when we're done breakfast do you want to go back to the house for a bit and then maybe surprise Mama with lunch this afternoon?"

"That sounds good Mommy yes"

Okay, now I know something is certainly up. I hope she's not getting sick, I'll have to get Arizona to take a quick look while we're there later. We finish up our breakfast with Sofia not eating much at all. We get back in the car and head towards the house. Once we get there we make our way to my room to watch a movie in my bed.

"Hey Sof, what movie do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter Mommy."

"Sof, are you sure you're okay? Are you getting sick? Do we need to take you to see Mama?"

"No Mommy, I don't feel sick. Can we go make lunch for Mama and go see her?"

"Sure baby, if that's what you want to do instead of watching a movie"

"Yup"

As we make our way to the kitchen I turn to Sofia. "So what should we take Mama for lunch baby girl?"

"Well I know she don't like sammies very much, maybe we can make her some pasta"

"That's sounds great Sof, I bet she'll love that"

We go about making the pasta after I get a chair for Sofia to stand on beside me at the counter. Once we get the pasta all done and have cleaned up our mess in the kitchen I check the time. It's about 11AM. We should be able to catch Arizona in her office shortly. We pack up her lunch (and some for us too, incase Sofia gets hungry). We make our way back out to the car and head off to the hospital.

We get up to the paeds ward and I go up to the counter, to talk to the nurse. "Hi, is Arizona around?"

"Yes, I believe she is in her office, she just got out of surgery about 20 minutes ago."

"Thank you" and off we go to Arizona's office with lunch. I let Sofia knock on the door and when we hear a 'Come in' from the other side she reaches up and grabs the handle to open the door. Once the door is open and Sofia sees her Mama she smiles up at her and runs up to her for a big hug.

"Hi Mama, we made you some lunch and came to surprise you"

"You did? Wow thank you so much you two" Arizona looks up to me and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's asking if I found anything out about Sofia. I shake my head to let her know I haven't as yet. I look in her eyes and begin to speak.

"Arizona, Sofia has been a little quiet today, I think maybe she's getting sick, could you do a quick check up?"

"Sure I can. Sofia, are feeling okay honey?"

"Yes Mama, I already told Mommy I don't feel sick."

"Okay baby, then what's going on in that little head of yours today, you have been pretty quiet today and Mommy says you didn't eat a lot of breakfast and I know pancakes are your favorite."

"Nothing is wrong Mama."

I look over to Arizona and silently ask if I can try. She nods her head at me. I walk over to the couch in the corner and take a seat on one end.

"Sofia, baby come here please?"

"What Mommy?" she asks as she makes her way over to me on the couch.

I pull her up into my lap while Arizona takes out her lunch and starts eating while sitting at the other end of the couch from me.

"Baby, you know that no matter what happens, you can always talk to Mama and I right?"

"I know Mommy"

"Okay, so it's just us three here, I locked the door when we came in so no one can walk in on us. Do you want to tell Mama and I what's got you so bothered today?"

"I do want to talk to you both, but I don't want either of you to be upset with me"

"Oh Sof, there's nothing you could say that would make Mama and I upset with you or mad at you baby girl. You can tell or ask us anything, please always know that"

"Ummm okay. Mommy, I'm mad at you." She turns her little head and lock eyes with me. To say I'm shocked is an understatement.

"Okay, and would you like to tell us why you are mad at me baby?"

"Well Mommy, you wanted to take me and move to New York with Penny and leave Mama here all by herself. I'm mad at you for that Mommy."

I know I'm crying; I can feel the tears streaking down my cheeks. I never once thought about HOW this whole damn mess would affect our little girl. I turn my head a way from her in shame because not only have I hurt the love of my life, but I've also hurt my little angel. And that is something I swore I'd never do.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you, I knew you would get upset with me Mommy"

I turn back towards her and wrap my arms around her little body and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Baby, I'm not upset with you, I am just really upset at myself right now." I look over Sofia's head to Arizona and I can see she's crying also. What the hell was I thinking with this? Look at the mess and hurt I've caused to the two most important women in my life. Wow, I really do need a good kick in the ass.

"Why are you upset with yourself Mommy?"

"Because baby, I wasn't thinking about yours or Mama's feelings and I've ended up hurting both of you and for that Sofia, I am SO sorry baby."

"It's okay Mommy, you're not leaving now and we can all be together again."

"No, it's not okay baby, Mommy has a lot of things to make up to you and Mama. But I promise both of you right now; I will NOT put any of us in that situation again. Do you think that someday you can forgive me kiddo?"

"Of course Mommy, now that you're staying here I can forgive you. I love you"

"Oh baby, I love you too so much" I say as I hug her just a little tighter. I look over at the clock on the wall and realize that I have that meeting shortly and I have to clean up my face so I look at least a little bit more normal. I look over to Arizona and she's drying her eyes and must notice the time too.

"Okay Sofia, Mommy has a meeting with Aunt Bailey, how would you like to stay here with me. I have some more work to do and you can color in the meantime."

"Yeah Mama, I would like that. Is it okay with you Mommy?"

"Of course it is baby. I will come back here when my meeting is over and pick you up" I lean over and give Sof a big kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Callie why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up and I will get little missy here situated with her colors at the table"

"Okay that sounds good. Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Once we get out there Arizona stands by the door so she can keep an eye on Sofia.

"Well that was unexpected. Callie, I truly am sorry, I didn't know she knew what all was going on or that she felt that way."

"Arizona, you have nothing to apologize for. That's all on me and I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to the both of you."

"Okay, well go to your meeting, I'm sorry that took so long and you don't have time to go change, cause if I know you, you probably set out a new outfit just for this meeting"

"Yeah, you do know me and I did. I won't have time to change no, but at least I won't look like I came in off the streets." I say and giggle looking down at my outfit.

"Depending on how long your meeting goes, I may be done work by the time you get back or close to it, barring no emergencies coming in."

"That sounds good; maybe if you don't have plans after work then we can all go to dinner."

"Okay well we'll have to see what happens when your meeting is over. You better get going."

"Yup, I'll see you later on." And with that I'm rushing down the hall to the nearest bathroom so I can clean up a little. I get in there and stand in front of the mirror and think to myself 'wow that was rough.' I'm such an ass at times; I cannot believe that I never once thought of how Sofia would feel in this whole mess I've created. I keep forgetting she's growing up so fast on us.

I finish cleaning up and make my way up to the Chief's office. I'm greeted by a few people I used to work with on the way with 'Hi, how are you?' and 'good to see you', 'glad you're still here' and 'welcome back'. It's good to hear that people don't hate me too much after everything I've done.

I make my way to the door and lightly knock and grab the handle to open the door when I hear a 'come in' from the other side. When I walk in Miranda looks up to me from her desk.

"Hey Chief"

"Torres, it's good to see you, come in please and have a seat. So what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I heard you haven't filled my position as yet and I was hoping you will let me come back to work here."

"Is that right? And what makes you think I have room for you here?" And with that I notice she has a little smile on her face.

"I've heard that you have a head of orthopedic surgery open" I give her a little wink.

"Well, I do but the question is; can I trust YOU with it?"

"That's fair. Look Chief, I know I have made some horrible decisions as of late. Believe me when I tell you it's something I've been cursing myself for since and greatly regret. That's part of the reason why I'm only dressed in a tee and yoga pants. I had a great outfit picked out for this meeting to look more professional. I had Sofia all day and we went to breakfast and then we were going to the park. We decided to surprise Arizona with lunch and that went longer then I planned. Let's just say; I got my ass handed to me by our 5 year old daughter this afternoon."

Bailey let's out a little giggle "Yeah that sounds like her. You never know what kids are going to say these days, trust me."

"Okay, so onto a more serious note here. Callie it really is good to have to staying around here, we have all missed you around here. I do have your position open yes. I was holding off on replacing you as long as possible, hoping you would either change your mind or come back from New York. I am willing to take you back into that position. However as the Chief, I also have to do what's best for our hospital. So, I will offer you the position, however I will make it a 'trial' position for the time being. You will become the head of that department but it is a trial basis only. I will give you 30 days to prove yourself to me, everyone else in the hospital and even yourself. How does that sound?"

"Thank you Chief, this means so much to me. Yes, I know I have a lot to prove to you and quite a few others around here as well. I can promise you I don't plan to go anyway ANY TIME soon. "

"Well that's so good to hear. Okay, I have another meeting here shortly. You can start Monday morning, just come in a little earlier and stop by HR to get your papers, pager, and badge. And Callie?"

"Yes Chief?"

"Don't disappoint me or let me down. Please don't make me regret this decision."

"I won't Chief. Again, thank you for this opportunity. I won't make you regret it!"

"Thank you Callie and I hope you're right. I will see you Monday. Enjoy your weekend off because then I'm going to put you to work!"

"I'm looking forward to it Chief." I get up from my chair, walk to her desk and shake her hand. I turn and make my way to the door.

"Callie?"

"Yes Chief?"

"It's really good to see you. I really have missed you. And welcome back!"

"Thanks Miranda, it's good to be back" I open the door and start the walk back to Arizona's office. Once I get there I hear them talking behind the door and even though I know I shouldn't, I stand there and listen to them for a few minutes.

" _Mama, do you think you will ever forgive Mommy for what she did?"_

" _I will someday yes baby, Mommy and I have been through a lot and we always stay together, don't we?"_

" _Yes. Can the three of us live together again as a family?"_

" _Not right away baby, but someday I hope so yes. So for now I'm going to stay at my apartment, and then Mommy is going to get her own apartment. That would be good huh? Then when you're with Mommy you can have your own room."_

" _That would be cool Mama. Where do you think she will live?"_

" _I'm not sure baby; we have to wait till she finds one."_

" _Hopefully she can find one near you then I am not far from either of you." She giggles_

Wow, Arizona can see us living together as a family again? Even though I know it won't be until sometime down the road but that gets me excited. I softly knock on the door and open it. "Hey ladies. What are we doing in here?"

"Oh nothing much, I finished my paperwork and charts and thought I'd come over and sit with little princess here and watch her color for a bit while we waited for you. How did it go?"

"Well, you're looking at the new head of Orthopedic Surgery! She is putting me in for a 30 day 'trial' run. Seems I have to prove myself to more than just you two lovely ladies. Which I expected, so I'm more than okay with it. I'm just happy to get the chance to prove I can do this."

"Oh my god Callie, that's awesome. I am so proud of you; I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Arizona. That means a lot coming from you. So are you done now?"

"Yup, I'm ready to head out if you are. Where are we going to go for dinner?"

"Not sure; how about we ask little missy there and see where she wants to go?"

"Okay. Sofia, Mommy, you and I are all going out for dinner to celebrate Mommy coming back to work, where do you think we should go?"

"Ummmm, can we go for pizza Mama?"

"Sure we can baby. Let's go."

We all gather our things and make our way out the door and pause while Arizona locks up. We make our way to the parking lot and agree to take my car to the restaurant then I can drop Arizona back off here later for her car.

 **A/N: Okay y'all know what to do from here. The majority of you wanted to keep with this pace so we shall take it one day at a time and see what happens with our girls!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, the reviews for this story have been incredible to say the least. I love that you all leave them. I really do enjoy reading them daily. They certainly make my day and make me want to continue this story. When I started this story, I thought 'okay this is going to be over quick, no one will read it, like it, or leave reviews wanting more.' Boy was I EVER wrong and I'm SO glad I was. I really am enjoying writing it (Even though it is my first!) I want to thank you all of you for keeping me going with this story. As you all leave your reviews, I'm trying to work your ideas into the story as well so keep them coming!**

 **Okay so it would appear everyone wants me to keep going at this pace for the time being. So onward we go then**

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up the next morning and I can tell it's early but the sun is shining in my bedroom window. I stretch and roll over and feel someone in the bed next to me. It takes me a minute to remember I have my little angel with me. I roll over and slowly open my eyes. I lock on to her sweet little face. She's still sleeping, sprawled out on her back so I just lay there and watch her. I take in all her little features. She looks so much like me it's scary sometimes. I know she's not Arizona's biologically but she is most defiantly her daughter. She has Arizona's attitude (with a little of mine as well), she has her mannerisms; she does a lot of things the way Arizona does and I couldn't be more proud of our daughter. I think we raised her right!

As I'm lying there watching her I start to think more and more about what I've put this little girl though, as well as Arizona. I really cannot believe that through this whole Penny debacle, I never once considered what Arizona and Sofia were feeling. I mean, come on Arizona is supposed to be the love of my life and the way I treated her or dismissed her throughout this whole thing I wouldn't be surprised if she never trusts me again. Could I really blame her? What if the roles were reversed? Would I ever trust her again? Could I really get back together with her after she wanted to take our daughter and move across the country with someone she was dating? I mean really, I didn't even 'love' Penny. I was going off the possibility that I could someday. God, what an ass I can be sometimes. It's no wonder Arizona is pissed and doesn't trust me.

Sofia is our daughter and she is just as much Arizona's as she is mine and did I really think I could take her from her Mama with NO fight from Arizona? Like Arizona didn't give a damn about her and would just let us go. I know Sofia is only 5 but why didn't it even cross my mind that SHE may not want to go to a new city and leave her Mama? I keep forgetting she's growing up so fast, before our eyes and she has feelings and thoughts too. Yesterday's conversation with her was a shocker to me, but I'm glad she talked to us because it really opened my eyes on the whole situation. I really need to take a step back and look at the big picture here and realize what I've done to these 2 women in my life. How could I have been so stupid to hurt either of them the way I have? Sofia is mine AND Arizona's daughter, Arizona is supposed to be the love of my life. I do still love Arizona with everything I am; that much I am sure of. I know she's not ready for a relationship again and I know I need to take some time for me for a while. I tend to jump from one relationship to another to avoid being alone. I hope there is a future for Arizona, Sofia and I to be a family again, but I also know it won't happen for some time.

I have so much to make up for with those two, but not just those two, there's a whole hospital full of our co-workers and friends that I have to apologize to as well. I can't believe I tried to get 'our' friends to take sides in that court battle. I mean I was even desperate enough to approach Karev of all people. Luckily he wouldn't take sides, but if he did it would be Arizona's not mine. Maybe I should host a dinner party and invite everyone and then I can apologize to everyone at the same time. Just hope it doesn't turn out like the LAST dinner party we all had.

I grab my phone and open it up. Sending a mass text to everyone hoping we can all get together next weekend for dinner? Hopefully everyone has Saturday night off, or can get it off. With that being sent I slowly get out of bed to get this day started. Make my way into the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. As I am stepping out of the bathroom I see movement on the bed. I walk over and climb back into bed beside my little munchkin and snuggle into her. I gently tickle her sides to get her awake.

"Mommy, stop … stop!" she giggles and laughs out while trying to wiggle away from me.

"Okay baby, I'll stop. So what do you wanna do today?"

"Ummm eat breakfast, I'm hungry"

I laugh out loud "Okay kiddo, let's go, and see what we can find"

As we make our way to the kitchen, we are met with Meredith and the kids. Sofia goes to the table to join Bailey and Zola. I walk over to the coffee pot and grab a cup.

"Morning Callie, morning Sof"

"Morning" we both say.

"What are your plans for today?" Mer asks

"Not sure yet, may go apartment hunting, see what's out there"

"That sounds good. I got your text; dinner sounds good to me, I should be off and I believe most of us are that you sent the invite to."

"That's awesome; you don't mind me hosting it here, if I don't find a place before then?"

"Of course not silly. So what are we celebrating?"

"Well, we're celebrating a few things. I am staying in Seattle, I am going back to work and I have a lot of apologizing to do so I figured that I mays well get it all done in one shot."

"Well, that sounds good to me. We are just going to finish here and then head to the park"

Sofia speaks up from the table "Mommy, can we go to the park today too?"

"Not today baby, Mommy has some things to do today before I go back to work on Monday."

"Well, if you're going apartment hunting today, she can tag along with us today."

"Oh please Mommy, please?

"Please Aunt Callie" I hear Zola joining in.

"Okay, okay you all win. She can go with you all today. As long as she eats her breakfast, gets dressed and brush her teeth"

Once breakfast is over and everyone is dressed and ready to go. Meredith and the kids make their way out the door off to the park. I grab my phone and send Arizona a quick text.

 **Hey, it's me. Just wanted you to know that I am going apartment hunting today and Sofia went to the park with Mer and the kids. – C**

I call my realtor and set up a few apartments to go look at today. Finishing getting dressed and make my way out to the car. I meet her at the first apartment. We take a look around but I find it a little small for Sof and I. We spend the morning looking a quiet a few places. I can't seem to find one I'm happy with. They are too small, too far from work, not enough bedrooms, etc etc. By mid-afternoon I look at the realtor and ask her what she has in the area of the hospital in a 3 or 4 bedroom house.

I stop by the house to pick up Sofia who has returned from the park as Meredith is getting ready for work. Buckle her in and make our way to the house my realtor has lined up for me to look at. We get to the address, and it's not too far from work and it's around the corner from Arizona's neighbourhood.

"Mommy, what are we doing here? Do you know someone who lives here?"

"No baby, this is the house I may buy if we like it"

"Cool. Let's go"

Before we step up the walkway I notice there's a 2 car garage. We get up to the door and the realtor is already here. We get in the house and start to look around. It has a great entry way, looks like hardwood floors throughout. Once in the door way, looking left I notice there's a study there. From the entry if you turn right there's a good size dining room. Walking in a little further there's the great room and patio doors out to what looks like a covered deck. Also looks like there's a pool out back. Off the dining room there's the utility closet. Then we walk into the kitchen and oh my goodness, this is like a gourmet kitchen. It's like my dream kitchen. It also has a breakfast nook and a pantry. All brand new stainless steel appliances. It has an amazing open concept to it that I love. I can see the great room and dining room from the kitchen. Once we leave the kitchen and continue down the hall to the right of the house we see a bathroom, the 1st and 2nd bedrooms and another bathroom, than the 3rd bedroom. All are good sizes. We go back up the hall and through the kitchen and great room to the left side of the house and there we find a small half bath off the great room (for guests) then down a hall into what has to be the biggest master suite I have ever seen. To say this bedroom is huge would be a major understatement. I notice there is also a huge master bathroom so I walk in there, it's got double sinks, a huge walk-in shower but when I turn around what leaves me speechless is the huge ass Jacuzzi tub. Wow, I could defiantly get used to this!

We walk back out to the great room and to the patio doors that lead us outside. There is a big covered deck and off the deck to the left is a hot tub, then the big pool as well. There is lots of grassy area to the right of the backyard that we could put a swing set or jungle gym for the little princess. Oh the fun and parties I could have out here! The very back of the property is lined with trees so it's got lots of privacy.

"Mommy, look there's a pool out here"

"I see baby, what do you think?"

"Oh Mommy I love it. Can we move here? We can swim all the time and we can put swings over there on the grass. I would never leave back here."

I giggle at her enthusiasm "Well, let's go back in and talk to Jackie okay?"

"Okay, do you like it Mommy?"

"Yeah, I think this is the one baby. What do you think Mama will think of it?"

"I bet she will love it to."

"Okay, let's go see if we can get this house then."

We make our way back into the house to find the realtor in the kitchen waiting for us. I take a few more minutes to look around again. I make my way back into the kitchen and look to the realtor.

"We love this place, it's perfect for us."

"Well, I know the seller is in a hurry to sell so do you want to make an offer and see what we can do?"

"Oh, we most defiantly do."

We start on the paperwork and she tells me she will send it off and get back to me. Thank goodness for my trust fund. I don't usually use it but for this? It's so worth it. Sofia and I decide to go surprise Arizona at work. We get to the hospital and make our way to Arizona's floor and find her standing at the nurse's station. Sofia takes off at a run towards her.

"Mama, Mama. Guess what?"

Arizona turns around at her voice and kneels down to her level to wrap her in a big hug.

"What baby?"

"Mommy just bought a BIG house!"

"Oh wow, she did huh?" And Arizona looks up to me for confirmation.

"Well, I didn't buy it yet, but we went and seen one we both really loved and I made an offer."

"I thought you were looking for an apartment?"

"I was, I seen a few this morning, but there was something off about each of them. This just felt right as soon as I walked through the door."

"Oh, okay. Where is it located?"

"Actually, it's not far from you. It's around the corner from your neighbourhood."

"Oh I think I know which one you mean, it's huge and I believe it has a big yard and a pool right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Arizona you should see this place. It's all one level and massive; the kitchen, ooh god that kitchen is my dream kitchen. The great room is huge, it's got 4 bedrooms, 3 ½ baths, a study just off the entry way. The master bedroom / bathroom are to the left of the house and oh my; it's like my own little apartment in that one room. The master bath is dual sinks, big walk-in shower but the best part of it is the huge Jacuzzi tub. The other 3 bedrooms and 2 baths are to the right of the house. The great room, dining room and kitchen are in the middle of the house, with an open concept. The back yard is massive; it's got a big pool, and a hot tub and a huge grassy area to the right side of the back yard. For someone's play area!"

"Wow, you must really love the place."

"I do. The realtor said the seller is in a hurry to sell so I made my offer and she will let me know sometime today if they take it." With that my phones dings.

 **Hey Callie, I'm just letting you know the good news. YOU GOT THE HOUSE. CONGRATS – Jackie**

"Wow that was quick; they must really be in a hurry. It would appear we're moving Sof!"

"Yes!" she shouts and jumps up and down.

"Congrats Callie, I'm happy for you." She leans over and gives me a hug.

"Thanks Arizona. So did you get my text about the dinner party next weekend?"

"Yes and I should be good to attend."

"Okay good, Mer said she would as well and she believes everyone has the night off as well so everyone should be able to show up."

"Okay sounds good. Oh I have a small favor to ask you"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you be able to keep the munchkin again tonight? I have a 'date'"

"Oh" okay, I was not expecting that as her favor. I'm happy for her and I hope it goes well, but I got to admit I'm a little jealous and just felt a little pang in my stomach; but I know we are not together so she's free to date whoever she wants to. "Sure I can keep her again tonight. Are we still going to that place tomorrow (I mouth the word Zoo to her so Sofia doesn't hear me)"

"Yes, call me tomorrow when you both get up and ready for the day and I'll meet you there."

"Or I can call you when we get up and we can just pick you up and all go together"

"Okay, that sounds good too. IF you want to check in with Mer, maybe we can take the other 2 with us as well, seems she had Sof this morning at the park."

"Okay I will let you know later. Have a good rest of your day at work."

Arizona's POV

After Callie and Sofia left, I finished the rest of my shift without too much hassle. It was a pretty easy afternoon. Once I leave the hospital, I make my way home to get ready for my date. I get home, grab something quick to eat. Go into the bedroom and pick out my clothes. We're going for dinner and maybe a few drinks. Once I'm in the shower, I replay my morning over in my head.

FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING

 _I decide since I'm up early and don't have Sofia to go for a little walk and get a good coffee at a local coffee shop I go to as often as I can. I make my way there and get in line. I keep looking up at the woman behind the counter as she's serving everyone their coffees. I notice at one point she sends a wink my way (or at least I think it's my way). I send a dimpled smile her way in hopes she was winking at me. I order a latte and bagel and move down the counter to wait for my order. I grab my phone and am looking through emails when there's a cup set in front of me. I take the cup and notice there's a name and number on it._

' _Hope I didn't get the wrong 'idea', call me … 555-123-4567 Kelli'_

 _Well, to say I'm surprise would be an understatement. Once I get my latte and bagel I look back over to her and send a wink her way. In which she returns a smile. I turn and walk out the door, on my way to work. I keep looking at her number on my cup. Do I want to go there with anyone right now? I do love Callie but neither her nor I are both ready to get back together right now. I don't trust her; she's nowhere near ready for another relationship. I think 'what the hell, it could be fun' as I make my way to a bench in front of the hospital. I grab my phone, open it up and send off a quick text to Kelli._

 _ **Hi, this is Arizona. You gave me your number earlier in the coffee shop. Just to let you know, you didn't get the wrong 'idea'. - A**_

 _ **Hi Arizona. This is Kelli. I'm glad I didn't get the wrong idea. You seem like a lovely lady, I've seen you in the shop a few times. This may be forward, but would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? And then maybe a couple drinks. -K**_

 _I think about it for a few minutes._ _ **Okay, that's sounds good. Where will we go for dinner? - A**_

 _ **I got an idea. Do you like Italian? - K**_

 _ **Yes I do - A**_

 _ **Okay, if you want to meet me at Barolo Ristorante on Westlake Ave. Do you know where that is? - K**_

 _ **I do. I can meet you there yes. What time? I work until 6pm tonight. - A**_

 _ **Okay, say around 8pm? - K**_

 _ **Sounds good, I'll see you then! - A**_

 _I make my way into the hospital with a big smile on my face and go about my work day. This day is turning out to be a pretty good day. And if tonight goes well, there may be more dates. I just have to talk to Callie and see if she can keep Sofia again tonight. Hopefully she will or I will have to cancel with Kelli, which I'm not looking forward to doing. I get into my office, set my latte and bagel on the end of my desk, and sit in the chair start with my charting before morning rounds._

 **A/N: Just so you all know, I did 'google' Italian food in Seattle and the Barolo was the first one to 'pop' up**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So this Chapter will be Saturday, Arizona getting up the morning after her 'date' and then the day of our 3 girls at the zoo.**

 **A/N 2: Flashbacks are in italics**

 **Arizona's POV**

I can't believe I'm wide awake and lying here in bed staring at the ceiling at 8:30am. I was out a little later than I usually am, it was after midnight when I finally got home. It actually turned out to be a pretty fun night. Kelli seems like a good person. It was fun hanging out with her, once I stopped comparing her to Callie.

 _We meet at the restaurant and she even holds the door open for me. We get seated at our table (which as I learned later in the evening she had called ahead and made the reservation). We look over the menus when the waitress comes by to take our order. We place our order and we both order a white wine. I think 'okay, so she likes white wine where Callie prefers the red' WAIT …. Where did that come from? I'm not here to compare her to Callie or anyone I date to Callie for that matter. That would be so un-fair to everyone._

 _We get our meals and dig in. The food is actually pretty good here. We work our way through dinner making small talk; just getting to know one another. I've told her about Sofia and what I do for a living. She was surprised about both, but seemed okay with them. I know my job can be very demanding and of course my daughter will always come first! She works at the coffee shop part time while she finishes law school, no kids, never married, lives near the university and travels a bit to work._

 _We finish off our dinner and wine. When the check comes, I make a grab for it and she gets it first insisting that she asked me out so she will pay. Telling me I can pay next time. Oh, she's hoping for a next time? If the rest of the night goes this good, I would have to agree with her. I forgot how much fun it is to be out and about with someone else, other than friends of course._

 _We take our cars and go to my apartment building, it's not far from the bar she wants to go to. We then make our way to the local bar and have a few drinks and a little dancing. Around 11:30pm I know I have had enough for one night. (Not as young as I used to be) We make our way back to my apartment building, she looks over to me "do you mind if I leave my car here and call a cab. I can come get it tomorrow when I get up?" "Sure" I tell her. Standing outside, she takes out her phone and calls for a cab. Once the cab arrives she looks over to me and leans in for a goodnight kiss. We kiss good night and she tells me she will text me tomorrow when she gets up to come get her car._

I look over to my phone to check the time just as it 'dings'

 **Hey, it's me, are you up? – K**

 **Yup – A**

 **Do you mind if I come over for my car, I got to go to work soon? – K**

 **Not at all, I'll meet you outside in 20 – A**

 **Okay. – K**

I get up, go to the washroom, brush my teeth and hair, and grab some yoga pants and a tee. Make a coffee and out the door I go to wait for Kelli. Once she gets here we greet each other.

"Thank you for last night I had fun!" I tell her

"I'm glad to hear it. I had a lot of fun as well, maybe we could get together again soon" and she winks at me.

"Oh, for sure."

"Okay, I really got to go so I can get to work. What are your plans for the day?"

"Ummm well, my ex-wife and I are taking our daughter to the zoo for the day."

"Oh, you still get along with your ex-wife?"

"Yes, we work at the hospital and we are raising a daughter so there's no point in not getting along to some degree, then our daughter gets hurts and neither of us want that."

"That makes sense. Okay so I will text you later"

"Okay, have a good day at work"

"You have a good day as well. Bye"

"Bye"

I make my way back into my apartment. I go to the kitchen and grab another cup of coffee, when I hear my phone 'ding'

 **Hey, it's us. Someone was excited to get to the zoo. Are you up yet? – C**

 **Good Morning. Yes I've been up for a bit. – A**

 **Okay, we will be there in about 30 mins or so – C**

I make my way into the bedroom and finish getting ready for the day at the zoo. I really did have a good time last night with Kelli. I enjoyed spending time with her, she is funny, smart, seems she's got her 'life together'. She's a little taller than me; she's the same age as me, she's studying to become a lawyer. She works in the coffee shop, going to school and volunteering at a local law office. Yes, my job can be demanding, but it seems she doesn't have a lot of spare time either.

I hear a horn and know I better get a move on. I grab my purse, phone and keys and make my way down to the car. I notice Callie and Sof but no Zola and Bailey in the car. I open the passenger door and climb in.

"Morning you two"

"Morning" they say.

"How are you this morning? No Zola and Bailey this morning?" I ask Callie

"I'm good thank you. No; Mer had plans with them today so it's just going to be us today. How are you today?"

"Good. Just the three of us sounds good for today. Thank you for keeping Sof last night"

"You don't have to thank me Arizona; it's an honor to get to spend so much time with her. I have loved these last few days so much. She's our daughter so I don't look at it like I'm babysitting her; she's awesome to have around."

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your date"

"Oh, I don't know if we're there yet to talk about our dating lives with each other, but let's just say I had fun and it may lead to more dates"

"Okay, that's fair, I'm not sure I really wanted to hear about it, but I had to ask"

"No problem"

 **Callie's POV**

We sit in silence the rest of the way to the zoo. Once we find a parking spot in the 'penguin lot' near the West Entrance; Sofia starts to bounce in her seat, getting a little excited. We all get out and make our way to the gate. Sofia is bouncing on her heels anxious to get in to see all the different animals. We pay and off we go. We start with the Penguins which Sofia laughs and giggles at their antics. From there we make our way around to the butterfly garden. I'm not sure who loves this garden the most Sofia or Arizona. Both are surrounded by butterflies and loving it. I grab my phone and snap a picture of the two of them. We then move into the Lemurs, Colobus Monkeys, we stop along the tropical rain forest and jaguars. From there we stop at the Gorillas and then make our way back towards the Penguin exhibit and make a stop at the Rain Forest Food Pavilion for something to eat. We all make a trip to the bathroom after we eat and we're off again. I snap quite a few pictures along the way through all the animals.

We make our way around for a bit and we see tigers, lions, more monkeys, giraffes, hippos and zebras. We are almost ready to start to make our way out and Sofia wants to see the Snow Leopards and the Wolves. We get to those animals and on our way towards the parking lot Sofia sees the Historic Carousel and wants to go before we go. Arizona and I are getting tired trying to keep up with this little bundle of joy. We have taken our time with each animals and I made sure Arizona has sat down quite a few times to rest her leg; I knew Sofia would want to go for hours.

On the way out, we stop and buy Sof a stuffed Monkey she seen. Once we get out to the parking lot and get in the car and I look over to Arizona.

"How's your leg?"

"It's a little sore and swollen I think but not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Okay, so you want to go right home then?"

"Yes, but I need to stop and grab a few groceries first, if you don't mind"

"No I don't. How about this though. I'll take you home, that way you can relax, maybe have a hot bath and rest your leg, you do a list of what you need and I'll go get it and take Sofia with me so you can enjoy a bath?"

"Oh my god! Really? That would be amazing actually. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, that's why I offered. I figure you could use a nice hot bath and if I have Sof with me, you can enjoy it longer"

We make our way into town and towards Arizona's place. We get to her building and we all go up to her apartment. I get her down on the couch, give her pen n paper and help her take her leg off. I make sure she has her crutches near her and step into the bedroom for a min to put her leg away by the bed. As I re-approach her she has her list done. I make sure she is settled for the time being, get Sofia and off we go.

 **Arizona's POV**

Once Callie and Sofia head out for the grocery store for me I get up from the couch and make my way into my bathroom. The more Callie mentioned the hot bath and the more I thought about it, it defiantly sounds amazing. I get into the bathroom and turn the taps on and drop some vanilla bubble bath in the water. I get undressed and make my way into the water. I can feel the hot water working already. 'Wow this is just what I needed' I think to myself. I lie back a little and just relax and let the heat do its thing.

I hear the apartment door open and close and hear the pitter patter of little feet down the hall. I hear a light knock on my bathroom door and then

"Hey we're back, take your time, I'm going to put things away and get Sofia bathed and in jammies for you"

"Okay, thank you Callie."

By the time I re-emerge from the bathroom dressed in my jammies, Sofia and Callie are sitting on the couch; Sofia is all bathed and in her jammies as well. I use my crutches and make my way over to the couch as well. When I sit down, Callie stands up and goes to the chair to grab my purse.

"Here you go; I heard your phone dinging while you were in the bath"

"Thank you"

I search through my purse and find my phone and open it up. It's a message from Kelli asking what I'm up to. I respond to her and let her know I just got out of the tub and now I'm on the couch watching a movie with Sofia, just chilling for the evening. (She doesn't need to know Callie is here too)

Callie waits till I set my phone aside and then looks over to me "Is everything okay? That wasn't work wanting you to go in was it?"

"No, it was a friend of mine"

"Oh"

I see the look of hurt in her eyes as she tries to turn her head away so I don't see it, but I caught it. I don't know how I feel about discussing this with her but we did agree to start being more honest with each other and if I want her to be, then I guess I also have to 'step up'

"It was Kelli. She was who I went on a date with last night"

"It's okay Arizona; we don't have to talk about this"

"Callie if you're okay with the topic, then I'm okay talking about it. We did agree to start being honest with each other"

"We did" Callie replies and moves over towards me patting her lap for me to put my legs up. I'm assuming she wants to look at my stump and see how swollen it is. Callie goes about massaging my 'leg' which feels amazing; this plus the hot bath was just what I needed tonight.

"Look Callie, we both agreed neither of us is ready to jump back into a relationship together, we did agree to be friends and as my friend I would like to talk about it. I have to tell someone"

"I know Arizona and I know I don't have ANY right to be but I feel a little 'jealous' that you're dating someone. Don't get me wrong I do want you to be happy; whether that's with me or someone else. And I know I'm just getting out of a relationship with Penny and I can't even fathom how that made you feel. I can start to understand it a little more though. Am I happy about it? If I'm honest, then no I'm not. However I also don't expect you to 'wait around for me' you're gorgeous, smart, funny, adorable, and amazing as a mother, a surgeon and just an amazing woman. I know people are probably lining up for you. I will try my best to be more open about it for sure. I can't lose you from my life. As a friend or anything that may happen in the future between us"

"Okay, that sounds really good. Thank you Callie for the last few days, today, this evening, the massage, the hot bath idea. It was what I needed. I would like to talk about Kelli a little bit, I'm still not sure if it will go anywhere, it's only been one date but I do think I will see where it goes from here. I just hope it doesn't change anything between you and me. I really do enjoy spending time with you and Sofia as a 'family' again"

"Arizona, this may take me a little bit to get used to, but I can promise you nothing will change between us going forward. I really like where we are going together and as a 'family' as well. Okay, I'm going to get going, get some sleep, got a busy day tomorrow before work Monday. Do you want or need anything before I go?"

"Would you mind hanging around for a little bit longer, I'll order pizza and we can watch a movie with Sof and then can you get her all tucked in?"

"Sure no problem"

I go about ordering the pizza, once we have eaten and watched some of the movie; the munchkin has fallen asleep on the couch. Guess she got too much fresh air today at the zoo. I watch Callie pick her up and lean her over towards me so I can give her a good night kiss. I watch them make their way down the hall and a few minutes later Callie comes back out to the living room. She goes about cleaning up after our dinner, putting the left overs in the fridge.

"Okay everything is all done, is there anything else you need before I head out?"

"No, I'm good thank you. I'm just going to head to bed as well, it's been a long day for me and I'd rather fall asleep in bed then on the couch."

"Okay so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe if we're not busy, I can take you to see the house, if you're up for it."

"Yeah, that sounds good; just send me a text when you're done your running around"

"Okay. Lockup behind me and go get some sleep" She says and leans over giving me a hug. I return the hug and lock the door once she's gone down the hall. I turn out all the lights and make my way to my bedroom and drop down on my bed 'Ahhh that feels so good' I think to myself as I turn over and get comfy for a good night's sleep.

 **A/N: For the zoo info I did google the Seattle Zoo (Woodland Park Zoo located** **5500 Phinney Ave. N. Seattle, WA 98103). You can pull up a map of the zoo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a 'lazy' Sunday for our girls and then next will be Callie's first day of work**

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up and notice the sun is shining through my window. I turn over and check the time and notice it's already after 10AM. Wow I guess I needed some sleep. I also notice there's a new message from Arizona so I open it up.

 **Good morning. It's us; we're up just having breakfast. Just text us when you're ready to meet up. – A &S**

 **Good morning to you two as well. I'm just waking up, slept in a little, guess I needed some sleep** **Give me about 30 – 45 minutes and I'll text you back and be ready to go – C**

 **Okay – A &S**

I get up; make my way into the bathroom for my morning routine. Once I'm done there, I go into my room and get dressed. Grabbing my purse and phone I make my way to the kitchen for some much needed coffee this morning. No one else seems to be home or up but the coffee is on so someone was up or here earlier. I grab a hot cup of coffee in a travel mug and make my way to the car. Grabbing my phone I send Arizona a quick text to see if they want to come to the mall with me to shop for furniture for the house and then I'm off towards her place.

I get to Arizona's and knock on the door. I wait for the door to open and lean down and pick up my little angel when she opens the door.

"Good morning baby girl. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good Mommy, we just had breakfast, now I'm just watching cartoons well Mama is getting dressed"

"Oh okay. Are you supposed to open the door by yourself?"

"Mama said I could, she knew it was you"

"Okay, well let's go sit down and wait for Mama to finish"

"Morning Callie"

I look up and see Arizona coming into the living room. "Morning"

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I was just going to go to the mall and look around at furniture for the new house. Would you two like to join me or do you have plans?"

"Nope, no plans today, we were just going to laze around"

"Yeah, I'm looking for an easy day so just going to shop around a little then relax the rest of the day"

"Okay, sounds good let's go then shall we?"

We make our way to the mall, we decided to take my car so I can drive and Arizona can keep her leg relaxing. We get to the mall and find a parking spot, make our way inside. We head into the furniture store so I can look around. The realtor told me I could get keys today so I will get everything delivered and they will set it all up. We get into the 'bedroom' department and we help Sofia look around for a bed for her. She finally picks out a Twin Canopy Bed she really likes. We grab the accessories for her bedroom, sheets, blankets, curtains, a desk, a dresser, night stand, and even pick out a chest for her toys. We make our way over to the adult beds and I fall in love with a California King bed and then we look for my accessories, few sets of sheets, couple of blankets, 2 matching dressers (I'm hoping if Arizona and I get back together one will be for her). 2 night stands and curtains.

Once we get that ordered, we find the living room section and order the furniture to fill that room and the den. I pick out a matching 3 piece furniture set that comes with the sectional, a chair and a love seat and then pick out a couple mahogany book shelves. We pick out the end tables and coffee table, which Sofia helped pick out. I then pick out a huge mahogany desk in the 'L' shape that Arizona kept looking at, a couple more book shelves for the den. I know I need a couple spare beds but I can get them next week.

We leave there and make it to the kitchen area, oh my goodness I could spend forever in this department. I go through and pick out all the small appliances we'll need. New everything to fill up my kitchen and once that's all done we go to the cash to pay for it and setup the delivery for this.

"Arizona, with this being my first week back to work, do you have any days off this week to be there for the delivery?"

"Yes, I'm off on Wednesday morning, I don't go in till 2pm"

"Okay" I turn towards the woman and ask if everything can be delivered and setup before 12pm Wednesday. I get everything paid for and sign off on the delivery for 9am Wednesday. Arizona and I decide she can take Sofia into day care before making her way out to the house to let the guys in to set everything up.

Once everything has been ordered, paid for and delivery setup. We make our way back out to the food court to grab some lunch. We order and take a seat somewhere.

"Arizona, thank you so much for coming with me and helping me fill the house. Is there anything you would like to do today?"

"You're welcome Callie, I actually had fun today. No I have no plans today"

At that Arizona phones dings and she stops and opens it up. I can see a smile on her face as she types something back to the person, who I can only assume is the woman she's dating.

"Sorry about that, it was Kelli. She asked if I wanted to go for coffee this afternoon, but I told her I was hanging out with you and Sof at the mall today"

"Arizona, I appreciate your help today but if you want to go, you can, I can keep Sof with me for the afternoon and drop her off later"

"Callie, are you sure? I know we've been having fun today"

"Arizona, really it's fine if you want to go with Kelli"

"Who's Kelli Mama?"

"Well, baby, she's a friend of mine that I met the other day"

"Oh" she says and hangs her head a little. I look over to Sofia and I can see a little bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mommy. I just thought we were having fun as a family today and now Mama's going to go with someone else"

I lean closer to her but also far enough that Arizona can hear me as well. "You know Mama is allowed to have other friend's right baby?"

"Yes Mommy but she's only supposed to love you and me"

At that I look up to Arizona and I can see the hurt and embarrassment in her eyes. I know Sofia doesn't understand a lot of what's going on but I try to explain it to her. I pull her into my lap and start talking.

"Sofia honey, Mama and I both love you so much, you know that right? Mama and I both also love each other. Mommy made some stupid decision lately involving you and Mama and I hurt you both really bad. Mama still loves me but she's still hurt a lot from that. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes"

"Okay, maybe one day Mama and I will get back together and we can all live together as a family, but right now, Mama deserves to be happy don't you think?" She shakes her head yes "I know it's hard for you to see your mommies with other people angel, but for the time being Mama is seeing someone else and maybe down the road Mama and I can work together to become a family again okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Mama, I'm sorry" Sofia says as she gets out of my lap and goes over to Arizona's lap.

 **Arizona's POV**

"It's okay baby, we always want you to talk to us about anything okay? I know you're a little confused right now with everything going on. Mommy and I have been spending a lot of time together lately but that's because we're talking some things out and we're friends okay? Please don't think that Mommy and I love each other or even YOU any less because we may see other people. We just are not ready to be together just yet okay?"

"I don't love Kelli baby, she's just a friend of mine right now. We are just spending some time together to get to know each other. I will never love anyone like I love you and mommy okay, so don't worry. Mommy and I just need to take some time not being together right now. Even if Mommy and I don't ever end up back together, please don't think either of us love you any less baby. We both love you above anyone else in the whole world and always want you to be happy."

"Okay Mama, I'm sorry. I just really liked us spending time together, just the three of us. It's been really nice to have that again. I will go spend the afternoon with Mommy, you go see your friend and I will see you later okay?"

"Yes baby, you will see me later, and I won't be gone too long either"

With that I look up to Callie and see her fighting her tears back so they don't fall. I send a wink her way to let her know everything is good.

"Okay you two have fun and I'll meet you after. We did take your car so I do need a ride home"

"Okay, we're going to go look around and see if we can find some stuff for little missy here, I know she starts school this year and we need to get some stuff for that. Text me when you're ready to head out okay?"

"Okay"

With that I'm get up and off I go. I send a quick message to Kelli to let her know the change of plans if she can still get together. I make my way to the mall entrance and wait for her. I don't have to wait long as she pulls up along the kerb. I lean down and into the window to talk to her.

"Hey, did you want to get a coffee here or go somewhere else?"

"Here is good, seems we're already here"

"Okay" and with that I lean back out and stand and wait for her to park the car. When she gets back to me we walk inside and find a coffee shop. We order our drinks and take a seat.

"So, how has your day been thus far?"

"Good actually, I spent the day thus far with my daughter and ex-wife here at the mall shopping around"

"Oh, where are they now?"

"Somewhere here in the mall, they're shopping for school stuff. The munchkin starts school this year so Callie took her shopping"

"Gotcha"

"So, how's your day been?"

"Not bad so far, but then I got to meet you so it's getting better"

With that I get a little blush across my cheeks. We finish our coffees and just sit and talk for a little more before she has to head out to work.

"Okay, well I got to head off to work; I just wanted to see you for a few minutes. When can I see you again?"

"I'm not sure, I have Wednesday morning off but I told Callie I would go to her new house to let the delivery guys in with the furniture she bought"

"Oh. You've been spending a lot of time lately with your ex-wife. Are you guys back together?"

"No. Look Kelli, I'm going to be up front with you so there's no confusion between us. Yes I have been spending some time with Callie lately. We have been through some stuff that we need to work out. We are not back together. I like you, enjoy spending time with you and getting to know you. I am not looking for a serious relationship; I want to concentrate on my career and my daughter. I do want to continue with whatever it is that we have, but I can't make any promises or commitments to anyone right now but myself and my daughter. I'm sorry"

"I really like you Arizona, I enjoy our time together, I get that you're not ready for anything serious, you're just getting out of a marriage. I also want to keep up what we have and see where it goes, if anywhere"

"Callie and I have been divorced for a couple years actually, just we went through some very emotional stuff lately and we need to work on that and just be the best moms we can be to our daughter. I'll admit I do love her and probably always will. She's the mother of my child. She will always be in my life to some degree. I just want to be honest and up-front with you from the beginning so you know I got nothing to hide"

"Okay, that makes sense. I would really like to keep hanging out with you and see where this can go though. I'm okay with Callie being in your life and I understand why she will be. I like that you've told me all this and please keep me in the loop if anything changes please?"

"I will, I promise."

"Okay, I really got to go now. I'll call or text you later"

"Okay, bye, have a good day at work"

Once Kelli leaves, I sit there for a few minutes and think about what I want from here. Yes I love Callie and I am in love with her. We're not ready to go any further right now. I really do enjoy the time I've spent with Kelli thus far. Do I want it to go further with her? I think I do (at least for the time being). I want to remain honest with her so there's no miscommunication between us. I stand up after sending a text to Callie and walk and meet them at Toys R Us. I find them and Sofia notices me first.

"Mama, you came back!"

"Of course I did you silly goose, I told you I would"

"So what do we have left to get?"

"Nothing, we got it all I think, we just shopping around for toys while we were waiting for you. How did it go?"

"Good, I'll explain later"

"Okay"

We finish up shopping and make our way to the car with all the bags. Wow they sure did buy a lot today. We make our way back to the apartment and unload some of the bags. We get in and I grab some wine from the kitchen for Callie and I and some juice for Sof. We all sit in the living room with them showing me all they bought today. Sofia is all ready for school it looks like. When she starts school, there might be a few things we'll need to pick up but for the most part looks like everything should be covered. She's got art supplies; a new back pack, lunch box, new crayons (that we tell her are for school only), markers, colored pencils, scissors, glue sticks, and dry erase makers. We got her some writing supplies; note books, pencils, erasers, paper, folders, and pencil sharpener. We will need to get some other things as it gets closer to start like Kleenex etc.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna head out and relax for the evening and get some sleep for work tomorrow" Callie says after everything is cleaned up and she's stacked it all in the hall closet for me. "I'll see you at work tomorrow? Maybe we can grab a coffee sometime if our schedules allow it"

"Sounds good, see you then"

"Bye Sofia, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay baby?"

"Bye Mommy" Sofia gives mommy a big hug and kisses.

With that Callie leans over and gives me a hug and out the door she goes. Once Sofia and I get something to eat, I give her a bath and we head to my bed for the evening of TV.

 **Okay, I was feeling very generous today so you got 2 more Chapters in one day! You know what to do from here**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, it would appear there are some people out there that are not a big fan of my story. There are some that think I 'hate' Callie or 'hate' Arizona. This couldn't be further from the truth. I love these 2 women together. Yes they've been to hell and back but isn't that what makes great 'drama' on TV? Isn't that why we keep watching this show week after week is for the drama? I've been told it's Arizona that took Callie to court, which is in this Chapter, but from the episodes I've seen Callie started it, thinking Arizona would just let her 'take' Sofia to New York. I don't dislike either of them really, I'm just going based off what Shonda Rhimes has created here. I'm just doing my own 'extended' version. I knew writing this story I wouldn't be able to please EVERYONE and I get that there may be Callie or Arizona 'hater's' out there for whatever each of them have done to the other. Yes, they are both to blame for where they ended up, both have hurt the other. I also realize that Callie didn't 'cheat' on Arizona with Mark I never said she did, I believe I said she didn't wait long to jump into someone else's bed. Callie was single and had the right to I agree. I've also read this review ...** **"** Thanks to arizona, callie can't have more kids. But you never see us blaming her like some of you blame callie for every single f*** thing. **Wasn't that a CAR ACCIDENT? That why's it's called an ACCIDENT right?**

 **SO SORRY to those who are enjoying the story**

 ****END RANT****

 **This Chapter is going to be Callie's first day of work and I may jump a few days here and there, but there won't be any major time jumps just yet.**

 **Callie's POV**

I slowly wake to the land of the living as I hear my alarm going off. I shut it off and lay there for a few minutes just giving myself a quick pep talk. 'Okay, you can this; it's your first day back. Remember, not everyone is going to welcome you back with open arms. You did do a pretty stupid thing thinking you could take Sofia from 'her people' here. You tried to get yours as well as Arizona's friends to take sides in your stupid idea of a court battle. Not everyone at work is going to take too kindly to you 'hurting' their favorite kid doctor or your own little girl. Remember to take Mark's advice and 'walk tall Torres'.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom for a shower and to get this started. I have a feeling this day and week is going to be a long and challenging one. Bailey did say she was going to 'put me to work' so. After I'm done in the bathroom, I go back into my room and get dressed. Make my way downstairs for some much needed coffee. Coffee is going to be my best friend this week I think. I say good morning to Meredith, the kids and Amelia then I grab my coffee and out the door I go.

I arrive at the hospital a little early and make my way to HR to pick up my papers, lab coat, pager, keys to my office and ID badge. Once I have that I notice I still have about an hour before morning rounds so I make my way up to my ward and my office. I get quite a few 'hellos' and 'welcome backs', 'good to see you' etc from the staff on my floor. I get to the office door and notice someone put my name plate back on the wall beside the door. _Dr. Callie Torres - Head of Orthopedic Surgery_. I slide my fingers across the lettering, didn't think I'd ever see this again.

I get into my office and set my coffee, papers and everything else on my desk and just sit in the chair for a minute and look around. I will have to grab some stuff from home to decorate the office a little. Make it feel more like my office then some room I'm using. I did remember to grab a couple of framed photographs this morning though, so I did them out of my bag and set them up on my desk. There's a photo of a gang of us from work here from a night at Joe's. It has Mark, Derek and Addison in it as well. There are also a couple photos of my little angel. One of her and I and one of her and Arizona.

I make my way down to the attending's lounge and get dressed in my scrubs. I slide into my lab coat, clip my badge to it; roll my sleeves up like I used to wear them (it is after all the famous Torres look). Put my hair in a ponytail and off I go for morning rounds and start my day.

I ended up in surgery just after rounds. Once I scrub out of there it's almost lunch time so I make my way to the cafeteria for some food. As I get in line I can feel someone 'breathing' on my neck and turn to look over my shoulder to see Arizona standing behind me.

"Hey you"

"Hey, how's your first day?"

"So far so good, got morning rounds under my belt, then a surgery, which I have to admit; I have so missed being in an OR, now I'm just grabbing a quick bite before I make afternoon rounds. How's your day been?"

"Oh not too bad, started a little early though, I got paged in at 4am"

"Ouch, but I got to admit I miss those pages, been awhile. I really need to get into the swing of things"

"So you free for a bit to eat together?"

"Yup"

We get our food and make our way to a table by the window. As we're walking we can hear the whispers of nurses talking about us. "What is she doing here" "How could she do that to them" "How can Dr. Robbins still talk to her" "Are they back together" the list goes on.

"Callie, just ignore them, you know how the nurses here just love gossip"

"I'm trying; I knew this day was going to be like this. I knew not everyone would welcome me with open arms after everything I did to you and Sofia both as well as our friends here. It seems like you and I can never be out of the gossip mill can we?"

"So anyway, enough about me and my fuck ups in life. How are things going with Kelli? And before you ask, yes I really want to know"

"Okay. They are good actually, we've met a couple times as you know, things seem to be going good, we've talked and gotten to know each other a little. Nothing has come out of it yet, and I'm not sure if it will. I do enjoy spending time with her she funny, smart, but sometimes I can't help comparing the things she does or says to you. Does that sound stupid?"

"Not at all, I used to do that to Penny with you a lot"

"Wow, we really need to stop doing that. It's no wonder neither of us could move on. When Kelli and I met yesterday for that coffee, we talked a little. I told her I still loved you and probably always would as you are the mother of my child. I told her you would always be in my life to some degree. I wanted to be upfront and honest with her right from the start. I told her I wasn't looking for anything serious and couldn't make any promises or commitments to anyone expect me and Sofia. I thought a lot about it last night actually; I have decided to keep 'seeing' her and see what happens but I really am not looking for anything serious. I do love you Callie and at some point down the road I hope we do end up back together but we have a lot of stuff to work out first. We both have to face the fact that even though we do love each other, we have to come to terms that if we can't work all this out we may NOT end up together."

"That makes sense Arizona and I understand you wanting to keep seeing Kelli, I really do. Am I happy about it? Not really, but I do want you to be happy and right now I know that can't be with me so. We are friends and I am here for you if you need anything. Right now, like you, I do think it's best if we stay as only friends. We do have a lot to work out and hopefully some day we can be together again. For the time being you do what you need to do to be happy. If it turns out that Kelli does make you happy and it turns serious then I will be happy for you Arizona, really. I know I have messed up and I also know in our past relationship we are both to blame for parts of the wrongs. I know this latest mess up is all on me and for that I can't begin to apologize enough for it to you or anyone else but I will keep trying to make it up to you all."

"Thank you Callie, that means a lot coming from you. I know you will always be there for me and I do believe you want me to be happy. I'm just not sure right now what I want that makes me happy. I'm just going day by day and seeing what happens. If things with Kelli do eventually turn serious then I'll deal with it then. If you and I do end up together, then we'll deal with that then. For now, we're friends and I'm taking my time with Kelli. That's all I can give to either of you for now. And it was me that took you to court Callie, not the other way around."

"Thank you Arizona, you may have actually 'taken us to court' but I also tried to take our daughter away from you so how could I blame you, if the roles were reversed you can bet, I would've done the same thing to you" at that my pager goes off. "Sorry, duty calls, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup, go be a rock star Calliope!"

I stop dead in my tracks and just look at her. Wow I haven't heard that in a long time. It surprised me but made my stomach do a little flip flop at the same time. From the look on her face, she must realize what she just said as well.

"Callie, I'm sorry, that just slipped out"

"Arizona, please don't apologize, it shocked me yes cause I haven't heard that from you in so long but I liked it and certainly have missed it." And I send her a super magic smile (as she calls them). I wink at her and turn and leave to answer my page.

To say this day was busy would be an understatement. I spent most of the afternoon and evening in the OR after I got to the ER where I was paged to. By the time I've scrubbed out of that surgery it's almost 7pm. I go into the attending's lounge to change back into my street clothes and notice I have a message on my phone from Arizona.

 **Hey, sorry we missed you, you were in the OR when I finished and I was told you could be awhile so I grabbed Sof and headed home. Hope your first day went well. – A**

I send her a text back. **Got your message, sorry I missed both of you. Is she still up? – C**

 **Yup – A**

I make my way to my office to lock up for the night and as I'm getting into my car and pull my phone back out and make the call to my little angel to say good night to her.

"Hey"

"Hey, can I say good night to the munchkin?"

"Sure, hang on a sec"

"Hi Mommy"

"Hi baby. How was your day?"

"Good, but I missed you"

"I know I missed you too angel. Mommy was in surgery today so I didn't have time to stop in and see you. I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you okay?"

"Okay Mommy"

"Alright baby, you go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yes Mommy. Good night, I love you"

"I Love you too baby girl, so much"

"Hey, it's me again. So how was your first day?"

"Busy as hell but I loved every minute of it."

"That's good to hear. There are a lot of people there that missed having you around"

"Thanks. I hope the gossip mill slows down soon though. I can't take the stares or listen to the whispers, I know I deserve them but still it's a little hard to hear them."

"Callie, you don't deserve them, yes you fucked up, but we all have in our lives. It will get easier, someone will do something stupid soon and then they can talk about that for a while"

"Thank you Arizona. Okay I'll let you go so you can get Sof to bed and relax. I'm just heading home now; I'm still pumped from my day so I might take a load or two over to the house. I'm just going to put it all in one of the spare rooms for now till I get all the furniture in there. Thanks again for being there on Wednesday for them; I just didn't think it would be wise to ask the Chief for the morning off on my third day back to work"

"Yeah probably not a smart move"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at work, have a good night"

"You too, see you tomorrow"

 **Wednesday**

I get up and send a quick text to Arizona, letting her know the fridge is full and to help herself to anything while she's there this morning. I gave her a key at work yesterday so she could get in. I will also tell her to keep it. I went out after work last night and bought some groceries for the house. That way when Arizona was there today there would be food and drinks and I plan to 'move in' to the house tonight so. While I was at the house last night, I 'setup' the kitchen so there will be coffee as well. After work today I will grab the last of my things from Meredith's and be in my new house in no time. I have decided to host the dinner party at my place, that way I can show everyone the new house at the same time. I have also invited anyone that has the day off to come over early and we can make a day of it out by the pool as well if they wish.

I just have to make it through today, tomorrow and Friday. I figure I will go out Friday after work and buy everything I need for the dinner party. I plan to make a couple different salads, veggies on the grill and I will put steak and chicken on the grill as well for dinner. I also have to stop at the liquor store and stock up there as well.

I get to work for the day and start morning rounds, just hoping everything goes well at the house today and there are no problems. Arizona knows me and knows where I would put things so I know it's all in good hands. I finish with rounds and haven't been paged yet so I make my way to my office to try and catch up on paperwork and charts. I'm in there for a while apparently as my stomach starts to rumble, letting me know it wants some food. I make my way to the cafeteria and notice it's after lunch time already. Wow, I guess I was concentrated on working. The morning flew by in no time. I know I have a lot to prove to the chief so I don't complain about the paperwork and charts that needed to be done.

Once I finish lunch and then rounds again I make my way to the coffee cart in the lobby, they seem to have the better coffee for some reason. I get in line and hear a laugh I would know anywhere, I look to my left and notice Arizona and some other woman laughing and walking in to the hospital. I don't recognize the woman but she is very pretty. I get to the front of the line and order my coffee and notice them coming towards me.

"Hey Callie"

"Hey"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Callie, this is Kelli, Kelli this is my ex-wife and Sofia's other mother Callie.

"Nice to meet you Kelli" I stick out my hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you as well Callie. I have heard a lot about you" as she grabs my hand and shakes it.

"All good things, I hope" I say as I smile at Arizona.

"Well I better get to work, I'll call you later Arizona" as she leans in and kisses Arizona's cheek

"Okay, have a good day at work and I'll talk to you later"

Once she turns and leaves I order Arizona a coffee and offer it to her, which she takes with a thank you. We turn and start to walk towards the elevators. Once we get inside, she digs in her pocket and passes me the key.

"Here you go; everything was delivered and is all setup. I made a few guesses where you wanted everything but I think I did pretty well"

"Thank you so much again for that and you can keep the key. It's yours, feel free to come and go as you please. I want you to have it in case of emergencies and Sofia will be there a lot to so I want you to keep it"

"Wow, really? Okay. Thank you"

"You can come over anytime; use the pool, the hot tub"

"Cool, thanks"

The doors open on the Paeds floor and Arizona walks out, but before the doors close I grab a hold of them to keep them open for a minute.

"She seems really nice and she's very pretty"

"Thanks Callie, she is nice. I am enjoying my time with her"

"Glad to hear it Arizona, have a good day and thanks again"

"No problem and you have a good day yourself"

With that I let the doors close to take me to my floor. I get off on the ortho floor and walk to my office. I sit behind the desk and lean back and close my eyes for a few minutes and let my mind wonder. I was truthful with Arizona; Kelli does seem nice and is very pretty; however I wish she wasn't. I know that's sad but at least if she wasn't so nice I wouldn't have to be nice to her. I am really happy for Arizona but I can't help the little bit of jealousy I feel or the pang in my heart when she talks about Kelli. I know she deserves to be happy and have someone to be with, but I can't help it. I'm sad that it's not me, even though I know it can't be right now. Still doesn't help the feeling I have.

I continue my day and finally get into my street clothes about 8pm. I make my way towards Mer's to grab the last of my stuff. One last little load and I'm on my way 'home'. God, that feels so good to say. This is my space, and it feels amazing. I get to the house, open the door and take my stuff up to the bedroom. Looking around the bedroom Arizona has it setup beautifully; I couldn't have done it better myself. I make my way into the bathroom to put my stuff away in here and decide to take a nice hot shower. I get into some jammies and make my way around the house to see what the rest of it looks like. I visit all the rooms and can't believe the job she did getting everything where I would've put it all. She really does know me!

I make sure everything is locked up, set the alarm and off to my room I go. I stop in the kitchen and grab a glass of wine. I get into bed and prop the pillows up behind me and turn on the TV. I send Arizona a quick message

 **Hey, it's me. I am at 'home' and I have to thank you so much. Everything looks perfect. You did a great job; everything seems to be in the perfect spot. Thank you again. – C**

 **You're welcome. I wasn't sure about a few things in your bedroom but I took my best guess – A**

 **Nope, it all looks good. Couldn't have done it any better myself – C**

 **Okay, I will see you tomorrow, try to get some sleep – A**

 **You too, bye – C**

I finish my glass of wine and think that's enough for tonight. I turn the TV off, make sure my alarm is set, plug my phone in and get comfy. This bed is actually very comfortable, it doesn't take me long to drift off to sleep for the night.

 **Okay, you all know what to do from here. I love all the reviews I'm getting from this story; they are keeping me motivated to keep writing. Although, there were a few that made me stop and think 'do I really want to continue this story or am I just 'upsetting' everyone?' Then I read the next one and it's AMAZING and inspires me so I keep going.**

 **Thank you all so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WoW! Is all I have to say, these latest reviews are amazing. I was starting to 2nd guess myself with this story, but I've decided to go with it, I can't make everyone happy and that's okay. It wasn't my plan with this story. I just had an idea rolling around and thought I'd give it a whirl and put 'pen to paper' or in this case; fingers to keyboard. hehe So with that said, I will continue and FINISH this story. It may be a bit long as I have a lot of ideas of how our girls end up together and life after they do. :)**

 **Okay, so this Chapter is going to take place on Friday before the party. It will also be another conversation between our girls. I promise the next Chapter will be the pool party / dinner party.**

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up to my alarm and YES! It's finally Friday. I jump outta bed and go into the bathroom for my morning routine. After I've showered and gotten dressed I make a quick breakfast and grab my coffee and out the door I go. I have a lot to do today at work and then tomorrow before people start showing up. I get to the hospital and start my day.

My day is super busy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love this place. I love the people, the atmosphere, and my job in general and as a whole. Before I know it, it's after lunch and I still got charts to get done. I make my way to my office and start on those. I'm trying to clear my desk before I take off for the weekend. Bailey told me I didn't have to be on call this weekend as I am hosting that dinner party, plus I just moved a couple days ago. However she did warn me that I will be in for a 'few weekends coming'.

Around 6:30pm I am all caught up and ready to head out when I run into Arizona.

"Hey, where you off to in a hurry?"

"I got to go shopping for tomorrow, got to get food and drinks. I may stop off at the mall and get some pool toys as well"

"Oh cool. Do you need any help?"

"That would be awesome if you don't have plans tonight"

"Nope, was just going to pick up the munchkin and go home and relax for the evening"

"Not seeing Kelli tonight?"

"Yeah, about that. I'm not sure it's going to go anywhere. Let's go get a coffee and sit down and talk a for a little bit"

Once we get coffee and go towards the parking lot we find a bench overlooking a line of trees but it's a little more private then the benches out front of the hospital.

I turn to her and start. "Arizona, I'm sorry, what happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind you asking if you don't mind the answer" At that I nod my head to tell her to continue. "Well I think she wants sex and soon and I am no where's near ready for that yet. She's not a big fan of the time I'm spending with you, we only see each other rarely as I have a demanding job and have had to cancel a couple dates. She works and goes to law school full time. Doesn't leave a lot of time for a social life"

"I get that; we do have demanding jobs, unless your partner is a doctor it's hard to get the time to spend together or for that person to understand the role"

"She wasn't too happy that I've had to cancel a couple times on her"

"Arizona I hope any of those times you've canceled it was for work and not me"

"No, it was work. Although she did want to get together Wednesday for coffee but I told her I was at your place for the delivery, that's why you seen us together when I came into work"

"Oh Arizona, I'm sorry. I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you. I mean it when I say I want you to be happy"

"I know Callie, thank you. Just not the right time I guess. Which I think I'm okay with. I don't think I'm ready for the 'dating' scene just yet anyway"

"Arizona, when you're ready you will know it. I thought I knew, turns out I was wrong also with the whole Penny thing. Again I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for how I handled that situation"

"Callie, look I get that you're sorry. I know we both handled our past wrong, we both made mistakes; we did and said things we both regret. If we're going to try and move past all that shit and move on whether together in a relationship or apart but as friends we both need to stop apologizing for the past. It's in the past, let's just leave it there and try to move on. Yes I'm still a little upset about the New York thing, but that has nothing to do with Penny. It was you thinking you could take Sofia away from me. I know you're sorry for that too and I'm trying to move past that but Callie of all the things we've been through, said to each other and did to each other THAT was the lowest low"

"Look, I know I didn't actually handle her coming about very well and I was pissed at you for the wrong reasons. As far as you knew I was in Africa for 3 years and not coming home. Did it hurt that you slept with Mark of all people, your damn right it did. That was my biggest fear in the beginning of our relationship. I was also a little pissed you didn't 'wait' long before jumping into someone else's bed yes but Mark of all people just seemed to piss me off more. Once we went to the ultra sound and I heard her heartbeat I knew I was a goner. After the car accident when Mark told me I was 'nothing' to her; you were her mother, he was her father and I wasn't anything. That pissed me off and I just wanted to hit him with a brick so hard. I also knew when you woke up you would be pissed at me for hitting him and trying to kill him. He was right to some degree. I know I was her mother as much as you even though it was hard to hear him say that, it did hit a nerve. I was so scared you wanted a family with him"

"Arizona, I will stop apologizing to you for everything and I do want you to be happy. Am I happy that you can't be happy with me? A little, but I also know that I'm partly to blame for that and I will make it up to you. I will somehow earn your trust again, as you have had to earn mine back in the past. I have been doing a lot of thinking about my life, where I was, where I am, where I want to go in the future. The past is the past and yes we have been through a lot of shit. Somehow we always come out the other end together. Hopefully we can this time as well. I don't plan on dating anyone till we're ready to try again; if we do. I do want a family, but Arizona please believe me when I say this. The ONLY person I have ever wanted a family with was you! Even when I was with Penny, I never envisioned a family with her. I had the family and I let it go. I walked out on that and it will always be my greatest regret. The whole court battle debacle I realize was the stupidest thing I have done to date; it even beats the running to Vegas and marrying George. I know I hurt you; there was some really mean things said about both of us during that and apparently Sofia is / was hurt as well with that stunt. I have a lot to make up to both of you and I really want to start being there for both of you whenever you need me"

"I know Callie and us spending time together as a family or just you and I is a good start. We are communicating more the last week then we have in all our years together. We didn't talk this much while we were in therapy"

"Okay, so onward we go. Let's leave the past where it is (in the past) and work on the future. Now let's cut the emotional stuff and go get the party stuff"

"That sounds good. Let's go get the munchkin and go shopping. I do have a proposal for you though"

"I'm listening"

"Well seems on how you two are coming shopping with me this evening and then coming over in the morning, why don't we go to your apartment, grab some clothes for both you and Sofia and you can stay at the house tonight? You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch as I haven't gotten beds for the spare rooms as yet. That's next week's tasks"

"Callie, I don't want to take your bed, I'd be fine on the couch"

"Arizona, I'm sorry but I will not make you sleep on the couch, you're my guest. You will be more comfortable in the bed, trust me it VERY comfy and it's a California King so you've got room to move around"

"Okay, let's go get this stuff and we'll figure it all out later. We both took our cars to work this morning so why don't I go get Sofia and take her home to pack a bag. You can go to the liquor store and then we can meet you at the grocery store"

"Sounds good. Don't forget to pack the swim wear as well for the pool tomorrow"

I leave her to go get Sofia and get packed and make my way to the liquor store. I get everything I need there and then some. You never know what you will need with this crew. I pull into the grocery store parking lot looking for a place to park when I see Arizona and Sofia just walking in. I park and head in to meet them. I find them down the 'munchies' aisle. We continue shopping and get everything I need there for dinner tomorrow and a few other things I need at the house.

We make our way separately to the house and once we get in the drive way I open the garage and wave her to park in there. I pull in beside her that way the driveway is empty for guests tomorrow. I get all the bags into the house and let Sof and Arizona carry the lighter ones. Get all the booze in and put away and put the groceries away. We decide to just order pizza for supper. After supper I let Arizona use the Jacuzzi tub to have a hot bath and relax her leg. I get Sofia all bathed and ready for bed. Once Arizona is done in the tub and emerges from the room in her jammies and crutches I slip in and change into my jammies as well. We all make our way to the great room and relax on the couch to watch some TV. I don't hear anything from either of them and when I look over they are both sound dead asleep. I carefully lift Sofia up and carry her to bed. I walk around the house and make sure everything is locked up and the alarm is set. I go back into the living room and grab a hold of Arizona and carefully carry her to the bedroom. I assume she's still asleep but she wraps her arms around my neck. I lie her on the bed and pull the covers down to get her tucked in. Once I put her under the covers and go to get up to go to the couch, she grabs my hand

"Stay. Please?"

"Arizona, I'm just going out to the couch"

"No, stay here, sleep with me please? I don't want anything but to cuddle. I really miss your cuddles Callie"

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. What do I do? Do I go to the living room to sleep and if she brings it up, I tell her I thought she was talking in her sleep? Do I stay and get into bed with her? Her next words make up my mind for me

"Callie, I want to just sleep with you. I want to feel you behind me and wake up next to you tomorrow morning. Please?"

"Okay"

I slowly make my way around the bed to the other side and climb in and just lay there for a minute on my back to see what she does. I don't have to wait long and she rolls over and lays her head on my shoulder and wraps her arm around my waist. I reach my hand down on her back and pull her in towards me.

"Callie, I really have missed this. I can't even put into words how I feel right now. I love the way you hold me, like you're protecting me from the world"

I lean down and softly kiss the top of her head and snuggle in a little tighter.

"I'm right here Arizona, I'm not going anywhere ever again" Once the words leave my mouth I hear her sniffling. I lean back a little and gently take her chin to look into her eyes.

"Arizona, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know Callie, just a lot of emotions going on inside me right now. I love you so much, I want a future with you and Sofia as a family. I enjoyed spending time with Kelli, it was fun and different then what I'm used to. She was at my apartment when Sofia and I went home to pack. We talked a little bit and I told I couldn't keep seeing her because I have these feelings for you. It wouldn't be fair to her or me. She understood and figured it was coming. I just need to take some time for me and sort through all my feelings I think. I really am enjoying this moment between us, I have missed it so much. Snuggling in bed with you and just talking. This is the part I think I miss the most about being with you Callie. It was always my favorite part of my day, knowing I get to come home to 'this'"

"Oh Arizona, don't cry honey, I have missed this too. You have to know that no matter what happened between us I never stopped loving you. Even when I was with Penny, I think I still loved you. I just thought we'd be better off apart then together. I guess we just needed more communication between us to make it all work. I know we still need more time, we have to figure out what we want. I have a pretty good idea what I want, however I know I also need more time. Hopefully I can start the 'healing' process tomorrow after this dinner and I've had the chance to talk to everyone"

"Callie, I do love you so much. I just need to get my feelings and thoughts in order before I can commit to anything more than friends or even this right here. I think when we're ready we will know it"

"Yes, I'm sure we will. Roll over and get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow"

"We do. Good night Callie"

"Good night Arizona"

I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips which she quickly deepens. Our tongues are duelling, I very much want this to go further but I know we will both regret it tomorrow so I pull back and smile down at her and she returns the smile and turns over with her back to me. I snuggle into her back once she rolls over and wrap my arm over her hip.

We both drift off to sleep snuggled together and I know I have a smile on my face. Maybe there is hope for us yet.

 **Arizona's POV**

I lie here in her arms pretending to be asleep. What a night this has been. I have so many emotions going through me right now. I love Callie, so I couldn't continue to see Kelli. I'll need to talk to her again and soon. I do want a future with Callie and Sofia, I want my family back. It's all I ever wanted. We keep telling each other we aren't ready for a relationship yet; then what the hell are we doing in this position and why did I deepen that kiss? Why did she kiss me? Why do we keep kissing each other if we aren't ready? Are we just really soul mates? Why did I ask her to stay and not let her sleep on the couch? I have so many questions and no answers to them. I really think I need to take some time away from Callie for a little bit until I can figure this shit out. I don't want her to get the wrong idea though, so I have to figure out how to broach that subject with her and just hope she understands. In order for me to sort everything out, I need some time for just me.

With those questions running through my head and the soft snores from Callie behind me, I slowly start to drift off to sleep.

 **Okay everyone, let's hear it. What did you think of this conversation between them?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Let's hope I can do this dinner party some justice as well, Callie and Arizona both have a lot to say to these people.**

 **Arizona's POV**

I awake early and notice I'm not in my bed. I open my eyes and it takes me a minute to put together where I am. I roll over in bed and look at the head of dark hair lying next to me. She is on her stomach sprawled out as per usual when she sleeps. Nice to know some things never change. I lie there and watch her sleep and just think. I know I love this woman, I am IN love with her, and I love the idea of being a family with her and Sofia again. I think it would mean the world to me. I was enjoying the little time I got to spend with Kelli; however we didn't see a lot of each other. I don't think it will work out. Plus I still have feelings for my ex-wife so is it really fair to Kelli to lead her on?

I still have a lot of questions running through my head with no answers in sight. Do I trust Callie enough to try again soon? Do I just take some 'me' time and figure my shit out? I have feelings for my ex-wife. Wow, never thought I'd be here again. I thought we were done for good. Didn't think they'd be any coming back from that court battle. I love her enough to forgive her, I do trust her with my life and I know she would NEVER intentionally hurt Sofia. I would hope she would never hurt me either. We have both hurt each other a lot over the years though. We are both to blame for where we are right now. I made just as many mistakes as she has; granted maybe not as bad as her latest. But then I think about it some more. Yes I took her to court, but what did she expect me to do, just let her take my daughter from me and move across the country? I mean, if the roles were reversed, wouldn't see have done the same thing?

The situation was different for obvious reasons but I did really hurt her when I slept with Lauren. I knew she'd been cheated on before and I knew she would be pissed but I did it anyway. I know I broke her heart, her trust, and our vows. Yes her attempting to take Sofia from me was pretty damn low but when I look at everything else we've been through is it really that bad? I know she would NEVER 'keep' Sofia from me. We could've sat and talk things through but I just envisioned 'losing my daughter' and lost my shit. Granted I could've and probably should've handled THAT differently than rushing us into court, but when someone threatens our daughter, what did they want me to do? Just let her go without a fight? There would have been lots of visits etc. She did admit IF she would have gone to New York she would probably have regretted it and changed her mind and come back or not gone at all. How would Sofia have reacted to being away from me (or her for that matter)? She is a mommies girl and loves us both equally. Then I wonder; is Callie only looking for a future with me because Penny had moved on? She says she never loved her and I trust that. She admits she never said it back to her even after being together as long as they were. I assumed she was madly in-love with Penny. Little did I know she didn't even say those three words to her?

She's said them to me a few times this week and we are only friends. Granted I realize we are ex-wives. There's a big different between a few months to a year and all the years we were together.

I just don't know what to do here. I guess you could say I'm at a cross roads in my life. Wondering which road I should turn down next. Then I think 'who are you kidding, you will always follow Callie's road'. It is so true; no matter what we have been through we always end up back here, together. Maybe we really are made for each other and we are soul mates. God I can't believe I have been so stupid. How can I NOT trust this woman? She means the world to me, hell her and Sofia ARE my world. She forgave me for cheating on her. We got over the whole Mark debacle, the car accident, hell we even got over the plane accident and the fact I royally fucked that part of my life up. The choices I made regarding her and Sofia, it's a wonder either of them still talk to me let alone want a future with me. Yes, I was in a BAD place and even though she could've taken Sofia then and 'ran for the hills' she for some reason stuck by my side. I know she meant her vows when we got married but really? How much can one person take? I know I 'mentally and verbally' abused her back then and didn't deserve her to stick around but I'm so glad she did! Thinking about it, we really can make it through anything the world throws at us; together.

"What are you thinking about over there? I can feel you staring at me and your mind going a hundred miles an hour"

"I guess I'm just doing some soul searching of my own"

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. I will once I get it all sorted out though"

"Okay, I hope so. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby; you're right, this bed is pretty damn comfortable.

"Yup it is. Now we really should get up and get this day started" With that being said we hear the door swinging open and Sofia running and jumping on the bed.

"Mommy, Mama what are you two doing in here?"

"We were just talking, waiting for our baby girl for her morning snuggles we all know she loves so much"

"Well here I am" and she snuggles deeper in-between the two of us. We all lie there for a few minutes snuggling with each other before Callie gets up.

"Okay Arizona, why don't you go to the bathroom first; you can have a bath or shower if you wish and I'll take little missy here and get her some breakfast then I'll get ready once you come out"

"Okay, sounds good. I really want to thank you Callie for everything and last night. I really do love our new communication and hope we can keep it up"

"Of course we can, we just have to learn to be more open and honest with each other"

 **Callie's POV**

With that she's out of bed and off to the bathroom. She gets into the bathroom ready for a shower and I hear her in there saying 'OH MY GOD' I rush over to the door

"Arizona, are you okay? Can I come in? What happened?" She opens the door

"Callie, your shower is a huge walk-in but I never noticed the way it was setup. It looks like the previous owner was an amputee as well. It's all setup for one; there's a bar in here and a bench"

At this I snicker "Arizona, the previous owner was not. I got that done after I bought the house. You just never been in here before now to notice"

"Callie, I was in here last night for a bath"

"Well, it was like this then, not sure why you didn't notice it"

"Why did you do this?"

"Arizona, I told you; someday I hope we can all live together as a family again and if not then anytime you're here you can take a shower when needed and not have to worry about anything and feel as comfortable as possible"

"Oh Callie I love you" Now she's crying and gives me a big hug.

"Why are you crying?"

"B-Be-Because, no one has ever done anything like this for me before and I know it's only a small gesture but to me it's HUGE"

I wrap my arms around her tighter. "Arizona, when the time comes if we get back together, I want you to feel like this is your home too. I bought the house because the apartments I saw weren't right, but mostly because I envisioned the three of us living here. I thought of you and us as a family when I saw this house. Yes the house is mine, for the time being but I want you here with me. I want you to feel comfortable in the house, even if all you ever do here is visit"

"Thank you Callie so much. It means the world to me"

"Okay so go shower, get ready and I'll get little miss ready"

With that I kiss the top of her head and let her go. I walk to the door and turn around to face her.

"Oh, and Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" and I close the door to leave her to it and make my way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Once we have all eaten breakfast and gotten ready for our day Sofia is in the pool, Arizona is out there with her and I'm in the kitchen starting to prepare the food. The doorbell rings and I go to answer it. It's Mer, Amelia and the kids. I take them all into the kitchen and offer drinks to all. They get their drinks and out the door they go to the pool. Amelia comes back in shortly after and sits on a chair at the island in the kitchen with me.

"Do you need any help in here?"

"No, I got it all covered thank you. Do you want a tour?"

"Sure"

I yell outside to the gang of them out there "Hey, I'm going to give Amelia a tour, Mer do you want to come?"

"Coming"

I give the ladies the grand tour of the place, show them everything and as we are making our way back towards the great room there's a knock at the door. I go open it and its Alex, Jo, April and Jackson.

"Come on in you guys, everyone's out by the pool, drinks are in the kitchen; this way"

I get everyone drinks and send them out to the pool with everyone else. Next to show up are Miranda, Ben and Tuck with Richard. Almost everyone is here; we are only missing a few. Owen, Maggie and a couple surprise visitors I have arranged for everyone else. I really hope everyone is okay with these 3 showing up today. The next people to arrive are Owen and Maggie, as they were working. I also get them drinks and send them out back.

I make my way out back to visit everyone; everything in the kitchen is done and ready to go. The men all offer to do the grilling later. We spend a while in and around the pool, the kids are having a blast, Ben is shooting them out of the water and back in. Everyone seems to be having a good time. I hope it remains that way after dinner when I start talking to everyone.

I keep looking at my phone waiting for a text to let me know that the 3 I'm waiting for have arrived. I sent a text to everyone with the address so hopefully there's no problems finding the house. I look over at Arizona and notice her watching me. I send her a wink and a smile. She returns the smile and my phone goes off. I excuse myself and go let my new guests in.

Once I get to the door I give all of them a HUGE hug, tell them it is so great to see them. Tell them everyone is outback and that no one knows they were coming. The four of us make our way to the kitchen, get some drinks and then go stand by the patio doors. We are just standing there watching everyone, waiting to see who notices us first. I hear a shriek and see out of the corner of my eye Arizona coming towards us.

"OH MY GOD! What are you guys doing here?" She attacks them all into a big hug.

"Well we were invited by the host and all met up at the airport and arrived together" Addison turns to me and winks.

We all walk out the door and everyone finally takes notice of the new arrivals. Once Sofia notices who has arrived, she comes running over to them all. **Aunt Teddy! Aunt Addy! Aunt Christina!** She gives them all a big hug and kiss. Hugs all around, everyone saying hello to the new arrivals.

We all sit around and catch up and when I notice out of the corner of my eye Christina talking to Amelia over to the side I make my way over because this can't be good.

"Is everything alright over here?"

"Yes Callie, don't worry I was just talking to Amelia here and letting her know that I'm not here to disrupt her and Owen, I'm here for the weekend and that's it then I go back home. I just didn't want any tension between any of us this weekend"

"Okay Christina, thank you" And with that I walk back over to my chair.

A little while later I make my way into the kitchen to start on dinner. I have given the guys the meat and veggies for the grill. With the help of Arizona, Teddy, Addison and April we all get the salads ready and the table set. Once dinner is ready we all sit down to eat. Once dinner is over, I send the kids to Sofia's room to play or watch movies.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I have some things to say to you all and I wanted to only have to do this once, hence the dinner party tonight. I want to start by apologizing to all of you. I promised Arizona I would stop apologizing for the past but I owe you all one. Everyone in this room knows what Arizona and I have been through and what we both have put each other through. Most if not all of you have been there for both of us or one of us. I want to thank each and every one of you for the parts you have played in our lives. I want to announce a few things in case you haven't heard before now or to 'clear up' any rumors you may have heard"

"I am staying in Seattle, obviously. I have started back at work; however it is a 'trial' basis until I can prove myself to the people at the hospital that I deserve to be there and they can trust I won't up and leave for the next pretty woman who walks through the doors" At this I get a round of laughs. "I know that I (we) involved a few of you at this table in our court battle and I want to make a few things clear. Arizona did the right thing by taking me to court. I was stupid for thinking she would just let me leave with Sofia. If the roles were reversed you can bet your ass I would've done the same thing, I'd think any of us in this room would've. I don't want anyone here to think any less of Arizona or myself for the things we did or said then; it was a really emotional time for both of us. Sofia is happy now and at the end of the day, that's all that matters to Arizona and I"

"Although I know I'm not completely to blame for where we are right now, we have talked a lot and sorted a few things out. We still have a ways to go, but we are working on it; together. We both want to be a family again with Sofia and we want you all to remain in our lives as you are now. I do want each of you to respect our decision to work things out, although it will take some time. We have both done and said some mean things to each other and we are trying to 'clear' the air with each other as well as you all. For the time being we are going to remain really good friends and see where it goes from there. We have agreed to 'leave the past in the past' and I would like you all too as well. I know none of us can 'forget' the past but Arizona and I want to leave it all there and 'start over' as they say"

At that I take a large gulp of my wine. I look around the table for people's reaction and I hear a few whispers: "well it's about damn time" "Finally" "as if we would ever give up on you two" "you're made for each other" etc. etc. At this Arizona stands up and nods her head at me signalling it's her turn.

 **Arizona's POV**

"As Callie has said most of what I wanted to say, I will only add a few things. We do appreciate all of you for the parts you've played and we hope will continue to play in our lives. You guys are like family to us. We all know that Callie and I have 'been down this road' before, we break up, we make up, etc. I have a feeling this time around will be different; we are communicating more with each other than we ever have. We are starting as friends where as we never did before. We have a daughter to think about this time too. Yes I took Callie to court because there was no way I would let her take Sofia from me. What we failed to communicate then to each other we have made up for. Yes we have 'forgiven' each other for our past mistakes. I know I am as much to blame as Callie for where we ended up. We both made our own mistakes throughout our relationship / marriage. Yes we did and said some things we both regret. They say 'forgive and forget', I know I have forgiven Callie but I know we will never forget, we just have to move forward from here. We just hope you all move forward with us"

"If you've heard the rumor I am / was dating someone. It's true, if that's what you want to call dating. We met up a few times for coffee or dinner and drinks. However after talking to Callie and spending time with her and with her and Sofia over the last week; I've realized I never stopped loving her. I couldn't 'date' someone else with the feelings I have for her. I know we have a long ways to go yet but we need to take our time and get to 'know each other' again"

I sit back down and wink at Callie. Taking a big gulp of my wine I stay quiet to see what happens next. I don't have to wait long at all.

Meredith – So, are you two getting back together?

Callie – No. At least not yet, we are just friends and we'll see where we go from here.

Teddy – Callie, as Arizona's best friend I get that I was probably a little biased in this situation and for that I'm sorry. I should've treated you both equally; you are both my friend

Callie – Teds, it's okay really I get it. You're her best friend. I would like to spend some time this weekend and hang out though, we really miss you guys!

Bailey – You two are made for each other, anybody can see that. What you two have been through sucks yes, but you always end up on the other side; together

Arizona – thank you Bailey. We hope we will at the end of 'this tunnel' also but only time will tell.

Alex – Callie, you do know why I didn't 'pick a side' right?

Callie – Yes Alex I do and I appreciate that and again I'm sorry I got you involved. I have NO hard feelings for anyone who took the stand for Arizona and I hope we can all remain friends and have get togethers again like we used to. We used to go to Joe's after work, hang out at someone's house etc. I want that back with each and every one of you.

Bailey – Arizona? What about you? Do you have hard feelings for anyone that took the stand for Callie?

Arizona – No Bailey I don't. Like Callie, I want us all to get along again. We used to have so much fun together as a group.

Addison – Arizona, I'm with Teddy in that I was biased with Callie because she's my best friend and for that I'm sorry as well. I'd like to think you and I are great friends as well.

Arizona – thank you Addison and same goes for me, it's understandable. Okay enough about all that sappy shit from the past. Who wants a damn drink?

At that we all laugh and I tell everyone I 'm going to check on the kids while they all get their drinks and convene out on the back deck. I check in on the kids and they are sound asleep, I make sure to cover them all up, turn the TV off and go to meet everyone on the deck. On my way through the great room I see Callie in the kitchen by herself.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Why are you in here crying?"

"I just can't believe that went as well as it did. I figured they would all blow up at us. Taking one side or the other or completely turn against both of us. We have been down this road a few times haven't we?"

"Callie, we have and we have always come out of whatever the world throws at us together. We have a great group of friends, how can you think they would turn on us?"

"I don't know Arizona, just seems like history repeating itself; one of us does something horrible or stupid, we fight, we break up, we make up then the cycle repeats itself. Are we really sure about it this time?"

"Callie, I don't know about you but I know I am ready to start as friends as see what happens. I love you with everything that I am. I was stupid to think I could 'move on' from you. You and Sofia are my world and I want this to work. We do still need some time to get to know each other again before we can take it any further. I rather enjoy starting as friends, it's something we've never done before and I think it's what's going to make the difference this time. I admit, I thought for a minute maybe we needed some time apart, but the more I think about it; I think we need more time together to talk things through and work on our issues."

"God Arizona, I hope you're right. I don't think either of us will be able to handle another break up"

"Callie, let's just take it day by day and see what happens okay? We both know what we want; we just need the time to get there"

"I know you're right. Are you staying here again tonight or going home?"

"Well I have had a few glasses of wine; I kind of did it on purpose though. I was hoping you would ask, or I would've either got a cab or a drive with someone"

"Oh, so you had ulterior motives here then?"

"You bet your ass woman!" With that I wink at her, grab my drink and join the gang on the deck

As the rest of the night continues to go very well, we are all on the deck having drinks and catching up. I even remembered to grab the 'baby' monitor so we could hear the kids if needed. I've noticed Callie hasn't had much to drink tonight and ask her about it. She tells me she wanted to stay sober in case the kids need something. I have only had a couple glasses of wine but I stop after this glass as well. Everyone gets up to leave around 11pm, gathering their things, their kids, and thanking Callie for the amazing food as always. They also thank us for the conversation and clearing up the rumors they've been hearing. Teddy, Addison, Callie and I all make plans to spend the day together tomorrow.

We make sure Sofia is all tucked in bed, make sure everything is locked up and the alarm is set and then head toward Callie's bedroom. I make my way into the bathroom for the nightly routine. When I come out, Callie is sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in her jammies.

"What are you doing sitting there?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to sleep here again or on the couch. I didn't want to just assume"

"Callie, it is your bed you know. It's big enough for both of us. Besides I like snuggling with you"

"I like snuggling with you too Arizona, but I didn't want to just assume you wanted to sleep together again tonight"

"Callie, you can always assume I want to sleep together whenever I stay here okay? We have both stated where we stand, what we want and we both know we need time to get to the 'relationship' part of us. I just really enjoy cuddling, you remember this about me right? I love being in your arms Callie. I hope this isn't giving you the wrong ideas."

"Okay. It is not, I know where we stand Arizona."

We get into bed and get under the blankets. I roll onto my side facing Callie and lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good night Callie, thank you for today and tonight. I had a great time with everyone and THANK YOU for the surprise visitors"

"You're very welcome Arizona. Good night"

I turn over to face the other way and feel her moving to cuddle into my back. It doesn't take too long before I hear the gentle snores from Callie behind me. I think to myself 'This is the best place in the world to be right now' and with that I slowly drift off to sleep

 **Okay, everyone. Let's hear it. How do we think THIS conversation turned out? Good / Bad?**


	18. Chapter 18

**This Chapter is going to be Sunday where our girls spend the day with their 'besties'. Sorry y'all I just had to have their best friends show up. I believe everyone needs their best friend in person from time to time. Plus I love Teddy and Addison!**

 **Callie's POV**

I am the first one awake. I lie there for a few minutes and just watch Arizona sleeping. 'This is how it's meant to be' I think to myself. I know we need some time to get to this being an everyday thing but this weekend has been nothing short of amazing. I love the time we've spent together, the talks we've had, the good time with our friends last night. I cannot believe last night went as well as it did, I was expecting it to go sideways and quick! I know our friends love us both but we did put them through hell with us. I meant that I have no hard feelings with any of them.

I decide to get up, so I carefully move out of bed trying not to wake Arizona. I make my way to the kitchen after I peek in on the munchkin. I start the coffee and figure out what I'm going to make for breakfast. Teddy and Addison said they would be here early to spend the day with us all so I got to make enough for everyone. Just as I throw the bacon in a pan there's a knock at the door. I go over and let the girls in. I tell them that Sof and Arizona are still sleeping. We sit, drink coffee and make small talk in the kitchen while I cook. I've got the bacon cooked, the eggs are done, the French toast is almost ready when I hear the other two making their way towards the kitchen; both coming from different directions.

"Morning Mommy, morning Aunt Teddy and Aunt Addison"

"Morning" we all say. Then I turn and see Arizona coming towards us as well.

"Morning" I tell her and pass her a cup of coffee.

"Morning everyone. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so comfy I didn't want to disturb you"

Sofia, Arizona, Teddy and Addison all make their way to the table while I bring over breakfast. We all sit and eat before Addison pipes up.

"So, what are we all doing today?"

"Well I would like to hit the mall so I can look around for some beds and stuff for the spare rooms" I tell her.

"Okay, so why don't you and I go together and do that and we can leave the rest of them here to hang out by the pool"

"Sounds good to me, Teddy, Arizona are you guys okay with that?"

"Oh yeah, It sounds perfect to me, a nice quiet day lounging by a pool? Hell yeah!" Teddy responds

"Sounds good to me too" Arizona states

"What about you Sof, do you want to stay here with Mama and Aunt Teddy or come shopping with me and Aunt Addison?"

"Ummm, can I stay here in the pool Mommy?"

"Of course you can munchkin"

After we have all eaten, Teddy and Addison offer to clean up while I go in and shower and get dressed. Once I come out, Arizona goes in to change into swim wear for a day by the pool. I think it will do us both some good to hang out with our best friends and then all get together later in the afternoon and evening before the girls have to head back to the airport tonight.

Addison and I say good bye to the other 3 girls and head out to the mall. I know Addison loves to shop so I knew she would be the best option to come with me. We get to the mall and make our way inside.

"So, how are you really Callie?"

"Honestly Adds, I'm good. I have discovered a lot about myself recently which has been a long time coming. I think Arizona and I are in a good place right now. We have had multiple conversations about our past, present and what we both want for our future. I do love her and I can't help the way I feel when I'm around her. After everything we have been through and said or done to each other; I still get 'butterflies' in my stomach when she's near me. I know we both need some time to get to know each other again and that gets me really excited. I'm excited and nervous all at the same time. It's like I'm getting to know a 'new' person. Yes she's still the Arizona I fell in love with all those years ago, but I'd like to believe we've both changed for the better, grew up some. So it's been great talking to her so much and spending time together and getting to know the 'new' Arizona"

"That's so awesome Cal, I'm really happy for you both. Sofia doesn't have to be 'a way' from either of you. I still can't believe the day you called me and told me you were taking Sofia and moving to New York. Like what the hell were you thinking Cal?

"Obviously I wasn't thinking Adds, I still can't believe I tried to take our daughter away from her mama. It was the biggest mistake I've made to date. Believe me it will be something I regret the rest of my life. I know someday she will forgive me for it but it was still pretty stupid. I realized I didn't even love Penny and I think that's what's pissed Arizona off the most when she found out; I was ready to uproot myself and our daughter for someone I didn't even 'love'"

"Wow Cal that is pretty fucked up when you think about it"

"Yeah I know"

We continue to shop around, Addison buys a few things, we get to the furniture store and I pick out what I need for the bedrooms and setup delivery for tomorrow evening. I will be the last delivery of the night, so hopefully nothing happens at work and I can get out in time. We stop by a local bakery on the way home so I can get some 'treats' for the girls.

 **Arizona's POV**

Once Callie and Addison have left, the three of us head out to lounge around the pool. Teddy and I have a seat in the chairs near the pool, while Sofia is playing in the pool.

"Teddy, it is so good to see you, I've missed you"

"You too Arizona, I miss you too. We need to not have such a gap getting together again. So you really are okay though?"

"Oh god Teddy, I don't even know where to begin. I was recently dating someone, but after spending so much time with Sofia and or Callie I realized I am still in love with Callie and I think I always will be. Yes we made our mistakes in the past but we have seriously talked more this last week then we ever have while we were together. I really think if we end up together this time around, it will be completely different as we are starting out as friends and that's something we never had before. We are not making up and jumping into bed like we used to do. We are taking our time, talking about everything and sharing our thoughts and feelings with one another"

"Wow! You two really have 'grown up' haven't you?"

"I'd like to think so yes. We also have Sofia to think about too. We know what we want, but we also have to think about her feelings and what our decisions will do to her and how it will affect her."

"Well, I'm very happy for you Arizona, you deserve to be happy and loved. Let's hope you both can grow together and stick together this time around. You two have been through so much in the past and you always end up together again. I'm just glad you two are here again, I was having my doubts for a bit recently"

"You and me both Teddy, you and me both"

We hear the door and assume that Callie and Addison are back from the mall. I make my way in the house to greet them. They get things put away, get changed for the pool, grab an ice cold drink from the fridge and make their way out back.

We all sit around and catch up a little bit and then Callie decides she needs to cool down so goes for a dip. Teddy decides to join her in the pool. Addison and I decide to let them get in the pool with Sofia. Addison moves over into Teddy's chair next to me. I'm still watching Callie in her barely there black bikini. Oh My God, that should be illegal for anyone to look that good in one of those.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling Arizona!" She giggles

"Wh – What? I was not"

"Oh, you so were my friend. But I don't blame you. I'm straight and I find her memorizing in THAT outfit"

"God Addison, how could I EVER think I could move on from that woman? What the hell was I thinking? She is the love of my life and I can't believe we are here yet again. I was so sure after the court thing we'd never talk again, let alone be thinking of getting back together. I know you're her best friend Adds but really? I don't know what the hell we were thinking. Yes we had a hell of a past, but we always get through it all. I'm so scared and nervous. I know we both changed and we are spending time getting to know each other again and I hope we can make it this time around. I don't think either of us could handle another break up. I'm nervous because I feel like we just met and are getting to know each other. I'm scared because I'm so worried one of us will fuck this up again. I don't know what to do"

"That's easy; you do what feels right for both of you. Keep talking everything out and go with your hearts you both will figure this out, I'm sure"

"Thanks Adds, that means so much to me"

 **Callie's POV**

When Addison and I get home and get things put away we change into swim wear and grab some cold drinks and make our way out back to join the rest of them. We are sitting around just catching up and it's getting warm out so I decide it's time to take a dip. I start to strip out of my tank and shorts and out of the corner of my eye I can see Arizona watching me. I bought something just for her today while we were at the mall. I picked up a new bikini, it's black and just barely there. I can see her looking me up and down and I can just imagine what's going through her mind right now. I dive into the deep end and swim over to the shallow end where Sof is playing. I get over to her and pick her up and hold her over my head and she's full of giggles and laughs. I'm sitting on the steps in the shallow end playing with Sof when Teddy decides to join us.

"Hey Teds"

"Hey Cal"

"So, how was your afternoon?"

"Was good, Arizona and I spent the time sitting around just catching up. How was yours?"

"Was great spending time with Adds. I miss her so much. I miss you as well we need to keep in touch and get together a little sooner next time"

"Oh, for sure"

"Teddy, I really want to apologize to you for what I've done to your best friend in the past. I know it was both of us that did things to each other, but I really do feel horrible for the things I've done."

"Look Callie, I'll admit I was ready to fly out here and kick your ass when Arizona told me what you were doing. But I also knew it was between you two and you guys needed to find a way to work it out yourselves. I'm sure you both had enough people around here looking to kick your asses, so I didn't think I needed to come too. I was there for Ari when she needed me; she knew I was only a phone call away. If she said she needed me here, I would've been here in a heartbeat"

"Teddy; seriously, thank you for everything you've done for her and for Sofia and I. We appreciate you so much. I'm not sure what Arizona would've done if she didn't have you at times. I'm really glad she's got you for a best friend"

"Thanks Cal. What do you say we head inside and find something for dinner before Addison and I have to head to the airport?"

"I'd say that sounds wonderful"

We get out of the pool and all make our way inside to change and find something for dinner. We decide none of us really want to cook so we order Chinese food for dinner. We all sit in the great room and all catch up a little more while we wait for the food. Once the food shows up, we move into the dining room to eat.

Once dinner is all done and everything is cleaned up, it's time to get the girls to the airport. We decide that I will take Addison with me and Arizona can take Teddy and Sofia with her. Once we all get to the airport, hugs are given out all around and before the girls make their way to their gates with promises to keep in touch and not let so much time escape us again before we get together again. Sofia is hugging her aunt's when we hear Christina and Mer coming towards us. Sofia runs over and gives a hug to Christina as well. Arizona, Sofia, Mer and I all stand around and give out one last hug to all the girls. Once they all make their way towards their gates the 4 of us walk out to the parking lot. We say good bye to Mer and she's on her way home. Then I look over to Arizona.

"So, this turned out to be great weekend huh?"

"Oh Callie, this weekend was amazing! Thank you so much"

"You don't have to thank me Arizona, it was awesome seeing them all again and spending time with each of them. I know we didn't spend a lot of time with Christina, but I knew she would want to spend as much time as possible with Mer and the kids."

"Yup, but hopefully we won't have to wait so long next time"

"Nope"

"Okay, I'm going to head home, get a nice hot shower and get ready for bed, I have to be in early tomorrow"

"Okay, do you want me to take the munchkin tonight? I can drop her off at daycare when I come into work, I don't work till 10 tomorrow so."

"Really? That would be great. It will give you two some time together and I won't have to worry about waking her too early, I have to work at 7"

"I don't mind really. I love spending time with her" "and you" I whisper to her.

"Okay, well I'm going to head home then and get settled in for the night. I will see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yup, you will. See you then" I lean in and pull her into me for a hug.

"Arizona, thank you for this weekend, I had an amazing time with you"

"I had a great time too Callie, so thank you" She backs out of our hug and bends down to pick up Sofia to give her big hugs and lots of kisses

"Bye Angel, you be good for Mommy okay? I will see you tomorrow"

"I will, bye Mama, see you tomorrow"

"I love you baby girl"

"Love you too Mama"

Sofia and I stand there and watch Arizona get into her car and pull out and down the road. Then we make our way to my car, get in and buckled up and we head off towards home. Wow what a weekend this has been.

 **Okay, so I may start to do little time jumps, but I promise they won't be big ones; just days or a week or two. I promise nothing to BIG right now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so this Chapter will contain a little time jump. Let's get to the following weekend, see what our ladies can get up to!**

 **General POV**

So this week seems to fly by for everyone. They are all busy at the hospital with Callie and Arizona not seeing a lot of each other. They've been on different shifts most of the week. Callie knew she would have to put in a few night shifts this week, as Bailey gave her the weekend off. The whole gang decides to make plans to meet at up at Joe's Friday night after work. After the long week and long hours they have put in, it's time to let loose for a night.

 **Callie's POV**

It's Thursday, and I have the night shift again. I'm at home just lounging around on Thursday afternoon. There's a knock at the door and when I open it up I'm surprised to see Sofia and Arizona.

"Hi, come on in. What are you two doing here?" I lean down and pick up Sof and smother her in hugs and kisses, which makes her giggle and squirm in my arms. I lean over and give Arizona a kiss on the cheek. Putting Sofia down, we all make our way to the kitchen.

"Well I have the night shift tonight and I noticed you did as well so we thought we'd take our chances you were home and come for a visit before work"

"Well, it's great to see both of you, I have I missed you both this week"

"We missed you too Callie. What are you making?"

"Well, I have the night shift and I know the cafeteria food isn't the greatest so I thought I would make some lasagne to take to work for later. I also made a salad and cut up some veggies. There are lots if you guys want some"

"I just ate but if you don't mind I will take some for later as well"

"Of course not, the containers are under that cupboard over there, help yourself. Would you like something to drink? Water, coffee, tea?"

"I'll take a coffee please. I'm going to need something to keep me awake tonight"

"So where is Ms Sof going tonight while we both work?"

"Alex offered to take her for the night so she wouldn't be in day care all night. He's off at 9pm and will pick her up from day care when he's done"

"That's awesome; she will have a blast at Uncle Alex's place."

We have a little time to kill so we get our lunches packed up, feed the munchkin then settle in on the couch to watch a movie with Sofia before work.

"Wow, I can't believe how much I've missed these little things with you Callie. Having you and Sofia here just lounging around watching TV"

"Yeah, these were some of my favorite times spent together"

"So, are you going to Joe's tomorrow night with everyone?"

"I'd like to, but I will have to see what my day or night looks like. Bailey thinks I might be on-call this weekend. She's still looking into it. Are you going?"

"Yup I'm going"

"Well I will also have Sofia, assuming I'm not on call. But I think I can get Amelia to watch her as she will have Zola and Bailey as well I believe."

"That sounds amazing Callie. I'd love you to be there with us."

"Let me see what I can do"

We get everything cleaned up and head off to work. Once we get to work it's none stop in the ER for a little while. There was a 4 car pileup on the interstate. I spend most of the night in the OR fixing and setting all kinds of broken bones. Before I know it, it's about 4am and I'm still in the OR working on a patient. The nurse lets me know there's a message on my phone and I ask her to read it out for me. It's from Arizona.

 **Hey, it's just me, wanted to see if you were free for lunch – A**

I ask the nurse to send a response back to her.

 **Hey, I'm still in the OR, will probably be another hour or two at least. I'll try and catch you before you leave though. Sorry. – C**

With that I go back to my patient and finish things up here. Once I scrub out I go looking for Arizona. I finally find her in an on-call room taking a nap.

"Hey" she says sleepily, I can tell I woke her up.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you; I just got out of the OR. It took a lot longer than I thought it would. Ran into a couple complications along the way"

"It's okay; I was just trying to catch a few zzz's before I got paged again"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Oh about an hour or so"

"Go back to sleep, I'm just going to see if I can get a few winks in as well"

 **Arizona's POV**

I'm laying here on a bed in an on-call room with Callie in the bed across from me. I lie on my back and let me mind wonder. God I miss her so much, I miss even the little things with her. Having lunch together, getting coffee together on our breaks. I miss spending quality time with her at home and with Sofia. The three of us cuddled on a couch watching TV or a movie. I miss being intimate with her also. God the things that woman could do with her tongue and hands! Great, now I'm just fucking horny and still have a few hours left of my shift.

God I need to get laid and SOON. I think to myself 'Am I ready to go there with her though? I know I don't want to sleep with anyone else. I want Callie, and only Callie.' I make up my mind and start to get up and go over towards her on the bed. I decide I am ready for this step with her. I need a release and I'm hoping she will be open to helping me with that! I actually need more than just a release. I NEED CALLIE AND I NEED HER NOW. I know with Callie, it's about more than just the release. It's always been fantastic, out of this world love making with her. Whether it's slow and gentle or fast and rough I know we have this connection far deeper than just some random fuck. I make it to her and look down at her; she opens her eyes and locks them onto mine. I can tell by the look on her eyes, she wants the same thing, or at least I'm hoping I can still 'read' her thoughts through her eyes. If she's not ready for this, I'm about to make a total ass of myself here. I hope I've been seeing and reading the signs correctly from her.

"Callie …." And of course my damn pager picks NOW of all times to go off. God damn it.

"Arizona?"

"Sorry, I got to take this, it's a 911" and with that I'm out the door and still horny.

Callie's POV

Once Arizona has left the room I lie there. Was I just imaging that or was there something in her eyes that told me she was looking for something here? What would have happened had her pager not gone off? Am I ready to go there yet? Who am I kidding, it will always be Arizona. I have always been ready, I think I'm just more scared then anything. I'm not sure what she was looking for there but I could see it in her eyes, she wanted something to happen. Well I guess I'll never know now. Maybe I will ask her about it. We did agree to be honest with each other from here on out so hopefully she will talk to me about it.

I get up and finish the rest of my shift. As I'm getting ready to head to the lounge to change into my street clothes, my pager goes off and I'm needed in the ER. This can't be good, it's a 911. I get to the ER and look at the chaos in here.

When I finally get to go home, it's almost noon. I have been at work now for over 20 hours and it's now technically Friday afternoon. Due to me being paged so close to the end of my shift and still on my feet, Bailey has given me today / tonight off but I will be on-call Saturday and Sunday. Which I am okay with, I'm off tonight, that means I can go out tonight with the gang. I make my way up to change and deicide to quickly send Arizona a message.

 **Hey, it's me. I am just getting off work now. I was paged into the ER just before quitting time and spend all morning in the OR. I have today / tonight off so I will be at Joe's tonight. Mer said Amelia was watching the kids and offered to take Sofia as well so I will be kid free also** **\- C**

 **Okay, that's awesome. I will see you there. Get some sleep and I'll see you tonight – A**

 **Are we going to talk about the on-call room incident? – C**

 **Yes we will, I promise. Let's just enjoy tonight and we'll talk tomorrow okay? – A**

 **Okay, I will see you later; I'm going home for a long hot bath and some sleep – C**

I make it home, make sure everything is locked up and make my way into my bathroom. I turn on the taps to regulate the water, drop a little bubble bath in the tub and then strip out of my clothes. I lower myself into the water and thank God this shift is over. I haven't worked that long in a while. I get all washed up and get out of the tub, let the drain go and grab a towel from the rack. I dry off and don't even bother to get dressed in sleep wear just walk into my room and crawl into bed. Ahhh this is heaven. I need to get some sleep so I can make in to Joe's tonight. I'm looking forward to hanging out with everybody.

 **Okay everyone. I know this Chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I will leave us there for now. Next Chapter will be our night at Joe's. What do we think of the on-call incident? Do we think our girls would've done anything if Arizona's pager hadn't gone off?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This Chapter will have our girls in Joe's bar for a night out with some of the gang from work. What happens when you mix alcohol and feelings?**

 **** WARNING ** if lesbian sex and vulgar language is not your thing, then please skip this Chapter!**

 **Callie's POV**

I awake from a deep sleep and wonder what woke me. I look over at my phone and realize I set an alarm so I could get up and get ready for my night at Joe's. It's about 8pm and I've been asleep for almost 7 hours. I make my way to the bathroom for my 'morning' routine. I come back out and decide what to wear tonight. I know I want to make heads turn, especially one! I decide on my skinny black jeans that hug my curves in all the right places. I decide to go with a deep purple shirt that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Once I apply a little makeup and I decide I'm going to leave my hair down tonight, I make my way to the kitchen. I grab a cup of coffee to wake me up and something quick to eat, don't want to drink on an almost empty stomach.

While I'm drinking my coffee, I call for a cab. I decide to take a cab tonight, never know how much I'll end up drinking tonight. I got a message on my phone from Arizona stating that Meredith did get Amelia to watch the kids so she dropped Sofia off already and she is at Joe's with April and some others. Once I get to Joe's I look around and see a few of them at a table over in the corner. I make my way to the bar and see Meredith there already. I take a seat beside her and ask her what's up. We sit and talk for a bit and have a few shots.

We have been knocking back the tequila shots and someone gets on the stage and announces there will be karaoke tonight. I look around and notice Arizona is sitting over at the corner table with Alex, Jo and April. I notice Miranda walking in with Ben and Jackson right behind them. I grab Meredith's arm and lead her over to the table as well. We all settle in with hellos all around and continue to drink.

I've had a few shots and drinks at this point and I heard a song the other day and I hope the DJ has it. It's not something I would usually sing but the words just seem to fit the moment so I think 'what the hell, what do I have to lose?' other than my dignity. I walk over to the side of the stage and check in and ask about this particular song. He does have it on file which floors me, I thought I'd have to wait and just let her listen to it later.

I go back to the bar and down another shot; I'm going to need all the liquid courage I can get for this. I don't know if she's ready, but I certainly am. I came to that conclusion a while ago; I just need to find a way to tell her, and I think tonight is going to be it. I think I've always been ready; I think I was just scared. Scared one of us would fuck it all up yet again.

The announcer gets up on the stage and I think 'here goes nothing' they announce my name and up I go. Everyone at the table is watching me, I can feel it. I grab the microphone and look towards Arizona at the table and she has locked her eyes on me, probably wondering what I'm about to do because she knows I hate standing up in front of everyone. I say hi to everyone and ask how they are all doing tonight.

"I promise I won't take much of your time this evening, I just have one song I would like to sing for you. I want to dedicate it to someone and you know who you are" as I send a wink her way she sends me a little smile. The music starts and I take a deep breathe.

 _ **Don't tell me love is something you won't try again  
That's just not true  
But baby right now maybe what you need's a friend  
Well, I'm here for you  
**_

I still have my eyes locked with Arizona as I continue to sing.

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
I will be by your side  
If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night  
Whenever you call  
And I won't change my mind  
No, I'll see you through  
And I won't give up  
No, I won't give up  
I won't give up on you**_

 _ **You need someone who knows you from the inside out  
The way I do  
I've seen you walk the wire never looking down  
I believe in you  
**_ _  
_ _ **I will be by your side  
If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night  
Whenever you call  
And I won't change my mind  
No, I'll see you through  
And I won't give up  
No, I won't give up  
I won't give up on you**_

 _ **I will be by your side  
If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night  
And I won't give up  
No, I won't give up  
I won't give up  
You can call it love  
But I won't give up on you **_

When the song ends I see tears streaming down Arizona's face. I return to my spot at the table with Mer and look over in time to see Arizona disappear into the ladies room. I have a flashback to the first time we met in that bathroom when Arizona introduced herself to me. Well, let's see if I can 'turn the tables' on her. I excuse myself from the group and make my way to the ladies room, when I open the door I look around and notice it's just her and I in here. Here's my chance to let her know. I know she said we need time, I just hope I'm not about to make a total ass of myself here, but as they say 'there's no time like the present' to tell her I'm ready.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Paeds Right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Hi." Arizona giggles and feels a case of Deja vu

"I'm Calliope … Torres, Ortho Surgery. I've seen you at the hospital"

Arizona Giggles, but hopefully will continue to 'play' along

"Are you okay?"

"You know, I'm fine"

"People talk, where we work, they talk … a lot. So for the sake of being honest, I- I think I should tell you that I know things about you, because people talk"

"Oh, and what do they say? That you now know about me?"

"Well for starters I heard you were this beautiful and sexy blonde 'kids' doctor. You are amazing with the kids in your ward; you also have a beautiful little girl yourself, that you share with an ex-wife. I've also heard that once people know you, it's hard NOT to like or love you. You are very well respected at work amongst your co-workers and everyone I've talked to loves you."

"Is that right? Well they are correct on the daughter part, she is an awesome kid and she looks so much like my ex-wife, but she does have a lot of my mannerisms. As far as everyone at work respecting and loving me, well I try to respect them, hoping that's what I get in return. I do work in Paeds, and my job is hard-core but also awesome at the same time."

"Well I just wanted you to know the talk, it's good actually, people really like you over there, they respect you, and they're concerned and interested, they really like you. Some of them REALLLLY like you"

At this Arizona smiles that adorable dimpled smile of hers I love so much

"You just, you look upset and I thought that you should know that the talk is good and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you"

Arizona laughs then gets herself together "You wanna give me some names?"

As I look deep into Arizona's azure blue eyes, I gently cup her cheek and slowly lean in towards her and place a gentle kiss on those lips that I've craved and missed for years. I slowly slide my tongue against Arizona's bottom lip, looking for permission. When it's finally granted the two of us fight for control of the kiss. When I lean back out, I lock eyes with Arizona …. "I think you'll know!" At that I turn on my heels and walk out of the washroom, leaving what I'm sure is a very stunned Arizona in her wake.

 **Arizona's POV**

I'm sitting at a table in Joes with a gang of people from work and the only one I want to be sitting with isn't even here. Just when I'm thinking she may have slept in I look up when I hear the door and OH MY GOD! That, right there is sex on legs. Callie walks in with her black leather jacket on, her hair straight down, a little bit of makeup on, black skinny jeans and a deep purple top that I LOVE ON HER. Damn, this isn't helping my situation from earlier today in that on-call room.

I don't know how she does it but it should be illegal. I watch her every move and when she gets to the bar and takes a seat beside Meredith she takes off her jacket and I think I just came in my panties. Damn she looks so fucking hot tonight. Now I remember WHY I loved that purple top on her, it doesn't leave much to the imagination. Whew it's getting very warm in here. Next thing I know they are coming towards our table. I don't know how long I can take sitting here next to her dressed like that tonight without jumping her bones.

Once the two of them get to the table and say hello to everyone, she looks to me and I'm sure she can tell I've been checking her out, she knows what it does to me when she dresses like that. She sends me a little wink before she takes a seat right next to me. I try to put myself together and finally take notice there are also other people that arrived at the table. When did they get here? How long was I in my own little sex filled world there? Damn I really got to start paying attention.

I notice Callie standing up and I watch her every move. She walks towards the stage, talks to the DJ for a minute than returns to the table. I wonder what she's up to. I don't have to wonder long as the DJ calls her name out. Oh this should be good!

The music starts and Callie starts to sing in that sultry voice of hers that drives me crazy. I've never heard this song before so I lock my eyes with her and just listen to the words. Wow this song is perfect for us at the moment. I wonder where she found it. I keep my eyes locked with hers and I know I've got tears streaming down my face. Once the song ends, I make my way to the ladies room to gather my thoughts and clean up a little bit. I hear the door and I don't have to look to know who it is. She starts talking and I have to giggle at the bad case of Deja vu I'm having. This is how I first met her, in this exact ladies room.

" _Hey"_

" _Hey"_

" _Paeds Right?"_

" _Yeah, that's right. Hi." I let out a few giggles and feel a case of Deja vu_

" _I'm Calliope … Torres, Ortho Surgery. I've seen you at the hospital"_

 _Okay I think, if she wants to do this than let's 'play'_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _You know, I'm fine"_

" _People talk, where we work, they talk … a lot. So for the sake of being honest, I- I think I should tell you that I know things about you, because people talk"_

" _Oh, and what do they say? That you now know about me?"_

" _Well for starters I heard you were this beautiful and sexy blonde 'kids' doctor. You are amazing with the kids in your ward; you also have a beautiful little girl yourself, that you share with an ex-wife. I've also heard that once people know you, it's hard NOT to like or love you. You are very well respected at work amongst your co-workers and everyone I've talked to loves you."_

" _Is that right? Well they are correct on the daughter part, she is an awesome kid and she looks so much like my ex-wife, but she does have a lot of my mannerisms. As far as everyone at work respecting and loving me, well I try to respect them, hoping that's what I get in return. I do work in Paeds, and my job is hard-core but also awesome at the same time."_

" _Well I just wanted you to know the talk, it's good actually, people really like you over there, they respect you, and they're concerned and interested, they really like you. Some of them REALLLLY like you"_

 _I look up to her and smile that adorable dimpled smile I know she loves so much_

" _You just, you look upset and I thought that you should know that the talk is good and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you"_

 _At this I laugh then get myself together "You wanna give me some names?"_

 _As she looks deep into my eyes, she gently cups my cheek and slowly leans in towards me and places a gentle kiss on my lips. I can feel her_ _slowly slide her tongue against my bottom lip, looking for permission. When it's finally granted the two of us fight for control of the kiss. When she leans back out, we lock eyes and she says …. "I think you'll know!" And like that; she's gone_

Once I get my bearings again, I break out into a huge dimpled smile. I turn towards the mirror and finish washing my face. Once I deem myself presentable again I walk out of the washroom, back to my table still with a smile on my face. I look around and don't see Callie anywhere. I notice I have a new message on my phone from Callie.

 **In-case that wasn't clear to you …. I'M READY, when you are! - C**

 **Where did you go? – A**

 **I'm on my way home; Sofia is with Amelia tonight – C**

 **So it's just you at home tonight? – A**

 **Yup – C**

 **I'll be there in 10 minutes – A**

 **Ummm o-okay – C**

I call a cab and make my way towards Callie's place. Not sure what I'm going to say or what I'm hoping will happen tonight here. I knock on the door and as soon as she opens it she looks at me

"Arizona, what are you doing here?"

I take a minute to just look at her. I look at her from head to toe and back again. Yup, now I know what I want here tonight. I'm more than ready and think I always was. I think it was more being scared she would run again. I decide to take my chances once again. I walk into the house and as she closes the door behind me I turn around and throw her against it and attack her lips with my mouth. I demand entry into her mouth with my tongue. I gently suck her tongue and hear a moan escape her. I slowly kiss down her jaw line and reach her neck. I gently suck on the spot just behind her ear I know she loves and I get what sounds like a growl from deep within her.

"Ari – Arizona, let's move this to the couch or the bedroom"

"Nope, I'm going to fuck you right here against this door Calliope"

I grab the hem of her shirt and remove it; reaching behind her I also undo her bra and slowly slide it down her arms and throw it behind me somewhere to be found much later. I lean down and gently suck her left nipple into my mouth and grasp her right and pinch it between my fingers. I bite down on her nipple and she hisses from the pain and pleasure. Then I swipe my tongue across it to sooth the pain. I switch and take her right nipple into my mouth and pinch her left. I do the same thing to this nipple as its twin. I slowly slide my tongue down between the valley of her breasts, down her ribs, and by the time I reach the top of her pants I'm down on my knees. I open the button on her jeans and slide the zipper down. I reach around and grab the top of her jeans and slide them down her legs to let her step out of them. I can smell her arousal from my position in front of her. I slide down her panties and right in front of my eyes is the best sight I have ever seen. I can see her arousal dripping from her core. I lean in and swipe my tongue from bottom to top of her beautiful pussy.

"Oh my god Arizona, that feels so good!" she cries out and gently grabs the back of my head

"Calliope, I have missed your taste so much, god you taste amazing"

"Arizona, let's get you off your knees and to the couch or a bed"

With this I stand up on my feet and lock eyes with her. I lean in and drive my tongue into her mouth.

"Calliope, I told you I'm going to fuck you against this door, then we can move anywhere you want too"

As I finish my sentence I drive home my point by plunging two fingers deep inside of her. I slowly set a good pace fucking her and add a third finger. She is moaning and yelling my name, GOD that will never get old for me. I love hearing her yell my name while I'm deep inside of her. There is nothing slow and gentle about this. I am just fucking her hard and fast.

"Oh my God Arizona. Please, Faster …. Deeper …. I'm almost there" She slowly tries to breath out

At this I move my thumb up to her clit and start rubbing it in fast circles. And I can feel her sucking my fingers in deeper. I move a little and add my hip to my thrusts and after a few more swipes on her clit she cums, screaming my name. I ease off a little on her clit and slow my trusts until I'm sure she can stand on her own legs.

"Wow, that was amazing Arizona" she breathes out, trying to catch her breathe.

"It certainly was; I love hearing you moaning and screaming my name Calliope. It turns me on so much. So how about we take this to the bedroom because I am no where's near done with you yet!"

"Arizona, are we really doing this?"

"Callie, for tonight let's just go with it. Tomorrow we can be adults about this and talk all we need to. Tonight I NEED you and I need you NOW"

Callie's POV

God, I've missed her calling me Calliope so much. No one makes it sound like she does. Well with that said, I grab ahold of her hips and move my hands behind her thighs and pick her up, her legs wrap around me and I carry her to the bedroom. I gently lay her on the bed and crawl on top of her. I slowly starting kissing down her jaw line till I get to that spot behind her ear I know she loves so much. I know when we first got home it was fast and rough but if we're really going to do this, I want this to be slow and gentle.

"Arizona, you have far too many clothes on right now"

I slowly slide the edges of her shirt up her torso and she gets the hint, we both sit up a little so I can remove her shirt and bra. Wow, what a sight that leaves me with. Seeing her naked will NEVER get old for me.

"God Arizona, you are so beautiful"

"Callie, I need you to touch me please?"

"Oh, don't worry that pretty little head of yours my dear, I will"

I start kissing her neck and work my way down towards her breasts. I can feel her hands in my hair gently pushing me further down to where she needs me the most. I get to her right nipple and take it into my mouth. I gently suck on it and move my hand up to pinch her left nipple. I can hear and feel the moans escaping her. No matter how long it's been since I've touched this woman, it will never get old. I love having her writhing under me and in my mouth.

I move and switch nipples; taking her left in my mouth and pinching her right. I can feel her still pushing on my head. I know where she really wants and needs me but I'm taking my time to enjoy this. There's no rush. I leave her nipples and kiss down her ribs, to her hips. I undo her jeans and slide them down her legs. Once I throw them somewhere behind me on the floor. I sit up and look up to her; silently asking if I can remove her prosthetic. I see her nod her head and get that removed and off to the side of the bed. I sit here and just look at her. God this woman seems to get more beautiful every time I see her like this. I look down to her panty covered center and I can tell she's soaked.

"Arizona, God you're soaked"

"Callie, that's what you do to me, even after all this time. I really like fucking you, but I love this slow love making so much more. Please don't make me wait any longer Callie I NEED you inside"

Who am I to argue with her when she's this turned on? I grab ahold of the waist band of her barely there panties and slowly slide them down her legs. I can smell her arousal from here. I look up and lock my eyes with her. She's up on her elbows watching my every move. I slowly slide a finger between her warm and wet lips. I can hear her growl and buck her hips a little; wanting more. I slide my tongue out and lick my lips anticipating the taste of her after so long.

"Callie, seriously; I'm dying here, please"

With that I lean forward and lie on my stomach between her legs and kiss each of her thighs. I place soft kisses along her hair line and I know what she wants but I need to take this slow. I slowly slide my tongue from bottom to top of her center.

"Oh God Callie, please that feels so good. Don't stop"

Like that would ever happen. Do I look stupid? I have this gorgeous woman naked in my bed, who would give THIS UP? With that I've taken enough time teasing her. I dive into her wet center. My tongue is everywhere and yet seems I can't get enough. I gently take her clit into my mouth and suck on it. While doing so I gently slide two fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck Callie, right there …. Don't you dare stop!"

I slowly pick up my pace and slide another finger into her and suck a little harder on her clit. I take my other hand and reach up and pinch her nipple. I can feel her legs shaking; she is sucking my fingers deeper inside her. I know she's close so I pick up my pace with my fingers and I suck her clit into my mouth and flick it with the tip of my tongue.

"Oh .. My .. God .. Callie, I'm COM-COMING!"

I slow my pace down a little with my fingers and let up the sucking and just gently flick her clit with my tongue and let her ride out her orgasm. I crawl up beside her on the bed and snuggle into her side. Once she catches her breath, she looks up to me and has an evil little grin on her face. I can tell this is going to be a loooong night but oh so worth it!

After hours of love making, multiple orgasms we lay there side by side on our backs trying to catch our breath. I grab the covers and throw them over us before we start to get chilly. I cuddle into her side and draw random patterns on her stomach.

"Wow, I was not expecting THAT tonight when I told you I was ready!"

"When I came over here tonight, I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, but the second you opened the door I knew"

"Arizona, where does this leave us? What does it mean for us?"

"Callie, I do not regret this night for a second if that's what you're asking. I do know I want to start fresh with you and get to know you all over again. Yes we may have went a little fast with tonight, but if you're up for it I would like to take things slow and build off our friendship"

"Arizona, I do not regret tonight either. I just want to make sure we are both on the same page here and that neither of us is using the other just to get laid"

"Callie, please believe me when I tell you this. Tomorrow we will talk all about this and go into great detail I'm sure but for tonight, can we just snuggle and sleep. Then tomorrow we can figure out 'where we go from here'"

"That sounds good to me. Good night Arizona"

"Goodnight Calliope"

With that she rolls over and I snuggle into her. Sofia isn't home so we don't bother getting up to put sleep wear on. And there's nothing in the world better than snuggling into a very naked Arizona Robbins! With that, I can feel myself starting to drift off to sleep. I'm going to be sore tomorrow but in ALL the right places and for ALL the right reasons.

 **A/N: Well, what do we think of this evening? To fast? How do you think their conversation will go tomorrow?**

 **Song in this Chapter is called 'I Won't Give Up" From Jana Kramer**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This Chapter will have our girls waking the next day wondering 'Where Do We Go from Here?"**

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up and stretch out and WOW, am I ever sore. I haven't been this sore in so long but oh god it's in all the right places and feels so good at the same time. I lay on my back and watch Arizona sleep and think about last night. I am more than ready to move on with her. I think it was more a fear than anything else. I hope she doesn't wake up today and regret last night. I loved every second of it. Should we have done it? Probably not, think it might've been a little fast but I certainly don't regret any of it.

I reach over and draw random patterns on her bare back that is exposed due to the blanket slipping down through the night. I love every inch of her flawless skin. Oh God could she be any more beautiful? If I wasn't 100% sure before last night, I certainly am this morning. I'm still gently drawing patterns on her back. She starts moving a little and I can hear her moaning. I have to say; waking up naked next to her after a long night of love making is in the top 5 of my favorite moments to share with her. I'm not sure where we go from here but I know we need to discuss last night and see how we are both feeling. I would like to take things slower than we did last night I think I will ask her to go on a date with me.

She rolls over and looks up to me and god, she's so damn adorable first thing in the morning. I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning" I tell her

"Oh, it certainly is a very good morning!" she replies and smiles that dimpled smile

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking if you got no plans we could go get the munchkin and lounge around the house for the day, just the three of us. Maybe watch some movies or play in the pool"

"That sounds really good Arizona, I got to call into work, because I believe I'm on-call today and tomorrow but I'll call to double check. I would love to spend the day with both you and Sof"

"Why don't you go to the bathroom first and I'll call in and see what the plan is for today"

"That sounds good to me. I won't be too long. I just have to shower and clean up, I smell like sex"

"Yes you do, but it's such a GREAT smell on you" I wink at her.

She giggles and gets up, grabs her crutches that I have at the house for her and makes her way to the bathroom. I grab my phone and call Bailey to see what her plans are for me today. I talk to her for a little bit and I am on-call. I'm not needed there yet, so I will spend as much time as I can with the girls today.

I make my way into the kitchen to make coffee. I think we are going to need it for this conversation that needs to take place here today before the munchkin gets here. I give Mer a quick call and she has to go to work for noon so will drop off the munchkin around 11:30am. I look to the clock, okay it's about 9:30am, so gives us about 2 hours or so to get this over with.

"Hey, please tell me there's coffee"

"Of course there is. I just called Mer, she works for noon so she will drop Sofia here around 11:30"

"Okay. So I know we need to talk, do you want to do it in the great room or outside?"

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air"

We top off our coffee and I offer to carry them outside so she can get out there. She is still using the crutches. Once we get outside we get seated and I pass her coffee back to her. We sit there for a few minutes just enjoying the morning breeze blowing through.

"Callie"

"Arizona" we both start at the same time. I nod my head to let her know to go ahead.

"Callie, I don't even know where to begin. I first have to say however that I do NOT regret anything about last night. I know we might have moved a little fast there and for that I'm sorry for my part of it. I mean I know we're both to blame per say, neither stopped the other. I don't know how you feel about what transpired here last night Callie but I for one am happy it did and do not regret it at all."

"Arizona, I want you to know I also do NOT regret any of it either. I loved every second of it. I missed being intimate with you. You feel so good, taste so good, and look so good. I can't even begin to describe how I feel. I feel we may have rushed a tad bit yes, but there are no regrets. I would really like to spend some time just you and I to get to know each other again and see if we can move on. I would like to take you on a date and go from there. We did nothing wrong last night, we are both single and consenting adults Arizona so there's no blame to place on either of us."

"I would love to go on a date with you Callie. So we are on the same page where last night stands right? Neither of us regret it, one wanted it as much as the other, yes we moved a little fast but we're talking about it and we are on the same page"

"I'm with you there yes. We will go slower from this point forward. I also want you to know that I think I've always been ready for a relationship with you Arizona, I think I was more scared then anything. I was scared that one of us would fuck it up somehow."

"I was ready as well, I was scared too. I was scared you would run again if I let you in again. I was scared that one of us would mess it up again. I know neither of us or even Sofia could handle that again. I want both of us to be nothing but 100% sure this time around though Callie, I'm tired of hurting, tired of you hurting and most of all I'm very tired of Sofia hurting and getting put in the middle of the two of us."

"We are in agreement there Arizona. No matter what happens between us we have to put Sofia first above everything between us. We need to put her at the top of our priorities list no matter what that means for you and I. When all is said and done Sofia must be happy firstly; above our happiness. I will always love you and be here for you no matter what happens and we will always be good friends, but we really need to think of what our decisions will do to Sofia. I'm sure she will be happy with us all living together again down the road but we need to talk to her as we go and make sure we include her in our decisions"

"Yes we do. I do love you, will always love you but you're right, we need to put her first above all else. She's getting older and we need to take her feelings into consideration in all this as well"

"Okay, so I'm on-call today so I will spend as much time as I can with you both doing whatever it is you both want to do. I'm really glad we talked about this Arizona. I feel much better about it all. And for the record I would not do anything differently last night, I enjoyed every minute of it. And I will plan a date for us this week sometime. We'll work it out for a night we both have off"

"Okay Callie, that sounds good. I'm really glad we talked about it as well. We really are growing up aren't we? In the past if this would've happened, we wouldn't have talked about it and one of us would've run out the door and then ignored each other for weeks"

"Yes, that's so true. We are growing up and I'd like to hope growing together. We would only think of ourselves in the past and not each other's feelings. We've been talking more the last few weeks than we ever have when we were together. We have grown together, we've grown as individuals and most importantly I think we have grown as mothers"

"I couldn't agree more Callie. I don't think I've been this excited at any point in my life about a relationship. When we first met, yes I was excited but I think this time around it's going to last longer and going to be a stronger relationship. Any time in the past that we've broke up, got back together; we would just jump into bed for sex and be back together. Even though the sex with you has always been earth shattering, whether it was slow and gentle or rough and fast; it's always been amazing. And I feel like last night even though there was both fast and rough and then the soft and gentle it was completely different from any time in the past we've had sex"

"I agree with you. Last night felt different for many reasons. We have a stronger connection, it was certainly more than just getting that release, and although that certainly played a part I think. When I look at you I can't believe that you seem to get more beautiful every time I see you. Fully dressed, naked, just waking up, middle of the day, end of the day just before bed. No matter when, I find you miraculous.

At this I can see the blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you Callie, I also find you amazing"

"Okay, so we got about 20 mins or so before little miss shows up. What do you say we move into the kitchen and start on something for lunch?"

"I'd say that sounds amazing, I'm starving. I certainly worked up an appetite from last night."

"Let's go. Why don't you sit at the stool by the breakfast bar and I will rummage around and see what we can find"

Once we get back into the house we make our way to the kitchen. We are just figuring out what to eat when the door opens and in comes Sofia running straight to her Mama.

Arizona's POV

We are in the kitchen and Callie is looking for something to cook for lunch when we hear the door open and in comes Sofia, running straight for me. I bend over and pick her up and sit her on the breakfast bar in front of me.

"Good morning munchkin how was your sleepover with Zola?"

"Oh Mama, we had a blast. Aunt Amy let us eat all kinds of chocolate and cookies last night"

At this I roll me eyes at Mer and Callie, Mer just shrugs her shoulders "Oh really? She did huh?"

"Yeah, and then we watched a movie, and ran around the house with her chasing us. Mama it was so much fun."

I wrap my little angel into a big hug and I can hear Callie and Meredith at the door. Callie is thanking Meredith and telling her to thank Amelia for us both.

"Mama, where's your leg. How come you're in your pajamas?"

"Well baby, Mommy and I went out last night and I had a little too much to drink so Mommy let me stay here so I could see you first thing this morning"

"She did? That's awesome. I like being able to see you both here together"

"Are you hungry? Do you want some lunch?" I hear Callie ask her

"No sanks Mommy, I had something earlier with Zola. Can I go play now?"

"You can go play for a little bit while Mama and I eat but then we would like to sit down and talk with you okay?"

"Okay Mommy" Sofia turns around on the cupboard and leans into Callie for her morning hugs. Callie lifts her up and peppers her little face with kisses and then sets her on her feet and off she goes to play. Callie then turns to me

"Are you okay with talking to her for a little bit? I would like to talk first before the damn pager goes off today, cause as we experienced the other day, that things LOVES to interrupt us at the worst possible times"

At this she winks at me. I know she is referring to that on-call room incident when my pager stopped us. I have to giggle because even if it stopped us then, we more than made up for it last night! God, I still can't get over last night, it's like we've never been apart. We still know each other's bodies; where to go and when, what to do and where. We know each other inside and out.

I let my wander back to Joe's last night. That song she sang last night was perfect for us at this point in our lives. It certainly 'hit a nerve' in me that's for sure. I was surprised when she stepped up on that stage, I know she doesn't do well up in front of big crowds so to say it left me speechless was an understatement. And she did that for me! I can't believe we have never been this 'close' to each other in all the years we've been together. I really think this time around together will be it. I know we have to talk to Sofia and get her thoughts on all this and I know we need to take our time going forward but last night? WOW is all I can say. God I have missed her so much.

"Hey, Arizona … Where did you go there?" She gently places her hand on my arm

"Wh-What? Oh sorry, I got lost in my thoughts there"

"Care to share?"

"I was just thinking about last night. At Joe's then once we got back here"

"Are you starting to regret it?"

"Oh god! No Callie. I was just thinking how with all the years we've been together we've never been this close. How even with that time we've been apart we still know each other so well and each other's bodies. How we can still react to each other. I need you to know Callie that no matter what happens between us I will never have regrets of last night. I wanted it as much as I think you did. "

"Arizona, no matter what happens I will not regret last night either. I know we have to have a conversation with Sofia and see what she thinks and feels and we will this afternoon; I just hope this stupid pager doesn't go off before we can get it done"

"Okay, why don't we clean up here and get the munchkin and sit down in the great room and see what we can come up with?"

"Okay, that sounds good to me. Let's go"

 **Okay y'all know what to do from here. Next Chapter will be the ladies talking to their daughter and get her input on them getting together as a family!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This Chapter will have our girls talking to Sofia about everything (okay, well maybe NOT everything) hehehe. Let's see how this conversation goes shall we.**

 **Callie's POV**

"Sofia, could you come into the great room for a bit please? Mama and I would like to talk to you"

"I'm coming mommy. Did I do something wrong Mommy?"

"God no baby girl, Mama and I just some things we would like to discuss with you that's all"

"Oh, okay then."

Arizona is sitting on the sofa and Sofia plops down next to her. I decide I want to face them both so I decide to sit on the edge of the table in front of them. I pick up my glass and take a big gulp from my water. I look to Arizona and she gently nods her head to let me know I can start.

"Sofia, baby. Mama and I have been spending a lot of time together recently and we have been doing a lot of talking"

"Mommy, are you leaving again? I don't want to leave." I can see the sadness in her face.

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat from that simple question. God I can't believe I put these two through this god damn mess to begin with. I reach over and place my hand atop hers and look her in the eyes.

"No baby, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you or Mama. We are all staying right here in Seattle okay?"

"Okay mommy" and she smiles at me.

"Sofia, mama and I wanted to talk to you about us as a family. We have been talking to each other and now it's time we talked to you and included you in our decisions as well. Do you understand?"

"I think so mommy, you guys want to know how I feel"

"That's right baby girl. Mama and I need to make sure that you're happy. Neither of us ever wants you to be mad or upset like that again."

"I understand mommy."

"Okay good. Then can you try to tell me and mama how you are feeling right now?"

"Well, I'm not really sure how to put it into words mommy, but I'll try"

"That's all we can ask baby"

"Okay, well I'm very happy that none of us are leaving. I like it when we are all together. I can see either of you anytime and that makes me very happy"

"I like it when mama stays here sometimes, because I get to see her when I wake up or when I come home, like earlier today"

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, my pager starts to blare. God dammit this thing has got horrible timing. It is not a 911 page so I excuse myself and call in. Turns out it was just a quick question an intern had and for some reason couldn't ask someone else. I make my way back to the great room.

"Do you have to leave Callie?"

"No, just some stupid intern who couldn't ask a question to someone else that's there. Sorry, please continue Sof."

"Well, I like when mama is here and we all watch TV together or when you're both here to tuck me into bed at night."

"Okay. So what would you think if down the road mama was here every day instead of just sometimes?"

"I'm not sure mommy. Are you saying we could all live together and be a family again?"

"Well not right away but at some point maybe yes. How would you feel about that?"

"I don't know mommy. Would Penny have to live here too?"

To say that took me by surprise would be an understatement. I look over to Arizona and I can see the confusion written all over her face. I take a minute to compose myself and look back to Sofia.

"No baby. Penny lives in New York now. She and I aren't together anymore"

"Okay good, I liked Penny some but I didn't like her living with us"

"Sofia, I am so sorry for everything that I have put you and mama through where Penny is concerned okay? You know I love you and I also love your mama to. I want us to be a family again. I know I have some making up to do to both you and mama and I will spend every day doing so"

"Okay mommy but can I ask a question?"

"Of course you can baby girl, you can ask anything you want to either of us and we will answer as best as we can"

Sofia turns on the couch to look at Arizona

"Mama, how do you feel about all this?"

"Well Sof, I agree with mommy. She and I both love each other and I want us all to be a family again as well. But we need to make sure above all else that you are happy. Mommy and I do not want to put you in the middle like that ever again. We both messed this up and we both have to work to make it right."

"Okay and do you plan to be seeing anyone else in the mean time?"

At this Arizona sucks in a deep breath and swallows the lump in her throat. She reaches over and gently strokes Sofia's cheeks

"No baby girl, I will not be dating anyone nor have any more 'friends'. I want the three of us to be a family again."

"Okay mama. I want that too but I don't want you guys to see other people. I want us to spend lots of time as a family and maybe you and mommy can even go out together, without me sometimes"

At this point Sofia turns to me and locks her eyes on me and I'm a little scared of what's going to come out of her mouth.

"Mommy, will you be seeing anyone else?"

"No, I only want to see mama"

"Okay, I just want to make sure I understand everything here then. Neither of you will be dating anyone else or have 'friends' over? You both want to be a family again just the three of us? Mama won't be living here for a little while but no one is leaving Seattle? Is that all right mommy?"

I lean over and pick my little girl up into my lap and hug her close. I cannot believe she is growing up so fast on us. She doesn't seem like a 5 year old some days. She's wise beyond her years this kid.

"Sofia, I don't know when you grew up so fast on mama and me but you are right baby girl. No one is leaving and mama and I will be spending a lot of time with you and with each other. We just want to make sure you were okay with all this. Above everything else, we need to make sure you are happy."

"Mommy, you and mama need to be happy also. If you two can be happy together and with me then why change that? I like it when everyone is happy, cause when you was with Penny mama was very sad and I didn't like that at all. She was always crying in her room when she thought I was asleep. I could hear her but she was trying to be quiet." At this point she has brought both Arizona and I to tears. We both have tears streaming down our cheeks.

"See mommy, like that. Please don't cry. I just want us to be a family again and then everyone can be happy."

"Oh Sofia, we love you so much. These are sad tears because I know that I have hurt you and mama both and I never wanted to do that to either of you."

She leans up and gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then climbs down and goes over to Arizona's lap for a hug and kiss as well.

 **Arizona's POV**

I'm sitting here on the couch with my baby girl in my arms crying due to her speech she just gave us. I cannot believe she has grown up so much. She understands more then we give her credit for. For a 5 year old she's pretty damn smart. I hold her close and look up to Callie and give her a big dimpled grin. I hold Sofia for a little bit longer before she's ready to be put down. I know in a few years (hopefully that long) she won't want these snuggles no more.

"Sofia baby, mommy and I love you so much. We want you to be happy and have everything in the world. You deserve all that and more. We want to be a family again but we wanted to make sure you wanted that as well."

"Mama, of course I want us all to be a family again but I also want you and mommy to be happy with this as well. I don't want you two to feel you have to do this for me. As long as no one is leaving anymore I'd be happy. I love you both and think you both deserve the world too. I would love us all to live together again, it makes me very happy"

"That does sound really good, doesn't it baby girl?"

"It sure does. Are we done now? Can I go play?"

I look up to Callie and she nods her head to let me know she's done. I pull Sofia into me a little tighter and plant little kisses all over her cheeks.

"Yes baby, we are done, we just wanted to talk to you for a little bit and see how you were feeling"

"I'm good now mama, no one is leaving and you and mommy are both happy as well."

"Okay baby, you can go play for a little bit while mommy and I talk, then maybe we'll go play in the pool this afternoon before dinner okay?"

"Okay mama. Love you both" and off she goes to her room to play.

I lean back into the cushions on the couch, close my eyes and let out a deep breath. I can't believe how well that went. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I think it went really well. I feel the cushion next to me dip a little and I know Callie has joined me. No matter where I am or what I'm doing I can always feel her presence when she's around or when she's staring at me. I find her 'smell' so intoxicating. It does things to me and my body. I feel so at ease and safe when she's around.

She wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me into her. I lean my head against her shoulder and we just sit there for a little bit. There are no words needed. We both know we just need a few minutes to gather our thoughts. I lay there for a few minutes and wrap my arm around her midsection. When I think I've gathered enough strength I look up into her chocolate orbs and lock my eyes on hers.

"So, how do you think that went?" I ask her, still wrapped around her

"Well, for a five year old, our daughter is wise beyond her years; that's for sure. I didn't realize she took notice to so much going on around her and understood any of it. Arizona, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am to you both for the part I played to bring us to where we are now. I promise I will make it up to you both; starting with taking you out on a date some time soon."

"Callie, we talked about this. I'm sorry for my part as well but let's leave the past where it is and move on from here. No more apologizing for things done in the past. We have both said it enough times. I think we are both happy to be moving forward from here so after today, let's just concentrate on the future. No more going backwards, the only place to go from here is forward. We are both single and happy right now with each other. Let's spend as much time as possible with our daughter as a family, and some time together with just us. We cannot change the past and all the mistakes we both have made so let's leave it all behind us and move forward okay?"

"Arizona, I think that's the best idea you ever had" At this she gives me that super magic smile I love so much.

"Okay, so what do we want to do now?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could all get changed and go play in the pool for a little bit with our daughter before you cook dinner."

"Oh, I'm cooking am I?"

"Well Callie, you know what I'm like in the kitchen"

"Okay, point taken, I'll cook. What would you like for dinner then?"

"I don't know, we can figure that out later, or maybe we can even order in"

"Oh now that sounds even better, but let's go get Sofia and change and get out into the pool before the Seattle weather decides it's no longer pool time anymore and the heavens open up on us." She giggles

"Okay, but I'm pretty comfy right now, I don't want to move."

"Me too but let's go play in the pool, then we can have dinner and snuggle on the couch later and watch some TV"

"Oh Callie, now that is the best idea I think you've ever had"

 **A/N: Okay guys, what do we think of this conversation? I wanted to include Sofia in this as well. I know she's only 5 but I'd like to think of her as a pretty smart 5 year old. I mean after all she had / has doctors for parents' right?**

 **A/N: The next Chapter will be a little time jump to their 'date' night. Hope you are still enjoying this story**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So Date night? Let's see what our ladies can get up to here, shall we?**

 **Arizona's POV**

I awake with my alarm and I'm excited because it's Thursday. That means it's date night. Callie made us a reservation for 8 and told me to be ready by 7 as she was going to pick me up here. She hasn't told me anything about tonight except to be ready by 7 and to dress up. I'm very nervous about tonight, this is our 'first' date and I haven't 'dated' in a long time. I get up, make my way to the bathroom and get ready for this day. I have to go into work and baring no emergencies, I should be out by 5pm, which will give me 2 hours to get home and get ready.

I get showered, dressed and make my way to the kitchen for some much needed caffeine. I grab a quick breakfast and my second cup of coffee to go. Making my way into work and to my ward I send a quick message to Callie (try my luck and see if I can get anything out of her about tonight)

 **Hey, it's me. Do I get any hints about tonight? – A xo**

 **Nope, you just have to dress up and be ready for me to pick you up at 7pm, all you need to know; for now. I promise you will love it though – C xo**

Well, to say that didn't help me would be an understatement. Now I have to make it through this day and then get ready for a date I have no idea what we'll be doing. I start on my morning rounds and get through them. With nothing coming in as yet so I make my way to my office to catch up on charts and paperwork that needs to be done. I'm making a hole through the charts on my desk when my phone buzzes. Picking it up a see a message from Callie

 **So, is it bugging you yet? That you don't know what's going on tonight. I know how much you love to have 'control' over everything or it drives you crazy. – C xo**

 **Yes, you do know me and yes it driving me crazy, but I trust you. – A xo**

 **Well, that's good. Trust me, you will love it and it's going to be a night you will remember** **\- C xo**

 **Okay, enough talk of tonight, how's your day so far? – A xo**

There's a knock on my office door. 'Come in' I tell the person on the other side of the door, once the door opens I see Callie's smiley face popping around the door

"Hey"

"Hey you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have about an hour before surgery, thought I'd pop around to see your beautiful face and see if you had some time to go get a coffee"

"God yes, I could use the caffeine fix"

"How much time do you have? I thought maybe we could go grab the munchkin from day care and go down the street to the café; maybe grab a quick bite"

"Oh, I have enough time. Let's go!"

 **Callie's POV**

Once we've collected the munchkin we head out down the street to the café. Sofia was surprised to see us both coming to collect her for a little lunch 'date'. She was so excited though. We get inside and give our orders, grab a small table and dig into our little lunch. Most of our lunch is passed by with Sofia go nonstop about her day thus far and when I look over to Arizona I can tell her, like myself wouldn't change this for the world.

Once we finish our lunch, we make our way back to the hospital and drop off Sofia back at day care. Arizona and I walk back to the elevators. We both hit the buttons for our own floor and lean back beside each other. I reach over and grab her hand within mine and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Arizona, I want to thank you so much for lunch. It was awesome to spend time with both you and Sof"

"Callie, you don't have to thank me every time we spend time together, I love spending time with you and with both of you. So, what's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I have a surgery in about 10 mins and then not sure from there. This surgery may take some time, depending on what I find once I'm in there"

"Okay, well I should be done by 5; baring no emergencies come in. Gives me lots of time to get home and get ready for this amazing date I have this evening"

"W-What? You have a date tonight?" I decide to play with her a little!

"Oh Yes, I'm told I have to be dressed up and ready to go by 7pm"

"Wow, dressed up too? Well she must be taking you somewhere fancy"

"I'm actually not sure, she won't give me any hints about it" At this Arizona sends a little wink my way

At this I lean over closer to her and whisper in her ear. "Well maybe she wants it to be a big surprise for you. I have to say she is one lucky woman to have a date with someone as beautiful as you"

Arizona pulls out a full dimpled smile and leans in and gently places her lips on mine. Before we know it her floor is here and as the doors open she leans back in and kisses me while whispering in my ear "You will defiantly be surprised with what I plan to wear this evening for this date" She winks at me and she's out the door as the doors start to close on me

Damn, this day can't end soon enough now. To say she didn't leave me a little 'hot under the collar' among other places would be lying. I rush off to the OR and start to scrub in for this surgery. I have to get through this day and get home to get ready. I can only imagine what she's going to be wearing tonight but I have something in store for her as well.

 **Arizona's POV**

I am in the attending's lounge changing back into my street clothes when the door opens and in walks Callie. I am standing by my locker in my skinny jeans and bra. I haven't gotten my short on as yet. I look over my shoulder at her and can see her mouth wide open. I walk over to her and place my fingertips under her chin and close her mouth and wipe the corner of her lips

"Callie honey, you're drooling a little there"

"Um w-what? Sorry; but damn Arizona, can you really blame me. You tell me earlier that I'll be surprised with what you are wearing tonight and then I come in here and you're half naked. What'd you expect?"

"Well Callie, this is the locker room for us doctors. What did you expect to see in here? We all change in here."

"I know that Arizona but your comment earlier and left me a little, how should I word this? A little 'hot under the collar' among other places"

"Oh you mean? OH! Wow, okay then. Well you will be certainly surprised but I didn't mean to 'leave you hanging' or to tease you in any way Callie. I'm sorry"

"Oh; no you're not but that's okay. Are you on your way out?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I am on my way out as well, so I will see you in about 2 hours?"

"You certainly will" I pull my shirt over my head, grab my purse and close my locker. I walk over to her and lean up and place a gentle kiss on her lips and walk out the door before she can say or do anything else.

I make my way home and sit down on the couch for a minute with a glass of wine. I need a few minutes to unwind from my day. I finish my glass and make my way to the bedroom and bathroom. Time to get this show on the road, I go into my closet and pick my new dress out; I bought this the other day just for this date. Callie hasn't seen me in it yet and I know I will turn some heads this evening in this little number.

After my shower, I apply a little make-up and decide to leave my hair cascading down for the evening. I know how Callie loves it down so. I am so ready to 'blow her mind' this evening. Just as I'm finishing up there's a knock on my door and I take a deep breath and make my way to the door.

 **Callie's POV**

After I've finished up at work, I make my way home and get myself ready for this amazing night. I grab a quick shower, apply the make-up and decide to leave my hair down for this evening. I put on my dress and take a look in the full length mirror. Damn I look damn hot. I have pick up a little red number and is just above my knees and shows a lot of cleavage. Not really leaving a lot to the imagination. I top the outfit with red pumps that I have to say are 'fuck me' heels.

I get in the car and I make a quick stop at a local flower shop. Can't pick up a 'date' without flowers now can I? I slowly make my way to Arizona's place. I park the car, get out, walk up to her door with flowers in hand and before I knock I take a deep breath in and slowly let it out. 'I can do this, it's not like we don't know each other we were married once for god sakes' but I can't seem to shake the nervousness I'm feeling. I reach up and gently knock on her door and wait for her to answer.

When the door opens and I get a look at Arizona from head to toe I know if I was a 'cartoon character' my mouth would be hanging on the floor and my eyes would be bugging out of my head. Good god, this woman could not be any hotter if she tried. Her hair in flowing down and she has straightened it out, God damn she is smoking hot in that little black dress that leaves little to my imagination and as my eyes trail down her body and I reach her 'fuck me' black heels I know I'm drooling but I don't care right now. I finally rake my eyes back up her body and good god those legs go on for miles. 'What I wouldn't do to have them wrapped around my head right now' I think to myself. My eyes make their way back up to lock onto her eyes and I can see a little blush across her cheeks she knows damn well what I was just doing and probably knows what I am thinking too.

"H-H-Hi" is all I can get out of my mouth. I have to concentrate on my breathing to get it back under control.

"Hey yourself"

"Arizona, I know you told me earlier that I would be surprised with your outfit tonight but damn woman, are you trying to kill me? We are supposed to be taking things slow and that outfit is not helping my case so much"

"Well Callie, I could say the same about your outfit as well because good god you look fucking fantastic. I always loved you in red. And those heels, really? I'm not sure how either of us are supposed to make it through this evening without jumping the others bones"

"Here, these are for you. They are blue roses and they have a meaning behind them" and before I can finish my sentence she interrupts me

"Yes Callie they do; blue roses are often portrayed in literature and art as a symbol of love and prosperity, and I think they are perfect coming from you. They are beautiful Callie, thank you"

"Wow, you knew that, I'm impressed and you're very welcome. I saw them and they reminded me of your eyes"

"Callie, there are a lot of things I'm aware of that may surprise you"

"Oh. Such as?"

"Well, let's make that some of the 'surprises' of getting to know each other again. Let me just put these into some water"

"Okay then. Are we ready?"

"Yes, let's go. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, still a surprise"

We make our way out to the car after Arizona locks up and I open the door for her. She climbs into the passenger seat and lays a little kiss on my cheek as she passes me to get in. I make my way over to the driver side and climb in, start the engine and back out of her driveway. We make our way across town and I find a place to park. I climb out and run over and open her door for her.

"Wow really Callie? This restaurant is the fanciest in Seattle and it's where I took you on our very first date and you got so upset with me because it was so expensive."

"Arizona, back then it was expensive and I didn't have money if you remember my father had just disowned me and I was working double shifts to make up for the money I lost. I couldn't afford the salad from the menu back then. Things have changed a lot since then"

"Callie, this is beautiful"

Once we reach the door I hold it open for her. Getting inside I tell the maître'D there's a reservation under Torres. We get seated at a very private table up on the roof top terrace that only has about 3 tables up here but little does Arizona know we are the only ones going to be up here this evening.

When I called this place last week I may have 'pulled some strings' and got us the roof top terrace all to ourselves. I also went ahead and order us each a bottle of wine. I have red for myself and of course white for Arizona. The wine is already on ice at the table. The waiter pours us each a glass from our perspective bottles and informs us that our appetizers will be out shortly.

"I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and already order something for us both for this meal. I know you will love it."

"Oh Callie, that's perfect"

"Excuse me ladies, for your first course we have our Canapés à l'Amiral for you to try"

Once we have finished this course off the waiter comes back to the table to clear our dishes and then comes back to us shortly

"Ladies, here we have our Consommé Olga for you this evening, please enjoy"

"Wow Callie, this is amazing thus far. I can't believe you did all this"

"Arizona I wanted this night to be one we would always remember, I mean after all; how many 'first dates' can one person have?" At this she lets out a little giggle.

"Ladies, I hope you are enjoying your evening thus far as well as your dinner. Next we have our poached Salmon with our Mousseline Sauce"

"Oh my God Callie, this is absolutely wonderful. This salmon is cooked to perfection and this sauce is to die for."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Arizona. I figured you would."

Once that is done and the waiter comes back to the table to gather the dishes I let him know to check back in about 20 minutes or so for dessert.

"Oh Callie, what is for dessert?"

"Wait and see, I know you will love it, trust me"

We sit here for a little bit and just drink some wine and make small talk about work. I am very much enjoying this evening and I hope Arizona is as well.

"Callie, this evening has been absolutely amazing. The food has been out of this world and the company; well that's the best part for sure"

I reach over the table and gently take her hands in mine. "Arizona, this evening has defiantly been nothing short of amazing but it is not over yet. I still have something in store for you after we're done here."

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt, are we ready for dessert?"

"Yes we certainly are" I smile at him and look back to Arizona.

"Arizona, when I ordered all this food, I certainly thought of you for dessert. I know how much you love your sweets and with that sweet tooth you have"

"Ladies, here we have our Chocolate Painted Eclairs with French Vanilla Cream. Please enjoy and I will be back a little later to check on you."

"Oh my God Callie! This looks so damn good."

Once we have finished dessert and are sitting here letting that all digest a little, Arizona is still sipping on wine; whereas I have switched to just water earlier because I am driving after all. Our table has been cleared of dishes and it is just us.

"Callie, this has been a night I will never forget. Thank you so much. This has been the perfect evening. I'm just not sure how I'm going to top this for our second date"

"Oh, we aren't finished the first and you're already planning a second one huh?"

"Well I don't want to presume but yes I'm very much hoping for a second and third and maybe a lot more"

"Relax Arizona; I'm just messing with you. Of course I want a second, third and a lot more dates with you silly." I lean over the table and place a soft kiss on her lips.

Once we have made our way to the front of the restaurant I pay for dinner with Arizona trying to also pay and I tell her I got this, I did ask her out after all. I pay for dinner and grab her hand and lead her back out to the car. I open the door for her and she limbs in. I walk to the trunk and make sure everything is there that I need. I walk around and get in on the driver's side and start the car.

"Where are we going now Callie and what were you doing in the trunk?"

"Oh, you will see. First we're going to stop by your place and then mine for us to change. Just change into some jeans and a sweatshirt and maybe bring a jacket"

"Callie, what are you up to?"

"Just trust me Arizona, I promise you will love it"

"Okay Callie, I trust you"

"Great, let's get going so we can change and get on to the second part of this awesome date than shall we?"

"We shall"

 **A/N: Just so you all know I have NEVER eaten any of that food, I am not a lover of any type of seafood, however Dessert certainly looks good! I googled it all.**

 **Canapés à l'Amiral** **little toasts covered in a "shrimp butter" with a butter sautéed shrimp on top**

 **Consommé Olga** **Essentially, it's a base of beef stock to which frothed egg white, port, ground beef, minced carrot, onion, tomato and chervil (parsley) are added**

 **Mousseline Sauce** **is a luxuriously-rich derivative of Hollandaise** **Sauce** **. Whipped cream is folded in at the end to create an extremely "light", fluffy and elegant** **sauce** **.**

 **Chocolate Painted Eclairs with French Vanilla Cream** **Chocolate Eclairs with Creme Patissiere**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Date Night Part two!**

 **Arizona's POV**

We make our way to my place and I tell her I will be back shortly. As I'm about to close the door she leans over the passenger seat

"Oh and Arizona?"

"Yes?" I ask as I lean down

"You may want to pack an overnight bag" Callie says and sends me a wink.

"O-Okay" I tell her and close the door and make my way inside to change

What could she possible be up to that I need to dress comfortable and pack an overnight bag? I thought we were taking things slow. I can't help wonder why I need a bag. I hope to god we're not going camping; she does remember I don't like camping right? Surely she does. I make my way into my room and get out of my heels (that are killing me) but wouldn't change it for anything. Tonight has been nothing short of amazing thus far and I can't wait to see what the remainder of the night holds for us.

I change into some skinny jeans, a tee-shirt, and grab some sneakers from the closet. I grab a few clothes and throw them into a bag. I make sure to grab one of my old med school hoodies and my jacket on the way back out the door. Make my way to the car and throw my bag in the back seat.

"You want to tell me why I needed a bag Calliope?"

"Nope, all part of the surprise"

"Okay, do I get any hints? Am I dressed appropriately?"

She leans over and places a gentle kiss on my lips "Yes Arizona, you look great" and she winks at me before she puts the car in reverse and backs out of my driveway.

We drive for a little bit and I notice we are headed in the direction of out of town, surely we are not leaving town tonight are we? I'm not sure where we are going but I start to get a little nervous. Obviously it shows. Callie gently places her hand on my thigh.

"You worry too much Arizona. Trust me you will love it, I promise." So I sit back and just try to enjoy the ride. Before I know it we are actually at what looks like a beach and Callie shuts off the car. She gets out of the car and I follow her as she makes her way to the trunk.

"Calliope, why are we at the beach?"

"Arizona, you have to trust me, I promise you will enjoy yourself"

"Alright, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nope I have it under control" She closes the trunk and takes my hand and walks us up and onto the sand. I'm not sure what we are doing here but it's very quiet and getting dark outside.

Once we get onto the sand Callie lets go of my hand and unwraps a blanket and spreads it out on the sand. She takes a seat on the blanket and I notice she is leaning against a big rock. She motions for me to take a seat in between her legs. I gently settle in between her legs and snuggle my back up to her front. She then drapes another blanket over us so we are all snuggled in. She wraps her arms around my midsection and pulls me in closer to her. I settle into her more and just sit here. Not sure what's going on.

 **Callie's POV**

I know this is going to be a big surprise for Arizona; I just need to get her to relax a little bit. I wrap us both in the blanket and wrap my arms around her and pull her close. I rest my head on her shoulder and gently kiss her neck and ear.

"Arizona honey, you have to relax. No one is out here, it's just you and me and the stars."

"I trust you Calliope, but we've never done anything like this before so I wasn't sure what was going to happen"

"I know we haven't but I discovered this section of the beach a while back and thought it would be perfect to sit, snuggle and watch the stars. You can't see the stars like this in the city"

"That sounds amazing Calliope. Please tell me we are not staying all night out here though and that's why you had me pack a bag"

"No Arizona, we are not staying out all night, although sleeping 'under the stars' does sound kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"It does yes, but I think it will get pretty chilly out here by the water all night"

"You're probably right. I asked you to pack a bag because I was hoping you would want to stay over tonight; I promise no funny business, I just want to hold you tonight"

"Oh Calliope, that sounds perfect to me. I can't think of a better way to end a perfect evening"

We sit there and snuggle into each other for a little bit when off in the distance we hear and see fireworks going off. Arizona jumps a little in my arms at the noise but then relaxes when she realizes what it is.

"Oh look Calliope, there's fireworks down the beach; I wonder who else is here and why they are setting them off"

I smile and just lean into her and watch the fireworks. I may have had something to do with them being here. I told Arizona this would be a night she would remember and I made no attempt to 'slack off' for this date. I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. She deserves this and so much more. I can't even begin to make up for everything I've done but that's all in the past now and we are moving forward. I will never take her or her feelings for granted again. I will make sure she knows just how much I love her and what she means to me.

"CALLIOPE! Look, they are so beautiful. I think this is amazing, it's almost like someone knew we were out here. This is beyond awesome!"

I can't help but smile at her excitement. We just sit there snuggling and finish watching the show. Once the show is over I turn her in my arms so she is almost straddling my lap. I lock my eyes on hers and cup her cheek.

"Arizona, I love you so much. I told you this would be a night we would always remember. I wanted to go above and beyond for you tonight because you deserve all this and so much more. I know we decided to leave the past in the past but I've realized over the last weeks that in the past I have taken you and your feelings for granted and I never want to do that again"

I have to pause for a minute to catch my breath and dry the tears I can feel crawling down my face. I look up to her and see she is also crying.

"I want a future with you and with Sofia; I want us to be a family again. I know it's going to take some time before we are ready to live together again but in the meantime I want you to know where I am and what I'm feeling with all this. I love that we have talked more in the last weeks then we ever did when we were together. I love the connection we have built between us; I feel we are stronger than ever. I love that we did make it to the other side, together even if it took us a little longer this time around. I want you to know that I am 100% committed to this; I guess what I'm trying to say here is; Arizona, I'm ALL in!"

"W-Wow Calliope, I don't know what to say" as she also dries the tears in her eyes.

"I don't need you to say anything Arizona. I just want you to know how and what I'm feeling here"

"Calliope, I have absolutely loved this evening with you. Everything was perfect. And I cannot believe you had fireworks at the beach for me! Dinner was nothing short of amazing, sitting here on the beach with you and watching fireworks is incredible. I love you so much Calliope!"

She leans in and kisses me and the kiss slowly heats up and before I know it our tongues are battling for control. I know if I don't stop this soon I will probably take her right here on the beach, so I slowly lean back when air becomes a problem. We are both breathing heavy and trying to catch our breaths. God I missed her calling me Calliope. She is the only one that can make it sound so damn good. I've always hated my full name, but there's just something in the way she says it that makes my heart flutter.

"Calliope, everything you said is what I feel and want as well. I am also very committed to this new relationship with you and I want the three of us to be a family again to. Yes it will take some time for us to live under the same roof again but it is something I cannot wait for. We have really gotten so much stronger than we ever were. I think this time around will be our longest and our best!"

"I couldn't agree with you more. Are we ready to head back?"

"Yes soon, can we just sit here a little longer?"

"We can sit here as long as you want baby"

She plants a kiss on my lips and turns back around and snuggles back into my arms. I just sit here and hold her for as long as she will let me. There is no better feeling in the world then holding this amazing woman in my arms. Well okay, maybe just one but holding Arizona is defiantly a close second; next to holding Sofia in my arms of course.

We sit there a little longer and I can feel Arizona start to shake and I think she's getting cold so I lean into her a little more and snuggle deeper into her. She is still shaking and I realize she's not cold. She's crying.

"Arizona, honey what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I just can't believe I am sitting her in your arms again Calliope, I never thought I'd ever be in your arms like this again. The day you walked out of that therapy room and said you were done fighting for us, and the years following I just never thought we'd ever be here again Calliope."

She takes a couple minutes to catch her breath, dry her eyes and I give her the time she needs, I know she is not done yet so I wait and let her continue. She turns around in my arms and straddles my lap and locks her eyes with me.

"Calliope, I have to say I have never been this happy in my life. I cannot believe we are here, we have had an amazing evening together, and we have talked to each other more lately than we ever have in all our years together Calliope. We spent all those years together and know each other but this time around feels like it's all brand new. Like this is our first time together and it feels so amazing, I can't even put it into words.

"You don't have to Arizona, because I feel it to. I feel so different when I'm around you. Not to say I didn't love being around you back then, however this time it feels so much stronger and better."

"God Calliope, are we really doing this again?"

"We most certainly are baby. And this time we won't fuck it up. We are communicating and we are making sure Sofia is on board with us"

"I love you so much Calliope" she says as she leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. I feel her tongue run across my bottom lip and I slightly open my mouth to allow her access. The kiss is quickly heating up. I pull back when air is becoming a problem.

"Damn Arizona, we are supposed to be taking things slow and with you kissing me like that it's NOT helping my libido stay in check at all" At this we both giggle.

"Come on Calliope, let's go home"

She gets up from my lap and offers me her hand to pull me up. We both grab a blanket and I reach out and grab her hand and intertwine our fingers as we walk back to the car. I open her door for her and stuff the blankets back into the trunk. I make my wake to the driver's side and climb in. I reach over and cup her cheek and place a soft kiss on her lips before I start the car and reverse it out of the parking lot.

 **Arizona's POV**

Once we get back to Callie's place we get changed into our pajamas and settle in on the couch. I am using the crutches as my leg was getting a little sore. When I look to the clock I notice it's already after midnight. Wow they say time flies when you're having fun but this night has been amazing. There's not a single thing about it I would change.

I still can't believe that Callie took us to that fancy restaurant where we had gone before but this time it was so much better. I'm not sure how she managed to get us the roof top to ourselves, but I'm so glad she did. It was perfect! Then the surprise of ending up on the beach with no one around and the fireworks to, it was perfection. I couldn't have asked for a better 'first date' with her. The food was amazing, the beach and fireworks were awesome and the BEST part about it all was the company I was in. I really find this woman captivating.

Callie grabs my legs and pulls them into her lap and turns to me a little more and starts massaging my stump and I think I just died and went to heaven. The things this woman can do with her hands; it's nothing short of work miracles. I lie back on the arm of the couch and just enjoy the moment. It's moments like this and this whole evening that I've missed so much being with her. I love all this little intimate moments with her. I love spending time with our friends but these are the moments I look forward to the most. Of course next to any moment I get to spend with my beautiful little angel. Nothing in this world can compete with those moments.

I lay here and let my mind wander to this evening a little more and I keep playing the conversation we had at the beach over and over in my head. I can't believe we really are making a go of this again. I really never thought we would be here again. When Callie moved on with Penny, I honestly thought I had lost her for good. Am I ever glad I was wrong in that case because being with her and having her and Sofia around again as a family feels so damn good!

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours baby?"

"Not much, just thinking of our whole evening and our conversation we had at the beach. Just still trying to believe we are here; I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not just dreaming all this"

"Arizona honey, we are here; together. This is very much real. We are going to make this work and nothing or no one is going to come between us or get in our way. Sofia is happy, you're happy and I'm happy and that is all that matters right now. Anything that comes our way; we will get through together!"

"God Calliope, I love you so much. I can't even begin to thank you for this amazing, beautiful evening; the food, the beach, the fireworks and of course this right here. I do think however it is almost time for bed because I don't know about you but I am exhausted"

"Well then, come on beautiful, let's go to bed"

Callie goes around and makes sure everything is closed and locked up for the night. She then comes over and helps me into the bedroom and bathroom so I can do my nightly routine. Once I finish, she gets me into bed and goes into the bathroom for her turn.

I have my eyes closed, but I can feel her eyes on me. I can always 'feel' when she is looking at me, I can't tell you how but I can just feel it. Even when she is across a room looking at me I can feel her eyes on me. I love being in her bed again I can't even describe how good it feels. I open one eye and I can see her leaning on the door frame just watching me.

"C'mere you" I wiggle my finger at her in a 'come hither' gesture and she makes her way over to her side of the bed and crawls in. Once she's in bed and turns off the lamp by the bed; I roll over to her and lay myself down on top of her.

"Calliope, I know we said we would take it slow, but what do you say to one of our famous 'high school make out sessions'?"

"God Arizona, you are going to be the death of me one of these days. Like I would ever say no to you or anything sex related!"

I lean into her and plant a kiss on her lips. I slowly slide my tongue along her bottom lip looking for access; which she grants right away. Our tongues are dueling back and forth and when air becomes an issue I pull back and rest my forehead against hers for a moment. I slowly make my way down her jawline and down to her neck. I kiss my way up to her ear and slowly slide my tongue along the outside of her ear. I can feel her shiver under me. God the things this woman does to me!

I kiss down her neck to just behind her ear and gently suck on that spot. I know it will probably leave a mark in the morning but right now I couldn't care less. I can feel her whole body shiver and shudder under me. I know if I don't stop this soon it's going to go further than either of us is ready for right now. Before I know it however I am on my back with this beauty hovering above me. I look into her eyes and can see that they have become darker with lust.

"Arizona, I warned you if you didn't stop kissing me like that I wasn't going to be able to control my libido much longer. We agreed to take things slow and this is not helping either of us right now. I do not know about you but I am soaked and now I need to try and calm down before I can sleep"

"Calliope, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not. Yes we agreed to slow down. It's just this night has been so perfect and you have been nothing short of amazing throughout this evening. I'm picturing you in that red dress you had on earlier and my libido is kicking into over drive. Then, as if that's not bad enough you go and make it a romantic evening on the beach with fireworks to. How do you want me to react to such things?"

"Well Arizona, I haven't stopped picturing you in that little black number you had on earlier since the first time I laid eyes on you when you first opened the door tonight. To say that I'm soaked would be an understatement for sure. The kissing and 'fondling' isn't helping me keep my cool"

At her words, I know I've made a decision that I hope she will be on board with. As she rolls off me I just watch her for a minute. Once she is on her side of the bed, lying on her back staring at the ceiling I know she is trying to get her breath under control. I really hope she will be okay with what I'm about to do. I slowly sit up and remove my tank top. I don't have to look at her to know that she's watching my every move and I hope to God this is going to go over well. I reach under the covers and slowly remove my boy shorts. I cannot take this anymore as I lie on my back I slowly slide my hand down under the blankets and gently pinch my nipples. I can't help the little moan that escapes me. I have my eyes closed but I know she is watching me, I can feel the bed dip as she turns over to watch me.

I slowly slide my hands down my body further and when I reach my blonde curls I can hear the moan that escapes Callie. I know I have her full attention now. I slowly remove the blankets off me so I can give her a little show and she doesn't have to 'think' about what I'm doing; she can actually see it. I slide my fingers through my soaked folds and I instantly lift my hips a little out of reflex. I am moaning as my fingers are sliding through my center. I can hear her breathing hitch and I know she's loving my little show for her. I take my chances and slide a finger deep inside my center.

"Um Ari – Arizona, what the hell are you doing to me?"

"Well Calliope, you put together a great night for us so I thought I would 'thank you' with a little show for you"

"Jesus Arizona, you are certainly going to be the death of me you know"

I slide two fingers inside of myself and move them in and out for a minute, once I slide them out I open my eyes and roll onto my side and slowly slide my fingers along her lips to offer her a 'taste'. She opens her mouth and slides her tongue around my fingers; taking them into her mouth and gently sucking on them.

Once she lets my fingers go, I gently cup her cheek and lock my eyes with hers. "Calliope?"

"Yes Arizona?" She tries to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I absolutely love your words and your voice but will you just shut the fuck up and make love to me already? Please?"

 **A/N: OH NO what have I done. Left you all hanging there! What do we think is going to happen? Will Callie put the brakes on or will it be a long night of love making for our ladies?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So Where did we leave our girls? Oh right I left you all at the HUGE cliff-hanger! Hehehe Shall we see what they can get up to now?**

 _Previously:_

 _I slide two fingers inside of myself and move them in and out for a minute, once I slide them out I open my eyes and roll onto my side and slowly slide my fingers along her lips to offer her a 'taste'. She opens her mouth and slides her tongue around my fingers; taking them into her mouth and gently sucking on them._

 _Once she lets my fingers go, I gently cup her cheek and lock my eyes with hers. "Calliope?"_

" _Yes Arizona?" She tries to swallow the lump in her throat._

" _I absolutely love your words and your voice but will you just shut the fuck up and make love to me already? Please?"_

 **Callie's POV**

Is she fucking serious right now? As if I would ever say no to making love to her or even just fucking her. However, we did decide to take things slow so I have to make sure she's serious with this.

"Arizona, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Calliope, I have never been more sure about anything in my life!"

Good enough for me! I quickly make work of my own clothes and roll over on top of her. I can feel how wet her center is the minute it touches my own. God damn this woman is going to kill me yet I just know it. But man, what a damn good way to die!

I set a slow pace of rocking back and forth and I can feel her hips starting to move with mine. Our centers are touching and rubbing against each other and holy fuck it feels so good. I kiss down her jawline and neck and I gently bite into her shoulder; then run my tongue along that spot to sooth the pain. I know it will leave a pretty mark tomorrow but that's okay. I think she marked me earlier to so.

"God, Calliope d-don't stop! You feel so fucking good right now"

"I wouldn't dream of stopping baby. God you feel so good too"

"C-Calliope I n-need more. I want you inside of me"

"Baby, tell me what you want" I whisper into her ear

"Your tongue Calliope, I want your tongue deep inside of me like right now!"

Jesus, I think I almost came right there. I stop rocking back and forth and slowly kiss my way down her neck to her breasts. I gently suck on her left nipple and pinch her right between my fingers. I can't help but get more and more turned on with her moaning and withering under me. I switch positons and take her right nipple in my mouth and pinch her left.

I slowly make my way down her stomach and plant little love bites and kisses along her hip bones. Kissing the inside of her thighs she leans up on her elbows and looks down at me

"Calliope, I swear to god if you don't stop fucking teasing me and do something with that tongue of yours right now I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands and I would much rather you take care of it."

"Yes ma'am" God I love when she gets all bossy in the bedroom. She doesn't curse much either as she works around kids all day but when we get into the bedroom, she's like a whole different person.

I slide my tongue from bottom to top of her center and I can feel her hips bucking up into my mouth. I gently take her clit into my mouth and suck on it.

"C-Calliope"

Before she can finish whatever she's about to I drive my tongue as far inside her wet pussy as it will go. I slide my tongue in and out of her dripping center and don't miss a drop of what she's giving me. God I love her taste. There's nothing better tasting in this world then Arizona's dripping wet pussy.

"Oh my god, please don't stop Calliope, right there" she reaches down and grabs a handful of my hair

I'm sliding my tongue in and out of her and she's got a tight hold on my head driving her pussy into my mouth harder. I let her set the pace and just let her fuck my tongue, I can feel her walls tighten around me I know she is close. I take one last slide in and out and run my tongue up to her clit while I easily slide three fingers into her center. I'm fucking her and sucking on her clit and she's bucking against me.

"OH FUCK! CALLIE, I'M C-COMING! CAAALLLLIIIOOOPPPPEEEEE"

GOD DAMN that is HOT and I just came with her! I love hearing my name falling from her lips in the heat of passion and I certainly LOVE hearing her scream my name. She hasn't even touched me yet and I just came with her. WOW! I slow my pace because I know she's sensitive and I just let her ride out her orgasm.

"OH. MY. GOD! Calliope, that was fucking amazing!" She slowly breaths out while trying to catch her breath.

I make my way up her body, placing little light kisses along the way. When I reach her lips, I crash mine onto hers. I slide my tongue into her mouth and hear her moan. I know she can taste herself on my tongue; and what a taste it is.

"Jesus Calliope. I don't remember the last time I was fucked like that! God the things you do to my body. I love you so much."

"Mmmmm I love you too baby. And I will be around ANYTIME you want to get fucked like that. God that was so hot. I love hearing you scream my name. So much in fact I came with you there"

"Y-Y-You did?"

"Oh yes I did" I reach down and slide my finger through my wet folds and then slide that finger along her lips. She gently takes it into her mouth and sucks on it.

"Told you I was soaked"

"Mmmmm God Callie, you taste so good"

"So do you baby, so do you"

We lay there for a few minutes trying to catch our breaths and snuggle into one another. I glance over at the clock and notice that it's almost 2am. We have to get some sleep soon. It's a damn good thing we are both off tomorrow.

"Roll over baby and I will hold you till we fall asleep, it's almost 2am and you were tired before this all started."

"Mmmmm, sleep sounds so good right now. Good night Calliope and THANK YOU for this amazing evening and night"

"Good night Arizona and you're very welcome"

I lean down and give her a kiss before she rolls over and I snuggle up into her back and pull her closer to me. I inhale the scent of her shampoo and it's slowly lulling me to sleep. God, could this woman be any more miraculous?

 **Arizona's POV**

I awake to the sun shining in the bedroom window. I lay there for a minute and stretch and god am I ever sore but in all the right places. I can hear the soft snores coming from behind me. I have to use the washroom so I slowly extract myself from Callie and make my way to the washroom. Once I finish in there I come back out and she is lying on her back with her hair sprawled all over her pillow. God I really love this woman, she is so beautiful when she sleeps. We had an amazing evening last night and the night only got better when we got back here. I still can't believe what all she planned for our date last night. It's like we are starting over at the beginning again. It feels awesome.

I have something in mind to repay her for last night but I have to see when the munchkin will be coming home first. I grab my cell and send a quick text to Meredith.

 **Hey Mer, it's Arizona. I was just wondering when you would be dropping Sofia off today? - A**

 **Hey Arizona, I hope the date went well. I was planning to take the kids to the park today but if you want her sooner, it would be no problem to drop her off before we go. - M**

 **No, you can take her along, so long as you don't mind. Callie and I had a fantastic night. - A**

 **Awesome! Okay, I will text you all later when we are done at the park. – M**

 **Okay, thanks again and see you later on. – A**

Alright, so that settles the Sofia issue. Now to see if I still know Callie as well as I hope I do. I know she can be a heavy sleeper. I also know she loves her sleep, so I hope this goes over well. I make my way around the bed to her side. I gently untuck the blankets from the bottom of the bed and slowly crawl up the bed between her legs. I know she's not a 'morning' person but let's hope this 'wakeup call' goes well.

I make my way under the covers from the bottom of the bed. I settle between her legs and oh my god I can see and smell her arousal. It's so intoxicating. I gently kiss her inner thighs and place a soft kiss on her curls. I stick out my tongue and slide it from bottom to top of her center. I stop for a minute when I hear Callie talking. I move the blankets off her a little so I can look up at her. Then I realize she's talking in her sleep and in Spanish.

"Oh Dios de Arizona, que se siente tan bien. (Oh God Arizona, that feels so good.)

Oh God I love it when she talks in Spanish. It is such a sexy language and coming out of her mouth, it just does things to me. I slowly slide my tongue up and down her pussy and as I continue I can feel her getting wetter and wetter. I can feel her slowly bucking her hips up to my mouth.

"Jesus Christ Arizona, what are you doing to me?"

I look up and lock my eyes with her. She is leaned up on her elbows looking down at me. "What does it feel like I'm doing Calliope?"

"Amazing things, only amazing things"

"Okay then, lay back and enjoy the ride!"

I slide my tongue deep inside her and I can feel her walls tighten around my tongue. She is moaning and it's getting louder. God I love hearing her this way. I slide my tongue out and take her clit into my mouth and suck on it and slide three fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh God Arizona, please don't stop!"

I keep pumping my fingers in and out of her, hitting her g-spot on the way back in. I continue sucking on her clit

"Ari-Arizona Jesus, I-I-I'm so close"

I remove my fingers from her very wet pussy and drive my tongue deep inside of her.

"F-F-Fuck Arizona! Right there! I'm coming …. AAARRRIIIZZZOONNAAAA!"

I remove my tongue and I know she is sensitive so I plant one last kiss on her clit and slowly move up her body.

"Wow , que estaba cogiendo increíble Arizona. **(Wow, that was fucking amazing Arizona.)** "

"Sí , lo más seguro era . Usted sabor tan bueno Calliope. **(Yes, it most certainly was. You taste so good Calliope)"**

"God, I love you … WAIT! What did you just say? Whoa, when did you start speaking in Spanish?"

"Así Calíope , que pensé que iba a tomar algunas lecciones de modo que puedo entender que un poco más y luego, cuando usted enseña a Sofía También puedo ayudar también ! **(Well Calliope, I figured I would take some lessons so I can understand you a little more and then when you teach Sofia I can also help as well!"**

"God damn Arizona, that is so fucking HOT! I love you so much"

"I love you too Calliope." I lean down and crash my lips to her, driving my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battling for control.

I roll over off of her and onto my back to give us a few minutes to catch our breaths. I turn over on my side facing her and pull the blankets back up over us. I put my arm over her midsection and start drawing random patterns on her stomach.

"Wow, Arizona. That was quiet a wake-up call!"

"It was, wasn't it?" I lay my head on her shoulder and snuggle in a little tighter to her.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I thought seems we are both off today, if you had no plans we could spend the whole day with the munchkin. See what she wanted to do today"

"Calliope, that sounds amazing. I would love to spend the day with both of my ladies"

"Your ladies huh?"

"Well yeah, we are kinda back together aren't we?"

"Yes Arizona, we are back together. I just love the sound of you saying 'your ladies' I've missed that so much. There's so much about you I have missed. I know we need to still keep things slow and I would like to continue the dating. I'm not ready for us to live under the same roof yet or spend all our free time together. I know we both need 'our' time as well. We need to make sure we do this right this time around. I don't want either of us rushing anything and fucking it all up again"

"Calliope, I agree with you. Yes this is twice now we've ended up in bed together but we both know we need to keep things slow and not rush into anything. I agree we need 'our times' as well. We seem to both be on the same page here with this. I don't want to see anyone else and I would hope you don't either"

"Arizona, you're the only one I want to see, date, sleep with, and call my own. You and Sofia are my whole world"

"Okay, so we'll take it day by day and see how it goes, if we sleep together, then we sleep together but we can keep dating and build from there"

"Sounds good to me. So how about some nice HOT, STEAMY shower sex before we start our day?"

"Calliope, you're insasible! But that does sound amazing. Let's go"

I laugh at her and slap her arm to get her moving. She gets out of bed, comes over to my side and once I'm standing up she bends down and picks me up and carries me to the bathroom.

"Callie! Put me down before you drop me"

"I'm not going to drop you, wrap your legs around me"

"So help me Calliope, if you drop me I'll kill you"

"Oh will you relax. I'm not going to drop you"

We make our way into the bathroom and as Callie leans into the shower a little I turn on the knobs to get the water heated up. She puts me down so I can use the washroom, then it's her turn while I climb into the shower. I'm standing under the water when I feel her arms wrap around me from behind. She is planting little kisses to my neck and shoulders and I can't help but moan at what she's doing to my body. I turn around in her arms.

"God Callie, the things you do to me"

"Arizona, I hope that never stops. You do the same things to me. I can't help smiling whenever I see you, or even just hear your voice down the hall at work. My day brightens up knowing you not far away"

"Calliope shut up and just fuck me!"

"Anything for you!"

She reaches around and grabs the backs of my thighs and lifts me, I wrap my legs around her and she slowly starts kissing my neck and right behind me ear that she knows I love so much. I'm slowly rocking my hips and center into her stomach. She sets me back down on the shower floor and locks her eyes with mine.

"Together Arizona, I want to come together"

Without another word we both drive our fingers into one another and set a slow and steady pace of fucking each other. We are deep within each other, the shower doors are steaming up and our breathing is becoming ragged.

"God Calliope, don't stop, that feels so fucking good"

"I wouldn't dream of stopping, I love fucking you. I love the way you fill me up and feel inside of me"

"Fuck Callie!"

"Calliope , te amo tanto. Por favor, no dejar nunca me folla como este! **(Calliope, I love you so much. Please don't ever stop fucking me like this!)"**

"Jesús, Arizona, que es tan puta caliente, me encanta que se tomaron esas lecciones y puede hablar español porque wow , su audiencia increíble que sale de la boca **(Jesus, Arizona that is so fucking hot, I love that you took those lessons and can speak Spanish because wow, its amazing hearing it coming out of your mouth)"**

"God I-I am so close Calliope, please don't stop, right there"

"I'm about to c-c-come baby. Come with me!"

"CCCAALLLLIIOOPPPEEEEE"

"AAARRRIIZZZOOONNNAAAAA"

We take a few minutes to try and get our breathing under control. She gently puts me back on the floor and I stand under the water spray.

"Damn Calliope that was so amazing"

"Yes it was. Now let's get washed up before the munchkin gets home!"

We finish up in the shower, dry off and get some clothes put on just as there's a knock at the door. I am sitting on the couch and Callie is in the kitchen. As I go to get up Callie says she's got it and goes to answer the door. And I can hear the squeal of Sofia! She gives Callie a big hug then comes running into the living room and almost dives at me on the couch.

"Mama, you're here! I like it when I come home and you're here. Are you staying today?"

"Yes baby, mommy and I thought the three of us could spend the whole day together! What do you think?" I lean in and snuggle her and smother her in kisses.

"Oh mommy, I love it. What are we going to do?" She giggles at my antics

"Whatever you want baby girl. This day is all about you!"

"Cool!"

"So what do you want to do today Sofia?" Callie asks her

"Can we go play in the pool for a little while then decide after that?"

"We sure can baby girl!"

 **A/N: Next Chapter will be our three girls spending some quality family time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So this will be a 'calm' Chapter. Will be our ladies spending the day with Sofia. The three will venture out as a family day. I did a lot of google search on this Chapter and have given Googles explanation so you all can get a feel for each stop.**

 **Callie's POV**

We sit down to breakfast and discuss what we are going to do today. Between Arizona and I with Sofia's input we've decided to make a whole day out as a family. With breaks for Arizona to rest we have decided to hit a few places today. We will start at the Seattle Children's Museum, then hit the Seattle Aquarium, then Pike Place Market and end the day at Space Needle. Once we get breakfast done and get everything cleaned up and everyone is dressed in comfy clothes and ready to go it's about 8:30am.

Our first stop is the Children's Museum. We get parked and make our way in. Sofia is so excited she's bouncing on her heels, I look over and it seems someone else is too. I giggle at mother and daughter. You would never know these 2 are not biologically mother and daughter. Sofia is so much like Arizona.

We make our way in and to the Cog City section. (Information FROM GOOGLE in Purple) Our Cog City exhibit prompts questions about cause and effect, and the science behind motion. Renovated in 2014 with inspiration from the STEM filled book The Lost Thing by Shaun Tan, this exhibit is full of many different sized balls to hypothesize about velocity, gravity, and balance. Kids can scoop up the balls and drop them into tubes, place them in air flow pipes, or move them up a conveyor belt. This exhibit also has a large soft-play area where little ones can safely explore while older siblings enjoy the larger exhibit.

Sofia is having an amazing time with the science behind all this. We slowly make our way around. Sofia, Arizona and I are all having a great time interacting with everything in here. From here we make our way over to something Sofia has seen and couldn't wait to get there. We get to The Fort Adventure. Building a fort, clubhouse or tent is an adventure of childhood. With imagination as your guide, an old sheet and a kitchen table can become a fort atop a mountain or a clubhouse for friends.

Inside Fort Adventure, families can work together to imagine, plan and build their own fort, clubhouse or tent. Supplies abound ranging from tires to stacks of shoe boxes to sheets and blankets. Working together, the building space inside this exhibit undergoes a transformation.

"Mommy, this is so cool, can we build a fort tonight in the living room and sleep in it?"

Somehow I knew this was going to come up as soon as we set foot into this section. How can I say no to her?

"We'll see baby girl"

"And can Mama stay in it with us?"

I look over to Arizona and see her trying to hold in her giggles. She knows when it comes to Sofia, there's not much I wouldn't say yes to. I give her a look that tells her she better answer our daughter.

"Let's get through the rest of the day Sofia and once we get back to mommy's house we will see what's going on okay?"

"Okay mama"

"Thank you" I whisper to Arizona as I grab her hand as we continue our way around the place.

From here we make our way over to the Sound Transit Our friends at Sound Transit are helping us teach children about the importance of public transportation. Not only is this an amazing place to play with trains, pretend to be a conductor and wait at an authentic station, but it's also where our families stop to have lunch! Just like a real train or bus station, this is the first stop for many of our families with strollers. After you park, you're off to experience our neighborhood and beyond!

Arizona and I take a seat to get some lunch and let her rest a little. Sofia takes off for the trains but stays in the area around us so we can keep an eye on her.

"How's the leg?"

"It's good, but I did need this little rest!"

"We will rest quite a bit today so it's not so hard on you"

"Sounds good to me, thank you for this Calliope. I am having a lot of fun and I can see the excitement in Sofia as the day progresses. I've missed her smile and giggle so much."

"Yeah, it's been amazing seeing her today. She's all smiles and I don't think it's just where we are; might have something to do with spending a whole day with both her moms"

"I really am enjoying today too. I love us all spending time together as a family"

"Me too Arizona, me too"

Once we finish lunch we collect Sofia and get her to eat a little before we head out of here and make our way to the Aquarium. We slowly make our way across town and find a parking spot. We get inside and get our tickets and we let Sofia lead us around here. After all, today is all about her.

We start off at the Window on Washington Waters. Sofia loves looking at all the fishes. We watch them for a little bit then move along to the Crashing Waves. Sofia loves the sound of them. From there we move along to the touch pool, Sofia keeping her hand in the water. Next we are at the moon Jellies and Sofia laughs at these creatures. She thinks they're funny with the way they 'swim'. We keep moving along and end up in the Birds section. We all take in all the birds in this exhibit.

From the birds we are watching the sea otters and harbor seals. Then down to the Northern Fur Seals. We make our way to the River Otters from there. Next stop is the underwater marine mammal viewing. And last but not least our last stop in here is the underwater dome. We take a little longer in here just watching all the fish swimming by and around us. I snap a few pictures of Arizona and Sofia in here. Once we get back to the car and I look at a clock, I notice it's about 3pm. We still have time before the market place closes so that's our next stop.

We make our way there, park and make our way in. We hit the farmers market, the craft market, stop and taste some specialty foods from around the world. We hit the independent shops and shop around a little. We keep taking little breaks to rest and let Arizona sit down for a bit. While we are sitting at one point I look over and see some street performers and point them out to the girls. Arizona looks like she needs a bit more rest

"Calliope, I can see them from here, why don't you take Sofia a little closer so she can watch them?"

"No Arizona, we are fine here"

"Honestly Calliope, I need to rest a little bit longer and I can see them from here. Take her over there so she can see them a little better"

"Please mommy, it looks like fun"

"Well, how am I supposed to say no to that? Come on munchkin; let's go see what they're doing"

"Arizona, are you sure you're okay here?"

"Yes Calliope, I will be fine. I'll be right here when you're done."

I lean down and give her a kiss on the lips and when I pull back I give her a big smile. Sofia hugs her and looks up to me.

"Mommy, can I get on your shoulders so I can see them better?"

"Of course baby girl. Get up on the table here and climb on"

She gets on the top and I sit down and she climbs aboard. She giggles a little as I stand up and try to adjust to her weigh on my shoulders. We turn and wave to Arizona and off we go. We get up there and Sofia is laughing at their antics. One of them sees her up there and comes closer to us. He is making animals with balloons and looks up to her.

"Hi there little miss. And what's your name?"

"S-Sofia"

"What a pretty name. Well Sofia, what is your favorite animal?"

"I love monkeys, mommy loves tigers and mama loves dogs"

"Wow, really? Well let's see what we can do for you then shall we" and he winks at me.

He sets about making the dog, the tiger and then the monkey and Sofia and I are both enthralled with it all.

"And is this mommy or mama under you?"

"This is mommy; mama is over there with the yellow hair"

"She is huh? Well what do you say we go talk to her and give her her little doggie?"

"OH, she will love it"

We turn around and make our way back to Arizona.

"Mama, mama guess what?"

"What baby girl?"

"This man made you a dog wif balloons!"

"He did? Wow that's pretty cool huh?"

"It's so cool mama, he made mommy a tiger and me a monkey"

"Wow!"

He winks at Arizona and passes her the dog. He leans back up and passes Sofia the monkey. I lean over and get Sofia off my shoulders and sitting beside Arizona. He then passes me the tiger he made for me. I secretly pass him a $20 for the entertainment. He takes a bow and turns around and off he goes.

"Mommy, that was so cool. What are we going to do now?"

"Well I thought we could go to the space needle and grab some dinner then head home"

We all make our way out to the car. I load our bags into the trunk and our 'animals' in the backseat with Sofia. We all get buckled in and pull out of the market. We make our way over to the needle and Sofia looks WAY up top

"Mommy, are we going all the way up there?"

"We were going to Sof, but if you think you won't like it we can stay down here and find something to eat."

"Can we try it mommy? It is a long way up there, we won't fall will we?"

"No baby girl, it's perfectly safe. Mama and I have been up there before."

"You have?"

"Yup we have"

"Okay, let's go. But can we go up and come back down and maybe get pizza for dinner at home?"

I look over to Arizona and get a nod from her "Of course baby, you can hold onto mama and my hands okay. You have to tell us if you get scared though okay?"

"Okay mommy"

We make our way to the line-up and wait our turn. Once we are called to go up Sofia grabs mine and Arizona's hand and we're off. We start the climb up and Sofia is tightening her grip a little bit.

"Are you okay Sof?"

"Yes mama, but my ears feel funny"

"Okay baby girl, watch me and do what I do okay?" Arizona makes a face that look a little like a 'blow fish' and 'pops' her ears. Sofia follows suit and she giggles when her ears 'pop'.

"All better baby girl?"

"Yes, thank you mama"

We get up top and onto the observation deck. Sofia grabs on a little tighter as she looks out and all she can see is clouds. I bend over and pick her up into my arms and let her look out the windows a little better.

"Wow mommy this is way far up"

"It sure is baby girl. Are you okay?"

"Yes, just don't let go of me please?"

"Never baby"

I reach out with my free hand and grab Arizona hand while we walk around a little bit. I can tell Sofia is starting to get a little tired and Arizona looks like she's ready to call it a day. I get them to the elevator and start back down towards the ground. Once we get out of the elevator I put Sofia back down and I think she's pretty happy not to be up there no more. We make our way over to the car and get all buckled in. I place my hand on Arizona's thigh.

"You okay?"

"Yup, just getting a little tired, someone kept me up all night" and she sends me a wink

I lean over towards her and whisper in her ear "I'm not sorry and I didn't hear you complaining last night!"

"That will never happen!"

"Okay, do you want me to drop you at home or do you want to come home with us for dinner and sleep?"

"Oh pizza for dinner and sleeping in a fort tonight sounds amazing to me!"

"Yay, pizza and a fort!" we hear from the back seat

I just shake my head at their antics and pull out and make our way home.

 **Arizona's POV**

Once we get to Callie's she lets us in and goes back to the car to grab the bags. I make my way into her room to change into jammies and take my leg off. I know it will be a little red and swollen but it was so worth it for the day we all had today. I make my way back out to the living room and collapse on the couch.

"Sofia, go put your pajamas on and get ready for bed and I will order pizza for dinner then we can build our fort"

"Okay mommy" and off she goes.

Callie goes and changes into her pajamas and grabs all the pillows and blankets she can find. She comes out and starts to build the fort with a little help from me and Sofia. We finish that and she orders the pizzas. We decide on a movie to watch while we're waiting and Callie has gotten us all a drink from the kitchen just in time to get the pizzas that just arrived.

We sit in our fort and eat our pizza and sit back for the movie. Sofia is snuggled in between Callie and I. We finish our dinner and Callie gets up to clean up. She comes back and snuggle into us girls. I'm just getting comfy and then that damn pager goes off! I hope it's not mine.

"NO! Not now" Callie gets up to check the pager.

"Sorry ladies, it's a 911; looks like I got to go to work for a bit. Arizona will you be okay here?"

"Yes Calliope, we will be fine. Go be a rock star!"

"Wow, didn't realize I missed THAT so much"

Callie leans down and gives Sofia and kiss and hug then comes my way and wraps me up in her arms. Places a gentle kiss on my lips and says she'll be back as soon as she can.

Callie's POV

Of course my damn pager would interrupt my time with the girls but it's all part of my job. I rush into the bedroom and change after giving my girls their hugs and kiss and then say good bye to them and out the door I go.

I can only hope this 911 isn't going to be a long one. I make my way to the hospital and in through the emergency doors. There's a nurse there to assist me gown up and I look over and see Kepner manning the desk.

"Kepner, what do we got?"

"Dr. Torres. Patient is in exam room 2, patient on a 4-wheeler when it flipped and rolled into a tree. He has massive lacerations all over and what looks like a broken femur, broken ankle, and broken arm"

"Damn, okay. Let's go take a look shall we?"

Once we get in the exam room I introduce myself and take a look at the injuries. I get plastics paged to take a look at his face while I look further into the ankle, arm and femur. I know he needs surgery so I get someone to call for an OR stat.

Once I get to the OR and scrubbed in, I get to work to try and save this guy's leg. It certainly is bringing back some bad memories. All I can think about is Arizona on this table and the promise I broke to her. I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes and I close my eyes and fight them off. Now is not the time to break down, I need to get these thoughts out of my head and get to work.

About 7 hours later I am standing at the sink, scrubbing out. I can finally have my little melt down. I stand there for a few minutes and just let the tears fall. I am beat, to say the least. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, spent all day out and about with the munchkin and Arizona and then had to come in here. I grab my phone out of my pocket and notice a missed message from Arizona.

 **Hey, it's me. We tried to wait up for you but it was getting pretty late. We will probably be asleep when you get home. Please wake me – A xo**

I make my way up to get changed. I notice the time is almost 4am. Yup, they'll defiantly be asleep, where I hope to be soon. I get changed and head out. Once I pull into the driveway I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I park the car, get out and lock it up. Make my way to the door and unlock it as quietly as possible so I don't wake anyone. They left the light on in the kitchen for me. I make my way there and grab a quick drink of water and shut off the light. I go back into the bedroom to change back into my pajamas. As quietly as I can I climb back into our fort with the girls and I notice the Sofia is snuggled up into Arizona's side. Snug as a bug! I take out my phone and snap a quick picture, before crawling in and onto the other side of Arizona. I get under the covers and notice her shirt has risen up a little bit. I wrap my arm around her and draw random pictures on her tummy. She starts to stir and she looks up to me

"Hey you"

"Hey yourself" I say as I lean down and gently kiss her.

"Are you just getting home now?"

"Yup, a few minutes ago"

"You look beat and you also look like you have been crying. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it is now that I'm back here with you two. Just had a patient come in with some severe injuries and brought back some bad memories."

"Oh Callie, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes I think I do but can it wait till tomorrow? I'm so tired and I just want to curl up into you two and sleep for a while."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me babe, c'mere" she holds open her arms and I lie down and snuggle deep into her side. I place a gentle kiss on her lips and lie back down for some much needed sleep

"Good night Calliope"

"Good night Arizona"

 **A/N: Okay, so I know absolutely nothing about medical jargon. I used google. I also googled things for kids to do in Seattle, hence the places they visited today. Sorry for ANY mistakes, they are all mine.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This Chapter will be Callie expressing her 'concerns' from her patient she had last night.**

 **Previously:**

 _"You look beat and you also look like you have been crying. Is everything alright?"_

 _"Yeah, it is now that I'm back here with you two. Just had a patient come in with some severe injuries and brought back some bad memories."_

 _"Oh Callie, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _"Yes I think I do but can it wait till tomorrow? I'm so tired and I just want to curl up into you two and sleep for a while."_

 _"Sounds like a perfect plan to me babe, c'mere" she holds open her arms and I lie down and snuggle deep into her side. I place a gentle kiss on her lips and lie back down for some much needed sleep_

 _"Good night Calliope"_

 _"Good night Arizona"_

Callie's POV

I wake up and roll over and realize I'm the only one in the fort. I wonder where the girls went off too. I lay there and listen for a few minutes and don't hear anything. They didn't leave did they? I grab my phone and look at the time and notice it's almost noon. Wow, I guess I was tired.

I stretch and make my way up and out of the fort. I can smell coffee and make my way that way. I need caffeine. I notice there's a note on the counter and move over to read it:

 **Morning Baby / Mama,**

 **We hope you slept well. We decided to let you sleep a little longer so we went to breakfast and then the park. After the park, Sofia wants to go visit Zola, so I will drop her off there and come back. Hopefully you were able to sleep in a little bit.**

 **We love you**

 **Love Arizona & Sofia xoxo**

God I love those 2 women so much! I drink my coffee and decide to clean up a little. I get the fort torn down and get everything put away and make the living room look like a living room again and not a child's play area. Yesterday and last night was a lot of fun, of course until I got paged into work and spent most of the evening / early morning in the OR.

I know I have to talk to Arizona today, I did tell her I wanted to talk and we did promise to be honest with each other going forward and to talk about our feelings. I just can't seem to shake the feelings I had when the patient ended up on my table last night. It brought back so many memories for me. I know I didn't have Arizona on my table but the situation just hit a little close to home for me last night. I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear the front door closing.

Arizona comes into the kitchen and I set my coffee cup on the counter, turn to her and grab her by the waist and pull her into me, lift her up and set her on the counter and give her a mind blowing kiss. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, letting her know I want in. She opens her mouth slightly and I swirl my tongue all around her mouth. When air becomes a problem, I slowly pull back and rest my forehead against hers.

"Jesus Calliope, what the hell was that for? Not that I'm complaining but damn if that's the reaction I get when I come home I will have to leave more often"

"Don't you dare, wait, what did you just say?"

"I said …."

"I know what you said Arizona, but do you realize what you just said?"

"I said if that's the reaction I get when I come home …. "

"Oh shit! Calliope, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it or just assume"

I shut her up with another kiss to her lips. I know if I don't she will go into one of her famous rants and not breathe.

"Arizona, don't. I wasn't complaining by any means, it just caught me off guard. Of course I want to you to call this place home or at least feel like it's your home to. Sorry, it just took me by surprise that's all. Thank you so much for letting me sleep in, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Calliope, you're welcome. I do feel like this place is home, you and Sofia both are here. My home is wherever the two of you are. And at some point, yes this will be my home"

I lean in and kiss her again. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. This woman is absolutely fucking amazing. Let's just hope she still feels that way after our conversation.

"So, I know I told you I would talk about my night last night, do you mind if we grab coffee and take this outside by the pool? I would like some fresh air"

"Of course we can Calliope, but please don't feel like you have to talk to me, I want you too but if you're not ready. You said it brought up some bad memories for you so I do want to hear about it, but I won't force you to talk about it"

"No, Arizona I do want to talk about it, I think it will help and I appreciate you not forcing me to talk. I think I am ready. I want to do this right with you this time around and in doing so I need to open up more and communicate with you about my feelings and thoughts so there's no hiding anything or bottling things up"

"Then that sound amazing babe, let's go outside and talk"

"Okay, so before I begin you need to know that this doesn't change anything between us and I am not mad about anything, I am just expressing my thoughts and feelings to you okay?"

"Calliope, I'm not sure I like the sounds of this so far"

"Don't worry Arizona, as I said it changes nothing from my point of view and hopefully from yours either"

"It won't Calliope"

"Just let me explain myself first, and then make that decision okay?"

"Okay"

I sit there for a few minutes and I know it's driving her crazy but I can also tell she is giving me the time I need to start this conversation. I take a big gulp of coffee and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Here goes nothing (as they say)

"When I was paged into work last night it was due to an emergency in the ER. There was a guy who came in from a 4-wheeler accident. It seems 4-wheelers do not like to be flipped a few times and wrapped around a tree."

At this I can see Arizona cringe a little

"Anyway, when I got into the exam room he was in, he was a mess. And when I say a mess, I mean literally. He had multiple massive lacerations everywhere on his body, a broken ankle, broken arm which in itself sucks. But what brought the 'bad memories' up for me is he also had a broken femur."

Arizona places her hand over her mouth and gasps "Oh Jesus Callie, I am so sorry."

"When I went to scrub in and looked into the OR the only thing I could see was you lying on that table. I realize I didn't actually 'have you on my table' but it hit really close to home for me last night. I don't know if it was the injury alone, the fact that his situation was similar to yours with a broken femur or if it was the fact that I didn't get to see you much as Alex was operating on you. I know Alex did a great job and I couldn't touch you because you were my wife."

"Anyway I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down a little. I made it into the OR and started to work on him. I fought like hell to keep the tears away while I was in there. I repaired the broken ankle and arm. I eventually was also able to repair the broken femur and then went to scrub out; I think everyone in that OR kind of knew what I was dealing with because not one person in there said anything to me. I got out to the scrub room and that's when I broke down. I was so pissed at myself and felt like a horrible person in that moment because here was this complete stranger to me and I fixed his broken bones and I couldn't even do that for my fucking wife. What kind of wife does that make me Arizona? I broke the promise I made to you to keep your leg. It was the only thing you asked of me and I couldn't even do that." At this point I am crying uncontrollably and I can see so is Arizona.

"Calliope, listen to me please" She has grabbed my hand and has scooted closer to me. She grabs my cheek and gently lifts my head to look at her.

"As a doctor I never should've made you make that promise to me, I knew it wasn't looking good for me. The doctors in that hospital told me there was no other option. I just wanted to come home to my amazing wife because I knew if it could be saved you'd be the one to do it. Yes I was in a really bad place back then and made life miserable for you and for our daughter. But please believe me when I tell you this; I am so sorry for how I reacted, how I treated you, Sofia and all of our friends, but most importantly how I treated you and Sofia. I was suffering from PTSD and I was in a bad place. I have forgiven you (even though you didn't actually make 'the cut'). I have moved on from the leg, it is not a concern for me anymore. I have grown to accept it and I need you to stop blaming yourself as well."

"It's not that Arizona, I have very much grown to accept it, it is a part of you and I love all of you one leg, or not. Arizona I am so sorry I couldn't do anything for you but I could for this 'stranger' last night"

"Calliope, please stop. You have to stop blaming yourself for my situation. There is a difference between that patient last night and my situation. His was fresh and you had the time to react and respond. My leg was so badly infected and 'gone' by the time I got home here that not even your brilliant mind or magic hands could repair the damage and I should've known that."

"I had no right to act the way I did and it is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I treated everyone like some kind of monster, when all along I was the monster. I don't know how any of you are still around me some days but I am so happy that you are. I treated you all like none of you gave a fuck about me or my feelings and all along you all were just trying to help, which I was refusing to take. I turned into this ugly monster that wouldn't look at or hold our daughter; I treated my wife like a damn door mat. I treated our friends like they were nothing to me. I wouldn't even let my parents come here thinking I didn't need them either. I know they were hurting too but back then I just didn't give a shit."

"I was going through something and I didn't need anybody. I just wanted to die; I kept thinking it should've been me and not Mark or Lexie. I couldn't see the life I could lead with one leg. I thought I would be nothing with one leg. My wife would leave and take our daughter; my friends would never look at me the same if they remained my friends, my parents would get over me being gone. But then the more I thought about it, I thought how could I honestly do that to Sofia and you? How could I let my parents lose both of their children? So what kind of wife does that make me?"

"A-Ari-Arizona that is the main reason I told Alex to make the cut so you would live. That leg and infection was killing you and I'm sorry but I (we) needed you to live. Maybe it was selfish on my part and I knew you would hate me for the decision but I didn't see any other option. Losing you was not an option for me."

"Calliope, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for my train of thoughts back then, I know it was selfish of ME to want to die but at the time it was how I was feeling. Now I can't thank you enough for saving my life. Well it helped lead or played a part to our separation and divorce I got on with my life as an amputee and managed to survive. And I have you to thank for that."

Arizona gets up from her chair and comes to stand in front of me and straddles my lap and then takes both of my cheeks in her hands and forces me to look into her eyes. We are both still crying and she gently swipes her thumb over my cheeks to dry some of the tears.

"Calliope, I will spend the rest of my life making that time up to you. You may have broken that promise, but in hind sight not really, as it is something I should've never had you make in the first place."

"Wow, I'm sorry Arizona; I guess I didn't realize just how much last night bothered me till we started talking. I am so sorry though, for everything from the past and I know we are moving forward I guess it just struck a chord with me."

"Calliope, please don't ever apologize for your feelings or thoughts and certainly not for discussing them with me. I love that you were ready today for this and you didn't let it bottle up like you have in the past. This new communication thing is actually quite awesome!" She says with a laugh

"It certainly is. Thanks for listening." I wrap my arms tighter around her waist and lean her down and place a gently kiss on her lips.

At first it is just a soft, gentle kiss which quickly heats up. When air becomes a problem I pull back and rest my forehead on hers while we try to catch our breaths. I lean in and plant another kiss on her delicious lips. I can't get enough of this woman. I lean back and grab the bottom of her shirt and slowly remove it over her head. I lean in and place a kiss and little love nips in her breasts. I grab a hold of her and stand up and she wraps her legs around my waist.

"Calliope, take me to bed, please?"

"Nope, no time for that, I want you now and I am going to take you right here on this dining room table"

I turn around and lay her out on the table in front of me. I slowly start to kiss down her neck while I am undoing the button and zipper of her jeans. I slide them off her legs and throw them behind me somewhere to be found later, much later. I discard her of the rest of her clothes. I lean up and quickly discard my own shirt and sleep shorts. I continue to kiss her sliding my tongue into her mouth. I hear her moan into the kiss and god, that sound never gets old for me.

"C-Cal-Calliope, if you don't touch me soon, I'll be forced to do it myself"

"Oh really, and what exactly would you do?" I raise an eye brow at her, daring her. I'd love to see where this can go

"You really want me to show you?"

"Oh god yes please show me!" I know I'm daring her and I'm sure she's caught on so I take a seat in the chair in front of her and slide her to the edge of the table. I'm wondering if she will actually do anything.

She opens her legs a little and looks down her body at me sitting there waiting to see if I'm serious. She starts by gently pinching her nipples between her fingers and I can't help but lick my lips that have suddenly gone very dry. I swallow the lump in my throat as I continue to watch her every move. She's moaning and I can see the wetness dripping out of her.

"Oh My God Arizona, that is so fucking HOT!"

"You like these little shows don't you baby?"

"Fuck yes. I'm dripping wet watching you"

"You love watching me play with my nipples?"

I nod my head as words have seemed to leave me here.

"You love watching me play with my clit, like this?" And of course she then slips one of her hands down to play with her clit. At this point I'm sure I've got a mess in this chair, and I'm sure my mouth is hanging open. I can't take my eyes of her moving hands.

"Mmmmm Calliope, this feels so good. Can you see how wet I am?"

"OH GOD AR-ARIZONA! You're soaked."

"It's all because of you baby, this is what you do to me." At this she slowly slides her fingers inside of her dripping pussy.

"OH Fuck Calliope, this feels so good, I want you inside of me"

"Tell me what you want baby"

"I-I-I want your tongue baby, like NOW"

Well hell, who am I to refuse an offer like that. I remove her hands and I lean in and slide my tongue up and down her slit. She starts to arch her back and I drive my tongue deep inside of her pussy. I slide my tongue in and out a few times before I replace my tongue with two fingers and gently suck on her clit.

"Oh fuck Calliope! Right there, please don't stop!"

"Not a fucking chance"

I suck her clit into my mouth and when I slide my fingers out and slide them back in I slide three fingers deep inside of her. I reach for and softly rub her g-spot and with her clit in my mouth I flick the tip of my tongue across it.

"OH MY GOD Calliope. Fuck me!"

I suck her click into my mouth again and speed up my thrusts. I can feel her walls tightening around my fingers and I know she is close.

"Come for me baby; feel me deep inside of you. Yes, that's it baby ride it out. Fuck Arizona you're soaked. Come on baby, give it all to me don't hold back" I lean down and suck on her clit

"OH FUCK CALLIOPE, IM CO-COMING. CCCALLLIIOOPPPEEEEE!" she screams

I let up on my thrusts and stop sucking on her clit I know she is super sensitive. That orgasm was a huge one. I still my fingers inside of her until I feel her walls loosening enough to let them go. I slowly slide my fingers out. I take a seat back in the chair and try to catch my breath while Arizona tries to catch hers on the table.

"God Damn Calliope, that was fucking amazing!"

"It certainly was, and so fucking HOT. I love watching you play with yourself, it turns me on so much"

"Oh really? I'll have to see that for myself with you doing it sometime."

"Well I'm so ready to 'show you' what it looks like, if you want to join me in the bedroom"

I get up from the chair and make my way to the bedroom and sway my hips a little and I know she is watching my every move. I get into the bedroom and I can feel her coming up behind me. I go and lay on the bed and she is standing at the foot of the bed just waiting. I roll into the middle of the bed and put my heels on the bed and spread my legs just a little bit. I lock my eyes onto hers and start pinching my nipples and try to keep my eyes locked on hers. I can see her pupils dilate. I know I'm doing the right thing. I can see her slightly squeezing her legs together. I slide my hands down to my dripping pussy and slowly open my lips and I can hear her gasp and moan.

"Do you like what you see baby?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's an amazing view. I see what you mean but turning you on because DAMN Calliope, this is fucking HOT"

I slide my fingers up and down my slit and can hear the juices flowing out of me. I look up at Arizona and can see her watching my fingers every move and licking her lips. I slide my fingers inside of myself and try to keep my eyes open and on her. I know she is very much enjoying the show.

"Mmmmm damn Arizona, this feels so good. Do you want a taste?"

"You're damn right I do!" She crawls on the bed and in between my legs. She swats my hands out of the way and dives in.

"God Damn Arizona, that feels so good. I love the feel of your tongue on me. I want you inside please" She drives her tongue into my core and I couldn't even begin to describe the feelings I have.

After a few more hours of love making we make our way to the shower to clean up. Once we get out of the shower and get some clothes on we make our way to the kitchen to clean up 'our mess'. I make some fresh coffee while Arizona 'cleans' the table and chair.

"So what are the plans for the rest of the day and evening?"

"Well I thought we could go pick up the munchkin, go get some dinner, come back here and snuggle on the couch for a movie"

"Calliope, that sounds perfect to me."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yes I start at 9am"

"Me too. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"I would love to."

"Arizona"

"Yes"

"I want to thank you for today, for listening to me, and for this afternoon. I certainly enjoyed the conversation earlier. I can't thank you enough for listening to me"

"Calliope, you don't have to thank me for listening to you. It's what I'm here for. I'm so happy that you can talk to me about anything and everything. I am so glad we are communicating better than ever."

"It makes me very happy too Arizona. I love you" I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips

"I love you too Calliope. Come on, let's go get the munchkin and get this evening going!"

 **A/N: Well what do we think? Let me know**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: To The Guest who reviewed the last chapter; thank you for bringing this to my attention, I was not aware I was doing that. It was not my intention. I do keep trying to alternate the sentences to not sound so repetitive. Thank you for you feedback and no worries I did NOT take it as a bad review, it helps!**

 **A/N: This Chapter will consist of a little time jump. Let's have a little 'fun' here and then maybe create some 'drama' shall we?**

 **Arizona's POV**

It's been about two months or more now that Callie and I have been back together and to say things are going great would be a sad understatement. Things have never been this good between us in the past. We spend a lot of time together, just her and I and the three of us as a family. I am really enjoying this new us. We talk about everything; from the little everyday things, when one or both us is having a bad day, our plans for the future, to a little about our past. And the sex? Well it was always mind blowing, but lately it's out of this world. We can't seem to get enough of each other. We are trying new things and I have to say GOD DAMN it's fucking HOT. I was a little 'shy' at first when she would sit there and watch me touch myself but when I found out just what it does to her I couldn't help but want to see it for myself, and am I ever glad I did because HOLY FUCK!

Sofia and Callie have asked me to dinner this evening, they tell me they have something they would like to discuss with me. I can only imagine what that would be. There have been no hints that I can think off from past conversations with them as to what this could possibly be about so I'm a little nervous. I am at home getting ready; Sofia went home earlier with Callie to her place. Callie asked me this morning if she could take Sofia home with her as she was off before me and she wanted Sofia's help for this evening.

I finish getting ready and send a quick message off to my girls to see if they need anything before I come over. Upon getting a response that nothing was needed I lock up and head to the car and make my way towards Callie's place.

Sofia greets me at the door and she seems so excited about something, I brush it off for the time being, knowing I will find out at some point this evening.

"Mommy I missed you" she says as she wraps her little arms around my legs. I lean down and pick her up

"Mommy missed you too munchkin. How was your day with mama?"

"It was awesome mommy, I helped mama clean up the house, cook dinner and put a little something together"

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"I can't tell you. I promised mama I wouldn't say anything too early."

"I see. Where's mama now?"

"She's in her room getting changed"

We make our way over to the couch and sit down and I can see Sofia was watching a movie she must have paused to answer the door. I sit down on one side and she gets up and snuggles into me to finish watching her movie. We are both snuggled on the couch and so engrossed in the movie I don't hear Callie come out and come up behind me till I feel her arms wrap around my neck and feel her plant a kiss on the side of my neck. I can't help but close my eyes and let a little moan escape me.

 **Callie's POV**

From my room I can hear the knock on the door I yell out and let Sofia know she can get the door as it's probably mommy. I hear her pause the movie and make a beeline for the door. I can hear her and Arizona talking. I finish changing and then listen but I don't hear anything except the movie playing, assuming they are on the couch watching it. I make my way out of my bedroom and neither makes a show of hearing me. I make my way over to the couch and lean down and wrap my arms around Arizona's neck and gently place a soft kiss on the side. I can hear her let out a moan and I can bet she has her eyes closed too.

Sofia and I made the plans for this evening a few days ago we sat down one night I had her over and made these plans. I just really hope that Arizona and I are on the same page with this or this evening was all for nothing and will go to shit pretty quickly.

 _Sofia and I are snuggled on the couch after just finishing dinner and just watching some cartoons on the TV. I turn the TV off and look down at her pout._

" _Mama, it's not bedtime yet is it?"_

" _No baby, but mama would like to talk to you about something okay?"_

" _Okay mama" and she turns around and gets into my lap and snuggles into my chest._

" _Baby, are you truly happy that mommy and I are back together?"_

" _Of course mama, you two belong together. Why? Are you leaving mommy?"_

" _No, of course not baby. Mommy and I love each other very much and we love you even more"_

" _Okay, I love you both too mama"_

" _Well, I have been thinking about something and I want to run it by you to see if it's something you want and then maybe you can help me plan it all out okay?"_

" _Okay mama. What is it?" and I can see her excitement._

" _Well I was thinking of asking you and mommy to move back in with me. What do you think?"_

" _REALLY?" she screams in my face and I can't help but laugh at her antics, she is so Arizona's daughter._

" _Yes baby girl, what do you think? Do you think you would like us all to live together again?"_

" _Oh yes mama, that would be so awesome then I wouldn't need to keep going between 2 houses and we can all live here."_

" _Okay baby girl, now what do you think mommy would say if I asked her?"_

" _Oh mama, of course she would say yes, how can she not. But I want to help you and can I ask her?"_

" _You want to help me plan something for mommy and you want to ask her?"_

" _Yes please mama. It will be so much fun"_

 _I was going to plan a date with just Arizona and I and then ask her but I think Sofia is right, this way would be so much better. And it's something we can do together. Let's just hope we can get it right and Arizona says yes_

" _Okay baby girl, what do you want to plan for mommy then?"_

" _Well mama, how about this …."_

For a 5 year old our daughter is a pretty smart kid. She made most of the plans for this evening, now I can just hope Arizona loves it as much as we did while planning it. I look down at the girls and can't help but think we could be doing every night (or at least the ones we don't have to work).

"Sofia, could you help me in the kitchen please?" She knows this is her cue

"Yes mama"

"You just sit and relax for a bit, I know you had a rough day at work baby." I lean in and give her a kiss and offer her the glass of white wine I poured for her.

"Thank you Calliope"

Sofia and I get into the kitchen and I reach up and grab the flowers that Sofia and I picked out earlier and pass them to Sofia to go give to mommy. With the card Sofia picked out (with a little help from me). I check on dinner, we decided to cook one of Arizona's favorite, my famous chicken picatta. I make my way into the living after I deem dinner almost ready. Sofia is standing in front of Arizona and she looks up at her and hands her the flowers and card.

"Here mommy, these are for you"

"Oh wow, they are beautiful baby girl, thank you. What did I do to deserve these though?"

"Nothing mommy, mama and I just thought they were beautiful, just like you"

"Awwww thank you baby." She looks up to me and I just send her a wink.

"Open the card mommy."

Arizona opens the card and she's a little confused by it. The card Sofia picked out says _**'We're Better Together'**_ on the front. The inside says _**'**_ _ **whatever random, unexpected thing the world brings us; I know it will bring us closer and make us stronger... together. I'm thankful we're so solid. I'm grateful I have you to love.'**_ When she looks to the other side of the card there is a little note on the inside.

 _Arizona / Mommy,_

 _We know you are probably a little confused with this card but everything will be explained shortly. We love you xoxoxo_

 _Love, Calliope & Sofia _

We have both signed our own names to the card. I can see the confusion written on her face. I move to sit on the coffee table in front of her. I scoop Sofia up in my lap and whisper in her ear.

"You can ask mommy now baby"

"Mommy, mama and I have something we would like to ask you. We know you may need some time to think about it but ….. We would love it if we could all live here together."

"W-What"?

"I think what Sofia is trying to ask you babe, is I want us all to live together again. We are stronger together no matter what the world throws at us, just like the card says. And I am grateful that I have both of you to love. So what I want to know is …. will you and Sofia move in here with me? I am ready to take this next step with you and Sofia and I can only hope you two are as well. I want us to be able to snuggle on the couch in the evening after dinner before bed, wake up to the three of us having breakfast together, go to sleep at night with you in my arms, and …"

She cuts me off mid-sentence and plants a big kiss on my lips, which makes it a little hard with Sofia still in my lap. Sofia breaks us apart and looks to her mommy.

"So can we mommy?"

"Are you serious Calliope? Are we really ready for this?"

"I am yes, we have been better together then ever and we are making it this time. I want forever with you two. We don't have to live here per say, we can move into your house or find a new house. But yes I am very much ready to make this move together. I don't want you to say yes just because it's what I want though. I want you to want this as much as I do and be as ready as I am."

"Calliope, I've been ready for almost a month now, I just wasn't sure how to approach the subject."

"So is that a yes then?"

"YES, of course it's a yes. We will move in with you. We would love to live with you again. You just bought this house not that long ago so we can all move in here. There's lots of room and it's got 'no history' from our past. Let's do it!"

"YAY!" Sofia yells and pounces on Arizona on the couch and tackles her over. I join in and the three of us are all lying on the couch haphazardly.

"Okay, I think dinner is ready, let's go eat."

"Calliope, it smells so good, did you cook my favorite?"

"You know it; we had to cook it to help 'sway' you to our side." I say with a laugh

"Wow, be careful, a girl could get used to this you know. I get flowers and my favorite dinner."

"That's the idea baby. Come on, let's go eat"

 **Arizona's POV**

Well to say this evening was beyond my imagination of possibilities for what the girls wanted to talk to me about would be an understatement. It certainly took me by surprise, I have been ready for a bit, but I wasn't aware Callie was there yet. I'm so excited to move back in together and have our family under one roof. I know Sofia is excited and I know I am and as it appears so is Callie.

We have eaten dinner, cleaned up the kitchen and bathed the little miss and all got into our jammies, now we are all snuggled on the couch watching a movie Sofia picked out for us. Once the movie is over we go down the hall and put the little miss to bed, after a story ….. or two we get her all tucked in and lights out, making sure we turn on her little night light. Callie and I go back out to the living room and snuggle in on the couch just the two of us. Callie is leaning against one of the arms with her legs lying out on the couch and I crawl in between her legs and rest my back up against her front.

"I miss this so much; I can't wait to be able to do this with you every night again Calliope"

"Me too baby, me to"

"Calliope, are you really sure we are ready for this move?"

"Arizona, I have never been surer about anything else in my life. I can't wait to be able to snuggle in bed at night with you in my arms, wake up with you beside me every morning."

"Wow that does sound pretty awesome doesn't it?"

"You better believe it does baby" and she leans in and places little gentle kisses along my neck and I move my head a little to give her more access.

"Mmmmm Calliope, take me to bed please!"

"With pleasure baby"

This is going to be a long night of love making but it is so worth it! I can never seem to get enough of this woman. I still can't believe we are ready to move back in together; I never thought we'd ever be here again. And I love that her and Sofia both asked, it made it so much better. A date with just the two of us would've been awesome as well, but including Sofia in all this just seemed the right thing to do.

 **A/N: Thank you to HALLMARK for the card idea! Let me know what yas think. Next up, moving in weekend** **And possibly a little 'drama' hehehe**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So let's move along to the BIG moving day! And then maybe see what drama our lovely ladies can get up to**

 **Arizona's POV**

So it's Friday afternoon and Sofia and I will be moving this weekend. I have to get everything moved then put my place on the market. My realtor tells me it should sell quickly; it's in a great neighbourhood so. I am off early today and have a whole weekend off to get things done; I have enlisted the help of some of the guys that are off this weekend as well. I will be selling a lot of my furniture as Callie has everything there. There are some pieces I would like to keep but not many. I have spent the whole last couple of weeks packing any chance I got so most of it is done. Sofia and I have been staying at Callie's most of the time so a lot of our stuff is already there. As we go over, we've been slowly taking stuff over so should be just mostly heavy stuff left for tomorrow.

"Hey beautiful. What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" I can feel arms wrap around me and feel little kisses to my neck. I would know those arms, kisses and that sultry voice anywhere.

"Oh, you know, just thinking of everything I have left to finish up for tomorrow so the guys can just come in and load the truck and then unload it"

"Oh yeah? And what all do you have left?"

"Not much really, just some kitchen stuff, a few things left in the bathrooms and bedrooms. I'm selling most of the furniture so should make it pretty easy"

"You know, you don't have to sell it right, we can put it in storage if you want"

"I know but I have no need for it, you have all the furniture we would need and I don't plan on moving again anytime soon where I would need my own furniture"

"God I love you so much. I can't believe it's moving day already!"

"I love you too and it certainly is, it's too late to change your mind now, you're stuck with me"

"No one I'd rather be with baby and I'm not 'stuck' with you, I choose you, and I will always choose you"

"Good, cause I'll always choose you too Calliope"

A pager goes off and it's hers. She gives me one last kiss and off she goes to be the rock star she is! I make my way to my office to finish up some stuff so I can get out of here. I am leaving Sofia in day care for Callie to pick up today so I can get some last minute errands done. I have to go home, put the finishing touches on packing and stop at the grocery store. Callie said pending no emergencies; her and Sofia should be able to join me for groceries.

Once I get all the errands done, get home and pack up the rest of the things strangling around I send a quick text off to Callie to let her know I am done everything I needed to get done and am ready to go to the grocery store. I got a response back letting me know her and Sofia just pulled into the parking lot and are waiting for me.

We get the groceries needed and head back 'home'. God it feels so good to say that again and mean it as our home and not mine or hers. We get the groceries put away, get dinner cooked and everyone bathed / showered and in our jammies for a night on the couch before the big day tomorrow.

 **Callie's POV**

I wake to the early morning sun beaming through the windows. I snuggle in a little deeper to the back of Arizona and place little kisses on her shoulder and neck. I wrap my arm around her midsection and draw random patterns on her tummy exposed from her shirt that rose up through the night. I just start dozing back off when I hear the pitter patter of little feet coming down our hall. I lay there and pretend to be asleep and just listen to her quietly open the door, then shut the door and I can feel her getting on the bed in front of Arizona to snuggle in. I open one eye and lock eyes with her and send her a little wink and a smile.

"Morning baby girl. Are you ready for the move today?" I whisper to her.

"Yes mama. I'm so excited. When do we start?"

"Well it's still early so maybe we can lay here and make a mommy sandwich, what do you say?"

"YAY"

"Shhh, not so loud Sof, you'll wake mommy"

Seems Arizona is already awake cause next thing I know, Sofia is on the bed on her back and being tickled by mommy.

"NO MOMMY PLEASE STOP"

"Oh no way, this is the best way to wake up, my two favorite girls in bed with me!"

"OK OK, please stop mommy!"

"Alright baby girl. How'd you sleep?"

"Good mommy, mama said we can make a mommy sandwich and snuggle a little longer"

"Oh she did, did she? Well I think that's a fantastic idea" and with that we all snuggle back into bed for a little bit longer before we have to get up and get a move on today. The guys said they'd be here about 10 with the truck.

Once we all have gotten up, showered and dressed we're just in time to go meet the guys at Arizona's place. We get there and get started loading a few big things up. Alex decided he was going to take whatever big furniture we don't take. Arizona has already gone through everything and made 'piles' of what to sell, what to donate and her 'keep' pile. We load up her keep pile and Alex will come back for the sell pile of stuff he's taking. The donate pile will be picked up tomorrow from a local goodwill company.

Arizona is keeping all the kitchen stuff, hers and Sofia dressers and tables from the bedrooms, a hutch that her mother gave her, a couple curio cabinets, the TV's and electronics. We get it all loaded and then over to 'our' house and get it unloaded. I told everyone to pack their swim wear as I've decided to throw a pool party for everyone that's helping and those that can make it over later on. Once we get everything unloaded and in the right places we all make our way out to the pool to relax for the afternoon. It didn't take as long as I thought it would; there was more help than I thought. I even got Addie and Teddy down for the weekend! Which will surprise Sofia and Arizona, but they will show up later on. I can't wait to see the look on my girls faces

"I just want to thank every one of you for your help today; we couldn't have done it so fast without you all. Please enjoy drinks, food and the pool" Arizona stands and makes the announcement.

I make my way into the kitchen to start the food. I prepared most of it last night / yesterday in preparation for today. As I'm pulling things out of the fridge I hear a knock at the door. Making my way over to answer it I notice its Ben, Bailey and Tuck. Letting them in and directing them to the pool area where everyone else is. Next to arrive is Mer, Maggie and Amelia. I have everything almost ready food wise when there's another knock at the door. I'm pretty sure I know who it is; they're the last to arrive.

"Teddy, Addison how are you both? Come on in. Everyone is out back" I give them both a hug and then follow them to the kitchen for drinks. Once we all have our drinks we make our way out back, with me going out first.

"Look who I found?"

"TEDDY!" Arizona runs over to her and gives her a big hug, then moves onto Addison

"Hey Addison, so good to see you. How come I didn't know who two were coming, YET AGAIN?"

"It was a surprise baby. I wanted to tell you so bad the last few days but I didn't want to ruin it"

"Thank you Calliope!" She comes over and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a not so PG13 kiss"

"Ahem, you do realize you have guests here right? And some are NOT of age for THAT" Miranda speaks up

We break apart laughing and let each other go and start to mingle with everyone.

Arizona is now in the kitchen helping me get the food. Once we get everything outside we all sit down to eat. The conversation flows rather easily while we all eat lunch. Everyone is eating lots and talking amongst themselves. I lean back in my chair and just watch everyone. This is what life is all about. Great friends, good food, drinks, kids' laughter; no place in the world I'd rather be right now!

"What's going through that beautiful mind of yours Calliope?"

"Look around baby; I'm just thinking this is what life is all about, being right here, right now with everyone. Everyone having a good time and laughing"

"You know, you're right!" she says as she grabs my hands and intertwines our fingers together. I cannot believe I have her to love again. There is no one in this world like Arizona, she is so carefree most days, funny, smart, beautiful, HOT, and so many other things and I can't believe she's here with ME, loving me again. It just doesn't get any better than this! After dinner is over, a few of us clean up the mess and then all head back outside by the pool.

We are all outside having a few drinks, watching the kids play in the pool when the doorbell rings, I look to Arizona and she shrugs her shoulders, she's not expecting anyone else nor am I so I make my way to the door, not sure who it could be, everyone is already here. Let's say that who is on the other side is a huge surprise to me. Well FUCK, there goes my 'perfect' imagine for the day.

"W-wh- what are you doing here?"

She walks closer to me and pushes me up against the wall and kisses me for all she's worth.

"God Callie, it is so good to be in your arms again and be able to kiss you again. I thought you would never forgive me.

"E-Ex-Excuse me? Do you mind getting your mouth and hands off my girlfriend!" I hear Arizona say.

OH SHIT!

 **A/N: SO? What do you all think?**

 **A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter, but DON'T fret, I have the next 2 Chapters already written and won't leave y'all 'hanging' for long! I Promise**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Wow huh? Let's find out who it is that's kissing on Callie and what happens with our girls shall we**

 _Previously_

 _We are all outside having a few drinks, watching the kids play in the pool when the doorbell rings, I look to Arizona and she shrugs her shoulders, she's not expecting anyone else nor am I so I make my way to the door, not sure who it could be, everyone is already here. Let's say that who is on the other side is a huge surprise to me._

" _W-wh- what are you doing here?"_

 _She walks closer to me and pushes me up against the wall and kisses me for all she's worth._

" _God Callie, it is so good to be in your arms again and be able to kiss you again. I thought you would never forgive me._

" _E-Ex-Excuse me? Do you mind getting your mouth and hands off my girlfriend!" I hear Arizona say._

 _OH SHIT!_

 **Callie's POV**

"G-Girlfriend? You two are back together?"

"Yes Penny we are. What are you doing here?" I can hear the venom in Arizona's voice and I know she's pissed

"I asked the same thing, then she pushed me against the wall and kissed me" I try to say but seems neither are paying attention to me right now

"I'm here because Callie asked me to come"

"EXCUSE ME?" Arizona yells and turns her attention to me

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? I did NOT ask you to come!"

"Yes you did, you sent me a couple texts telling me you loved me, you missed me and you asked me to come back to Seattle to be with you"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" by this point I'm getting pissed and I can feel the anger coming from Arizona next to me

"Calliope, what the fuck is she talking about? Is she serious? Did you really send her texts telling her all that?"

"WHAT? Arizona, do you really think I would ask you to move back in with me then ask Penny to show up?"

"I don't know Calliope, would you?" and she storms off. GREAT, just fucking great! This is all we need right now.

"She's living here too?"

"Yes Penny, we are living together as a family again. What are you really doing here?"

At this point with Arizona storming off and the screaming, it has caught the attention of a few people from the party and now Arizona, Teddy, Addison and Miranda are all standing in the living room with us. I can feel all their eyes on me, letting me know that I had better have a damn good reason for this situation.

I turn to Arizona "Baby, you have to believe me, I did not ask her here. I don't know what texts she's talking about, check my phone if you don't believe me"

"You told me in your texts it was a new number" Penny pulls out her phone and pulls up the texts for us all to see.

Arizona grabs the phone and scrolls through the texts and then passes me the phone to look through them.

"This is just fucking awesome! Calliope, you better have a damn good reason for all this. I cannot believe I fell for all your bullshit. All this time you've been talking to Penny? Like really? I can't do this right now, this is un-fucking-believable!" she grabs her purse and keys and storms out the door, slamming it behind her.

"ARIZONA WAIT. LET ME EXPLAIN"

"Callie, just let her go, I'll go with her and try to calm her down and get her back here. Just FIX THIS" Teddy says pointing between Penny and me.

Teddy looks at me and shakes her head and follows Arizona. Miranda says she will round everyone up and get everyone to head out. She will get Mer to take Sofia home with her so she does not see any of this. Addison just looks at me with her arms crossed over her chest and awaits an explanation.

"Cal, as your best friend, I'm on your side her but the evidence is damning to say the least! What the hell were you thinking? You realize you could've just lost her for good right?"

"Addison, NOT NOW. I know how this looks, believe me these texts did NOT come from me!"

"Penny, I'm sorry you got the wrong idea but I did not send these and I do not want you here. I am happy here with Arizona and Sofia. We are better than we've ever been. So please, go back to New York and don't come back. I don't know who sent those texts, but I assure you, it was NOT ME!"

After everyone is out of the house I collapse on the couch with my head in my hands and start crying. How the hell did we get here, an hour ago we were celebrating moving back in together as a family and now Sofia is with Mer and the kids, Arizona is god knows where and Penny? Well who gives a shit where she went, as long as it isn't here. Addison comes over and passes me a cup of fresh coffee she just sets on the table in front of me

"Cal, what is going on? What the hell was all that?"

"Ads, I really have no idea. Believe me I did not send those texts to Penny, check my phone, check all over the house for this so called second phone I have. You can even check my car, go to work and check my locker and office. There is NO second phone that I sent those texts with"

"Cal, I believe you, but how are you going to convince Arizona of all this?"

"Addison, I have no fucking idea. I'm hoping she will listen to me and believe me when I tell her it wasn't me. I have to believe that she will because I don't have any other proof, except my word"

"I hope so too Cal, because this does look really bad"

"No shit Ads. I know how it looks but I did not send them and I just need to hope Arizona and I are strong enough to get through this mess. I still can't believe she flew off the handle like that and stormed off"

"Really Cal, cause you would've done the same damn thing if the roles were reversed"

"You're probably right Addison. FUCK! Can this get any worse, we were great an hour ago, now this shit. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Well, have you tried calling Arizona?"

"Yes, she won't answer my calls or my texts"

"Well then all you can do is wait it out for her to come back"

"This is just awesome! What if she doesn't come back Addison? Then what am I going to do?"

"She will come back Callie, she just needs some time to wrap her head around all this, she did just walk in on you with your ex all over you and found out that you supposedly sent said ex texts asking her to come back for you. Just give her some time to think things through and she will calm down and be back"

"God, I hope you're right Addison. I can't handle another break up between us; we won't make it through the next one."

Giving the circumstances, Addison sent a text to Teddy letting her know she would be at the hotel and that once Teddy was done she should meet her there for the night and leave Arizona and I to fix this mess. The plan was for them to stay with us, but seems that went to shit. This whole damn evening / night has gone to shit!

I'm sitting on the couch in the dark just waiting. I keep trying to call and send texts to Arizona with no response, she must've shut her phone off cause it goes right to her voicemail now. This day just sucks! Who the hell would be sending Penny these texts? I'm sitting here wracking my brain trying to figure out who would do that to me, to us as a family. Surely it cannot be any of our friends, they are or were all for us getting back together.

I must have dozed off cause I wake up to the door closing, I sit right up on the couch, still in the dark and turn the side table lamp on.

"Jesus Callie, you scared the shit out of me. What are you still doing up?"

"Really Arizona? Did you seriously think I'd be asleep? Like I could sleep not knowing where the hell you were or what you were doing."

"Callie, look …"

"Don't call me that!"

"What?"

"Don't call me Callie, when you do, I know you're pissed. I am and always will be Calliope to you"

"It's late, I'm going to bed and try to sleep"

"Arizona, can we please talk about this?"

"There's not much to talk about Callie"

"I said stop calling me that. Do you really believe that I would do this to you, to us?"

"Calliope, I don't know what to believe anymore. I saw the texts. They sounded like 'you'" She sits on the other couch from me

"Arizona, I am telling you the truth here. I did not get a new phone, send all those texts to her asking her to come back and that I missed and loved her. You have to believe me baby. I love you with everything I am. I love that we are together again, I love that you and Sofia just moved back in with me. I wanted my family back, I'm not going to mess it up for Penny; or anyone else for that matter"

"Calliope, who the hell would send them to her then? If it wasn't you, who?"

"I honestly don't know, I've been sitting here in the dark all evening / night trying to figure it out. I can't for the life of me figure out who would do this to me, to us."

"Arizona, please you have to believe me. You can look everywhere for this supposed phone I have. You can check work in my locker, my office, hell you can even call the phone company. I do not have a 2nd phone. You can even look at my phone here, there's nothing there. I have nothing to hide from you Arizona"

"Calliope, I want to trust you, I really do. I know you and Penny have history so it caught me off guard and I am sorry for the way I reacted, I shouldn't have left like that. I should've stayed and talked to you about it"

"Look Arizona, I know you're upset and you have every right to be. Hell I am too and I know I would've reacted the same way if the roles were reversed. I would've probably hit the roof if I came around the corner and saw some woman with her hands and mouth all over you."

"I know we haven't been back together for too long, but trust me Arizona; you, us and this family is all I want and all I need. I have no idea where this came from, but I will find out. Can you come sit over here please? I don't like this distance we have going right now"

Arizona moves over to the same couch I'm on but at the opposite end, I guess it's better than across the room from me. I know she is pissed and probably very hurt, but she has to know this wasn't me. Right?

"Arizona, I don't know what to say. I didn't send those texts, I have no idea who would and I have no proof it wasn't me except my word. Which I thought would be good enough, given how much we're changed over the years"

"Callie, sorry Calliope, I do trust you I don't need to look for or into this other phone, but you got to see this from my point of view. This looks a tad suspicious don't you think?"

"Yes it does, I'll admit I would be feeling the same way if this was the other way around"

I am interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I look down at it and it's Penny, perfect, just what I need right now. I choose to ignore it.

"What the hell does she want?"

"I have no idea and I don't care"

"Just answer the damn phone Callie or she won't give up."

I pick up the phone and answer it and put it on speaker, I have nothing to hide from Arizona and I hope she knows that

"What do you want Penny?"

" **C-Cal-Callie. Are you by yourself?"**

"No, Arizona is here why?"

" **I just got another text from you telling me that Arizona was at a hotel with Teddy and Addison and you wanted me to come over? What the hell is going on Callie?"**

I look to Arizona and she hangs her head. I can tell that she feels guilty for thinking for one minute that I would do this to her, but right now I have to set things right.

"Penny, I'm sorry that whoever is sending those to you wants to hurt you, or me, or all of us for some reason. I'm sorry that they are sending you the wrong idea but I am very happy here, you need to go back to New York and continue your grant and move on with your life. I love Arizona and I am in love with her. The three of us are moving on together as a family. There's nothing here for you, so please go back to New York and move on"

" **Callie, I'm sorry for any trouble I caused between you and Arizona, I really thought they were from you, please apologize to Arizona for me. I really thought it was true and I should've called you instead of just assuming. I am so sorry. You will not hear from me again.** "

"I really hope you can move on and be happy in New York Penny. Good bye"

" **Goodbye Callie"**

After hanging up the phone I drop my head in my hands. I can hear Arizona start crying and I look up to her and she has tears streaming down her face. I move over on the couch and wrap my arms around her and hold her tight

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry Calliope for ever doubting you. I am so sorry for assuming you did write them. I should've believed you when you said it wasn't you. I just lost it when I came around the corner and saw her all over you. I'm so sorry Calliope, can you ever forgive me?"

"Arizona baby, look at me" she keeps her head in her hands and I use my finger tips to lift her chin so she is looking at me.

"You don't have to apologize for that, yes you may have over reacted and didn't let me try to explain, but please don't ever doubt me like that. You are all I want or will ever need in my life again. You and Sofia both are my whole world, you have to know that"

"I do. I am so sorry Calliope"

"I am too baby, I am to. Let's go to bed and try to get some sleep and we can work on figuring out who it is tomorrow okay?"

"Okay"

We make my way around to make sure everything is locked up and head towards the bedroom to get ready for bed. It is really late, sometime in the early morning and it has been one hell of a long ass day and night. We get our nightly routines done and crawl into bed. Arizona is on her side of the bed with her back to me. I crawl over there and wrap my arms around her, she flinches at first and I'm a little taken back by it.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sorry, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to cuddle or not. I'm not sure how or what you are feeling right now"

"Arizona, turn around and look at me please" which she does

"Please believe me when I tell you what I'm about to tell you. No matter what the world throws at us, no matter how bad we fight, or yell at each other, ALWAYS assume I want you in bed with me and I will always want to snuggle with you. It's my favorite part of the day, when I can end a day with you in my arms and start a day with you in my arms. We can never go to bed mad or angry because I will always want you in my arms. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes"

"Okay then, come here"

"As to what I'm feeling right now; I'm pissed that Penny showed up the way she did, that she kissed me like we never broke up, that she thought I would forgive her and want her back just like that. I am pissed at whoever is sending those texts and stirring up shit with me, with us and I'm also a little upset that whoever it is, is using Penny in their little game. Penny may have hurt me when she slept with someone else so fast but I really can't be mad about that, I did the same thing to you. I never loved her, but I did care a lot about her and I hate that she's getting hurt in all this as well. I would never do anything like that to you or her, but especially us as a family. Please trust that baby."

"I do trust that Calliope and I am sorry for misjudging the situation and reacting in such a horrible way and I'm sorry I wouldn't answer your texts or calls. I just needed some space and time to clear my head and wrap my mind around it all."

"I know and I'm sorry that the situation would ever come up that you need that time and space. Tomorrow we will figure out who this is" Arizona sits up in bed, like a light bulb just went off in her head.

"Wait a minute; did Penny say the last text told her I was at a hotel with Teddy and Addison?"

"I think that's what she said, why?"

"I was out driving around with Teddy, we stop into Joe's and had a drink and then I dropped her off at the hotel and Addison was outside waiting for us. Someone followed me to the hotel and must've seen me talking to Teddy and Addison outside."

"OH MY GOD, Calliope I think I know who it is!"

"Who do you think it is Arizona?"

 **A/N: So do we know who it is? Maybe we find out next Chapter? Let me know what you all think. I think we needed SOME drama, but I didn't want to drag it out. Our girls deserve a 'break' don't you think?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay, this Chapter will be from Arizona's POV, I am adding it with the previous Chapter and I will apologize, some things may be repeated from the previous Chapter but that was Callie's POV and this will be from Arizona's POV. Flashbacks are in** _ **Italics**_

 **Arizona's POV**

After storming out of the house I'm standing by my car and I can hear Callie yelling at me to let her explain. I can't be here right now. I'm scared I will say something I can't take back so the best option right now is to get some air and space away so neither of us says something we will regret later. I know we have a back yard full of people but right now I couldn't care less. I can hear someone coming up to me and I hope it is not Callie because I cannot do this right now.

"Arizona, wait please, at least let me come with you wherever you are going" I'm glad it's Teddy and not Callie.

"Teddy, I'm sorry you had to witness that, but I just can't be here right now. I need some space and time to wrap my head around this"

"Okay, I understand, let's go"

We climb in the car and I back out of the driveway and just start driving. I got nowhere in mind, I just need to clear my head. We drive around aimlessly for a bit and then Teddy mentions we should go get a drink somewhere. I immediately think of Joe's. We park and go inside and sit at the bar. I'm only having one as I'm driving so I sip my drink slowly.

"So Arizona, what are you thinking right now?"

"Teds, I really don't know. I would like to think that Callie would never do that to me or us. We are just moving back in together and for this to surface now, it's kind of odd, don't you think?"

"I do, but what I think or feel doesn't matter, what does is do you truly believe Callie would do that to you?"

"No, deep down I know she would never do anything like this, but Teds, you seen the texts, the wording is the same as Callie uses. I mean if it wasn't her then who would know that much about her and her typing style?"

"I have no idea Ari"

"God Teddy, what the hell am I going to do? I love that woman so damn much and it hurts so much that I doubt her but I'm so scared. She always has and will always have the ability to crush me. She says jump and I ask how high; she really has that much power over me. I can't even begin to explain what or how I feel when I'm around her, it's like I just lose myself in her eyes and her body"

"Arizona, I really think you need to go back home and talk this out with Callie and really let her talk and listen to her. She is probably just as hurt and crushed as you are, knowing that you have doubted her can't be easy on her either"

"Fuck Teddy. You're right, I can't imagine how my reaction is making her feel. She must fucking hate me right now. I just took it all at face value and called her a liar and told her I fell for her bullshit like the last few months have meant nothing to her. She probably thinks now they meant nothing to ME. GOD DAMMIT! I have to go fix this Teddy. I have to use the bathroom then we'll head back"

At this I make my way into the ladies room and as I'm washing my hands I hear the door open and I'm not paying attention to who enters.

"Hello Arizona, so nice to see you again! I have missed you so much baby" THAT VOICE! It is one I never wished to hear again!

"So, have you come to your senses yet and realize that Callie is still in love with her 'perfect' Penny?"

I finish washing up and as I'm drying my hands I look up and catch her reflection in the mirror and my mouth drops open. I have NO words right now. I cannot believe she is here! I make a beeline for the door, grab Teddy by the arm and leave Joe's. I really need to talk to Callie right now!

"Jesus Arizona, where's the fire?"

"Just come on Teddy, I really need to get home!"

"Okay, okay. Addison sent me a text; she booked us a hotel for the night to give you and Callie some privacy to work things out hopefully."

"Okay, Ill drop you off"

After dropping Teddy at the hotel and talking to her and Addison for a few minutes, I make my way home. It's really late and Callie probably is asleep, but knowing her, she isn't she's probably still up waiting to see if I come home tonight or not. I pull into the drive and make my way to the door, when I open the door everything is in darkness. I don't know if Callie is in the bedroom awake or not.

I don't know what I should do, if I should go to the bedroom and see if she is or if I should just go into one the spare rooms and try and sleep and deal with this tomorrow. Next thing I know, the side table lamp in the living room comes to life.

"Jesus Callie, you scared the shit out of me. What are you still doing up?"

"Really Arizona? Did you seriously think I'd be asleep? Like I could sleep not knowing where the hell you were or what you were doing."

"Callie, look …"

"Don't call me that!"

"What?"

"Don't call me Callie, when you do, I know you're pissed at me or in the throes of passion and since we aren't in the bedroom, it means you're pissed. I am and always will be Calliope to you"

"It's late; I'm going to bed and try to sleep"

"Arizona, can we please talk about this?" I know we need to talk and I need to tell her about my surprise visitor from the bar but it's really late.

"There's not much to talk about Callie"

"I said stop calling me that. Do you really believe that I would do this to you, to us?"

"Calliope, I don't know what to believe anymore. I saw the texts. They sounded like 'you'" I take a seat on the opposite couch from Callie

"Arizona, I am telling you the truth here. I did not get a new phone, send all those texts to her asking her to come back and that I missed and loved her. You have to believe me baby. I love you with everything I am. I love that we are together again, I love that you and Sofia just moved back in with me. I wanted my family back, I'm not going to mess it up for Penny; or anyone else for that matter"

"Calliope, who the hell would send them to her then if it wasn't you, who?"

"I honestly don't know, I've been sitting here in the dark all evening and night trying to figure it out. I can't for the life of me figure out who would do this to me, to us."

"Arizona, please you have to believe me. You can look everywhere for this supposed phone I have. You can check work in my locker, my office, hell you can even call the phone company. I do not have a 2nd phone. You can even look at my phone here, there's nothing there. I have nothing to hide from you Arizona"

"Calliope, I want to trust you, I really do. I know you and Penny have history so it caught me off guard and I am sorry for the way I reacted, I shouldn't have left like that. I should've stayed and talked to you about it. Look, I know I over reacted BIG time but when I saw her all over you I panicked. I know I probably hurt YOU in the process for doubting you but Calliope, those texts 'sounded' just like you."

"Look Arizona, I know you're upset and you have every right to be. Hell I am too and I know I would've reacted the same way if the roles were reversed. I would've probably hit the roof if I came around the corner and saw some woman with her hands and mouth all over you, especially if she was an ex or you had history with her. I'm also a little pissed that you would doubt me like that. I think that's the part that hurts the most, that you for one second would think that of me. You have to know somewhere in your heart I would not do this to you or us, right?"

"I do know deep down Calliope and I am so sorry but like I said I saw that and panicked. I know I did not handle the situation well at all."

"I know we haven't been back together for too long, but trust me Arizona; you, us and this family is all I want and all I need. I have no idea where this came from, but I will find out. Can you come sit over here please? I don't like this distance we have going right now"

I move over to the same couch that she's on but at the opposite end. I sit there quietly and just wait.

"Arizona, I don't know what to say. I didn't send those texts, I have no idea who would and I have no proof it wasn't me except my word. Which I thought would be good enough, given how much we're changed over the years"

"Callie, sorry Calliope, I do trust you I don't need to look for or into this other phone, but you got to see this from my point of view. This looks a tad suspicious don't you think?"

"Yes it does, I'll admit I would be feeling the same way if this was the other way around"

We are interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She looks down at it, shakes her head and ignores the call.

"What the hell does she want?" I say when I see who is calling and it's very late for anyone to be calling right now.

"I have no idea and I don't care"

"Just answer the damn phone Callie or she won't give up."

She picks up the phone and to my surprise puts the phone on speaker. I can hear Penny's voice and I know she's crying. Great, just what I need right now I think to myself.

"What do you want Penny?"

" **C-Cal-Callie. Are you by yourself?"**

"No, Arizona is here why?"

" **I just got another text from you telling me that Arizona was at a hotel with Teddy and Addison and you wanted me to come over? What the hell is going on Callie?"**

I look at Callie at the same time as she looks at me. Is she serious? Okay so I guess I am a huge ass here. How could I for one second doubt Callie would do this to me or us? What the hell was I thinking? Obviously I wasn't. I just sit back and listen. I don't say a word to either of them.

"Penny, I'm sorry that whoever is sending those to you wants to hurt you, or me, or all of us for some reason. I'm sorry that they are sending you the wrong idea but I am very happy here, you need to go back to New York and continue your grant and move on with your life. I love Arizona and I am in love with her. The three of us are moving on together as a family. There's nothing here for you, so please go back to New York and move on"

Wow, she really is serious about us. She does want a future with Sofia and I as a family. I can't believe I almost let this slip through my fingers tonight all because I over reacted to the situation. But what else is new, don't I always? My insecurities always seem to find a way in don't they? I should've known we are so much stronger than before and this shit should not have happened tonight. I should've stayed and listened to this woman, she loves me more than anything and I can't believe I almost gave up on it all.

" **Callie, I'm sorry for any trouble I caused between you and Arizona, I really thought they were from you, please apologize to Arizona for me. I really thought it was true and I should've called you instead of just assuming. I am so sorry. You will not hear from me again.** "

Okay, now how can I be pissed about that, it would appear Penny was being played in this situation as well. Damn now I feel like an even bigger ass now. Although, she did come through the door just assuming everything was alright and was all over Callie, which is so NOT cool. That still pisses me off a little.

"I really hope you can move on and be happy in New York Penny. Good bye"

" **Goodbye Callie"**

After Callie hangs up the phone I start crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" Callie asks

"I-I-I'm so sorry Calliope for ever doubting you. I am so sorry for assuming you did write them. I should've believed you when you said it wasn't you. I just lost it when I came around the corner and saw her all over you. I'm so sorry Calliope, can you ever forgive me?"

"Arizona baby, look at me" I don't look up so she slides her fingers under my chin to move my head towards her.

"You don't have to apologize for that, yes you may have over reacted and didn't let me try to explain, but please don't ever doubt me like that. You are all I want or will ever need in my life again. You and Sofia both are my whole world, you have to know that"

"I do. I am so sorry Calliope"

"I am too baby, I am to. Let's go to bed and try to get some sleep and we can work on figuring out who it is tomorrow okay?"

"Okay"

I get into bed and I'm not sure what she is feeling or thinking right now so I just lay on my side with my back to her. I don't think she wants me snuggling up into her. It's been a rough night and I know we both just need some sleep.

I can feel the bed shift and the next thing I know, Callie is spooning me from behind. At first I flinch and I can hear her take in a breath.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sorry, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to cuddle or not. I'm not sure how or what you are feeling right now"

"Arizona, turn around and look at me please"

"Please believe me when I tell you what I'm about to tell you. No matter what the world throws at us, no matter how bad we fight, or yell at each other, ALWAYS assume I want you in bed with me and I will always want to snuggle with you. It's my favorite part of the day, when I can end a day with you in my arms and start a day with you in my arms. We can never go to bed mad or angry because I will always want you in my arms. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes"

"Okay then, come here" I turn over and snuggle into her side and start to draw random patterns on her stomach as I lie there and listen to her talk.

"As to what I'm feeling right now; I'm pissed that Penny showed up the way she did, that she kissed me like we never broke up, that she thought I would forgive her and want her back just like that. I am pissed at whoever is sending those texts and stirring up shit with me, with us and I'm also a little upset that whoever it is, is using Penny in their little game. Penny may have hurt me when she slept with someone else so fast but I really can't be mad about that, I did the same thing to you. I never loved her, but I did care a lot about her and I hate that she's getting hurt in all this as well. I would never do anything like that to you or her, but especially us as a family. Please trust that baby."

"I do trust that Calliope and I'm sorry for misjudging the situation and reacting in such a horrible way and I'm sorry I wouldn't answer your texts or calls. I just needed some space and time to clear my head and wrap my mind around it all."

"I know and I'm sorry that the situation would ever come up that you need that time and space. Tomorrow we will figure out who this is"

"Wait a minute; did Penny say the last text told her I was at a hotel with Teddy and Addison?"

I flashback to earlier to the bar bathroom and something that's said catches my attention. OH MY GOD I cannot believe I didn't put this together sooner.

" _Hello Arizona, so nice to see you again! I have missed you so much baby"_

" _So, have you come to your senses yet and realize that Callie is still in love with her 'perfect' Penny?"_

"Hello, Arizona" Callie is waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention

"Huh? Sorry, my mind drifted for a minute, what did you say?"

"I think that's what she said, why?"

"I was out driving around with Teddy, we stop into Joe's and had a drink and then I dropped her off at the hotel and Addison was outside waiting for us. Someone followed me to the hotel and must've seen me talking to Teddy and Addison outside."

"OH MY GOD, Calliope I think I know who it is!"

"Who do you think it is Arizona?"

"When Teddy and I were at Joe's earlier, we were talking and I knew I had to come home and try to fix this. I went into the ladies room, and you will NEVER believe who was in there"

"Who was in there Arizona?"

"Well, as I was drying my hands I heard someone say 'Hello Arizona, so nice to see you again! I have missed you so much baby' then it's what they said next that just clicked into place for me …. 'So, have you come to your senses yet and realize that Callie is still in love with her 'perfect' Penny?'

"Jesus Arizona, who the fuck was it? I'm going to kill someone"

"Not if I do first Calliope. It was Lauren fucking Boswell … of ALL people!"

 **A/N: OH NO! Lauren is back? What the hell? Who thought it was going to be one of their friends or even Kelli?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So what did we think of THAT? Bet no one was expecting HER! I really wasn't either, just came to me at last minute and I got to say, DAMN. HeHeHe**

 _Previously_

 _"OH MY GOD, Calliope I think I know who it is!"_

 _"Who do you think it is Arizona?"_

 _"When Teddy and I were at Joe's earlier, we were talking and I knew I had to come home and try to fix this. I went into the ladies room, and you will NEVER believe who was in there"_

 _"Who was in there Arizona?"_

 _"Well, as I was drying my hands I heard someone say 'Hello Arizona, so nice to see you again! I have missed you so much baby' then it's what they said next that just clicked into place for me …. 'So, have you come to your senses yet and realize that Callie is still in love with her 'perfect' Penny?'_

 _"Jesus Arizona, who the fuck was it? I'm going to kill someone"_

 _"Not if I do first Calliope. It was Lauren fucking Boswell … of ALL people!"_

 **Callie's POV**

I'm sure I'm sleeping because this has got to be a fucking nightmare. There is no possible way for Arizona to be sitting here telling me that Lauren Boswell is back in our lives. I can see her lips moving and hear the words coming out of her mouth but this can't be real can it?

"Please tell me you're fucking joking Arizona"

"God, do I ever wish I was Calliope."

"Did she say anything else or try to do anything?"

"I didn't give her the chance, once she said that and I looked up at her in the mirror, my mouth dropped open and I froze. Then I high tailed it out of the bathroom, grabbed Teddy, and drug her out of there. I dropped her off at the hotel and talked to her and Addison for a moment then came right here. Probably when she followed me and saw me with them at the hotel and assumed I was staying there. That's why she would've messaged Penny."

"For the love of fuck, can this night get any worse? This is all we need is that bitch back in our lives."

At this point, I am out of bed and pacing around the bedroom. I know I'm rambling and Arizona used to hate when I rambled in Spanish, but I can't help it. Besides, seems she's picked up on the language.

"Juro por Dios que voy a matar a esa perra si alguna vez poner los ojos en ella!" (I swear to God I will kill that bitch if I ever lay eyes on her!)

"Calíope, que va a hacer tal cosa, que no vale la pena ir a la cárcel por! (Calliope, you will do no such thing, she is not worth going to jail for!)

"Arizona, why is it every time I think or feel we are in a good place, the world comes crashing down around us? We can't seem to catch a break here. Are we really meant to be together?"

"Calliope, are you serious right now? Are you really having second thoughts about us? Yes the world for some reason doesn't want us to be happy, but do you really believe we can't get through all that it throws our way? Look at what all we've been through over the years and look at us, we're here …. TOGETHER!"

"I know baby, but then why is it every time we're happy; something or someone has to come along and make us fight, doubt each other, yell and scream and just over all stir up shit with us?"

"I wish I knew Calliope. Come on it's really late, let's try and get some sleep okay?"

"Okay, you're right, maybe we just need some sleep, it's been a long ass day and night"

We finally have turned all the lights out and crawled into bed. I snuggle up to her back and close my eyes to try and get some sleep. I know tomorrow, all hell is going to break loose I'm sure.

Arizona's POV

I'm lying in bed and I can't seem to sleep, I have so much running through my mind right now. I still cannot believe that Lauren is back in our lives. It's been years since she's been here and the last time she was here she ruined my life. Yes I know I played a part in it too, after all as they say 'it takes two to tango'. How did she know about Penny? How did she get her number? How does she know what Callie 'sounds' like while texting? I have to try to clear my head and get some sleep. I'm pretty sure tomorrow is going to be a day from hell.

"Turn that pretty head of yours off baby, and try to get some sleep" I hear Callie mumble behind me

"I'm trying Calliope. Goodnight"

"Goodnight baby, I love you" as she places little kisses to the back of my neck and shoulder

"I love you too Calliope, please never doubt that"

I finally get my mind shut off a little and get some sleep.

When I awake later the sun is high in the sky and shining through the windows. I roll over to snuggle into Callie and all I find are cold sheets. I open one eye and look for my phone to check the time. It's a little after 1pm. I wonder when she got up; we only got to sleep around 5 or 6am. I slowly make my way to my side of the bed, grab my crutches and make my way out of the bedroom in search of my beautiful girlfriend.

I find her in the kitchen drinking coffee and making breakfast.

"Morning baby"

"Morning, what time did you get up?"

"I've been up for a couple hours. Just couldn't sleep any longer. Too much on my mind of how today is going to play out"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry for this mess. I don't know how today is going to play out either, but we will get through it, same as we always do."

"I know we will that I have no doubt" She comes over to me and wraps me up in a big hug and next thing I know I'm being lifted up and placed on the kitchen counter.

"Sit there, look pretty and keep me company while I finish breakfast please"

I sit here and sip my coffee and watch her finish up breakfast, and once she turns everything off on the stove she makes her way back over to me. She stands in between my legs while I'm still sitting on the counter.

"Calliope, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for yesterday. I know I very much over reacted to the situation and for that I am so sorry. I can't seem to get over these insecurities of mine in regards to you sometimes and I am also so sorry for ever doubting you for one second. I know you love me and I know that us, this family is what you want, just when I saw those texts I felt like our whole past came back to bite me in the ass. I am so sorry for everything Calliope."

"Arizona, you don't have to apologize for any of that, yes you over reacted, but I'm sure given the circumstances I would've reacted the same way. Did it hurt when you doubted me? Hell yes I can't lie about that. It hurt so much, I felt like the past was coming back and I wasn't sure you were coming home last night. I was just sitting in the dark trying to piece everything together and I couldn't for the life of me figure out who would do this to me, us."

"Calliope, I'm sorry I hurt you, yet again. Our past is kind of coming back to bite us in the ass, but different from back then, we will get through this mess this time. Does it suck? Sure does, but we will find a way to get through this; somehow. I refuse to let that bitch end us AGAIN; even though it was my fault back then also"

"Arizona, she will not end us, there's a huge change in us as people as well as a couple. There are no fears in my mind anywhere that you will sleep with her, I know things were different back then and it was something you felt you needed to do. Does it hurt that she's back for you? Yes, but I know we are stronger than ever and there's nothing for either of us to worry about. I don't have to worry about you with her and you don't have to worry about me with Penny. That shipped has sailed long ago. I love you; I want only you and this family."

"Calliope, you and this family are all I want or need as well. Okay, lets go get this show on the road."

We finish breakfast, clean the kitchen, each grab a shower and get dressed. We make our way over to the hospital. We need to talk to the chief and let her know what's going on.

Once we get into work we make our way to the chiefs' office. We knock and enter upon hearing 'come in' from the other side of the door.

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres; to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Chief, do you have a few minutes? We would like to talk to you about something?"

"Anything for the two of you. What's on your mind?"

Calliope and I go into great detail and fill the chief in on what's going on. To say she's a little shocked would be an understatement.

"Okay, let me see if I can find anything out on my end. I doubt she's been in this hospital though, but I will look into it from this side. I'm so sorry you are both going through this again."

"Thanks chief, we just wanted to keep you in the loop. Like you said, she may not have been here but she has obviously been following the both of us to know our routines and so forth."

"No problem, if she's been in my hospital without my knowledge I want to know about it. I will get back to you both."

Calliope and I make our way out and head up to my office. We have some paperwork to catch up on and we've decided to do it together in her office, I just have to stop by my office to pick mine up. Once we are seated in her office, her at her desk and me on her couch, we get to work. Time must have gotten away from us, because our pagers both go off; it's the chief and she wants to see us both.

"Chief, you paged?"

"Yes I did, and you're not going to like what I have to tell you or show you."

 **Callie's POV**

We take a seat and wait for the chief to continue. This does not sound good at all and Miranda looks pissed.

"Okay, first of all I have to apologize to both of you. She has been in this hospital quite a few times and I'm not entirely sure how, but have NO fears, I will nip this in the butt very soon. She has been in both of your OR's at some point, hiding in the back as a 'nurse' and looks like that's how she may have gotten the information needed. I have also seen some security tapes to indicate she has been in both of your offices"

"Are you fucking serious? This is unacceptable chief. We cannot have random people roaming the halls and getting in to everyone's offices" Arizona says, I can tell she's pissed

"I know this, from the tapes it looks like she's used keys so I don't know who in this hospital is helping her get in here and into everything but I will find out and put a stop to it"

"Miranda, what can we do about this, it needs to be looked into and stopped right away. This cannot happen again going forward." I know the stress in this room is going up by the minute. But this is bullshit and needs to be addressed right away.

"I have some ideas as to who is 'helping' her from the tapes I've seen. I will get this addressed shortly; I just wanted to get you both updated. I have contacted the police as well. There is no way I will let her get away with this; it is trespassing and breaking and entering. She will be caught and then you both can get on with your lives; hopefully!"

"Thank you chief, we need to get this cleaned up and fast so not too many are affected. We can't afford to affect many, and change this hospital's reputation that we allow random people to flow in and out of our halls"

We leave Miranda's office and make our way back to my office. It certainly has been a whirlwind of a day thus far. I'm sure it's not over yet. We decide to break for coffee and make our way down to the lobby and the coffee cart there. As we are ordering our coffee's I hear a voice I never wanted to hear again, and it sends chills up my spine.

"Well, well if it isn't the two love birds. I thought you would've run back to your perfect little Penny by now Callie."

"Calliope, don't let her get to you, she's trying to push your buttons" Arizona whispers beside me

"What do you want Lauren?"

"You know what or should I say who I want. I can make her happier than you can and you both know I can"

"Do you really believe that Lauren? You really think you can give her anything close to what her and I have?"

"I can give her all that and so much more."

"Really? You can give her a long future full of kids huh?"

"KIDS? Oh hell no! There will be no kids, she doesn't even want kids. Do you really think she wants Sofia in her life? She's only around because you 'trapped' her with the kid"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Calliope don't, you know that's not true. I love Sofia more than life itself."

"I know you do Arizona, I just can't fathom where this bitch gets her information"

"Oh come on Callie, you know you trapped her with the kid situation."

"Not that it's ANY of your business Lauren, but when I found out I was pregnant and Arizona came back from Africa and I told her, I gave her the out back then and she CHOOSE to stay. I didn't make her do anything, it was HER choice."

"I find that hard to believe"

"Believe whatever you want Lauren, you mean nothing to me, you and me were the biggest mistake of my life. It meant nothing to me other than a quick fuck in an on call room. You ruined my marriage and my life back then, yes I was as much to blame as you are, however there were NO feeling involved from me, it was just that … a quick fuck"

"Are you serious right now, you and I both know that there was more than that to it all. You loved every minute of it just as much as I did"

"No Lauren I didn't, the entire time I was thinking about what this would do to Callie, I couldn't believe I was letting myself go there with you or anyone for that matter; so believe me, it was nothing more than a quick fuck for me."

"Callie and I are together, and we are stronger than ever. So whatever your plan is here it won't work. You will not ruin us again"

"Don't be so sure Arizona; you and I both know we make a great team"

"You know what; you aren't worth all this shit. Goodbye Lauren"

"You will come back to me Arizona, they always do. You and your little Latin bitch won't be happy forever"

At this point I am so pissed I'm seeing red. I can't think straight after everything Arizona just said and I refuse to let this bitch go on any longer. Before I can do or say anything I noticed Arizona has left my side. I turn around and see that Arizona has Lauren against the wall by her throat and her feet are actually off the ground an inch or two. GOD DAMN I knew Arizona was tough but GOOD GOD. I'm actually a little turned on right now.

"Lauren, I will say this one last time so make sure you take this in that thick fucking head of yours. Callie and I are happy; you of all people will not ruin us or break us apart. You will not talk about her or to her like that. She is the love of my life and I will not allow ANYONE to disrespect her, certainly not someone like you. So you need to move the fuck on from this little charade you're playing at here. Neither of us wants anything to do with you. And if you don't get the fuck out of my hospital I will remove you by force!"

"DR ROBBINS! Let her go, NOW" Bailey barks out from behind us.

"Not a chance chief, this bitch has gone too far this time."

"Ma'am I'm going to need to remove your hands from this woman please?" There's a police officer with their hand on Arizona's shoulder but I don't think Arizona notices. I make my over and stand beside Arizona

"Baby, look at me … you did great, now let her go. The police are here and I cannot have you in jail for something you did to her, she is NOT worth it. Think of Sofia and me please"

"Calliope, I won't let anyone talk to you like that"

"I know baby and thank you but please let go of her so the police can talk to her and arrest her"

Arizona lets her go and Lauren slides down the wall crying. I couldn't care less I grab Arizona and wrap her into a big hug as she starts sobbing. I just stand there and hold her for as long as she will let me

"It's okay baby, I got you"

"Lauren Boswell, you are under arrest for trespassing and breaking and entering. You have right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in court. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. DO you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"UNDER ARREST FOR WHAT? SHE ASSAULTED ME YOU ALL WITNESSED IT"

"Do you understand these rights?"

"YES BUT WHAT THE FUCK FOR? I'M THE VICTIM HERE!"

"You are under arrest for trespassing and break and enter on these hospital grounds"

"Are you fucking kidding me, you have no proof"

"Actually Lauren, we do. We have video surveillance and did you really think when I approached your 'inside help' they wouldn't talk?" Bailey says from beside us.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Dr. Bailey"

Just then we see a couple more police officers come around the corner with someone in cuffs. It looks like it's one of Arizona's scrub nurses.

"Oh Shit. You opened you're big fucking mouth, really?"

"What was I supposed to do, she is threating my job! And you aren't worth losing my job over"

"Oh your job is already gone! You lost that the minute you let her in our doors" Bailey says

"WHAT? You said you would only take it if I didn't cooperate. I gave you all the information you needed."

"No, what I said was you are done here and that I would try to lessen the charges"

"This is bullshit, Arizona wanted me here and we all know it" Lauren spits out

"Lauren, when are you going to get it, you are nothing to her, she is with me and that just pisses you off. We are happy and we are going to have a long life together with 9 more kids and marriage! Because after all she did promise me 10 kids!"

We make our way into a conference room to give our statements to the police after they have removed Lauren and her accomplice from the building. With everything going on today the chief gave Arizona and I couple days off to get our lives back on track.

I need to do something special for Arizona. After the day she's put in, we need to get rid of stress. I just have to figure out what to do for her.

 **A/N: So what did we think of the drama? I promise no more drama for a while. The girls need a break I think. Let's have some FUN with the rest of the story. If you have ideas of how you want to see this turn out, please let me know. I don't know how many more chapters this story will last, but I still have a few ideas playing around in my head. I am also thinking of doing a 'crossover' story soon so stay tuned!**

 **A/N: I do also take 'requests' if there's a story idea you want to see. However I will NOT write anything with underage children. I recently had a request for a character to be paired with someone underage and I'm not doing it so if that's what you want, please don't message me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So what did you think of the previous chapter? A Little drama going on there right? Time for some 'fun'!**

 **Callie's POV**

So it's been a couple weeks since the whole Lauren / Penny debacle. We have gotten into a routine at home, between work, spending time as a family and spending time together it's been a whirlwind of a couple weeks. Arizona has been on the evening / night shifts this week and I have something planned for her. I think it will help alleviate some of our stress too.

I have arranged for Sofia to stay at Zola's house tonight for a 'sleepover' and Arizona should be off around 9pm tonight. I was off around 4pm and I got to go to the mall to get what I need for tonight. This should be a night to remember!

I get off work and drop Sofia off at Mer's and then make my way to the mall. I get there, make all the purchases I need and get back home to get everything ready. By the time I get back home it's a little after 7pm I got to get everything set up, get a shower and ready for Arizona to get home.

I make my way around the house and set everything up, I go grab a shower and get changed into what I purchased today. It's almost 8:30 and I got about 45 minutes before Arizona comes through the door.

 **Arizona's POV**

I get off work and pull into the driveway at home. I don't see lights on, that doesn't make any sense, as Callie told me she would be home. She can't be asleep yet, can she? Her car is in the driveway. I get out of the car and make my way to door. I unlock the door, walk in and close and lock it behind me. I place my purse and keys on the table by the door and notice a note there.

 _ **Baby, there's a glass of wine on the kitchen counter for you**_

I make my way into the kitchen and see the wine and another note.

 _ **Baby once you have had some wine, take a seat on the kitchen chair in the middle of the living room please**_

I wonder what Callie is up to but I don't think about it too hard. This is her 'game' and I'm all for it to see where it goes. I know Sofia isn't home, Callie sent me a text earlier to tell me she had a sleepover with Zola tonight. I make my way into the living room and take a seat on the chair as instructed. I'm sitting there sipping my wine and wondering where Callie is. Looking around, the room is full of candles and rose pedals all over the floor. Hmmm wonder what she is up to. When I see movement out of the corner of my eye, I look up to see Callie standing against the bedroom door frame and I think I just died and went to heaven. I know my mouth is wide open and I'm sure if I were a cartoon my eyes would be bulging out of my head.

She is standing in the door way with NOT much on. GOD DAMN I think I just came right there. She is in black stockings, red 'fuck me' heels and as I rake my eyes up her body she is in a little red lingerie number that does NOT leave much to my imagination. The 'bra' she has on is a satin red with black lace trim and the 'panties' if you can really call them that match perfectly. From my seat it looks like a barely there thong.

"Holy FUCK C-Cal-Calliope, w-w-w-where the hell did you get THAT?"

 **Callie's POV**

"Oh this, I went shopping today. You are going to sit there, relax and enjoy the show baby"

I start the song from the docking station. This is a song I heard the other day on the radio and I downloaded it. I sway my hips a little and I can see the 'drool' coming from the corner of her mouth and I know THIS is going to be perfect.

 **I ain't worried 'bout nothin'  
I ain't wearin' na nada  
I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder  
I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired  
**

"Can you image me sending you pictures at work of this outfit baby?" She just frantically nods her head

 **I know you're always on the night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you're the boss at home**

 **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
**

At this point, I have straddled her lap and I'm still swaying my hips to the beat of the music. I slowly start to undo the buttons on her shirt. I'm undoing one at a time and very slowly. She puts her hands over mine to assist me and I swat her hands away.

"Let me baby, you just sit back and enjoy. I've got this tonight"

 **Let's put it into motion  
I'mma give you a promotion  
I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean  
We don't need nobody, I just need your body  
Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early**

Once I have all the buttons on her shirt undone, I slowly open her shirt and slide it down her arms but not all the way. I run the tips of my fingers from her jawline down her neck and down to the valley between her breasts. I run my finger tip along the top edge of her bra and follow it along. She throws her head back and closes her eyes, just enjoying the feeling.

"Tonight baby is all about you. You're going to enjoy this show and then I'm going to take you into the bedroom and rock your world. But for the time being, just sit back, relax and enjoy."

 ****  
 **I know you're always on the night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you're the boss at home**

I stand up from her lap and unbutton her jeans, pull the zipper down and get her to lift up so I can remove them. I slowly slide her shirt the rest of the way off, now she's only clad in her bra and panties and she chose to wear the blue set today. MY FAVORITE! ****

 **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**

I continue to dance around her in the chair with my fingertips sliding all along her bare skin. I can feel the goose bumps popping up on her skin. **  
**  
_**[Ty Dolla $ign:]**_ **  
Girl, go to work for me  
Can you make it clap, no hands for me?  
Take it to the ground, pick it up for me  
Look back at it all over me  
Put in work like my timesheet  
She ride it like a '63  
I'mma buy her no Celine  
Let her ride in a foreign with me  
Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo  
And she down to break the rules  
Ride or die, she gon' go  
I won't judge, she finesse  
I pipe up, she take that  
Putting overtime on your body**

I stand in front of her and turn around so my ass is in her face and shake it a little at her. I turn back around and shake my breasts in her face. I stand up and continue to dance and sway my hips in front of her. I can see her eyes getting wider and darker with lust. I know she is enjoying the show. She starts to squirm in the chair. She reaches her hand out to touch me but I swat it away.

"Nah Nah, no touching baby"

 **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
**  
 **Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah**

 **Arizona's POV**

Sweet Jesus, I think I've definitely died and gone to heaven! The things this woman can do to my body without even really touching me. Good God. If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up. Callie is dancing in front of me and I'm trying very hard to keep my hands to myself, she told me no touching but damn it's hard when I have her dancing in front of me like this.

I'm getting my very own lap dance here tonight and OH MY GOD I have to say I love it! I cannot believe I'm lucky enough to call this woman mine.

"You like the show baby?"

I just nod my head frantically, as words seemed to have left my mind right now. Is she serious? Anyone that wouldn't enjoy this would have to be dead! I know my eyes are as wide as can be and probably as dark as the night sky. I pretty sure I've ruined the panties I have on. They are soaked through I'm sure. Or at least it sure feels that way. It feels like someone turned on a tap.

Callie stalks back over to me and straddles my lap again. I reach my hands out to rub them along her thighs and thankfully this time she doesn't swap them away.

"Fuck Calliope, the things you do to me"

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet baby. Are you really enjoying this? You never curse, unless we're in the bedroom or you're horny!"

"Calliope I'm so horny right now, and I know I've ruined my panties as I'm soaked."

"Oh really now? Well let's just see how wet you really are baby"

At that she slides her hand down between us and runs her fingers along my pussy over top of my panties and I push my hips forward for more friction.

"Damn baby, you really are soaked"

"I told you"

"What do you say we move this into the bedroom and you 'let my body do the work' and take really good care of you tonight?"

"I'd say that's the best idea I've heard all day!"

Callie stands up and holds out her hand for me to take. Once I stand up she reaches around and grabs my thighs and lifts me up so I wrap my legs around her waist.

"Calliope, you're going to drop me"

"Don't worry baby, I got you"

 **Callie's POV**

I have Arizona's legs wrapped around my waist as I move us towards the bedroom. Most of the candles have already burned out. I have to say I think tonight was a fantastic idea. I'm pretty sure she will remember tonight for a long time to come; least I know I will.

I slowly walk us into the bedroom and gently set her on the edge of the bed. I quickly help her remove the remainder of her clothes and her leg so she is completely comfortable. I help her slide up the bed to the pillows. I get back off at the foot of the bed and I slowly step out of my heels, then I place one leg on the bed and slowly roll down one stocking. Then put the other leg up and repeat the process. She is watching my every move. I stand back a little from the bed as I sway my hips and make very slow movements of removing my bra and let it drop to the floor at my feet. I take the tips of my fingers and hook them in either side of my panties and I gently and slowly push them down my legs. I step out of them and make my way back to the foot of the bed. I slowly crawl on my hands and knees up the bed towards her. I sit up and I am straddling her lap again.

"Baby, you just lay back and let me do all the work, I promise it will be more than worth it!"

"Fuck Calliope, you are going to be the death of me one of these days, but DAMN what a way to go"

"Baby, you have been nothing short of amazing lately, with all the chaos that's been popping up, so I figured tonight we could use a little 'us' time and let out some stress.

"You've been amazing too Calliope, with Penny and Lauren both back in our lives. But hopefully not for much longer"

"Shhh no more talk of them or anyone else for that matter. Tonight is about you and me. And I'm going to show you how much I love you and how much I appreciate you."

"Then by all means Calliope, please … SHOW ME!"

Well, you don't have to tell me twice. I lean down and drive my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues are dueling for control. When air becomes a problem, I remove my tongue and slowly slide it down her jawline. Once I get to her neck I lean over and gently kiss and nip just behind her ear. I can feel her squirming and hear her moaning her approval.

I slowly make my way down her neck to her shoulder and bite down. I run my tongue along the mark to sooth it.

"Jesus Calliope, what are you doing to me?"

"You'll see baby"

I run my tongue down her neck and shoulder down to her breasts. I gently take her left nipple into my mouth and flick the tip of my tongue across it. I can hear her moan her approval; I switch to her right nipple and gently pinch her left one I just left. Her body is withering under me and I am losing control, I just want to fuck her NOW!

I slide the tip of my tongue down her body, down her ribs and stomach down to her hip bones. I softly kiss the inside of her thighs and by this point she is trying to thrust her hips up to get me to move where she needs me the most. I can smell her arousal and it is doing things to me I can't even describe.

"C-C-Cal-Calliope please"

"Please what baby?"

"Please, I need you inside of me NOW"

"Patience baby, I promise to take very good care of you tonight"

"I don't doubt that Calliope, but I need you to move a little faster please"

At this I let out a little giggle, she is so demanding when she's horny. I can't take it anymore either so I very slowly slide my tongue up her center and flick the tip of my tongue over her clit.

"Jesus Calliope"

"Yes baby?"

"I NEED YOU INSIDE NOW!"

"What do you want inside baby?"

"YOUR TONGUE!"

Not having to be told twice I lay flat on my stomach, wrap my arms around her thighs and dive in. Plunging my tongue as deep inside of her as it will go.

"OH FUCK CALLIOPE, RIGHT THERE. Please don't stop. Just keep fucking me like that"

Sliding my tongue in and out of her at a rapid pace, I reach up and pinch her nipples. I slide my tongue out and latch onto her clit and suck it into my mouth. I then slide my hand down and enter her with three fingers. Thrusting in and out while still sucking on her clit.

"OH MY GOD Calliope, please don't stop. That feels so fucking good. I'm going to come soon"

"Come for me baby, but I am no where's near done with you yet." I can feel her walls tightening around my fingers. I know she is close, I reach a little further in and gently rub her g-spot and with that she explodes.

"HOLY FUCK CALLIOPE I-I-I'm COMING!"

"That's it baby, ride it out." I ease up with my thrusts as I know she's probably a little sensitive. I slowly keep thrusting and she keeps riding my fingers.

"Are you ready for more, baby?"

"OH MY GOD Calliope, I don't know if I can take anymore but it feels so good I don't want you to stop."

"I don't plan to baby. I'm going to fuck you all night!"

"OH GOD"

I can feel her walls sucking my fingers back in and I know she can take another round. I gently kiss all around her center while I continue to fuck her. I never want to stop, she feels and sounds so amazing while in the throes of passion.

"What do you need baby, I want you to come again for me"

"God Calliope, just keep doing what you're doing, its feels fucking amazing."

"I really want to make this one count baby, what do you need?"

Before I know what is happening I am on my back on the bed with her straddling me and riding my fingers. Oh this is new.

"Come for me Arizona, I want to hear you scream my name"

"Oh fuck Calliope; I love how you feel inside of me. You fill me up so much. I never want you to stop fucking me!"

"I don't want to stop either baby. Do I feel good inside of you? Do you like my fingers deep inside of your hot, wet pussy?"

"OH FUCK CALLIOPE! PLEASE DON'T STOP"

"Not a chance baby … that's it baby, ride it out for me"

"JESUS Cal-Calliope I'm going to come again"

At this she explodes again and when I say she explodes, I almost literally mean it. I believe she just ejaculated. My hand, wrist, and lower arm are soaked through and I'm pretty sure so is my hip and the bed.

"CAAALLLIIIOOOPPPEEEEE OH FUCK BABY" she screams

And I believe I just came with her because GOD DAMN that was hot! I cannot believe I just came and she didn't even touch me. I slowly and gently pull my fingers out of her and we both moan at the loss. She is spent and completely collapses on top of me. We both just lay there and try to catch our breath. She is having a hard time; I roll us both over to the other side of the bed (as it's a little dryer too). I just lie down beside her and let her catch her breath. Once she does she buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Calliope I have never done that before, I almost felt like I peed myself. I know I didn't but DAMN it sure felt like a damn broke open."

"Arizona, baby; look at me please. You never have to apologize for coming like THAT. That was fucking HOT and I am glad I made you do it. I came with you and you weren't even touching me."

"Really?"

"Yes really baby. It was so hot. I couldn't control it anymore. You are so amazing during sex, very vocal and like DIRTY HOT! I love having you writhing under me or in this case on top of me and I certainly enjoyed THAT last part!"

"Calliope that is just what you do to me. I cannot control myself when I'm around you."

"And I hope you never feel like you have to baby. Do you want a drink? I'm going to the kitchen for one and to make sure all the candles have gone out."

"OH God, yes please but hurry back, it's my turn!"

I rush out to the kitchen grab the drinks, run around the living room and make sure the candles have all gone out. God I cannot believe I get to call this woman mine again. I refuse to let anyone or anything fuck this up this time. This time around we are stronger than ever and we will make it! I can't believe I almost let this woman slip through my fingers. I am going to marry this woman again someday.

"Calliope, hurry up"

"I'm coming"

"Not yet you're not but just give me a few minutes!"

OH yeah, this is going to be a night for the books! As I race back into the bedroom with two bottles of water. I stop and lean against the door frame to the bedroom. I know we are both in for a very long night of love making!

"Are you ready for me baby?"

"Oh hell, you better believe it sweetheart" Arizona wiggles her finger in a 'come ether' gesture.

 **A/N: Song from this Chapter is 'Work from Home' from Fifth Harmony (feat. Ty Dolla $ign) and let me tell you, it's my new favorite song right now!**

 **A/N: Any suggestions on what else our girls can get up to? I have a few ideas, but looking to see what you all want to see. I'm looking for some 'fun' ideas here. Think we've had enough drama for a while.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in posting, life got in the way and I'm sick so haven't felt like doing much.**

 **A/N: Okay, so enough of the drama for a while, let's see what fun things our ladies can get up to shall we? More surprises are around the corner for our girls!**

 **Arizona's POV**

I wake up and stretch and OH MY GOD! Am I ever sore. Thinking back to last night, with Callie and her little lap dance for me. It was SOO worth it this morning! I cannot believe we actually went all night and into the wee hours of the morning. I roll over to cuddle into her a little more and all I find is cold sheets. I lift my head to look at the clock and notice it is after 1pm. Damn she certainly wore me out!

I roll out of bed, grab a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and my crutches and make my way out to look for her. I make it out to the kitchen and as I lean on the wall I just stand there and watch on. Callie has Sofia sitting on the counter beside her and it looks like they're making pancakes.

"I hope those have chocolate chips in them!" I tell her

"MAMA!"

"Morning baby girl" I say as I make my way over to the stools and take a seat on the other side of the island. Sofia swings her legs around and slides over to me for a kiss and a hug.

"Morning Calliope"

"Morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, thank you."

"What time did you get home munchkin?"

"She's been home since about 10am, we didn't want to wake you so we watched a movie cuddled on the couch and then decided it was time for some pancakes"

"Oh no, I missed morning couch cuddles" I pout and Sofia gives me a big hug around my neck

"We sawry mama, I will make it up to you"

"Well, you better missy" I lean over and ruffle her hair and Sofia giggles

"So what are the plans for today?" I ask the girls

"Not a lot, Sofia starts school tomorrow so thought we'd just hang around the house and make sure we have everything ready"

"Sounds like a great way to spend the day. I'm still not sure I'm ready for our baby to be all grown up and starting school though."

"You and me both baby"

"Okay, breakfast or lunch is ready, let's eat"

 **Callie's POV**

After we've eaten breakfast, we get the kitchen all cleaned up and then make our way into Sofia's room to get her school stuff all ready and let her pick an outfit she wants to wear for her first day.

"What about this one Sof?"

"No mommy, I want to wear my little yellow dress mama bought for me"

"Okay baby girl, the yellow dress it is then"

Once we get her dress set out, we make sure her back pack is packed and ready to go by the front door. We make our way out into the living room and join Arizona on the couch. We decide to watch a couple movies snuggled on the couch together. I'm sitting on the couch with my back against the arm; I have Arizona in between my legs and Sofia in between hers.

We get up for snacks in between the 2 movies. We head back to the couch with juice, popcorn and some other snacks. We all get settled back into our places and then a pager goes off.

"Noooooooo" this can't be happening right now

"Sorry, I'll go see whose it is"

"It's okay baby, I got it." I get up and make my way over to the kitchen counter. And of course, it's mine!

"Sorry ladies, I have to go into work, it's a 911"

"Okay" they both say and I can tell they're a little disappointed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" I tell them and lean down and give them both kisses and out the door I go

 **Arizona's POV**

After Callie left, Sofia and I snuggled into the couch more and watched her other movie with the snacks. I hope she won't be too long. I don't think she would want to miss bedtime, I know it's one of her favorite things; however after the movie is over, I still haven't heard from Callie. I get up and get Sofia ready for her bath and then into some jammies. I know Callie will be sad she missed it all so I think I will hit the sheets too and let Sofia sleep in with us tonight. Be a nice surprise for Callie when she gets home. I send a quick text off to Callie.

 _ **Hey baby, we tried to wait up for you but it was getting closer to someone's bedtime, she's sad you missed saying good night to her and tucking her in. I let her sleep with me until you get home, then we can move her. We love you. Please wake me when you get home. – A xoxo**_

 _ **Hi Babe, sorry I'm still in surgery but I will get home as soon as I can. Love you both – C xoxo**_

I get us both all tucked into bed and turn the TV and lower the volume just enough that we can hear it but it won't keep her awake. It doesn't take her long to surrender to sleep. I don't think I'm far behind her as my eyes keep drooping.

"Hey baby, I'm home"

"Hmmm what time is it?"

"It's a little before 1AM. Sorry my surgery ran extremely long."

"It's okay, you're home now"

"I'm just going to leave Sofia here with us, it's the middle of the night and we got to get up in a few hours anyway"

"Okay, can you snuggle in behind me though?"

"No place I'd rather be baby"

Once she is settled into bed behind me, I push back against her and snuggle in. It doesn't take me long to drift back to sleep with her arms around me. This is my safe place. Nowhere in the world I would rather be.

I can hear an alarm going off and thank god that Callie remembered to set one as I totally forgot. I reach over and realize I can't move. I have someone in front of me gripping my shift for dear life and I have someone behind me wrapped around me. This is just perfect; I wish I could wake up like this every morning.

"Calliope"

"Hmmmm" she mumbles in her sleep

"You're alarm is going off and I can't move"

"Just five more minutes"

"No, we got to get up and get little missy ready for school this morning"

"Okay, okay I'm getting up" she rolls over and falls off the edge of the bed with a 'thump'

"OUCH! SON OF A …"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence; we have little ears in here with us!" I cut her off before she can say the rest.

"Mama, what was that noise?"

"Oh Sof, it was mommy falling off the bed!" and with that she starts giggling and laughing so hard she has me trying to hide my giggles.

"OH! You both think this is funny do you?"

"Calliope, are you seriously okay?" I ask between giggles

"YES IM FINE THANKS FOR ASKING! I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, IF you two can stop laughing at me long enough to join me"

As Callie leaves the room Sofia and I burst into laughter. I am laughing so hard there are tears in my eyes.

"YOU KNOW I CAN STILL HEAR YOU RIGHT?" Oh shit, she sounds pissed now!

Sofia and I make our way out of bed after we have caught our breath. We walk into the kitchen and Callie is at the stove making breakfast. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, but it was kind of funny!"

"OH you will pay for that, I promise?" and she gets an evil smirk on her face that tells me she isn't pissed but I AM going to pay dearly!

While Callie is finishing breakfast I start packing Sofia's snacks up. She's only going for half a day so I just pack a couple of snacks.

"Remember there's nothing allowed in there with peanuts in it"

"Oh right, thanks" I totally forgot we got a list from the school of what was allowed and not allowed in school.

Once that is done so is breakfast and we all sat down to eat. After we've eaten we get Sofia washed up and into her room to get dressed. She's becoming so independent, she wants to do it herself now.

"When did our little girl become such a big girl? Where was I for that?"

"I'm not sure Arizona, but I'm wondering the same thing. It's almost like yesterday we were watching her walk for the first time."

"I still remember the day we took her home from the hospital. Was that really five years ago?"

"Sadly, yes. She's growing up so fast on us, next week we'll be watching her walk off to college!"

"HEY! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here Calliope, I still want to enjoy snuggle times!"

"I suspect those won't last much longer either, but I'm sure hoping they do. They're one of my favorite times of the day"

"Mine too" Sofia comes out of her room in her little yellow dress and she did a great job dressing herself, her tights are a little crooked but I straighten them out and she's good to go

"Mama, can you braid my hair for me please?"

"Sure baby, come over here on the couch and I'll do it for you"

With that all done we are all dressed and loaded into the car. We drive over to the school and park. Sofia is so excited she's going to school now she gets to start school with Zola; her best friend so they're both pretty excited.

"Okay baby, we will be here later to pick you up okay?"

"Okay mama. Love you both" and she gives us both a big hug and kiss before she grabs her backpack and runs off without another word.

I look over to Callie and she has tears running down her face as well.

"Morning ladies"

"Morning Mer" we both say in between sobs

"So when did our kids get so grown up on us?"

"We don't know"

"Can you ladies do me a favor? When you pick up Sofia, could you also pick up Zola for me? They only have half a day and I have a long day ahead of me"

"Of course Mer we don't mind, just text one of us when you're done work"

"Great, you're both on the 'pick up' list so"

"Thanks Mer and we've added you to Sofia's as well"

"Okay, well I'm off to work; thanks again, you both have a great day!"

"You too Mer"

Callie and I get back home and with both of us having the day off we just make our way to the couch and snuggle in to watch some mindless TV

I think we dozed off because the next thing I know there's an alarm going off. I must have fallen asleep first and Callie set the alarm.

"Come on baby time to get up, we got to go get the munchkin from school"

"I hope she had a great first day"

We get to the school and wait for a minute or two and the bell rings, the doors fly open and kids are everywhere! We keep looking around for Sofia and Zola, but don't see them yet.

"MOMMY, MAMA … AUNT CALLIE, AUNT ZONA" they come running up to us

"Hey baby girl! Hi Zola! How was your first day?"

"Oh mommy, it was so awesome! We did arts and crafts, we got to meet everyone in our class, we read and we did our ABC's"

"Wow that sounds like a great day. Did you have fun then?"

"Oh mama, we had so much fun, when can I come back?"

"You will be back tomorrow baby, tomorrow is a full day you just had a half a day on the first day that's all"

"Awesome" they cheer

"You know, she gets THAT from you right, I was NEVER that excited about school" Callie leans over and whispers to me

"Oh Calliope, you're just jealous!" and I wink at her

We all pile in the car and head home, the girls in the back can't stop talking about this and that; that happened in school today. To say they're a little excited would be an understatement. Once we get home, Sofia takes Zola and goes right to her room to change as we told her she has to once she gets home, she's not allowed to play in her school clothes. I unpack her backpack and make sure everything is in there for tomorrow. I get her little princess lunch box out and empty that, set it on the counter for tomorrow's lunch to go in it.

"What do you want to do this afternoon baby?" Callie asks me

"Well, seems someone had such a great day at school today, I was thinking maybe we could take the girls to th K" I spell the last word, hoping Sofia doesn't hear me

"Mama, I know what that spells you know"

"Oh really little miss, and what does it spell?"

She gets this look of concentration on her face and I look over to Callie

"Now THAT she gets from you!" I giggle

"It spells park and YES, can we go?"

"Wow, you're pretty smart Sof. Good job!" Callie tells her

"Alright, let's go to the park."

Once we all get to the park the girls make a run for the swings and want to be pushed. Callie and I take one and push them for a few minutes before they're off to something else. Callie and I walk over and take a seat on a bench nearby so we can keep an eye on the girls.

"What's going through the cute head of your baby?"

"Huh?" I ask her

"I asked what you were thinking about, you got this far away look on your face"

"OH! N-No-Nothing"

"Come on Arizona, you never were a good liar. Talk to me"

"I've been thinking about some stuff and I'm not sure how you will take it so I'm not sure I'm ready to share with you just yet"

"Hey, look at me. Arizona, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know. Just been doing a lot of thinking lately about stuff and I don't know how you feel about it"

"Okay, so why don't you ask me, and I'll tell you how I feel about it"

"I'm going to; but Calliope I really need an honest answer or opinion from you here"

"Arizona, you're starting to scare me a little here. This sounds serious"

"It is serious Calliope"

"Then talk to me"

"Iwanttohaveanotherbaby!" I ramble out all at once

"Excuse me, I didn't get that, can you repeat it but try a little slower this time"

"I said: I. want. Another. Baby!"

 **A/N: Another cliff hanger! What do we think?**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Picking up right where we left off on the previous Chapter!**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _I've been thinking about some stuff and I'm not sure how you will take it so I'm not sure I'm ready to share with you just yet"_

" _Hey, look at me. Arizona, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"_

" _I know. Just been doing a lot of thinking lately about stuff and I don't know how you feel about it"_

" _Okay, so why don't you ask me, and I'll tell you how I feel about it"_

" _I'm going to; but Calliope I really need an honest answer or opinion from you here"_

" _Arizona, you're starting to scare me a little here. This sounds serious"_

" _It is serious Calliope"_

" _Then talk to me"_

" _Iwanttohaveanotherbaby!" I ramble out all at once_

" _Excuse me, I didn't get that, can you repeat it but try a little slower this time"_

" _I said: I. want. Another. Baby!"_

Callie's POV

Okay I think I dozed off here on the park bench because there's no way in hell Arizona (my Arizona) is suggesting we have another baby. I don't think I heard her right. Could I have? She really wants another baby? Do I want another baby? Of course I do, she promised me 10 kids all those years ago. I can't have any more kids, so she's either forgotten that or she's suggesting she carries. She wouldn't have forgotten that would she? GOD there's so many questions running through my head right now I can't think straight.

"Calliope, you got awfully quiet on me, are you okay?"

"Hmmm?"

"I said are you okay, you look a little pale; like you seen a ghost or something"

"Ummmm Sorry, you just caught me off guard here is all. I didn't realize you were thinking about that. Are you serious? Do you really want more kids?"

"Yes Calliope, I am serious. We are stronger than we've ever been, we're open and honest with each other, we are communicating more now than we ever did in all our previous years together. I think now is the perfect time to expand our family. Sofia is just starting school and I think she'd make an awesome big sister. Do you not want more kids?"

"Arizona, there's nothing in this world I want more. You promised me 10 kids years ago, I think 10 is pushing it a little but YES I want more kids. I can't have any more though remember?"

"Calliope, do you really think I would forget something that important. I want to try and carry again. I'm in a better place, we are stronger than ever, I'm in a great mind space and I feel better than I have in so many years! I think it's the perfect time"

"Well, how can I argue with all that? Then my answer is YES Arizona, let's have another baby!"

"AWESOME!"

"I will call Addison tomorrow and see when she can see us"

"Oh ummmm yeah, about that"

"What's wrong?"

"OH, nothing's wrong per say but please let me explain myself before you go off the deep end okay?"

"Okay"

"I was just REALLY hoping you would say yes so I talked to her the day of our pool party and I have been taking the shots for a while now. We just have to pick a donor and insert the 'stuff'"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? What would you have done if I said no?"

"Ummmm begged and pleaded! Calliope please don't be upset with me. I thought it would be a nice to get a jump start on this. I was really hoping you would want more kids and if you decided you didn't then I've been taking these shots for no reason, no great loss." She gives me her full on dimpled smile, that she knows I can't refuse or say no to.

"Wow, okay well I guess you being on those shots explain a lot of what's been going on lately then"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you've been a little moodier; one day you're your perky self, the next you're like someone else. And you have certainly been more open to sex; like anytime, anywhere and ALL the time. NOT that I'm complaining at all but it certainly helps me understand what's going on. I was starting to think there was something else going on with the mood swings."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you but I wasn't sure how to approach this with you. I would never intentionally keep anything this important from you Calliope, please don't be upset with me. I just really wanted to do this and wanted to get a head start 'on the shots' to get them out of the way. I was really hoping you would say yes and we could just move forward from here."

"I see"

"Calliope, could you please say something other than that? You're starting to scare me a little here, I can't tell if you're happy about this or upset with me."

"Arizona, I'm not sure how I'm feeling right now. You certainly took me by surprise. Can we 'table' this till later tonight that way we can talk without interruptions and we will be somewhere where this conversation is more appropriate and not in the middle of a kids park."

"Okay Calliope, but please tell me if you're upset with me"

"Arizona, I am not upset with you no, a little shocked yes but not upset. I promise we will discuss it all later at home okay?"

"Okay"

 **Arizona's POV**

God, I hope I didn't just ruin everything here. I know I should've talked to Callie first before undergoing the shots, but I really want another baby and I was hoping she would too. Now I'm not so sure if she does. She doesn't seem upset with me and she tells me she's not but I can't get a good enough read on her to know 100% for sure. If I messed this up, I'm going to be pissed. I can't believe I would jump into this without talking to her about it. 'What the hell was I thinking?' I wonder to myself. Well as they say, there's only one way to find out if she's upset and that's to wait till later on; however I think I'm going to go out of my mind till then.

Once we are done at the park, we take the girls for ice-cream. We drop Zola off at Mer's and make our way home. Once we get inside, Sofia runs to her room with her backpack, I take her lunch box to the kitchen to empty it.

"What do you want for dinner?" Callie asks

"I don't know do you feel like cooking or ordering in?"

"Let's just order in, I don't really feel like cooking tonight"

"Okay, what would you like, Chinese, Pizza or Italian?"

"Mommy, can we have pizza?"

"Well, I guess pizza it is then"

"Alright, I'll call it in. While I'm doing that can you get missy bathed and ready for bed?"

"Sure"

I make my way to the bathroom with Sofia to get her bathed and into her jammies; ready for bed. Once that's all done we go back out to the kitchen to join Callie and the pizza has just arrived. We all sit down to eat then clean up and it's time for stories and sleep for a little girl. Once we have read her a couple stories, and tuck her in, we make our way back to the living room.

"Would you like some wine?" Callie asks and I think I'm going to need it for this conversation we're about to have.

"Yes please" She comes in with a glass of white for me and red for her.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

We sit there sipping on our wine for a few minutes in complete silence. I'm not sure how or what she's feeling right now and I'm not sure how to start this conversation either.

"Calliope"

"Arizona" we both start

"You go first Calliope"

"I'm not even really sure where to begin. Do I want another baby? Yes, more than anything; especially with you Arizona. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. Am I upset with you that you went behind my back and started the process without me knowing? Maybe a little; but I think it's more of being disappointed then upset. I know why you did it and I understand it, doesn't mean I have to love it. I like that you were thinking ahead yes, but I would have liked to have been part of that as well as the rest of it all. I really was starting to worry something was going on with you when the mood swings started. The wanting sex all the time; obviously I'm not complaining about that part. I have rather enjoyed that! However I am excited to extend our family with you, but please going forward keep me in the loop with everything."

"Calliope, I'm so sorry about the way I approached it. I get that it was a bad move on my part, and I am so sorry that I did not include you in on that part. I am also sorry that you have been worried about me and what's going on. I am sorry if I ever bit your head off for no apparent reason. I don't know what to say; other then I'm sorry. Something like this will not ever happen again. I will be sure to talk to you going forward about everything and anything and let you know what I'm thinking or feeling. Can you forgive me for this?"

"Of course I can Arizona, as I said I'm not upset about it, just disappointed that I wasn't included from the very beginning."

"Calliope, I truly am sorry"

"Baby, it's okay really just please talk to me from now on. We have been doing so well on that front, I want to know everything you're feeling or thinking okay?"

"Okay"

"Come here you" she says as she opens her arms for me to crawl into.

"I love you baby, please never doubt that. I am so looking forward to having a baby. Now we just have to find a donor and see where we go from there" she leans down and kisses my lips.

"Alright Arizona so what are you thinking of for ideas?"

"Calliope, really I haven't thought about it as yet, I wanted to do everything with you and see where your thoughts were, if you still even wanted more kids."

"Arizona, of course I want more kids, I'll take as many as you want to give us. I just wish I could carry more." I can tell by her voice she's sad about this. I know she would carry them all for us if she could.

"Calliope, please don't get upset over it. It was an accident and we will manage. I will carry our children from here. I'm not sure I want 10 however; but I have no problem giving us one or two more."

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. Let's deal with one at a time and see what happens okay?"

"Okay"

"So, we need to get in touch with Addison and see if she can give us a list of potential donors then?"

"Yes, we can call her tomorrow."

"Sounds good, then let's leave it here and pick this up tomorrow after we talk to her"

"That sounds like a great idea to me"

"Do you want to go get comfortable and snuggle down and watch a movie then?"

"Now that sounds even better!"

 **Callie's POV**

I awake with the sun shining through the windows. I snuggle a little deeper in bed, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. I roll over to snuggle into Arizona and all I find is cold sheets. Damn, I wonder how long she's been up for. I roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. Once I finish in there, I make my way out to the living room and I find my two favorite girls in the kitchen. Sofia is sitting on the counter next to Arizona who is making what smells like pancakes. I lean on the door frame and just watch them for a few minutes.

"Mama, is mommy still sleeping? Shouldn't we wake her if we cooking her breakfast?" I hear Sofia ask Arizona.

"Not yet baby girl, what do you say we surprise her with breakfast in bed huh?"

"YAY"

"Shhh, not so loud honey, we don't want to wake her too early now do we?"

"No we don't, not if we are making her breakfast in bed silly!"

"Okay, can you help mama with the pancakes?"

"Of course mama"

They continue their little conversation while cooking breakfast and seems my girls want to surprise me with it in bed, I guess I should go back there. I turn around and quietly sneak back down the hall and crawl back into bed. I'm lying there listening for any sounds of them coming this way. I don't have to wait too long before I hear the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hallway.

"Do you want to wake mommy up honey?"

"Yes" I pretend to be asleep when I feel the bed dip from Arizona's side of the bed.

"Mommy, are you awake?" I hear Sofia whisper while she puts her hands on my face.

"No" I say as I grab her, roll her over and start to tickle her.

"Mommy, no STOP …. MAMA HELP ME!"

"You're on your own kid, mama doesn't want any part of that" Arizona says from the side of bed after she's put the tray down on the night stand.

I whisper something in Sofia's ear, we both turn around and grab Arizona and pull her onto the bed with us and we both tackle her and tickle her.

"HEY, HEY I said I didn't want a part of this"

I roll off of Arizona and snuggle Sofia down on the bed between the two of us. We all stop laughing and try to catch our breath

"Good morning to my two favorite ladies, to what do I owe this wake up call to?" As I give them both morning kisses

"Mommy, mama and I made you breakfast in bed."

"You did? That's awesome, thank you so much. What did yas make?"

"Pancakes and coffee!"

"Oh my favorite!"

"Will you guys share it with me?"

"Of course mommy!"

After we eat our pancakes and Arizona and I finish our coffee, while Sofia has her apple juice we all get up and decide what to do today. I know Arizona and I have to get a hold of Addison today and see if she can send us some donor profiles to go over. We get cleaned up and then clean the kitchen and make our way to the living room where I put in a movie to watch. While Sofia is watching that we go into the kitchen and make the call to Addison.

" _ **Callie, to what do I owe this phone call?"**_

"Hey Addison, you're on speaker phone with Arizona and I and I'm guessing you know why we're calling"

" _ **Nope, no idea what you're talking about"**_

"Adds, don't play dumb, it doesn't look good on you. Arizona told me everything!"

" _ **OH! She did huh? Look Callie, I'm sorry I thought she would've told you right away, I didn't want to do it and keep it from you but it came down to doctor / patient confidentially."**_

"Relax Adds, I know and it's okay. We've talked it all over and came to an understanding" I wink at Arizona who smiles back at me.

" _ **Okay, so what can I do for the both of you?"**_

"We're calling to see if you can send us some donor files to go over"

" _ **Sure. Let me get a pen and paper to jot down what you are looking for in a man"**_

"HA! Very funny Addison. Don't be a smartass, just send us what you have"

" _ **Sorry, I couldn't refuse with you two! I'll send it over today. Good luck to both of you and just let me know when you've got a donor and we will go from there."**_

"Thank you … Bye Adds"

" _ **Bye ladies"**_

"Okay, so that will be sent over today, then we can take some time and go over them"

"Sounds good Calliope, so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was thinking, seems we both have the day off we could spend the day in with the munchkin and just chill around home"

"I think that sounds like a marvelous idea Calliope"

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I will admit I know NOTHING about this procedure or even making a baby (with two women). I have never had the privilege of having kids. I had to do some research and talk to friends with kids to get 'the run down' on the process. Hopefully I didn't get 'too much wrong', if so I apologize in advance!**

 **A/N: Time for some 'baby' making decisions. There will be some time jumps going forward to move this story along. I don't know how many Chapters are left here but I also have a few ideas for new stories as well so we'll see what happens.**

 **Callie's POV**

Once we got all the donor files from Addison. We have sat down in the evening after Sofia is all tucked into bed with some wine and go over them. This is certainly bringing back some memories for us. We both have our own piles going; the NO pile for both of us, the MAYBE pile for each of us and the YES pile for each of us. Once we have them all sorted into those three piles, we will both discuss our maybe and yes piles and see what the other thinks. It has taken us almost a week of going through them all and talking things through to get it down to five we can both agree on. Now we just have to narrow those five down and agree on one.

"What about this guy baby? He is a firefighter, looks to be in great health, he has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I like him, but I want someone of a Latino descent so at least there's a slim chance the baby will also look like you Calliope."

"I don't know baby, I would love to see a little blonde haired, blue eyes baby for this one. I have always wanted a mini you running around. Of course, they need the dimples as well!"

"I know and I want another mini you running around Calliope"

"But you do, with Sofia. She has my eyes and hair color. I would love to have the mini you as well."

"Okay, let's keep looking and we can come back to this guy"

We keep looking and we now have it narrowed down to two. The firefighter and a doctor. The doctor is the Latino descent, and the firefighter is the blonde. I really want this firefighter because I know I want a mini Arizona around the house. It would be so awesome (to use her word).

"Okay, so we got it down to two. Which one do you really want Calliope?"

"You know which one I want Arizona. I want the blonde firefighter."

"God, I can't believe you and I of all people are 'arguing' over men!"

"HA! Never thought I'd see the day"

"Me either"

"Look, I know Sofia didn't come about in the right way for us Arizona, and I'm so sorry for that but I cannot get over the blond hair, blue eyed baby. I want this for us so much. I would love nothing more than to have the mini you running around the house, driving us all crazy."

"You don't ever have to apologize for Sofia Callie, the situation sucked at the time yes but I wouldn't change it for anything. I love that little girl like she came from me. I would never want THAT to change."

"I know baby. I just really want the mini you. When we agreed to have 10 kids, I couldn't help picturing what a mini you would be like."

"Well, if you feel this strongly about it then we will go with the blonde firefighter Callie. I think it would be awesome to have Sofia and a blonde haired, blue eyed baby too."

"Really?"

"Yes really Calliope, if this is what you really want"

"It is!"

"Okay then, that's decided … we will call Addison tomorrow and see when we can get 'the stuff'"

"Really Arizona you're how old now and you still can't say sperm?" I laugh at her

"Hey, it's gross and I never thought I would be ever discussing sperm in my life. Give me a break!"

"Oh baby, you're so funny! I love you and all your little quirks. Even if you can't say sperm!"

"Hey, there's no need to keep repeating the word Calliope, I get it." She laughs along with me

"Sperm, Sperm, Sperm!"

"One more time Calliope and I will NOT be injecting that 'stuff' into me at all!" she warns me

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry I just think it's funny that you refuse to say the word that's all" I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah yeah, well it's gross. I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby. I love you for doing this for us" wrapping her into a hug

"I love you too"

 _ **2 Weeks Later:**_

 **Arizona's POV**

Callie and I have discussed and decided on our donor. We have decided to go with the blonde firefighter with the dimples. Callie is so determined to have a mini me running around and who am I to argue with that. I am actually getting pretty damn excited about it.

"Are you almost ready to go baby?"

"Huh? Yup, just give me a minute"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm perfect! Just thinking about this whole process."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? Oh god no Calliope. I love this process. I'm also very excited to do this with you."

"Okay, I just had to check"

Within a few more minutes we are out the door on the way to the doctor's office to get this process moving. Once we get there, we announce our arrival and take a seat. I am sitting here and notice that Callie's leg is bouncing up and down. I know she's nervous, hell so am I but I know I want this for our family more than anything else in the world right now. I reach my hand over and lay it on her thigh, hoping this will calm us both down. My stomach is doing flip flops.

"Arizona Robbins" the nurse has finally called my name.

I get up and start to follow the nurse but then notice Callie isn't with me, I turn around and she is still firmly planted in her seat.

"Hey, are you coming?" and I don't get a response from her, so I walk back over to her and crouch down in front of her and gently place my hand on her cheek and turn her head a little so we lock eyes.

"What's wrong Callie?" her eyes are wide and I can see her fighting back the tears.

"This is real; we are really doing this right? I'm not dreaming this all up. I never thought we would ever be here again, let alone be planning for another baby. Arizona, please tell me this is real"

"OUCH, what the hell Arizona!" as I pinch her thigh

"Good, you felt that, now you know you're not dreaming. Come on, let's get this done so we can go home and snuggle on the couch in front of the TV"

"I can't believe you just pinched me! That hurt a little"

"Well, I had to make sure you knew you weren't dreaming; now suck it up and come one, let's do this!" as I give her a full on dimpled smile

"You're lucky I love you and your damn dimples missy"

We get into the room and I get into a gown and up on the bed. With my feet in the stirrups, the doctor comes in.

"Alright ladies, are we ready to begin?"

"Yes" we say in unison

"Okay, I know you know what to except Dr. Robbins but I'm going to talk you through this okay?"

"Okay"

She starts the procedure and talks us through it as she's going. What to expect, what to do and not do etc. Once it's all done I just lie back and let my body do the rest. After about 10 – 15 minutes I can get up, get dressed and leave. We have to wait about 2 weeks or so before we can take a test. This is going to be a LOOONG 2 weeks I think.

Once Callie and I pick up Sofia and make it back home we get into comfy jammies and snuggle down for a night in watching movies. We have decided to just order Chinese food for dinner and just chill out for the night with the little munchkin.

 _ **2 ½ Weeks Later**_

 **Arizona's POV**

This has been a very busy couple of weeks at work since our doctor's appointment. We have been nonstop between the middle of the night pages and the day to day work. I don't think I even know what day it is anymore. I just got a page to be in the ER. Well, there goes the idea of getting out of here early. I was hoping to get out of here and get home to take a test and hopefully surprise Callie with the results. I know she's also been so busy, I don't think she realizes that it's already been 2 weeks since our appointment. If she has, she hasn't said anything; which makes me think she doesn't know. I feel different, at the moment I can't get too excited but I can hope a little to myself. I want to get a blood test done today to make sure. I then want to take those results and maybe a 'pee stick' and surprise Callie with it this evening after dinner.

I get to the ER and deal with that emergency and then get someone to take a blood test for me and advise them NOT to talk to Callie about this. I go up to my office as I wait for the results. After I get paged to the lab for the results I decided not to open them. I want to wait and open them together with Callie tonight. I send off a quick text to her.

 _Hey beautiful, just want to let you know I'm heading out now. I will meet you at home – A xoxo_

 _Hey baby, yes I will meet you there. I should be about another hour or so then I can get out of here – C xoxo_

 _Okay, thought maybe we can have a night in? Sofia is at a sleep over tonight. – A xoxo_

 _Sounds good babe. See you within the hour. – C xoxo_

Once I get home, I get into comfy clothes and order some food for dinner. I get comfy on the couch in front of the TV while I wait for Callie to get home and the food to get here. I hear keys in the door not too much later and I know Callie is home.

"Hey baby, I'm home. I met the delivery guy in the lobby. So Mexican tonight huh?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not, you know I love Mexican."

"Okay, I'll get it plated up if you want to change into something a little more comfortable"

"Mmmmm, that sounds amazing." As she leans in and gives me a kiss.

I go about plating up the food and grab some wine for Callie as well and set it all out on the coffee table in the living room. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge for myself. I wonder if she'll notice.

"Hey baby, oh my god this smells amazing."

"Yes it does. I thought we could just spend a night in and eat dinner and watch some TV."

"Baby, that sounds like the perfect night to me. So how was work today?" Callie asks as she digs in.

"Work was good. Yours?"

"Was pretty good, had a few surgeries today and then some paperwork I had to catch up on."

We sit in silence for a little bit and eat dinner. This is nice, just sitting on the couch chilling after a long day at work. Once we finish eating I'm about to get up to clean up.

"Baby, you sit, I can get this. I'll only be a couple minutes."

"Okay, thank you Calliope"

 **Callie's POV**

While we were eating dinner I keep looking over to Arizona and I notice that she is only drinking water and she usually always has wine with dinner, especially after a long shift at work. I sit here and wonder what is going on. Then it hits me! She's got to be pregnant. Has it really been long enough to know yet? I go back in my mind and think about the timing. GOD I cannot believe it's been over two weeks already, where the hell have I been? I know it's been a very busy two weeks with work but wow; time really got away from me here.

I don't want to ruin any surprise she may have for telling me so I just try to act natural during dinner. I'm sure she caught me once or twice looking at her though. But I will keep my excitement to myself for now. Or at least try to.

"What do you want to watch tonight baby?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I thought we could cuddle on the couch with the TV for back ground noise and talk"

"O-Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Just a few things that can wait till you're done in there"

"Okay, well I'm almost done. Just give me a couple more minutes and I'll join you on the couch."

"Sounds good."

I finish cleaning up and make my way back into the living room. I lean back on the couch against the arm and open my legs and pat the couch for Arizona to scoot in between my legs.

"Come cuddle with me baby"

"Oh, no place in the world I would rather be." as she scoots closer and snuggles in.

We sit there for a little bit just enjoying being in each other's arms. I have my arms wrapped around her midsection, resting on her stomach and she has her hands over mine. This is driving me crazy. I have to know

"Baby, can I ask a question?"

"Honey, you can ask me anything"

"When did you find out?" my fingertips running in circles around her stomach.

"How did you figure it out?" she turns in my arms and straddles my lap.

"Well, it was easy actually, you had water with dinner and you always have wine especially after a long day at work. You've had this 'glow' about you all day; every time I saw you anyway"

"Well, I really haven't found out, I did a blood test today at work and I have the results here, but I didn't want to open them until we could do it together. I have felt different for a few days now. I didn't mention it because I didn't want you to get your hopes up in case I wasn't"

"Arizona, this is perfect. Can we look at the results now? I can't believe you hid this from me this long."

"God yes please, it's been driving me crazy since I got them and then all through dinner"

She grabs the letter which I just noticed was on the coffee table turned upside down so I didn't see the label. She looks to me for confirmation and I tighten my grip a little on her thighs and give her a nod. She opens the envelope and reads the contents and I cannot get a read from her face one way or the other.

"Well, what does it say baby?"

"See for yourself" and she hands me the paper, which I read over

"OH MY GOD ARIZONA! We're having a baby"

"Yes we are" and she flops down into my arms and kisses me for all she's worth.

"Take me to bed Calliope. I want to make love to you"

"Oh you better believe we are going to celebrate tonight; all night!"

 _ **6 Weeks Later**_

 **Arizona's POV**

I jump up out of bed and make my way to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach. Callie must have heard me because as I have my head in the toilet she grabs my hair and holds it out of my face.

"It's okay baby, let it all out"

"God this sucks"

"I know baby. But I promise it will all be worth it in the end when we get to meet our little peanut"

"Peanut, really Calliope?"

"Well, what would you have me call it?"

"Well, NOT it that's for sure"

"Okay I get it, but I really like peanut"

"Alright, peanut it is. Whatever we decide to call this baby it's doing a number on me the last three mornings"

"I'm sorry baby"

"I know and it's not your fault Calliope, this just sucks."

"It does yes, but the end result will be worth it and by then you will have forgotten all about this part of it"

"Yeah, that's NOT likely to happen"

"Trust me it will"

 _ **6 Weeks Later**_

 **Callie's POV**

So to say it's been a stressful 6 weeks would be an understatement. We have been busy at work and between that and trying to keep the morning sickness at bay; I've about had all I can take. I know that's not really true I would do anything and everything for this woman who is now carrying my baby. Every morning is the same routine, she jumps out of bed and rushes to empty her stomach and I wake and follow her and hold her hair while rubbing her back. Today is no different expect we have to be at the hospital soon for our 12 week check-up. If everything goes to plan, we will be hearing our baby's heart beat today, and I for one cannot wait!

We get cleaned up, dressed and out the door we go. We drop Sofia off at day care; we kept her home today because we are going to be telling her today about the new baby. Hopefully THAT conversation goes well. Once that's out of the way we plan to Skype with Arizona's parents and I suggested Sofia tell them and make it a little more interesting I'm sure.

We get to the doctor's office and announce our arrival and take a seat and wait. We don't have to wait long though, thankfully. Arizona is still feeling a bit nauseated.

"Arizona Robbins"

"That's me"

"If you'll follow me please"

Once we get into the room and get Arizona changed into a hospital gown and up on the bed.

"The doctor should be with you shortly"

"Thank you"

"How are you feeling baby?"

"My stomach is still doing little flips but it's not as bad as it was earlier"

"Well that's good to hear"

"It's good to feel too" and she smiles her dimpled smile at me

"Good morning ladies. How are we feeling today?" the doctor asks

"Morning Dr. Adams, not too bad. Still got a lot of morning sickness but feeling a little better right now."

"That's to be expected. Glad it has calmed down some though"

"Us too" we say in unison

"Alright Dr. Robbins, let's see what we can get a look at today, shall we?"

"Sounds good, but please call me Arizona.

"Okay Arizona it is, but only if you call me Tracy."

"I think I can do that."

"Dr. Torres correct?" the doctor looks over to me

"Yes, but you can call me Callie"

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"Arizona, this is going to be a little cold I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

The doctor puts the gel on Arizona's stomach and grabs the wand and turns the screen to get a good look. She moves the wand all over to get the full picture.

"Oh My"

"Oh my what?" I ask, getting a little nervous

"Let's see if we can hear the heart beat okay?"

"Doctor, is there something wrong?" Arizona asks

"Not at all"

"Then why the 'oh my'?"

"Oh that was nothing" and she winks at Arizona

"I somehow don't believe you Tracy"

Next thing we know the most beautiful sound fills the room. It's our baby's heartbeat. Wow, I could listen to this all day but as I'm listening to it, it sounds odd. I sit there and look between Arizona and the doctor and I can tell they're having a silent conversation and Arizona's eyes go wide. I'm a little confused with what's going on

"Arizona, what's going on?"

"Just listen Calliope"

"I am listening … OH MY GOD! ARIZONA IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **A/N: Hopefully the time jumps weren't too much, I just wanted to get things moving**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay, so I had to do some research. I will apologize if my math is wrong here, again I know nothing about being pregnant and google became my BFF during this part of the story. Any mistakes belong to me (oh and maybe google) HEHEHE**

 **A/N: So what did you think of the last Chapter? Are we ready for more little jumps?**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _The doctor puts the gel on Arizona's stomach and grabs the wand and turns the screen to get a good look. She moves the wand all over to get the full picture._

" _Oh My"_

" _Oh my what?" I ask, getting a little nervous_

" _Let's see if we can hear the heart beat okay?"_

" _Doctor, is there something wrong?" Arizona asks_

" _Not at all"_

" _Then why the 'oh my'?"_

" _Oh that was nothing" and she winks at Arizona_

" _I somehow don't believe you Tracy"_

 _Next thing we know the most beautiful sound fills the room. It's our baby's heartbeat. Wow, I could listen to this all day but as I'm listening to it, it sounds odd. I sit there and look between Arizona and the doctor and I can tell they're having a silent conversation and Arizona's eyes go wide. I'm a little confused with what's going on_

" _Arizona, what's going on?"_

" _Just listen Calliope"_

" _I am listening … OH MY GOD! ARIZONA IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"_

 **Arizona's POV**

God I love this woman, but sometimes you need to spell everything out for her. You know for a doctor she can be a little bit 'behind'. I wouldn't change anything in the world for her though. I love her and all her little quirks.

"Yes Callie, it IS what you think it is. WAIT, depends what you think it is."

"Arizona, either there's an echo in this room or that's TWO heart beats I'm listening to."

"Calliope, we are having TWINS!" I say as I turn back towards the monitor

"ON MY GOD" and with that the grip she has on my hand lessens and then it's gone. I look over to her and I notice she is on the floor.

"CALLLIOPE!"

"Someone give me a hand in here please" Tracy yells out into the hall

Two nurses coming running into the room and notice Callie is on the floor, passed out. God this is just what we need right now. They both run to her side and get her awake and help her to her feet and sit her in the chair next to the bed I am lying in.

"Calliope?"

"Ari – Arizona"

"Calliope, are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just having a weird dream"

"Sorry to tell you honey, it wasn't a dream! You passed out when you realized that we are having twins"

"Oh my god, that's embarrassing"

"It's okay Callie trust me it happens more often than you might think. The dad's or 'other' parents usually get that reaction to this kind of news." Tracy tries to reassure her.

"Baby, we're really having twins? Can you believe this?"

"No, it never said anything about twins on the donor profile and I didn't think twins ran on my side."

"How do you feel about this baby?" Callie asks as she moves closer to me and takes my hand in hers.

"I'm excited, scared but excited."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, it is a shocker that's for sure. But I couldn't be happier!"

"And how is your head, you went down pretty quick there Calliope"

"Head is good, little bump won't hurt me. I'm just so excited. Can you believe this? God Arizona, do you know what this means?"

"Ummm, no."

"It means there will three blonde haired, blue eyed dimple popping people in our house hold I won't be able to say NO to. God I am so screwed!" and at that we all laugh

We get finished with this, and Tracy prints off a couple ultra sound pictures and gets a tape of the heartbeats for us and we get Arizona dressed and we are on our way. We leave the doctor's office and make our way home.

"How do you think we should tell your parents baby?"

"Well I've been thinking about it and I would really like Sofia to be involved somehow."

"Okay so we skype with them and get her to either tell them or maybe just be wearing like a 'big sister' shirt or something?"

"I don't know. I like that idea but I was thinking of sending them a picture first then skyping with them as they look at the picture"

"Okay, so you want to send them a picture of the ultra sound?"

"No, I wanted to be a little creative. I was looking online the other day and I saw a couple really cool ways other couples announced their pregnancy"

"Okay, care to share?"

"I can but I will have to show you as well, it's a little hard to describe"

"Okay"

"So I saw of picture of hands folded open, like your hands open, with mine open inside yours, then Sofia's open inside mine while she is holding a pea pod with 2 peas inside."

"Oh I like that idea if I'm picturing it right"

"Then another one was I would be standing there with you on your knees kissing my belly and Sofia on your shoulders leaning over kissing me"

"I like that one too"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"Or I saw one taken of footwear. Your runners, my runners, Sofia's runners then we can set down 2 pairs of little booties and make a sign that says 'our family is growing by 4 feet'."

"Yes I love them all, let's do them all and get the big sister shirt and maybe we can find one that says big sister x2 or something on it, or maybe just get one made"

"I LOVE IT!"

"Awesome, let's go get the munchkin and see what we can do. I'm sure we can take a couple really nice pictures. We can put the camera on the tri-pod for our 'hand' picture and then we can take one of our footwear. But first we need to stop somewhere and get some little booties, but we have to make them gender neutral."

We make our way to the mall and make some stops to pick up the necessary items we need, I want to get them now so we can get the pictures done as soon as we get home, after dinner; then we can tell the parents tomorrow. We have a little time to wait for Sofia's little shirt to be made so we make a stop in the baby sections and just look around. We are going to need 2 of everything; just glad we have a house big enough for us all with enough rooms, so we don't need to move again. We decided to pick up Sofia after the mall, we plan to sit her down tonight and share the news with her. Hopefully it will go well and she will be excited to be a big sister and then we can get her to tell the parents.

 **Callie's POV**

Oh my god, I cannot believe we are going to be parents again and to twins no less. I think back on our past and get a little sad that we almost lost all this and let it slip through our fingers. If I had moved to New York I wouldn't be here right now with these beautiful ladies in my life and I'm sure I would never have been this happy in New York. I cared for Penny yes but nothing will ever compare to loving Arizona. She is the love of my life and I cannot imagine my life without her or Sofia and soon our twins in it, and right by my side.

I just cannot believe how lucky I am to have this chance with her again. I will do anything and everything in my power not to mess this up again. I know neither of could take it. I really need to do something for her to show her just how happy I am and how much I appreciate her for everything she's done and is doing for our family.

"Earth to Callie" Arizona says waving a hand in my face

"Huh?"

"Where did you go there? You totally zoned out on me there."

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking, what we you saying?"

"I was asking what you thought of these little booties. There are yellow and green ones, both are gender neutral."

"Aww, they're very cute, what do you think?"

"I like them."

"Okay, let's get them then."

"Alright we can come back and look at other baby stuff at a later date, we have to go get Sofia and get these pictures done. Then we have to talk to Sof tonight and hopefully we can talk to the parents tomorrow via Skype and get Sofia's help with our little announcement"

"Sounds good baby, let's go"

Once we pick up Sofia, get home and get dinner finished and then get the kitchen cleaned up we move into the living room and get snuggled down on the couch.

"Sofia, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure mommy, what's up?"

"Do you remember the other day when you said you thought mama was getting 'fat'?"

"Yes and mama, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay baby girl, mama was just having a bad day that day, I'm sorry too." Arizona reaches over and brings Sofia onto her lap.

"Well, we have something we want to tell you then we need your help okay?"

"Okay mommy"

"What would you think if mama and I had another baby?"

"Why would you want another baby, don't you love me anymore?"

"Yes Sofia, of course we love you baby so so much. Mama and I have a lot of love to share and we thought we could expand our little family some more and share all that love we have. "

"Oh"

"But that would make you a big sister to the new baby; do you think you could do that job?"

"Of course I could mommy, I would be the best big sister!" she smiles her big smile at us.

"We know you will be baby girl." Arizona snuggles into her more and talks to her.

"Sof, do you think you would like to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yes, but I want a little sister so she can play with me, boys are no fun!" and at that, we have to laugh just a little.

"Well Zola has a little brother, isn't he fun?"

"Not really, he is always messing up whatever we build, boys are rough and they don't play fair"

Arizona looks over to me and winks, "think we taught out daughter well?" she whispers and I can't help but giggle a little.

"Sofia, we wanted to talk to you so we could let you know that mama has two babies growing in her tummy"

"Two?"

"Yes baby girl two babies. Mama is having twins. What do you think?"

"Can they both be girls then?"

"I don't think we can change what they are baby, they may both be girls, or both boys or one girl and one boy. We will have to wait and see"

"Well I hope they're both girls then or at least one of them is. I don't want two brothers"

"We can only wait and see. Now the next thing we wanted to talk to you about was mama and I are wondering if you could help us tomorrow talk to grandma and grandpa and tell them about the babies."

"Oh can we call them now?"

"No, not tonight baby girl, we wanted to send them a couple pictures first."

"Okay, then we can call them tomorrow when I get up?"

"Yes baby, now let's get these pictures done so we can you bathed and ready for bed and before you know it, it will be tomorrow"

"Okay" she says and she climbs off Arizona's lap and we get things set up for the pictures.

 **Arizona's POV**

I awake the next morning with Sofia tapping her fingers on my cheek.

"Mama, mama wake up"

"Okay, I'm awake. What are you doing in here so early Sof?" I yawn and stretch out

"We get to talk to grandma and grandpa today, I'm just excited."

"I can see that"

"Come on mama, let's go call them now"

"Just give me a few minutes baby to wake up, get up, and make some coffee and breakfast first then we can call them, it's still really early where they are"

"Okay"

I can hear soft moaning from behind me and Callie wraps her arm a little tighter around my mid-section.

"mmmm don't wanna get up, still sleeping, too early" she mumbles out.

"I know honey, but we did promise that little girl she could talk to her grandparents this morning"

"Nope … still sleepy … Later"

I can't help but laugh at her morning antics, she was never a morning person, and especially knowing we have today off. I slowly unravel myself from her and the blankets and sit up on the edge of the bed and put my leg on. When we found out I was pregnant and with twins, Callie made sure to get the best of the best for me to make sure I would be able to carry the extra weight of the twins on my leg. It is very comfortable and feels like I'm walking on air some times.

"Where are you going, come back to bed, it's still early."

"I know but she's excited and I need to pee then make her some breakfast. You can sleep for a little bit longer. I will wake you when we're ready to eat"

"No, I'll get up now." And she rolls over on her back and tries to open her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to go freshen up then I'll go put the coffee on and meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay"

I roll back a little and plant a gently kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too baby, now go before I take pull you back into this bed with me."

"mmmm now that's tempting!"

"Go, you nut before she comes running back in here looking for us."

"Alright, I'm going"

Once I get my business done in the bathroom, I walk out to the kitchen and Sofia is sitting in the living room watching cartoons on the TV. I start the coffee pot for Callie and grab a bottle of water from the fridge for me. I know this no caffeine thing is going to kill me, I'm sure of it. I'm almost to the point of doing just about anything for cup of the heavenly liquid!

I go into the living room and sit down on the couch with Sof for a few minutes and boot up my laptop and get the pictures ready to send to my parents and Callie's dad and sister. I sit back and relax for a few minutes and Sofia moves over and snuggles into my side and places her hand on my tummy.

"Mama, how long will it be before the babies get here? I am so excited to meet them"

"Me too baby girl, me too" as I gently kiss her head and rub my tummy as well

"Alright, so who wants breakfast?" Callie asks as she makes her way to the kitchen

"I can do that honey"

"Non-sense, you sit and relax, I can do this, I just need coffee first!"

"Yeah yeah, rub it in!" and I send her a wink

"Sorry baby, but it is sooooo warranted this morning"

"I know honey. It's okay. But have no fears, I WILL make up for the lack of as soon as I can"

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second babe"

"Okay, so what we do want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" Sofia pops her head up from my side

"Pancakes? Really?" Callie teases her a little

"Yes"

"Okay, pancakes it is then"

"YAY"

"What kind do you want Sof?"

"Ummm Choc Chip!"

"Of course, why did I even bother asking?"

"Baby, how are you feeling this morning, you feel up for some?"

"Yes please. I don't feel too bad right now"

"Okay"

Once we have breakfast done and the dishes cleaned up we move back into the living room. Callie made breakfast and cleaned up; she wouldn't let me do anything. She told to sit down and rest, so I did. I snuggled with Sof on the couch.

I don't know how I got so lucky to be here right now but I thank my lucky stars every day for this. I have never been happier, even in our early years I was happy but now I feel like I'm floating on clouds every day and I have to say the feeling is amazing. We are talking all the time, making time for each other and for Sofia. We make sure we always make time for family time. Work is now a second priority for us both. We have come so far since getting back together. We talk about anything and everything, we leave nothing on our minds anymore, we don't let anything go and fester. We are in such a great place this time around. Nothing could ruin this for us this time.

"Alright, what do you say we call grandma and grandpa and share our good news with them Sofia?"

"YAY"

I quickly open a Slype call to my parents and wait as it rings. As it is ringing I am sending off the picture to them in an email.

"Hello"

"Hey mom"

"Arizona, it is so good to hear from you and see you. How are you dear?"

"I'm good mom, how are you guys?"

"We're good and how is my favorite granddaughter?"

"She is your only granddaughter mom but she is great"

"I know that's why she's my favorite!"

"And Callie, I assume she's well also?"

"Yes mom, she is"

"Okay, so to what do I owe this early morning call?"

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere" _DANIEL, Arizona is on the computer to talk to us_ my mom yells out to my dad

"Wow, the screaming this early, really mom?"

"Sorry dear"

"Hey dad"

"Hi Arizona, how are you?"

"I'm good dad"

"So where is my little grand baby?"

"Callie is getting her dressed. We are calling to talk to you both"

As Callie and Sofia come out of her room and I notice Sofia has a little hoodie on; I'm hoping Callie has the shirt on under it. They both sit on the couch beside me, with Sofia in the middle of us

"Grandma! Grandpa! HI"

"Hi my little angel. How are you?"

"I'm good"

"Hi Barbara, Daniel. How are you both?"

"We're good Callie thank you, yourself?"

"Oh we're great on this end"

"Okay, listen mom, I just sent you an email a few minutes ago, can you check it please?"

"Okay, just give me a second here"

"Alright, its opening. Okay, you send pictures, OH are these new family photos?"

"Just take a look mom and dad"

As they have their heads focused on the email I slowly take the hoodie off of Sofia and make sure her shirt is visible to the camera

"Arizona, I don't understand these photos."

"What do they say mom?"

"One of them is what looks like runners"

"Okay, but what does the caption say?"

"OH MY GOD" I hear my dad say in the back ground

"What, what is it Daniel?"

"Just look at the photos Barb." My dad looks up at the camera and sends a wink our way

"Mom?"

"Okay, I'm looking and reading, give me a seco…. OH MY GOD!"

"ARIZONA … is this what I think it is?" at that she looks up into the camera and then finally notices Sofia's shirt as well "I'm a BIG Sister x2" with little baby booties on it as well

My mom let's out a very loud shriek and almost deafens my poor father

Go ahead Sofia. I whisper to her "Grandma, grandpa, mama is having babies, TWO of them!"

"SHE IS?"

"YUP and I'm going to be a super big sister to them both, but I want sisters not brothers"

"You do huh?"

"Yeah, boys are mean"

I look at my mom and she has tears in her eyes and I notice my dad is trying really hard to fight them back as well.

"Mom you are going to be a grandma again to two new babies!" I can't hold in my excitement any longer and then I look and see my mom crying and hugging my dad

"Arizona, Callie OH MY GOD this is awesome news! Congratulations! So tell me; when, how far along, do you know what you're having?"

"Mom, calm down. We didn't want to know the gender. We want the surprise. I am about 17 – 18 weeks right now. I should be due in about 18 weeks, give or take. Twins usually go to 36 weeks for full term, unless they come earlier."

"Well, we need to plan a visit for THAT then. Please keep us posted on everything. And what does my little angel think of all this?"

"She's actually pretty excited to be a big sister!"

"Callie I can only assume you're also excited?"

"Over the moon excited Barb. Your daughter is giving me the best gift ever!" Callie learns over and kisses me on the cheek

"Awww, we are so happy for you guys!"

"Okay mom I hate to cut this short after that news but we still have to call Callie's dad and sister too"

"Okay, Okay! I am just so excited!"

"Yeah we can tell, but so are we. I will talk to you both very soon and keep you posted on the progress"

"Okay, we love you Arizona. We also love Callie and Sofia with all our hearts. You guys deserve this so much"

"Yes, we do! Okay I love you both"

"Love you guys too. Bye for now"

"Bye" the three of us say in unison.

Well that went as well as I had planned. Now it's time to call Callie's side and let them in on our little secret. I copied Callie in the photos I send mom so she can forward them to her dad and Aria.

"Let's call Abuelo now and tell him."

"YAY" Sofia cheers from between us and I give the reins of the laptop over to Callie for this part.

 **Callie's POV**

I open my email and forward the photos to dad and open a skype call with him.

"Calíope, ¿cómo estás mi cielo?" (Calliope, how are you my darling?)

"Yo estoy bien papi, ¿cómo estás?" (I am good dad, how are you)

"Muy bien gracias. A lo que ¿debo el placer de esta llamada?" (Very well thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?)

"Oh look, it's a whole family calling me. Sorry for the Spanish ladies, it's a force of habit. Hi my little nieta Sofia"

"Hi Abuelo"

"Hello Arizona"

"Hi Carlos"

"Dad, I have sent you an email, could you look and see if you got it please?"

"Sure"

"Okay, I have it here. I am opening the photos now"

"Thank you"

I notice as he scans the photos and then his eyes go wide and he covers his mouth with his hand.

"Oh Calliope, please tell me this is not a joke."

"It's not dad. Arizona is pregnant with twins!" it's hard to contain my excitement.

"Oh Calliope, Arizona I am so happy for you both. I cannot believe I am going to be an Abuelo again. Have you told Aria yet?"

"No, she is next on our list. We were just talking to Arizona's parents"

"Arizona, congratulations!"

"Thank you Carlos."

Sofia holds her shirt out "Abuelo, look. I am going to be a big sister!"

"Oh my, will you look at that. Are you excited my little baby girl?"

"YES"

"I am so happy for you all. This is very exciting news! When are you due Arizona?"

"I am about 17 – 18 weeks along so about another 18 weeks or so"

"I will make sure to clear my calendar around that time, in the meantime if there is anything either of you need, I am only a phone call away!"

"Thank you dad" "Thank you Carlos" Arizona and I both say at the same time.

"Okay dad, we have to get going and you look like you're at the office so I will call you later. I love you"

"Calliope I love you too. I love you all so much; please keep me posted so I can be there"

"We will dad. Bye"

"Bye ladies, have a good day" and he blows us all a kiss before the call ends

"Well, that went better than I thought it would!"

"Yes it did, I am so glad everyone took the news so great, although I was pretty sure they all would"

"Yup"

"Arizona, I really want to get the other picture done you were talking about. The one with me kissing your belly and Sofia on my shoulders kissing you. I would like to get it done and maybe blown up to put on a wall."

"Calliope, I think that is a great idea. We will look into that as a family photo shoot maybe"

"Sounds good baby"

"Okay, so now what do we do?"

"Well Aria is probably still sleeping so we will call her later, do you want to just relax and snuggle down on the couch for the day and watch movies?"

"Now that sounds like an amazing day Calliope"

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter went longer then I planned but I couldn't just stop it in the middle of delivery the news to everyone. I have always loved the connection Arizona has with her parents and the connection Callie finally has with her dad**

 **A/N: I have attached a little picture to show the 'open hands' Arizona was talking about so you can get the visual (hopefully it attaches to the story).**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, so sorry if you didn't get to see the picture. I was really hoping it would post. I have added it to my profile for those of you that would like to see it.**

 **A/N: I am going to keep going with the little time jumps so we can get the babies here sooner.**

 **Callie's POV**

I am so exhausted this morning at work. Between the middle of the night cravings for weird food and the all night marathons of sex that Arizona seems to want; coffee is going to be my best friend today! I really shouldn't complain about the sex or even the food though, it wasn't that long ago she could hardly eat anything or even want me touching her. I am sure it will all calm down soon and she will more likely go back to me not wanting to touch her. I remember what I went through with Sofia; thinking I was as big as a house and didn't feel sexy or desirable anymore.

I can't believe it's not that much longer before the babies arrive. Time seems to be flying by here. We told our parents and friends a little over 2 months ago. So we have about another month to go, give or take. There haven't been any problems as yet; everything seems to be on track. I am on my way down to the coffee cart for another round of caffeine when someone opens a door and grabs my arm and pulls me into the room. I am about ready to turn around and give someone a blast when there are soft pinks lips attached to mine all of a sudden. Oh my, seems someone is ready again.

"Mmmmmmm Arizona. Good morning to you too"

"Calliope, you were gone when I woke up this morning and I didn't get my morning 'round' in. I woke up so damn horny this morning and you were nowhere in sight"

"I know I'm sorry baby, but I got paged in early this morning; I'm sorry"

"It's okay, but will you PLEASE touch me before I explode"

"GOD I love pregnancy hormones!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just do something about them PLEASE for the love of God!"

I make sure the door behind me is locked and slowly start to untie her scrub pants, which drop and pool around her ankles. She seems to be in a hurry and grabs her shirt and lifts it up and off her chest and oh my god, if that isn't the best view in the world. I most certainly do love pregnant Arizona. Her breasts are huge and her belly is showing life and it's the most amazing thing I have ever seen!

"Calliope, I swear to god if you don't touch me and SOON I'm going to be forced to take matters into my own hands and that is NO where near as fun. PLEASE I am begging you, just touch me!"

"Wow, demanding this morning aint we baby?"

"Yes I am, I cannot believe you left me like this this morning"

"I said I was sorry baby"

"Okay, less talking, more action here please I NEED this Calliope!"

I careful guide her over to the bed in the room, lie her down and make quick work at removing her panties. She lets her legs drop open and OH GOD THAT view will never get old for me! I think I'm in heaven. I get down on my knees and lean forward and take a long lick of her slit.

"GOD YES CALLIOPE … PLEASE" I take this opportunity and slide my tongue as deep inside of her as it will go.

"FUCK CALLIOPE … RIGHT THERE … GOD PLEASE DON'T STOP!" I slide my tongue in and out of her at a fast pace and I can feel her walls pulling me in.

I slide my tongue up to her clit and gently suck on it while sliding three fingers deep inside of her and curling them at just the right angle. I have her fucking my tongue and fingers and I can feel her pulling my fingers in deeper.

"That's it baby, ride it out"

"CAL – CALLIOPE OH GOD!"

"Do you feel me deep inside of you Arizona?" I lean down and continue to suck on her clit while sliding my fingers in and out. I can tell she is really close.

"CALLIOPE, I-I-I'm COMING ! CCCAALLLIIIOOPPPEEEE"

I slowly remove my fingers when her walls release them and take my hand to my mouth and lick my fingers clean. I lean back down and lap up everything she's given me. GOD this woman's taste! I can't get enough of it.

"God damn Calliope. THANK YOU!"

"You're very welcome baby, anytime you need a release you be sure to let me know!"

Just as the words leave my mouth, my pager goes off. Which means sexy time is over and I have to go back to work soaked through my panties by the feel of it.

"That was good timing" I move up her body and give her a very heated kiss before I get up, straighten out my clothes and make my way to the door.

"To be continued later at home" I tell her

 **Arizona's POV**

I am standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast and just letting my mind wonder.

I cannot believe the changes my body is going through. From the time we found out we were pregnant, and then having twins, telling everyone, my emotions are all over the map. And don't even get me started on the hormones. One minute I want sex, the next I don't want Callie touching me at all. I'm sure she is exhausted from the back and forth with me. She tells me that it's okay and it's natural but damn I can't seem to make up my mind. The babies should be here in another few weeks, we've called everyone to tell them so they can get their tickets and make sure there's time to get here. We have the nursery done in a neutral color. I know we didn't want to know the sexes beforehand but I am really hoping for at least one girl. I know Callie wants a boy so maybe if we're lucky we will get one of each. Callie said she really didn't care which sex they are as long as they have my blonde hair and dimples, she'd be fine!

I can't believe it's almost time for them to arrive. We have Addison on stand-by to deliver, I wouldn't want anyone else. I feel and look like the size of a house I'm sure, I cry almost every morning while getting dressed because nothing seems to fit me anymore, clothes I recently bought I've out grown already. I know it's driving Callie crazy at the moment because I am currently going through the 'don't touch me' stage and I think it's been a few weeks since we've had sex. I know she loves sex but I just don't feel 'pretty' enough for her to touch me in that way. I can barely hold on to my emotions when she's only kissing me.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asks coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my belly, she places light kisses to my shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry, just got lost in my thoughts there"

"Care to share these thoughts of yours?"

"Just thinking how time has flown by and that these little peanuts will be here so soon. Can you believe I am due in about 3 weeks?"

"It certainly is hard to believe but baby you look magnificent and break taking. I know you don't believe me, but trust me you do! You are housing our two little peanuts and I couldn't be more happy or proud of you Arizona" she turns me around and places on kiss on my lips. God this woman always knows what to say.

"You're just saying that because you want to get laid!"

"I am not, although, yes I do want to get laid but that's not why I said that. I meant every word Arizona. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and a pregnant you only adds to that, in my eyes"

"Thank you Calliope"

"You don't have to thank me baby and any time you need a compliment, you know where to find me" and she winks at me and we finish getting breakfast ready.

Once we finish breakfast and get cleaned up we head off to work. I am on my last week before maternity leave so I have a lot to do before Friday comes. We walk hand in hand into the lobby and part ways with a kiss. I go up to the Paeds floor and see what all needs to be done today, as Callie goes towards her ortho wing.

 **Callie's POV**

Well it has certainly been an interesting morning that for sure. I can't believe the peanuts will be here in about 3 weeks! I know we have everything ready for them, the room is ready, Arizona's bag is packed, and everyone has been called. We are set; now for them to make their appearance.

I get up to my floor and see that I have a busy morning scheduled with surgeries and consults. Hopefully it will make the day go by faster. I go get ready for my first surgery of the day with a big smile on my face.

After the day I've had, I just want to go home and curl up on the couch with Arizona and Sofia and watch a movie and then have an early night. I have been non-stop since I got in this morning. I am finally able to call it a day and as I look down at my phone I notice I have a few missed messages from Arizona. I notice it is after 9pm. Man what a day this has been, I was supposed to be finished by 6pm or so but a surgery kept me longer than planned.

 _ **Hey Calliope, Sofia and I are headed home; I noticed you were still in surgery. Love you – A xoxo**_

 _ **Just finished, I'll be home soon. Love you too – C xoxo**_

I quickly change into my street clothes and make my way to the car. Once I get home I am greeted with the best view I have ever seen. Arizona and Sofia are snuggled up on the couch sound dead asleep; looks like they were watching a movie together. I quietly close and lock the door behind me. I move into the living room after I set my keys and purse down and gently pick up Ms. Sofia to take her to bed. Once she's safely tucked into bed I move back out to the living room and notice Arizona is still sleeping. I don't want to disturb her so I throw a blanket over her and move into the kitchen to get something to eat. They had pizza for dinner and I notice some left overs for me. I quickly heat them up and move to the kitchen island to eat. Once I finish eating I will wake Arizona and then we can go to bed and get some sleep.

"Hey baby, let's go to bed" I slowly wake Arizona up from her nap on the couch after I've eaten.

"Mmmm you're home. We left you some pizza in the kitchen. Where's Sof?"

"I put her to bed before I ate, thank you. Come on, let's get you into bed so you can go back to sleep babe"

"Okay"

 _ **2 weeks later:**_

I make my way into work at the crack of dawn, for an emergency that came in. I left my baby girl and beautiful girlfriend at home, still sleeping. Arizona started her maternity leave a week or more ago and she needs all the rest she can get. The babies are due really soon and I don't want her to over exert herself. I walk into work and stop to grab a coffee from the cart before I start this day. It seems like it's going to be another crazy day.

As I am walking towards the elevators I grab my phone and make the call I have been planning on making for almost a week now.

"Hello?"

"Hi Barbara it's Callie, sorry it is so early there"

"Oh Callie, it's fine we were already up. Is everything alright? Is it Arizona, is she in labor already?"

"Everything and everyone is just fine Barbara. I am actually calling for a reason, and I have been meaning to call for about a week now. Arizona started her maternity leave about a week or two ago and I am still working. With the babies due soon I would like someone to be there with her so she's not alone in case they come early. I was wondering if you and Daniel would be interesting in coming a little early"

"Oh Callie, we would love to, I would love to be there, I just didn't want to impose on either of you"

"You're family Barbara, you'd never impose."

"Aww thank you dear. We will book our tickets right now and be there sometime this evening"

"Okay, sounds good let me know when you get in, I will pick you up at the airport; I don't want Arizona to know. It's a surprise"

"Okay dear, see you tonight"

"Bye Barbara and thanks"

"You don't need to thank me dear, it's our pleasure"

"Okay, see you tonight, bye"

"Bye dear"

Little do they know I also have ulterior motives here with getting everyone here sooner! I have a huge surprise planned and I just hope it goes off without a hitch. I make the necessary calls to my dad, Teddy, Addison and Aria. No one knows what I have planned but let's just hope it doesn't blow up in my face.

I put my phone in my pocket and begin my work day. It's going to be a long day I can just feel it. I don't know what it is but something in my stomach says it's going to be a long one. I make my way to the ER to deal with the reason I am here at this un-godly hour of the day. A few hours later that surgery was a success. After I scrub out, I open the door to the scrub room and bump into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't … TEDDY? What are you doing here?"

"Callie, thank god! I kept asking everyone where to find you and someone finally told me you were down here. Good thing I still know this hospital like the back of my hand"

"Get to the point Teddy, what are you doing here, I thought you were going right to the house to see Arizona?"

"Oh I did, but we were sitting on the couch chatting away when she went white as a ghost and doubled over in pain. When I finally got her up the couch was soaked. Sorry I'm rambling, the point is Callie I think Arizona's water broke, I rushed her here and she's in labor!"

"WHAT? Why didn't someone page me or call me?" pulling out my phone to see if I have any missed calls

"We did"

"Damn I think my phone is dead and I don't know where I left my pager! Where the hell is she?"

"She's all set up in her room, Addison is here also so she's been in good hands but I think she is looking to throttle you right about now!"

I take off at a mad dash following Teddy to where Arizona is. Just my luck, I forget to charge my phone last night and now Arizona is going to kill me on top of the day I've already had. Just freaking perfect!

On the plus side; the babies are coming! We get to the elevators and GOD can these things be any slower? We are finally able to get to the floor where Arizona is and as soon as I step out of the elevator all I can hear is:

"ADDISON WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE WITH ME. I CAN'T DO THIS BY MYSELF YOU KNOW"

"I'm sure she's on her way Arizona, Teddy went to look for her"

CRAP! She is surely going to kill me. I slowly make my way to her door and stick my head inside to see if it's even safe for me to enter.

"Thank God Callie; see Arizona I told you she would be here!" Addison says

"CALLIOPE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Hi baby, you look beautiful."

"Don't you 'baby' me Calliope; this is all your fault!"

"I know baby, but just think of the end result"

"I can't think of the end result CALLIOPE when I have 2 babies ripping me apart from the inside out"

I walk over to her side and gently place a kiss on her head. She turns and looks at me with a death glare and I know I am in so much trouble. This is going to get very ugly. God I hope she doesn't hate me too much once the babies are here and she first lays eyes on them.

"Okay, Arizona you are about 8cm dilated so you are doing great"

"Oh go to hell Addison, these babies are ready NOW" as she tries to breathe through another painful contraction.

"Arizona, I know you're in a lot of pain so I won't take that personally for now!"

"Please don't Adds" I tell her and send her a wink

"Oh Calliope don't wink at her, you are so in the dog house here. You're late, and my body is being torn in two. I needed you here earlier"

"I know baby and I am so sorry, I was in surgery and lost my pager and forgot to charge my phone last night"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Calliope?"

"No baby"

"Okay Arizona, it's almost time to push. You are at 10cm"

"Addison, what can I do?"

"Callie, you can get behind her on the bed and help her push, this is going to hurt!"

"Okay that I can do"

I climb on the bed behind Arizona and wrap my arms around her and place light kisses to her head and move the sweaty hair from her face. I take a damp face cloth and keep wiping her brow as well.

"AHHHHHH JESUS THAT HURTS!"

"Okay Arizona, on the next contraction I need you to give me a big push"

"PUSH NOW ARIZONA!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"You're doing so good baby, keep it up"

"OH shut up Calliope!"

"NOW ARIZONA!"

"SON OF A … THAT HURTS LIKE HELL"

"Baby one is out, but we still have to get the other one out" Addison announces as Arizona slumps back into me on the bed.

"Come on baby, I know you're tired and sore but we're almost there, then we get to meet our little peanuts"

"Ready and PUSH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD"

"Alright Arizona, one more push should have number two out. One final big push, come on"

"Come on baby, you got this"

"OH. MY. GOD. That hurts like a bitch. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH GOD DAMNMIT!"

"Okay, number two out, you can relax Arizona!" as she slumps back into me on the bed and we wait for the most beautiful sounds to fill the room. We don't have to wait long before we hear it; the cry of our newborns and it is the most amazing sound in the world!

"Congratulations ladies, you are now the proud parents of …"

 **A/N: Thoughts? Do we want 2 boys, 2 girls or one of each?**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I don't know how many chapters are left to this story yet but for now, let's meet the babies shall we?**

 _Previously:_

" _Alright Arizona, one more push should have number two out. One final big push, come on"_

" _Come on baby, you got this"_

" _OH. MY. GOD. That hurts like a bitch. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH GOD DAMNMIT!"_

" _Okay, number two out, you can relax Arizona!" as she slumps back into me on the bed and we wait for the most beautiful sounds to fill the room. We don't have to wait long before we hear it; the cry of our newborns and it is the most amazing sound in the world!_

" _Congratulations ladies, you are now the proud parents of …"_

 **Callie's POV**

I am over the moon excited to introduce our babies to everyone. I have called them all and we are just waiting for Aria to show up before we can get them all in here and introduce them. I know everyone is excited to meet them but I've asked them all to give us a few minutes to ourselves with the babies and to let Arizona get some rest. I told them that I wouldn't make them wait long as Aria has already messaged me to let me know she is almost here.

Arizona is resting peacefully and I am standing over the babies, just watching them sleep. I cannot believe they are finally here. I am so excited to have them here and to have mine and Arizona's families here to share this with us.

I take a quick walk out to the waiting room to see everyone and notice that Aria is here now as well.

"Can we see them now Callie?" Barbara asks me

"Yes, I want to meet my new grandbabies" dad tells me

"Alright everyone, just give me a minute to check on Arizona then you can all come in okay?"

I go back into Arizona's room and it would appear someone got hungry while I was gone. She feeds one, then the other while I am changing the first. Once I get them both burped and changed, I tell the nurse she can let everyone in now. I make sure Arizona is covered up and give her a baby while I hold the other.

Everyone walks into the room and there are oohhh's and aaahhh's from all of them. We have Arizona's mom and dad with Sofia, my dad and Aria, Teddy and Addison. Then in come Dr. Bailey, Meredith and April as we all pile into the room.

"Okay everyone I know you are all very excited to meet the new additions to our family so without further ado …

"Everyone we want you to meet our 2 handsome little men; and I hope that dad and Daniel; neither of you have any issues with the names we chose. I have Luke or Lucas Carlos Robbins-Torres & Arizona is holding Tim or Timothy Daniel Robbins-Torres"

"OH my god, they're so handsome Daniel, look at them" her mother gushes and starts crying

"Oh no, they're both boys!" Sofia says from the end of the bed and we all have to laugh at her antics

"Sorry baby girl, I know you wanted a sister but, are you okay?" Arizona asks her

"Yes mama, I will just have to teach them not to ruin anything I build!" and we all laugh again

"I'm so proud of you Arizona" Daniel looks over to his daughter and winks at her.

"Thanks dad"

"Calliope, my dear you are very lucky to have such a gorgeous family here"

"Thank you papi"

Everyone takes some time to get their rounds holding the babies. I can tell Arizona is getting a little tired but I have one more surprise for her and everyone else before she succumbs to sleep.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I ask.

Once I have everyone's attention and finally realize what I'm about to do, I have to swallow the lump that has suddenly formed in my throat. I cannot believe I waited this long for this, but now seems like the perfect time with all of our loved ones surrounding us. Barbara and Daniel I am sure know exactly what I am about to do because I can see a little smirk on her face. I did have to ask their permission first of course so they knew it was coming.

 _ **2 Weeks ago**_

 _Callie's POV_

 _I have to do this properly this time around. There are no do-overs this time. This time is going to count. I have the perfect family, I have an amazing girlfriend; who is pregnant with twins, and we have the perfect little girl who seems to be growing up right before our eyes. Life can't get any better than this. I get into an on-call room, pull out my cell phone and make the call I should've made long ago, but I wanted to do this face to face so a Skype call with have to do for now._

" _Hello Callie dear, how are you? Is everything okay? Is it Arizona and the babies?"_

" _Hello Barbara, everything is fine. I'm actually calling because I wanted to talk to you and Daniel for a minute. Could you ask him to come to the phone as well?"_

" _Hello Callie"_

" _Hello Daniel. Okay theirs is something I was planning on doing, however before I can do it, I need to ask you both a question first."_

" _Okay" they say in unison._

 _I swallow the lump that has suddenly appeared in my throat. 'Come on Callie get yourself together you can do this. You have known these people for many years' I tell myself. Okay, here goes nothing._

" _Mr. & Mrs. Robbins I would like to ask you both for your daughter's hand in marriage. I want to be able to call Arizona my wife again. I know it didn't go as planned the last time around but I'm confident this time will be different."_

" _OH. MY. GOD" Barbara gushes out and starts to cry._

" _Are you serious Callie?" Daniel asks me straight laced, I had a feeling he was going to go into 'dad' mode on me, I expected this._

" _Yes, very serious Daniel" I tell him_

" _Well, if you are serious, then I only have one question for you Callie" he states and I suck in a deep breathe._

" _Okay" I tell him_

" _IF we say yes and you go about asking her and she says yes, how will we know this time will be different? You have to admit that you both tend to 'run' when things get tough. You have that little girl and now you have two more babies coming that you both need to think about here. The last time you two split there was only the one child and look how that turned out for you during court."_

" _Oh Daniel, give her a break" Barbara pipes up_

" _No Barbara, he's right. The last time we split up I was willing to take Sofia away from Arizona and run across the country with another woman. I get him be apprehensive this time. Daniel to address your concerns: Yes the last time did not end well, I will admit. We both made our mistakes to end it, granted I made a few more then Arizona and I know she is your daughter and I totally respect you for your concerns; however what I can tell you is this. I love your daughter with everything that I am, I think she is a terrific mother to Sofia and will be to the next two as well. I cannot apologize enough to any of you for what I put her through with the court battle. I have not stopped apologizing to her either. I want this to last and I want this whole family with her. I have to admit, I don't think I have ever stopped loving your daughter; even with everything that happened in the past. However we are far beyond that. We have never talked and been this open with each other; I can guarantee you this time around will be different because we are both different. I have never felt like this for anyone else, not even Penny. I have always loved your daughter and I would love the chance to prove this to you as well as her. I would like us all to have the same last names again."_

" _Callie, I believe you. I do; however she is our only daughter and you have to see my concerns here."_

" _I do Daniel and I promise you both I will never intentionally hurt your daughter again. I don't know what the future holds for any of us, but I would very much love to spend it with Arizona as my wife again."_

" _Oh Callie, I am so happy for you both!" Barbara tells me_

" _Thank you Barbara. Daniel? What do you think? I love her with everything I am, I promise I will take care of your daughter and treat her the way she deserves to be treated, but I will not marry her unless I have both your blessings" I can tell he is in deep thought; Arizona gets the same look on her face._

" _Callie, if you are serious about this and you promise me that you will treat her the way she deserves and hopefully she will also treat you the way you deserve as well; then yes you have our blessing!"_

" _Thank you so much, both of you. You have no idea what this means to me!"_

" _Callie, we love you like you are one of our own. We are so happy for both of you. We will see you in a couple of weeks for the births" Daniel tells me_

" _Yes you will, thank you both again"_

 **Present Day**

I am suddenly very nervous. I know I want this with all that I am. I have the perfect life and of course the perfect family. We have our beautiful daughter, now we also have two very handsome men in our lives. We are both striving at work and at home. Life just can't get any better than this! We are surrounded by family and great friends, I can't think of a more perfect time for this.

"Calliope?" Arizona shakes me from my internal thoughts.

"Sorry everyone just got a little lost in thought there for a minute. Okay so the reason I wanted everyone's attention here was I have a surprise for Arizona." As I turn and look into her eyes.

"You do?" she asks

"I do, and I can't think of a better place than right here, right now surrounded by our families and friends."

"Okay" she says

"Arizona, I can't even begin to tell you how happy you make me. You have been by my side when most would've run the other way. We have been through hell and back together and yet here we are, together again. I'm not sure if its faith or destiny or any of that but for some reason, no matter what the world throws at us we always manage to make it out the other side together. When we first got divorced and I walked out of that office, I thought for sure I was making the right decision; for both of us. We were slowly killing each other. Neither of us were happy anymore, our work was suffering; we were fighting over the stupid little things in life. I know I have hurt you immensely in the past especially with the custody battle and for that I cannot nor will not ever stop apologizing for. I know you were treated unfairly and that was not my intention to hurt you that badly. Yes I will admit I wanted you to hurt just a little like I was hurting but please believe me, I never meant for it to go that far." By this time I can see her crying and I know I'm crying and I can hear a few sobs behind us. Taking a deep breath; I continue.

"Arizona, when we got back together after all that and everything else we've been through, I knew we were meant to be. You are the love of my life and I cannot ever love another the way I love you. I still cannot believe I have waited this long for this but you have made me the happiest woman today by giving me these two amazing boys. This is the best gift anyone can ask for. We now have the perfect little family; our two handsome sons and our beautiful baby girl. I promise to never take any of you for granted ever again. From this point forward you and these amazing kids will ALWAYS be my first priority, no matter what comes our way. I promise to always take care of them and you no matter what happens to any of you. Arizona, I guess what I'm trying to say here is … all three of our kids have the same last name of Robbins – Torres and I was really hoping that you and I could also have the same last name. Arizona Michelle Robbins will you marry me? Do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of our lives together?

 **Arizona's POV**

I cannot believe Callie just asked me to marry her again in front of everyone while I am lying in a hospital bed after just giving birth to our twin boys. I know I am a mess right now with tears coming down my face but I look up and meet her eyes.

"Wow. And I thought I was good with speeches"

"Okay, so?" she asks me

"YES YES YES CALLIE I will marry you" and she drops down and wraps me in a huge hug. WE are both crying, she leans back up and digs into her pocket and pulls out a little black velvet box.

"Then I believe this belongs to you baby" she pulls out an amazing looking diamond ring. She slips it on my left ring finger and then leans down and kisses it.

"I can't believe we're getting married!"

"Me either Arizona!" as she leans in and kisses me

"Ahem!" someone clears their throat behind us to remind us we are not alone in the room.

"Okay, okay let me see it!" my mom says.

I hold up my left hand for everyone to see. Callie tells them all "It is a 3/4 Carat Halo Split Shank Prong Set Adalia Style Diamond Engagement Ring in 14k White Gold"

"Damn Callie. That is beautiful and must have cost a small fortune." Teddy says

"Doesn't matter, it was worth any price I would have paid for it" She replies.

With everyone getting their time in with the boys and looking at my ring, everyone starts to head out saying that I need to rest and I'll admit I am very tired right now.

"Everyone gone?" I ask as Callie comes back into my room

"Yup, your parent took Sofia for the night. Why don't you try and get some rest baby, it's been a loooong day for you."

"Only if you lay with me"

"No place I would rather be baby" as she slowly crawls up into the bed with me I scoot over a little.

"Callie, I am so happy. I cannot believe you asked me in front of everyone though."

"Seemed like the perfect time baby. I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" I mumble out, getting pretty sleepy

"Get some rest baby, I'll be here when you wake up" as she kisses my forehead.

"Okay"

 **A/N: Picture of the engagement ring on my profile. It's an engagement and wedding ring together in a set.**

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: So first off I would like to send out a huge apology for the delay in updates to all my stories. I had some 'family issues' I had to deal with and then the holidays were upon me, and more family issues. I am so sorry for the delay; I am back and hopefully there shouldn't be any more delays. I do try to keep the updates to once a week or so depending on how fast I can get them out.**

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas (for those who celebrate the holiday) and I hope everyone had a SAFE New Year as well.**

 **A/N: It has also been brought to my attention (in a not so nice way) that I messed up the 'mother' roles here. Sofia calls Callie Mama and Arizona Mommy. I apologize for the 'mix-up' to anyone that this bothers.**

 **Callie's POV**

I am lying here holding Arizona in my arms and watching her sleep. She looks so beautiful, even though I know she would argue with me on that. To me she has never looked more beautiful; she has after all just given birth to our twins. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have this woman in my life again with our now three kids. Sometimes I think I am dreaming this all up and I will wake up and still be all alone in New York. I cannot believe the mistakes I have made throughout the course of our previous relationship and especially that stupid court battle. I have NO idea what I was thinking back then.

But enough about the past, it's more than time to concentrate on the present as well as the future. I have the most amazing woman in my arms and the three most beautiful kids any woman could ask for. I am sitting up on cloud nine right now. My insides are doing a little 'happy dance' and I am so excited and happy. There is nothing I wouldn't do for these 4 amazing people now in my life. I promised Arizona's parents I would take care of them all and that's actually what I intend to do.

"You're doing it again" I hear Arizona groggily get out.

"Doing what?" I ask her

"You're thinking too loud"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I think it's almost feeding time, but you do think pretty loud"

"I'm sorry baby" I lean over and place a kiss on her forehead

"It's okay, want to share?"

"It's nothing bad, I was just thinking about the past and everything that got us to this point. Promises I made to your folks, to you, to our family"

"I thought we were done thinking about the past and we decided to leave it where it is, in the past"

"We did baby, but I can't help it sometimes. I just feel sometimes I'm dreaming and I will wake up and none of this will be here and I will still be in New York alone"

"Calliope trust me, this is not a dream. But I understand because sometimes I feel the same way; we are not dreaming honey this is happening. We just added to our little family by two and you and I are getting married again. I for one cannot wait till that day comes"

"Neither can I baby. I want to be able to call you my wife again and share the same last names as you and our three amazing kids" Speaking of kids I can hear the boys starting to wake, which means Arizona was right, it's feeding time.

I unravel myself from her on the bed carefully and make my way over to the bassinets and both boys are awake. I stand there for a moment and just admire them both. They both have Arizona's blue eyes and those damn dimples. There is no way I am ever going to be able to say no to them. Luke's eyes however are a shade darker than Tim's. I lean over and grab Tim and take him over to Arizona, once I help her sit up a little I pass him off to her for his feeding. I move back over to Luke and pick him up as well. Boy, am I ever in trouble with these two! I cannot believe this woman just gave us two more amazing kids. I've never been this happy in my entire life.

I move over to the end of the bed with Luke in my arms and just watch as Arizona feeds Tim; it really is an amazing thing to watch. She looks up from Tim and catches my eyes and I know I have tears rolling down my face.

"Calliope?"

"Sorry, it's so beautiful to watch you feed them. I will never tyre of seeing that."

"It felt weird at first, but I'm getting used to it now. I never thought I would be doing this, I always pictured you having them"

"Well you did promise me 10 kids Arizona, did you really think I was going to carry them all?"

"Well, no but I didn't think you would take me seriously about having 10 of them either, I was trying to get my point across that I wanted kids with you Calliope. I didn't care how many; I just didn't want to live without you any longer"

"I didn't take the number seriously Arizona and I wanted you to know that we didn't need any, I just didn't want to live without you either"

"Okay then, so three is a good number then right?"

"Arizona baby, three is more than perfect! I love you and our little family. We can go into a restaurant now and go 'party of 5 Robbins – Torres'"

"We really do make the perfect team, don't we?"

"More than the perfect team baby, we're awesome!"

"Okay, I think it's time to switch boys, and yes we are!"

I swap the boys out, pass Arizona Luke and take Tim from her, she starts feeding Luke while I burp and then change Tim. Once she feeds Luke, I take him; burp and change him. Now both boys are well fed, changed and ready for more shut eye. I lay them both down in their bassinets and make my way over to the bed Arizona is dozing in. I lightly run my fingertips through her hair.

"Get some rest baby, I'm going to take a walk and see if I can find us something to eat okay?"

"Okay, being me back something good please"

"Will do baby" I lean over and kiss her before she succumbs to sleep.

I let the nurses know I am taking a walk and won't be long, then make my way to the entrance of the hospital and outside. The air feels good on my lungs. I walk over and take a seat on the nearest bench and just sit, relax and people watch. I have been sitting here for about 10 minutes when I hear someone yelling "Mommy", I look over and it is my precious angel.

"Mommy! What are you doing out here?" she asks as she crawls up into my lap

"Just getting some air baby, what are you doing here?"

"Grandpa and Grandma said we could take you and mama some lunch and visit the twins today"

"They did huh? That was awfully nice of them wasn't it?"

"Yup and I really want to see my brothers!"

"You do huh? Are you excited Sof? Are you okay that you got two brothers instead of a sister?"

"Yes mommy, I talked to Grandma last night and she told me I would have to be a big sister and teach them everything"

"You will baby girl, and you will be a big help to mama and I. Once they get older, you will teach them everything. You are going to make an awesome big sister to Tim and Luke baby girl"

"I'll be the bestest big sister mommy"

"That's great to hear baby and we know you will be"

"Can we go see mama now?"

"We can baby yes. She was taking a little nap when I came out a few minutes ago"

"Hi Callie" both Daniel and Barb say, almost in unison

"Hey Daniel, Barbara. How was she last night? I hope she didn't give you too much trouble"

"Of course not, she was a perfect angel" and Barbara sends me a little wink

"Good to hear"

"We stopped on our way over here and picked up some lunch for everyone, we hope that's okay"

"Of course. I was just getting some air and then going to pick something up for Arizona and I"

"And how is she today?"

"She's good, we just fed the boys and she was taking a little nap while they slept a little longer"

"Should we come back later then?"

"No, it's okay, I think she will be happy to see you both as well as this little munchkin" I lean over and place a soft kiss on Sofia's cheek

"Okay, let's go see mama now!" Sofia states a little excited.

 **Arizona's POV**

I am lying in bed, currently in the space between awake and asleep, when I hear whispers outside my door.

" _You have to be super quite in case mama is asleep as well as the boys okay baby?"_

" _I will mommy"_

I open one eye and look over just in time to see Sofia pop her head around the door and whisper to me

"Mama, are you awake?"

"Nope mama's sleeping" I state and close my eyes again

"Your funny mama, if you're sleeping how come you're talking?"

"It's magic, mommies can do that you know"

"Really?" she asks a little excited

"No you sill goose, get in here and give me my morning snuggles!"

She makes her way over to the bed and crawls up on the bed, with the help of Callie. She slides over to me a little slowly; scared she's going to hurt me. I grab a hold of her and wrap her up in a tight snuggle and smother her in kisses.

"Morning baby girl, how did you sleep?"

"Good mama, but I missed you and mommy"

"Awww we missed you too baby girl, we will be home soon though"

"Are you taking my brothers home too?"

"Of course silly goose, we wouldn't leave them here"

"Morning mom, dad"

"Morning angel" my dad says and leans over and kisses my head

"Morning Arizona" my mom says and follows suit with my dad then rushes over to the boys and picks up Luke, while my dad picks up Tim.

"Arizona, we are so proud of you, and Callie both. You have two very handsome men here!" my mom is a little excited.

"Thanks mom"

"Thanks Barbara" Callie and I both say in unison.

"Daniel, don't you think little Tim looks just like our Timothy did as a baby?"

"Yes Barb he does" my dad responds

"And look at this little man; he has got those infamous Robbins dimples too"

"Oh I noticed Barbara; it's going to be hard for me to say no to either of them. I hardly ever say no to Arizona, now I have three of them to compete with! Three blonde haired, blue eyes in the house I won't ever say no to. And we all know I can never say no to this baby girl either. Man, am I ever screwed here!" Callie responds, to which we all laugh.

"Oh Callie, I am sure you will survive" Mom replies to her.

"I'm sure I will, but it's going to be tough" and Callie looks over to me and winks.

I am just now noticing there's an amazing smell in the room, and I am looking all around for it. I can't find it though.

"What smells so good in here?" I ask

"Oh, I almost forgot; we stopped and picked up lunch on the way over" Dad tells me.

Callie goes over to the chair in the corner and grabs the bags. She starts to remove take out containers from the bags and the smell is so intoxicating. I am sure my mouth is salivating from just the smell. It looks like Thai food. I smell everything as Callie keeps opening containers. She sets it all on the table in front of me and before anyone can speak I grab a container and start digging in. I didn't realize I was so hungry till I smelt the food.

"Wow, someone was hungry" mom says

"Yes, and I didn't realize it till the smell hit my nose!" I try to mumble around a mouth full of food

"Callie, you sit and eat with your girls, we will look after the boys for a bit or at least until it's feeding time"

"Thank you Barbara"

Sofia, Callie and I all sit on the bed together and dig into the food my parents brought in. Thai food for the adults and what looks like McDonalds for little Sofia. She does love her chicken nuggets. I lean back and just watch everyone around me. My parents love being grandparents again it looks like. They can't seem to stop gushing over the boys. I look to the bed and watch Sofia and Callie interact together, Callie helping Sofia with her lunch. I cannot get over this view. I cannot believe we are here; all together and we get a 'do over' with us as a family with new members. The past is in the past and now we move onto the present and future. I for one cannot wait!

I look over and lock eyes with Callie and she looks like she can read my mind because she gives me a wink and that smile that can melt my heart every time I see it. We keep our eyes locked and just have a silent conversation. I am brought out of our ravine when I hear one of the boys start to get a little fussy. Must be feeding time for them.

"Oh I think someone is hungry!" my mom announces.

"Yup, it certainly is feeding time" I tell her

Callie cleans up our mess on the table, and my mother hands me Luke to get him fed.

"Okay, we will leave you both to it, we are going to take little munchkin here to the park for the afternoon"

"YAY!" Sofia cheers

"A little excited are you Sof?" I ask her

"Yeah, I love the park mama"

"Oh don't I know it"

My parents and Sofia head out after hugs and kisses were given out and then it's just Callie and I with the boys. Callie is holding Tim while I feed Luke, then we switch boys. She went right into 'dad' mode with these boys and I cannot be more thankful for her. She is amazing with Sofia and I know she will be with the boys as well. I am just in awe of her right now and I know I have tears running down my cheeks.

"Arizona, are you okay baby?" she asks me after she changes Luke and sits on the bed with me. She reaches over and gently cups my cheek with her hand, running the pad of her thumb over my tears.

"Yeah I'm good Calliope; I am just in awe of you and our family. I told you years ago you would make a great mother and you haven't 'let me down' yet. I just can't get enough of watching you interact with Sofia and now with the boys"

"Well Arizona, I believe I also told you that you would make a great mother as well and look at you, you are amazing with Sofia and now you've given us these two amazing boys as well. I am in awe of you too baby. You did an amazing job with these two and I couldn't be any more proud of you then I am right now. I can't even begin to tell you how happy you make me and this family. I would never imagine being here with anyone else Arizona. This was my dream, but only if you were with me. I never wanted a family with anyone but you. You are the love of my life, my partner, my lover, my best friend, my confidant, my children's mother; you're just everything to me Arizona, and I love you and these kids so damn much"

"We love you too Calliope. I cannot wait till we get married again and all become one big happy family again. It just feels so surreal sometimes. I love that we all ended up here together and I can't imagine being here with anyone else either. You are all those things to me as well and I will never walk away from this family. You four mean everything to me"

"Now, we just need to get you out of this place and home where you and these boys belong, with us"

"I can only hope they let me out soon"

"Why don't you lay back and get some rest baby, I will get the boys all tucked in and I have some paperwork here to look over"

"You need to rest too Calliope"

"I will get all the rest I can when our whole family is at home where they should be"

"You need rest before then Calliope; you won't get much once we all get home"

"Yeah that's true, maybe I will get some rest here on the couch"

"Don't be so silly, you can rest in bed with me here; besides I sleep much better when I'm in your arms"

"You have a good point there baby, and you do need to get some sleep so your body can heal" and she winks at me

"Oh, don't worry Calliope, I will be back to myself before you know it and won't be able to keep my hands off of you!"

"Yay me!" she gives me that little Sofia squeal at which I can't help but laugh at

"Come here you goof and lay down with me please"

She goes about cleaning up the room and goes to the door and makes sure it's closed and dims the lights a little for us to nap. She comes over to the bed and I move over a little and she crawls in and opens her arms and I slide over to her. I snuggle into her side and wrap my arm around her midsection. She has one arm around me and is rubbing random patterns up and down my back while her other hand is over mine on her stomach.

"Now this is how it should be" I sleepily state

"I couldn't agree more baby. I love you, get some rest baby, I will be here when you wake up" she gentle kisses my forehead

"I love you too Calliope" as I finally succumb to sleep

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I want to get apologize to all the readers for this delay. I was having 'writers block' with this and I wasn't sure where I wanted to take it. I had a few different ideas and I couldn't get them 'on paper' in just the right way. I hope it worked out this time. I have had this chapter written so many times now and it never 'looked right'**

 **A/N: On to our story!**

 **Callie's POV**

This morning Addison made an appearance in the room and told Arizona she was getting out today. I cannot wait till that happens; I need my whole family under one roof with me. I don't want to wait too long for the wedding so I can make this beautiful woman my wife again, so I have left all the wedding planning to our mothers, Teddy and Addison. Teddy will stand with Arizona and Addison with me.

I am currently snuggled up in bed with Arizona and the boys are taking a mid-morning nap. I know things will change a little when we all get home but I for one cannot wait. I think I have gone into full on 'dad' mode here and I can't be any happier. I just want my family home, where we all belong.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Arizona asks me.

"Just can't wait till we all get home together. I know things will change a little at home but I for one cannot wait" I lean down and place a soft kiss to her pink lips.

"Me either Calliope"

"I have something to tell you and I hope you don't mind that I did this"

"Rut Roh, that doesn't sound good"

"I think it is"

"O-Okay, what's up?" she asks me

"Okay, let me finish before you talk okay?"

"Okay"

"Well I don't know about you, but I cannot wait to make you my wife. With that said I was talking to our folks yesterday and I kind of told our mother's to plan it all. I told them we wanted Teddy and Addison involved in everything; as they will know what we like or dislike. I told them we didn't want to do the big white dresses again as we've been there, done that. I was told them I was thinking of an idea and wanted to run it by you first and then I will confirm with them"

There is a long pause and I can tell she's looking at me to make sure I am done talking. I give her a slight nod of my head to let her know she can talk now.

"Okay first of, WOW you really can't wait can you?"

"Nope"

"Good because neither can I"

"I have given them a few ideas to start off with and I was hoping to run them by you and get your approval as well"

"Okay. I like that we don't have to plan anything, we will be busy enough with the twins once we get home"

"Yes we will that's why I left it up to those 4 women to take care of, we basically just have to give the final approval for everything and show up!"

"Wow! That's going to be different"

"It will be, but with the boys and Sofia, I just want to spend as much time as possible as a family and not worry about anything else. Let them take on all the stress"

"I love the way you think Calliope. So what are your ideas for this?"

"Well, we have done the wedding dresses and what not before so I thought this time we could switch it up a little. I for sure want Sofia as the flower girl, and the boys can be ring bearers and carried down the aisle with Teddy and Addison; then handed off to our mothers. Obviously our dads will still walk us down the aisle as well. However I am going down first this time and you will follow. Now for our outfits and I hope you are more than okay with this idea. I was thinking instead of wearing white wedding dresses what do you think of us wearing white tuxedos?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, we can wear all white tuxes and Teddy and Addison will wear black ones. I want us all in tuxes. My dad and the girls can wear the black tuxedos, your dad in his military uniform; the boys in little black tuxes and of course our little princess in a little dress of some color. What do you think?"

"Wow. For someone who has passed the planning off to our mothers, you sure have thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"Arizona, I can't NOT think about it, I have wanted this 2nd chance with you for forever. I know I have a funny way of showing it sometimes but I really do believe you are the love of my life. We are meant to be together no matter what"

"And you my dear are the love of my life and I cannot wait till the day I can call you my wife again. So as far as your ideas; I really LOVE them. I think it will be different and awesome at the same time. I really like the idea of the tuxes too. I think you will look absolutely breath-taking in a tux honey"

"As will you baby!" I lean down and softly kiss her lips. It doesn't take long for it to heat up between us and we deepen the kiss. Arizona has her hand on the back of my neck pulling me in closer to her. I am almost lying on top of her at this point. And then of course there's a knock on the door; always perfect timing!

"Hey you two, you better knock that off before Bailey catches you!" Teddy says as she walks through the door.

"Teddy!" Arizona says.

"Hey Arizona, glad to see you're feeling better. I just came to see my little nephews!"

"Wow, well hello to you too!" Arizona says to Teddy.

"Ha-ha, very funny, you know I came to see you guys as well, but how can you not just love these two little handsome fellows?"

"We know Teddy. We love them to pieces. So are you able to stick around awhile and spend some time with us Teds?

"I don't have anywhere to be. What's up?"

"Well I was hoping you would stick around a bit and be my best man at the wedding!"

"Are you serious? There's no place I would rather be and I would be honored to stand with you Ari"

"Good, it would seem my lovely fiancé here can't wait to get married and has told our mothers to plan everything along with you and Addison. We have a few ideas to add then we just have to give final approval on it all and show up!"

The boys have since woken and are ready to be fed. I give Luke to Arizona to feed and then switch the boys and get Luke burped and changed and pass him off to Teddy. I have changed Tim and am playing with him a little bit while we finish talking.

"Wow, she has thought of everything huh?"

"I have Teddy, I want to do this right and have this one last. No more running from each other, this is it for us both"

"I'm so happy for you both; you two were always my favorite power couple. I for one cannot wait"

"So you have no problems with helping our mothers?" I ask her

"Are you kidding, I love your mothers and with Addison, we will come up with the BEST wedding ever!"

"Okay, how about you come over tonight for dinner and the six of us can sit down and discuss a few things and get the balls rolling!"

"Are you two sure you want to do this tonight and not wait a day or two to give you both time to settle in at home?" Teddy asks while bouncing Luke on her hip.

"Well, maybe we could wait a day or two to get settled in, but I want to get this going as soon as possible"

"Oh, you have a date already?" Teddy asks.

"Well I was hoping to have it in about 6 weeks when Arizona gets the all clear from Addison"

"The all clear?" Teddy asks and I just wink at her

"Never mind, I don't want to know" she says.

"Well, you asked. I don't want our wedding night to be just about snuggles Teds so I was hoping for an 'all clear' from Ads so there could be some sexy times on our wedding night!"

"And what will you do with these little guys and Sof?"

"Well that's where the grandparents come into play!"

"Arizona, you've been quite, don't have much to say?" Teddy asks her

"Oh I got plenty to say, but you two are having a grand ole time here talking and entertaining the boys so I thought I would just lie back and listen to you"

"Sorry baby, I don't mean to exclude you in this"

"You're not Calliope, I am enjoying this actually. I don't have to think or plan much and that means I can just sit back and very much enjoy my family!"

"That's the idea babe" I lean down and kiss her and pass her Tim to snuggle with for a bit.

 **Arizona's POV**

Our talk with Teddy went very well, she tells us she has no place to be and would love to help plan our wedding. I am so grateful to her and our mothers as well as Addison for this. It will give us time as a family to just be. Addison came in earlier while Teddy was still here and Callie asked her to be her best man and of course she said yes. She was also excited to help Teddy and our mothers plan this whole thing. The boys are sleeping again and Callie and I are snuggled up in bed just holding each other. I am a little tired so I am sure I am drifting in and out on her. Hopefully she doesn't notice.

"Why don't you close your eyes baby and get a little sleep before we all bust out of this place"

"Yeah, I am a little tired. Will you stay with me?"

"No place I would rather be baby. I will be here when you wake"

"Okay. I love you"

"Love you too babe, get some rest"

I hear whispers in my room as I start to wake. I can't hear what is being said but I can tell there's more than just Callie in here. I pop one eye open and the sight that greets me is worth a thousand words. Callie is sitting in the rocker with both boys in her arms; rocking them and talking to them both.

"You guys are so loved; your mommy and I love you both so much. Your sissy Sofia loves you too, and then you have all your grandparents and aunts and uncles. You have so many people in your life that love you both so much"

"That they are" I say and Callie pops her head up and locks eyes with me and I can tell she's been crying.

"Come here Calliope, what's wrong honey?"

She gets up off the rocker and passes Luke to me and sits on the edge of the bed with me as I snuggle Luke into my other arm and reach for her hand.

"Nothing's wrong, I just can't believe how happy I am to be here with you and these boys. Arizona you have no idea how happy you have made me. You gave me another chance, you gave us another chance, and you have given us these two amazing boys to add to our family. I just can't believe it sometimes that we are here again; together. Sometimes it just gets a little overwhelming"

"I know what you mean Calliope, I feel it too. I told you all those years ago I would do anything for you and I still mean it to this day. I just can't believe we almost lost this chance. We can both be very stubborn"

"That we can be baby, but no matter what; we are all here together, where we belong"

"Okay, who is ready to bust out of here!" Addison announces her arrival as she busts through the door.

"ME!" I cheer, maybe a little too loud; it scares the boys a little.

"Okay then, let's get this final exam over with and get you out of here" Addison says.

Callie takes the boys back to their bassinets and lays them down while Addison goes about doing her final exam on me and then we just need the boys to pass the car seat test. It doesn't take long for the exam or the test and before I know it we are all packed up and ready to go!

Before long Callie is pulling up in the driveway to our home and I for one cannot be happier. I have waited for this day for so long it seems. I get out of the SUV and my mom and dad coming barrelling out of the house looking for their boys! Followed behind them is Sofia.

"Mommy! You're home!" she cheers and runs right into my awaiting arms.

"Oh baby girl, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mommy" she says as I plant kisses all over her face.

"Hey, what about me?" Callie asks as she rounds the front end.

"Silly mama, of course I missed you too" Sofia says as she leaves me and runs over to Callie.

We all get into the house, mom and dad carrying the boys, Callie carrying Sof and dad has grabbed my bag from the back. I go right to the couch and take a seat and Sofia isn't long following me and snuggling in close to me. I just sit back and snuggle Sof in closer and just relax. The others can manage the boys for a few minutes while I spend some snuggle time with my little beauty. I love moments like this, just her and I snuggling down. It has become one of my favorites.

"I cooked you ladies some dinner for a few days so Callie doesn't have to cook much. I cleaned up so the house is good. Your dad and I will leave you two girls alone so you can spend some family time together"

"Where are you guys going?" Callie asks my folks.

"Barb and I are going to a hotel, to give you girls some privacy and to get settled in" Dad answers.

"No, I insist you all stay with us, there's plenty of room and you don't have to spend money on a hotel, we insist" Callie tells them.

"Callie, really we don't mind. You guys can spend some family time together" mom says

"Barbara, we appreciate that, but really we insist you guys stay here, I don't want my future in laws in a hotel when there's plenty of room here"

"Callie my dear, you have always been our other daughter, divorce or not; you are Sofia's mother so that makes you family!" mom tells her in no uncertain terms and walks over and wraps Callie up in her arms; to which Callie returns the hug.

"Okay, we will stay but we are going out for dinner and we will be back later. You lot have a nice family dinner together, I know Sofia has really missed you both"

"Okay but promise you will stay here" I tell mom

"We will we are just going to go out to dinner and give you 5 some private time to get settled"

"Okay. Thank you for everything mom" I get up and wrap her into a hug.

"You're very welcome my dear. Thank you for making me a grandmother again!"

"You're welcome"

"Daddy, thank you for everything" as I let him wrap him in a big 'daddy hug'.

After hugs and kisses all around my parents leave us to it. I sit down on the couch and feed the boys and Callie burps and changes them. We place them in their bassinets to take a little nap. Callie goes to the fridge and takes out a lasagne mom made and puts it in the over to heat up. After dinner with Sofia and Callie, I take a nice HOT shower while Callie gives Sofia a bath. After we all change into some PJ's and Sofia is snuggled into the couch between Callie and I watching a Disney movie; the lion king, for I'm sure the thousandth time. This is nice, I love moments like this, all snuggled down on the couch just enjoying each other.

The boys wake up a little bit later and I go about feeding them again.

"Can I hold them mama?" Sofia asks.

"Sure you can honey, but you have to sit very still and be careful okay?"

"I will mama"

Callie goes about getting Sofia situated on the couch against the back and place Tim in her arms and shows Sofia how to hold him. Sofia starts talking to her little brother and then leans down and kisses his forehead and I notice a flash going off. Callie is snapping pictures. I get Tim from Sof and give her Luke to snuggle with for a few minutes.

After a few more family photos of Sofia, Luke, Tim and myself on the couch I get up and change places with Callie so she can get some with the kids. After we have taken a few photos we all snuggle into the couch for another movie. Sofia is snuggled between Callie and me while we each have a boy in our arms. Once the movie ends we put the boys down and then go about cleaning up the living room. We get the boys in their bassinets into our room and go about putting Sofia down with a bedtime story and both kiss her good night.

"Good night baby girl"

"Night mommy, love you"

"I love you too baby"

"I not the baby anymore mommy!" she lets me know

"I know Sof, but you will always be our baby girl"

"Sofia, you were our first and you will always be our baby girl" Callie tells her

"Okay mama, love you"

"Love you too Sof, good night"

"Night mama"

We turn out her light on the way out; making sure her night light is on. Callie and I make our way to the bedroom and I for one cannot wait to get into my own bed with Callie snuggled into me. We take turns going about our nightly routine getting ready for bed.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Not bad, little sore and tired but I'm good. I'm just glad to be home"

"Well I'm very glad you are home, we get to sleep in our own bed tonight and you and the boys are home with is such a relief"

"It sure is"

"I hope mom and dad are having a good time tonight"

"Oh I'm sure they are they have a key so they can let themselves in and they know where they're sleeping so"

"I'm kind of glad it's at the other side of the house, hopefully the boys won't wake any of them up from here"

"They will be fine baby, come to bed"

"No place I would rather be right now"

We both crawl into bed and I can't help but let out a soft moan once I get in. This feels amazing; you don't know how much you miss the little things like a bed, till you don't have them. Callie stayed with me at the hospital but those beds will never compare to this one.

"Oh my god this feels so good" I tell Callie to which she giggles a little.

"It certainly does, but you know what would feel even better?"

"What's that?"

"This"

As she pulls me closer to her and spoons me, she wraps an arm over my abdomen, carefully so as not to hurt me. She pulls me in close and snuggles into my back and I can feel her breath on my neck. I can't help but moan again. She was right; this feels even better!

"Better?" she asks me, as if she has to ask

"So much better! Thank you"

"You're welcome baby, get some rest, I'm sure the boys will be up for food soon. I know it's going to be a long night and not a lot of sleep so we mays well get as much as we can now"

"True. Thank you Callie, for everything. I can't wait to be our wife again"

"You don't have to thank me baby; I told you I would do anything for you. Are you sure you don't mind our mother's taking over the wedding planning?"

"I'm sure, I just want to spend some quality time with you and the kids without worrying about wedding plans, but I can't wait to get married either"

"I know what you mean. We will take a day or two and settle in and then I was thinking of inviting everyone over to discuss what we have so far; what do you think?"

"I think I love the way you think!"

"Awesome!" and I can't help but giggle, I think I am wearing off on Callie.

"Get some rest baby, I love you!" she places a sot kiss on the back of my neck and on my shoulder.

"I love you too Calliope"

"Night baby"

"Night Calliope"

 **A/N: Thoughts? I hope I got this right THIS time.**

 **A/N: Okay, so next Chapter we will do little time jumps so we can get the wedding planned, and then the BIG day will arrive.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. Okay, so this chapter will be the planning everything out and then next will be the BIG DAY! I'm not sure how many chapters are left to this story so. This will be a longer chapter.**

 **Callie's POV**

I awake two days later to the feeling of someone kicking me in the stomach. I am not sure if I am dreaming or I'm awake. I open one eye and I am greeted with the most amazing site a woman could ever ask for. I open both eyes and look over and Arizona is sitting on the bed against the headboard, nursing one of the boys while the other is lying next to her, snuggled between us both. Hence the little kicks to the stomach I am getting. This is a view I will never get tired of; certainly not first thing in the morning.

"Oh look Tim, mommy's awake finally!" She whispers to the boy in her arms, which can only mean that it's Luke that is snuggled up between us and kicking me.

"Mmmm morning baby, how are you feeling?" I say as I try to stretch out a little.

"Morning sweetie, not too bad right now." she replies to me.

I look down between us and I see Luke is wide awake looking all around, with his arms and legs still kicking out. I lean down and kiss his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"Good morning Mr. Lucas!" at which he gives me a little smile.

"Good morning Sir Timothy" as I rub my hand up and down his back.

Arizona finishes nursing Tim and plunks him down on the bed between us as well. She lays down on the bed more and the four of us just lay here and snuggle for a few minutes before there's a little knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Morning mama, mommy"

"Morning baby girl" Arizona answers and helps her on the bed.

The five of us all laying here just enjoying some morning cuddles. This is the best way to wake up every morning. I know we have a big day today; everyone coming over to discuss the wedding and put the final touches on it. But I just want to enjoy this family time as long as possible.

When I look back over everything we have been through; I can't believe we ended up right here. When I walked out of that court room I never imagined I'd get another chance with this woman to be a family again. I know we said we would leave the past there but I can't help thinking about it when it comes to moments like this. With all the shit we've been through and put each other through; to finally end up right here is like a dream come true. I can only hope it only gets better from here on out.

"Honey, are you okay?" Arizona asks me and I quickly wipe a few stray tears from my face.

"I am more than okay baby" I answer her back and give her a smile and wink.

I look over and down at my family and I can't help the smile on my face. I know Arizona won't let this drop but for now she takes the hint that we will talk later. We just lie here and enjoy our morning as a family cuddled up together.

"Okay, who is ready for breakfast?" I ask after a little longer.

"ME!" Sofia cheers.

"And what would Ms. Sofia like for breakfast this morning?" I ask her and pull her into a big hug.

"Pancakes with chocolate chips!"

"Well then, if the little Ms. wants pancakes that is what she will get, but only if she helps make them"

"YAY!"

"Okay baby, seems our princess wants pancakes so we will go start them and I will start coffee as well; you get the boys ready. Take your time" I lean over and place a gently kiss on her lips.

"Okay honey. We will be out shortly. I just want to make sure they are changed and what not"

"Do you want me to stay and help?"

"No I've got it, I don't feel so bad this morning so I can manage"

"Okay, we will see you in the kitchen. Love You"

"Love you too"

Sofia and I climb out of bed and make our way to the kitchen. We make a stop to use the bathroom first. Once we get to the kitchen we wash up and then I start to get the ingredients out for breakfast. I start the coffee and then I get Sofia up on her stool and then start the pancake batter, letting her finish mixing it together. She dumps the chocolate chips in; maybe a little too many but that's okay. I start the bacon and eggs while the griddle is heating up.

"Mmmm something smells amazing out here" Arizona says as she enters the kitchen with the boys in tow.

"It's bacon, eggs and choc chip pancakes mama" Sofia tells her and I slide a cup of coffee in her direction across the island.

"You're a big girl helping mommy make breakfast huh?" Arizona asks her as she sits down and takes a drink of her coffee.

"I am mama. I a big girl now, I help with cooking and with my little brothers"

"That you do baby girl"

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Well sometime after lunch the gang's all coming over and I thought we could let our fathers watch the kids while us women folk sit around the table and discuss our big day coming up soon" I wink at her.

"Sounds like a plan. The women will want their turns with the kids too though"

"Oh I know, we are in for a long day / evening"

We get breakfast ready and get everyone to the table to eat. The boys are between Arizona and I in their bassinets. Sofia digs right into her breakfast like she hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Slow down baby, you don't want to get sick"

"Sorry mommy, I just want to hurry up before everyone gets here"

"We have some time baby, just take your time okay?"

"Okay mommy"

Once we get breakfast cleaned up and just as we finish the dishes there's a knock on the door. Sofia runs to the door as we told her she could answer it today, knowing everyone was coming over.

"Grandma, grandpa!" she wraps them both in a hug.

"Hello my little darling, how are you today?" Arizona's dad asks her.

"I'm good; everyone is coming today to talk about weddings"

"They are huh?"

"YEP"

"Morning mom, dad" Arizona greets them with hugs.

"Morning honey. Morning Callie. Where are my precious little men at?" Her mom asks.

"In the living room"

"Morning Barbara, Daniel" I tell them as I make my way to them for hugs.

Sofia runs to get the next knock and yells when she opens the door and jumps into someone's arms.

"Aunt Addie, Aunt Teddy!"

"Hey munchkin" "Hey princess"

"Everyone is in the living room, come on I'll show you"

"Okay little miss, lead the way"

Once everyone here is settled and has coffee or drinks and are passing the boys around I follow Sofia to the door again. This time it's my parents and Aria.

"Tia! Abuela! Abuelo!" Sofia cheers and gets hugs from all them.

"Wow, you are getting so big Ms. Sofia" my dad tells her.

"I five now and I not the baby anymore!" Sofia tells him.

"You're not?" he asks her with a puzzled look on his face.

"No silly, mama had babies. There are two of them, but they're both boys"

"Two of them?" he asks her with a wink to me.

"Hola mamá, papá, ¿cómo estás hoy?" (Hi mama, dad, how are you today?) I give them each a hug

"Estamos bien gracias. ¿Cómo estás?" (We are good thank you. How are you?) Mom returns my hug.

"Hermana, cómo estás, te he echado de menos." (Sister, how are you, I've missed you)

"Muy bien, gracias. Te he echado de menos." (Very good thank you. I've missed you too)

"Well come on, everyone is in the living room passing the boys around"

We all sit around the living room for a little bit just catching up while the others are snuggling with the boys and Sofia. We just sit around and chit chat for a bit before my mother speaks up.

"Okay ladies; let's get this show on the road we have a lot to go over. Barbara and I have been talking back and forth for the last couple of days and we have some ideas"

The women get up and leave the men to the kids. We all make our way over to the kitchen and I get refills on everyone's drinks before we all sit down and get comfy at the table. The mother's both bringing out note pads and even Addison and Teddy brought one.

"Okay, let's begin. How about you girls tell us what you want to see and the five of us will make it happen" Barbara begins and everyone starts writing.

 **Arizona's POV**

Once we all got settled at the table with fresh drinks we get started. There isn't a lot of time between now and when we want this to happen and a lot has to be done. Callie and I are sitting next to each other and I take her hand in mine; telling her she can go ahead and let them know what we have discussed thus far.

"Okay so we want to do this a little different than our last one. We obviously want our fathers to still walk us down the aisle. I am going to go down first this time, and then Arizona will follow. We have both agreed to wear tuxes this time. Arizona and I will wear white ones and the rest will be in black; with the exception of Sofia and Daniel. Daniel will wear his uniform and Sofia will be in a dress to match everyone's ties"

"Callie, I like it so far, do you have a color choice in mind?" Barbara asks.

"Not really mom, that's what we were hoping for from you all" I tell my mom.

"Well what is the date?" Teddy asks.

"6 weeks from this Saturday"

"Okay, that's not a lot of time but I think with the 5 of us and you two we can get everything set and get fittings, hair, make-up, the venue, and what not"

"We need to choose a color scheme" I look to Callie.

We all put our heads together for the next hour or two and have come up with a lot of stuff. Now it's just a matter of some calls to be made. The girls were all told money was no object here and with that in mind they all set off in different directions to make their calls. They have decided to all make the calls for one part or another and then come together to find out whatever they decided.

While the girls are making their calls and taking notes like there's no tomorrow I go upstairs and get the boys fed, burped and changed. Callie is upstairs with me and we are just chilling out on the bed waiting for everyone to finish. The boys are all done and changed as we make our way back down stairs.

With Lucia in charge of the venue, mom in charge of the cake and food, that leaves Addison, Teddy and Aria in charge of flowers, tuxes, dresses etc. The women all convene back at the table once they have their parts done. We have decided to go with royal blue and purple colors for a color scheme with the white and black.

"Okay, so the cake is ordered and will be ready, the finger foods are ordered as well" mom states first.

"The venue is booked as well, I have also book some rooms for everyone that would need them" Callie's mom announces. We went with the ballroom at the Archfield Hotel and I know a Torres could get that done!

"The fittings for the tuxes are booked for Saturday mid-morning; we will all have to be there by 10am. They know we need 2 all white, 3 black, and 2 baby ones. We will just have to take little Ms. Sofia dress shopping to get her dress. They are aware of the color scheme and will have the royal blue and purple shirts, pocket squares and ties out and ready" Addison tells us.

"Wow, thank you all for getting this all setup so fast" I tell them all.

Aria comes back into the room announcing that the flowers will be ready and she will pick them up the day before. We need flowers at the hall as well as bouquets for Callie and I as well as Addison and Teddy. Things are really coming together so fast and I am so excited. It's going to be a very busy 6 weeks.

We all just sit and relax a little bit now and just enjoy the company with each other and the kids. After dinner everyone starts to head back to their respective places for the night. The Torres head off to the hotel, my parents are staying with us as well as Addison and Teddy. Since they arrived I have noticed 'something' is up with them. The looks they are giving each other, I have even seen them brush hands once or twice since arriving. I'm not sure if I am dreaming or seeing things but they look very cozy with one another.

"Can I ask you something honey?" I ask Callie once we are all settled into bed.

"Sure, you know you can baby"

"Did you notice anything different with Teddy and Addison?"

"You saw that too?" she asks a little wide eyed.

"YES! I thought it was just me"

"Nope, I saw it too. I wonder what it means"

"Do you think they are together?" she asks me

"I don't know but they sure were quick to tell us they didn't mind sharing a bedroom when we told them my parents were staying as well"

"That would be so awesome if they were, we will have to get them alone tomorrow and ask; now I'm really curious"

"Right!"

"We better get some sleep; everyone will be up early I'm sure"

"Okay, I love you Calliope"

"I love you too Arizona" I lean down and place a very passionate kiss on her lips. It isn't long before we are both lost into the dreamland.

 **Callie's POV**

We awake the next morning and after we have gotten the boys fed and changed we make our way to the kitchen. I can smell coffee and breakfast already cooking so I know Barbara is up.

"Morning girls"

"Morning Barbara" "Morning mom" we both tell her.

"Breakfast is almost ready so you better go wake the other two"

"Okay"

We take the boys to the living room with their grandpa. Making our way down the hall together because I have a feeling what I am about to see behind this door, Arizona won't want to miss. I gently knock on the door just to give them a heads up I'm coming in.

"Hope you are all decent, I'm coming in" and as I slowly open the door and pop my head in I see the hind end of Teddy running into the bathroom. All I can do is snicker at the two of them.

I open the door all the way and Addison is lying under the covers with them pulled up below her chin and she is as red as a lobster. I know I just caught them both naked! Knowing what they did all night I am going to make sure I tease them both immensely.

"M-Mor-Morning ladies" Addison tries to squeak out.

"Morning Addison, I would ask how you slept but I think I know!" I look over to her and lock eyes with her.

"Teddy, you are safe to come out" Arizona yells at her.

"Nope, not coming out" Teddy responds.

"Alright we will leave you to it, breakfast is almost ready though. OH! And don't think either of you are getting out of THIS conversation!" I tell Addison and make sure it's loud enough for Teddy to hear.

Arizona and I make our exit, closing the door behind us and we hear cursing coming from within. HA! We caught them and they both know they have some explaining to do now!

We make our way out to the kitchen both snickering and make our way to the table. I take a detour and get us both some coffee while Barbara just looks at both of us and shakes her head at us. We are both on the verge of laughing so hard, but trying to keep it in.

"What are you two up to?" Barbara asks in her 'mamma' voice.

"Nothing momma" Arizona says, still trying not to laugh

"Somehow I find that hard to believe Zona, out with it"

"We just caught Teddy and Addison together naked" Arizona tells her between fits of giggles.

"Okay so how it that so funny?" Barbara asks still serious.

"It's not really funny, it's kind of awesome actually but the look on Addison's face and Teddy hiding out in the bathroom was!"

"You two are so bad" Barbara tells us while snickering as well. She's known Teddy for ever it seems like and she's gotten to know Addison quite well.

"Morning everyone" Addison announces their presence.

"Morning Addison dear, morning Teddy dear" Barbara announces.

I can see the color almost drain of Teddy's face, she knows Barbara knows. I can't help but laugh at them. I get an evil eye from them both and try to rein in my giggles.

After breakfast is all done and cleaned up we lounge in the living room and spend some time with the boys and Sofia. We all make small talk and a little wedding talk. We have everything set for the wedding; like who will be picking up what and when and where we all have to be. Saturday is our fittings so we have a day to just relax before all the chaos starts. Everyone is only here for the weekend so all will be leaving sometime Sunday. Today being Friday and everyone not having to go into work we just decide to lounge around today and not do too much.

We spend the day lounging around the house while Arizona's parents took Sofia to the park for a little bit in the afternoon. We finally have a few minutes to talk to Addison and Teddy and we plan to find out what's going on with them. Arizona and Teddy are in the kitchen, leaving Addison and I in the living room.

"So Adds, what's going on with you and Teds?" I ask her.

"Well, I would think it's a little obvious. It's still new though, but we are working on it. I really like her Callie"

"Well yeah, what's not to like? When did this start?"

"I think I could fall in love with her and fall hard and fast. It started just after we were here the last time. We kept in touch once we left here and it just went from there; we would visit each other and keep talking and it just went from there"

"Addison, I am so happy for you!" I lean over and give her a huge hug.

"Thanks"

 **Arizona's POV**

"So Teds, you ready to talk?" I ask her once we get into the kitchen.

"Like I have to say it, it's kind of obvious isn't it?"

"Yes but I would still like to hear it from my best friend"

"Well, since the last time we were here, we have kept in touch via text, email and skype and then the next thing I know we are frequently visiting each other and things just went from there really"

"Teddy, that is so awesome. I just didn't think you OR her spoke the vagina monologue!"

"Well we didn't but it seems we do now, it's still new but we are figuring it out" and she winks at me.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am, for what seems like the first time in my life"

"Then, that's all that matters"

We continue getting snacks and make our way back into the living room to join Callie and Addison. We all sit around and just chit chat for a while. My parents come back with Sofia from the park and we all just sit around, Callie's parents have invited us all out to dinner tonight and we have a couple more hours before we have to be ready.

We all get ready for dinner and get to the restaurant. The Torres's are already seated so we join them. We get all the pleasantries out of the way and take our seats. Seated at the tables are Callie and I, the kids, my parents, Callie's parents and sister and Addison with Teddy. Once our orders are taken, we sit and make small talk around the table.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Callie's father speaks up. The different conversations around the table come to a standstill and we all look towards Carlos.

"I would like to propose a toast. Arizona; first I would like to thank you in so many ways. You have brought to this family a huge gift; in the form of those two handsome little boys. You have given my Calliope a second chance at love; I know she loves you and the little ones with all that she is. You make her smile like I haven't seen in years and for that; Lucia and I as well as the rest of the family cannot thank you enough. We will be forever in your debt. I have never seen her so happy then any times that you are in the picture, yes you have both been through the 'ringer' per say but I am so glad you both could work everything out. Next I would like to thank you; my Calliope for also giving Arizona a second chance and the little family you have both created here. I admit in the beginning of things my attitude as well as the rest of the family was less than stellar to you both. So for that I cannot apologize enough to both of you. Anyway this is getting long winded, so I will finish up on a high note. To these two amazing women, may love and happiness be forever with you both! Cheers"

"To Callie and Arizona" everyone at the table cheered.

"Thank you papi" "Thank you Carlos" both Callie and I say, Callie goes up to him and wraps him in a hug. When she comes back to her seat I can tell she's crying. I get up and hug Carlos as well then go back to my seat, but as I past Callie's I wrap my arms around her neck and lean in and kiss her cheek; wrapping her in a hug from behind.

"I love you"

"I love you too Arizona, so much" I take my seat again.

The food arrives just as everyone quiets down and starts their own conversations again, with a few people looking our way and smiling at us. Sofia digs right in as she is sitting between both of her grandparents and is loving all the attention she is getting. With both boys between Callie and me, we all dig in to our food.

Once dinner and dessert are complete it's time to feed the boys so Callie helps me drape a blanket over me so I can feed them with a little privacy as we continue to seat and talk. I know we have to head home soon, the boys are tired and as I look up to Sofia her eyes are getting a little droopy also. I look to Callie and then back to Sofia and hope she understands my meaning; which she must because she stands up and announces that we will be heading out soon to get the kids home.

We all get up and hugs are had all around, everyone thanking Callie's parents for the fantastic dinner. The Torres head off to their hotel while the rest of the table all head back to our place. Once we all get back, Callie and I excuse ourselves to put the boys down and Sofia wants her grandpa to read her bedtime story, leaving my mom, Addison and Teddy to the living room. Once the boys are down and out, grabbing the monitor we head back out to the living room. We all sit and talk for a little bit, but everyone is getting kind of tired as we have a big day tomorrow. Mom and dad say their goodnights and head off. Us four ladies talk a little bit longer about tomorrow and the fittings and then decide it's been a long day and head off as well.

"Callie, would you mind if we took a little swim?"

"Not at all, help yourselves" she answers

"Thanks, goodnight girls"

"Night ladies, have a good evening"

"We will, see you both bright and early"

"That you will Teddy"

Callie and I make our way into the bedroom and close the door and go about our nightly routine getting ready for bed. Once we both get into bed I snuggle into her side with my head on her shoulder and an arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Calliope?"

"Like you wouldn't believe baby, are you?"

"Most defiantly"

"Are you nervous?"

"Not at all I cannot wait to call you my wife again"

"Good, me either" and she leans down and kisses my head.

I roll over on top of her and kiss her for all I'm worth, deepening the kiss as our tongue dual inside her mouth, then mine. When air becomes a problem I lean back and lock eyes with her.

"I love you so much Calliope"

"I love you too Arizona" as she takes a piece of my hair and moves it behind my ear.

"I want you"

"I want you too baby but we have to wait a little longer"

"I do, but you don't. I could get you off"

"As tempting as that sounds baby, I really want to wait for you. This way our wedding night will be so special for both of us"

"Oh trust me; it will be no matter what. Are you sure you can wait though?"

"No, but I'm trying. I really want us both to enjoy it" she giggles a little.

"Okay, if you're sure"

"I am, or at least I think I am"

"Ha Ha"

"Hey I'm only human and have you seen you? It's not going to be easy but I'll try"

"Okay, let's get some sleep then"

"Yes, let's"

I turn over onto my other side with my back to Callie and she snuggles into me. Her front pressed up against my back with her arm around my stomach.

"I love you Calliope"

"I love you too Arizona"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight baby"

 **A/N: So what are your thoughts on this chapter, other than it is LONG overdue?**

 **A/N: Next up will be day of fittings and some time jumps to get to the BIG day.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. Again I have not given up on any of my stories and I will finish them all. This is a little longer, hoping to make up for SOME of the delay in updating.**

 **A/N: I have written and re-written these next 2 chapters so many times and I can't seem to get it to 'flow' right. I hope this time it worked.**

 **A/N: So it's fitting day and then some time jump to get to the big day! You will get 2 updates at the same time!**

 **Arizona's POV**

I awake to hear giggling coming from outside the bedroom door. I roll over and am met with cold sheets; meaning Callie has been up for a bit. I slowly crawl out of bed and move quietly to the door to listen more. I can hear Sofia and Callie whispering back and forth and Sofia giggling.

" _Should we go wake mommy?"_

" _Yeah! Today I get to try on dresses"_

" _That you do my baby that you do"_

" _Mama, I not the baby anymore"_

" _Sof, you will always be our baby girl, no matter how old you get"_ then I hear giggling again and I can only assume that Callie is tickling Sofia.

I quietly reach for the door handle and turn it while they are giggling, hoping they don't hear me. I quickly open the door and bust them in the middle of a tickle fight.

"Hey, what's with all this giggling and not including me in here?" I ask them and I think I may have scared them a little as they both jump a little.

"Mommy! You up"

"I am baby girl"

"Morning baby" Callie leans over and gives me a kiss while Sofia wraps herself around my legs.

"Morning my two lovely ladies. Where are the little men?"

"They are in the living room with grandma and grandpa"

"Well, shall we go see them? They might be getting hungry"

"They might be yup. I am. Mommy do you think I can feed them?" Sofia announces.

Callie looks to me for THIS conversation. I'm not sure I am ready to take this one yet but I try my best.

"Well baby, I don't think you can just yet"

"Why not I a big girl now"

"Yes you are baby girl. But the boys are still breast feeding" I tell her as I pick her up.

"What that mean mommy?"

"Well baby, it means that they are still eating from mommy"

"I don't understand"

"Okay, let's see if I can explain this. When mommies have babies, they're boobies get full of milk and that is what babies want to eat until they get a little older"

"Oh, did I do that too?" she asks.

"You did baby, but you ate from mine not mommy's" Callie answer her.

"OH! How long do they need to do that for?"

"A little while yet baby"

"O – Okay" and she gets out of my arms and runs off to play in the living room.

"Well that went better than I thought it would" I look over to Callie.

"Yeah but I somehow don't think it's the end of the 'tough' conversations. She's still young so hopefully it's enough for the time being but I am sure as she gets older there will be more conversations; and they will get tougher"

"Can't wait!" I wink at her and lean in and give her a kiss, grab her hand and make our way to the living room where everyone else is up.

I take a seat on the couch with dad, Carlos and the boys and with a blanket over me I start to 'feed' the boys one by one while mom, Lucia and Callie are in the kitchen starting breakfast for everyone. Dad, Carlos, Aria, Teddy, Addison, Sofia and I are sitting around in the living room just chit chatting about our day. Dad and Carlos have offered to take the boys with them for a 'guys' day, however they are still on the 'boob' and I don't think that will work. NO idea what their 'guys' day' entails but I will have to make sure they keep each other out of trouble.

I sit back and just watch everyone interact with each other and I cannot believe we are here. The day I knocked on Meredith's door with Sofia and told Callie to go to New York with Sofia and be happy; if you had told me back then I would get the love of my life back, move into this beautiful home, have everyone here right now, and have twins and be planning our wedding again I probably would have had you committed into a nut house. There was no way I could have seen all this coming my way.

I have never been this happy in my entire life. I was happy when we were together the last time yes; but nothing like this. This time feels like forever for me. This is it, our final time making this work. I can feel it deep down that it's going to last this time. There's nothing in this world that can tear us apart. We have both made mistakes along the way last time and I believe we have learned from them, so as not to repeat them. I am over the moon happy to be sitting here watching everyone together.

I turn my attention to the love of my life: I can't even begin to thank that woman for giving us another chance. I guess what they say is true; 'You only have one true love' and I know I have found mine with Calliope Torres. No one will ever hold a candle to her.

After a few more minutes of watching everyone the girls announce breakfast is ready. We all head to the table to eat. We just chit chat while eating breakfast, going over what everyone is doing today.

"Dad, what are your plans today with Carlos for your guys' day?" I ask him.

"Well, it's going to be a 'guys' day so I thought we would start with golf, then move to th s, then finish the day in a cigar bar" he sends me a wink.

"WHAT?" "DANIEL" Lucia and mom say at the same time. I know he is joking though.

"HA HA you're so funny!" I tell him. Mom and Lucia breathe a little easier once they realize he is kidding.

"Everyone relax, I was only joking. Really I am not sure yet Zona, Carlos has the day planned for us men folk so I am not entirely sure what we are doing yet. I know his tux fitting is this afternoon so don't worry we won't forget"

"You better not daddy" Callie tells her dad and he just smiles and winks at her.

 **Callie's POV**

I almost had a small heart attack when Daniel told us they were going golfing, to the strip club and then a cigar bar. It appears I missed the wink he sent to Arizona because I thought for a second he was serious. I was about to lay into him then my dad. I really don't think I would have believed him but with the straight face he has sometimes, it's hard to tell. I breathe a little easier now that I know he was joking. That's all we need before the wedding is these two to get into some kind of trouble! The golfing and cigar bar sound good but the strip club; I don't think either of them would survive my mother or Barbara on that move!

Once we get breakfast done and all cleaned up Arizona and I make our way to the bedroom to get ready. I am in the bathroom mirror, brushing my teeth when I look up and Arizona is standing, leaning on the door way just watching me.

"What?" I ask around my tooth brush.

"Nothing I just can't get over how beautiful you are"

"Oh please, have you seen yourself?" I ask her as I rake my eyes up and down her body.

"Yes, but nothing compared to you my dear"

"Well from my view nothing and no one can compare to you baby so I guess that makes us even"

"I guess it does!" she moves into the bathroom with me and leans in and gives me the softest kiss I think we have ever shared. It's not hard or rushed; it's just us expressing our love for one another.

We finish getting ready and then move to the living room where everyone else is ready as well. We are taking all the women folk and the boys with us while the men spend their day together doing god only knows what. Of course dad ordered a car for us, which turns out to be a limo so we can all travel together. We are just sitting around chatting when there's a car horn; guess our limo is here. We gather everyone up and head to the car. To say it's a 'full house' would be an understatement. With both of our mothers, Aria, Arizona, Teddy, Addison, Sofia, the boys and me. We all get in and make our way to the tux shop. I am so looking forward to seeing Arizona in her tux. I bet she will look damn fine! We decided to do the tuxes this time as we have both done the dresses. The tuxes aren't usually our thing but this is something we think will be different yet still looks elegant. We decided that we are both wearing white tuxes; however I will wear the purple with mine and Arizona will wear the blue with hers. Teddy will be in the black and wearing the purple with hers and Addison will be in black and wear the blue with hers, that way our 'bridesmaids' will match the 'other' bride. Each little man will wear the purple and blue; I would however love it if Timmy would wear the blue to honor Arizona's brother. I haven't told her this yet but I will once we get to the boys fittings. Her dad will wear blue and mine will wear the purple.

"Okay, we're here. So we are not seeing each other right?"

"That's right honey, I know the tuxes aren't usually our thing but I would really like to stick to the tradition that we don't see each other's outfit till the wedding"

"Okay. Can I ask you something? Actually it's more of a surprise I have in mind and I just hope you are on board with it"

"Anything"

"I know we want the boys in the purple and blue as well so when we get in here I would like for you to take Timmy and put him in the blue with you. I want him to be there for you to honor the other Tim in your life that can't be here with us" I look into her eyes while I hear a few gasps from the others that are with us. I can't tell from her expression if she is mad or happy but she is crying. I look around to the others around us, then to Teddy or Barbara for help. Everyone has tears in their eyes. God I hope I didn't just ruin this whole thing.

"Arizona, baby, please say something. You're starting to scare me with the no words. I can't tell if those are happy tears or mad tears"

"How are you so damn perfect!?" she tries to get out between sobs.

"So you're okay with this?" I ask still a little apprehensive.

"Are you kidding me? I am more than okay with this Calliope. I can't believe you would let me have this" and she attacks me in a hug and a kiss that shouldn't be displayed in public let alone in front of our family.

"Arizona baby, I want you to have your dream wedding too. I know Tim can't be here but he can through our little Tim. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted and more baby. This isn't just my day, this is our day. I couldn't imagine a better way to honor Tim than that"

"Oh you two are too much" Barbara says as she comes over and hugs us both. I know I put a few tears in everyone's eyes but I wanted Arizona to be happy with this as well. Looks like I have accomplished that!

"Okay, okay. Let's get this show on the road" Teddy says as she grabs Tim, Barbara and Arizona and off they go. Sofia has decided she wants to tag along with them for a first little bit so they move off to the other side of the store together.

"Callie, I can't believe you just did that! You are something else" Addison says.

"Well Ads, she deserves to be happy too. This is our day, not just mine. I want her to have it all and then some!"

"Oh I'm sure that won't be a problem"

"Alright let's get started here"

 **Arizona's POV**

I cannot believe Callie just did that to me. I have to admit, the thought never even crossed my mind. I am so glad I am marrying this woman again. She knows me so well, even more than I know myself sometimes it would seem. I know this day isn't only about her, it's about us! I get to the other side of the store with my 'side' and we get started. There are a number of white tux styles as well as black ones. I am not sure if Callie would want us to have 'tails' or not. I look to Teddy and my mom for help.

"Mom, there are so many styles, what do you think Callie wants?" I ask her.

"As Callie said earlier Zona, it's your day too, what do YOU want?"

"I really think I like the looks of the 'tails' but I think us and the boys should wear them and then Teddy and Addison in a regular tux jacket. What do you guys think?"

"I think I like that idea!" Teddy says.

"So do I" Mom says.

"Okay, Teddy could you go let Callie's side know please"

"Sure"

Once Teddy comes back from letting the 'other' side know what I would like to see we all get started. We have tried on a few different styles and I think I have finally found the one I want. Looks like Teddy has hers and then we get Timmy all sorted out, which was a feat in itself. Mom says she already has her dress picked out; she just has to pick it up. It would appear her and Lucia went shopping the other day once they found out our color scheme.

"Dr. Robbins?" I turn my head to see who is calling me and it's a sale clerk from the store.

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind but my manager and I went ahead and also got a few dress choices for your little girl from our sister store. When we were talking the other day on the phone and got all your color schemes, we took the liberty of getting a few choices in for the little dress as well. We hope you don't mind but we figured it could all be done in one stop. If you do not like the choices, please feel free to let us know"

"Wow, okay. Thank you so much. I think I will wait till the other side is done so we can do that all together"

"Oh, they are done Ms. Robbins; my manager is over with them now telling them what I am telling you"

"Well okay then. Let's get over there and see what you have for us"

We all convene in the center of the store and Sofia looks at all the dresses and her eyes light up! I know she loves dresses so she is in heaven. She sees a little white dress that has a blue and purple ribbon across the middle and the bottom half has a see through crinoline around it with blue and purple petals along the bottom. It is the perfect dress!

Once we all have the fittings complete and paid for, we make our way back to the limo to go for lunch. We have a great lunch with talk of the upcoming wedding and all the last minute details we all have to make. This wedding is going to be the best yet!

We all get back into the limo for the ride home; we have decided to just stay around the house the rest of the day and lounge by the pool, if the weather allows, then just chill out around the house for the evening. Everyone is going back home tomorrow and will return in a few weeks for the wedding.

 **5 WEEKS LATER (Saturday; 1 week before Wedding)**

 **Callie's POV**

Today is the day everyone comes back to the house; we have exactly 7 days till the wedding and I am getting so nervous. I am not sure why I am, Arizona is the love of my life and I have been married to her before but this time just feels so different, it's like the first time all over again. I cannot wait to be able to call her my wife! Arizona and I are lounging around in bed with the kids for a bit this morning; everyone should be here by this evening. It's moments like this here this morning that I fall more in love with her. The 5 of us are snuggled into bed just watching some cartoons. The boys are between us on the pillows and Sofia is snuggled into Arizona's lap with her legs on my lap. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure this is all real.

"Are you okay honey?" Arizona looks over at me and asks.

"Baby, I have never been better. This moment just can't get any better" I wink at her and she gives me her dimpled smile.

"You are right there. This sometimes still feels like a dream to me"

"Yeah me too baby, but it's real and in 7 days our lives will be complete and whole again"

"I love you so much Calliope"

"I love you too Arizona" I reach over the boys and softly caress her cheek.

We got out of bed after many snuggles to get this day moving. Everyone is coming back this evening to stay for the week to make sure all the last minute details are taken care of. I go about making breakfast while Arizona is feeding the boys in the living room with Sofia snuggled into her and watching cartoons.

We all sit down to eat breakfast and just talk about how excited Sofia is that everyone is coming back today. She is so excited to see everyone again and get all the attention. She does love being the center of attention and she knows she can get away with it. Once we get breakfast cleaned up, we get dressed and head outside by the pool for a little bit.

After a little bit I hear the door bell and make sure Arizona has everything under control with the kids before I walk through the house to greet the first arrivals. At the door I am met with Addison and Teddy; whom I engulf into hugs. I tell them everyone is out back and they head into their room to change.

 **Arizona's POV**

I am sitting out back by the pool when the doorbell rings and Callie gets up to answer it. Once she left I am sitting in the shallow end of the pool playing with the boys while Sofia is swimming around us. Not long after we are joined by Teddy and Addison.

"Afternoon ladies" I tell them.

"Afternoon" "Hey Zona" they both replay and make their way over to me in the pool.

After hugs are giving Teddy swims out a little bit more to play with Sofia while Addison and I keep the boys entertained.

"How was your flight?" I ask Adds.

"Good. Arizona, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, you know that"

"Well, this long distance with Teddy is really starting to get to me. I don't want to break up with her and I think we are becoming more and more serious. I guess what I'm trying to ask is; do you think she would move to LA with me? I could also move to her, but I am in a really good spot right now where I am; work wise. I just don't want to come off as being selfish. So …"

"Adds, stop! Are you seriously asking me that? Have you not seen you two together? That woman is head over heels in love with you and I'm pretty sure she would move to the moon with you if you asked her too"

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so Addison. Any blind person could see that"

"And you would be okay with her moving out to LA with me?"

"Addison, I love Teddy, she's my best friend. I also love you, as you have also become a very close friend. I just want you both happy and from what I have seen you make each other very happy. I couldn't be happier for the both of you. When are you going to ask her?"

"I haven't decided yet"

"Well I think you should do it today, after everyone gets here"

"Arizona, thank you but I won't do that, this week is all about you and Callie"

"No, this week is all about LOVE and family so what better way than to ask the woman you love to move in with you!"

"Are you sure, do you think Callie would mind?"

"She won't but you can leave her to me, I will make sure she doesn't" as I wink at her!

We both just lean back and laugh. I will deal with Callie IF and when she has any problems with this, but I don't see her having ANY issues in getting these two women together. She was excited when we found out they were together.

"What's all this fun being had here without me?" Callie asks as she comes back out of the house with drinks.

"Oh, we just talking babe" I answer her.

"Uh huh, seems you two are up to something over there"

"Us? No way" Addison answers and then swims over to Teddy and Sofia.

Callie joins me in the shallow end with the boys. I sit back and just enjoy the view of Callie in a bikini that does not leave much to the imagination at all. God could this woman be any sexier? I know I have to give her a heads up about the conversation with Addison; I have a feeling she will be more than okay with it.

"Can I ask you something honey?"

"Of course you can Ari, anything, you know that"

"Addison and I were just talking …"

"Aha, see I knew you all were up to something"

"Can I finish?"

"Yes, sorry go ahead"

"Anyway, we were talking and she's getting lonely and the distance thing between the two of them is getting to her. She asked me if I thought Teddy would move to LA with her"

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her Teddy would move to the moon if it meant they could be together"

"You're probably right"

"Anyway I asked her when she was going to ask Teds and she said she didn't know, I told her to ask her today when everyone gets here"

"Ari, that would be so awesome!"

"You really are okay if they 'steal our thunder' for a bit today?"

"Are you kidding me? That would be so amazing, and it's about love and family, not just you and I baby"

"See, that's what I told her too and she was scared you would have a problem with it"

"Not at all, I think it's amazing that they are together and anything we can do to help that along I'm on board with"

"YAY!"

"I love you so much baby"

"I love you too"

Callie leans in and kisses me and I lose myself in the moment. I slide my tongue out along her bottom lip and she parts her lips enough to accept my tongue in her mouth. She grabs me by the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. We both get lost in the kiss because we can hear a throat clearing around us and we break apart and just look into each other's eyes. We are so lost in the moment we don't even realize it was my mom that was clearing her throat. It seems both sets of parents are here and Aria.

"Could you both save THAT for the bedroom, you have company here!" Aria states.

"Suck it Aria" Callie gives her 'the Torres glare' as we all laugh at the two of them.

We spent the afternoon lounging in and around the pool. It's an amazing feeling having family and great friends around you; it makes a person feel wanted and loved. I am so glad we all get along so well.

We start to gather things up and head inside to change, and it's almost feeding time for the boys. We spend the rest of the day just lounging around and going over all the final details for the wedding.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Addison and she looks a little pale. I make my way over and check on her.

"Ads, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah just nervous I guess"

"What's there to be nervous about? You're asking your girlfriend to move across the country to move in with you?"

"Ha Ha, you're so funny"

"Seriously Ads, there's no way she will say no"

"God, I hope you're right. Cause if she says no, I'm about to embarrass the both of us. Well it's now or never right? Here goes nothing"

"Can I have everyone's attention for just a moment please? Addison asks and we all quite down and let her talk.

"I know this isn't the best timing and I don't want to take away Callie and Arizona's thunder as we all know it's all about them this week! However after talking it over with them, they have both informed me I can steal the 'spot light' for a few minutes" She walks towards Teddy and her face turns serious.

"Teddy I know we have been together for a little while now and I don't know about you but I have had an amazing time; getting to know you better, spending what little time together we could. I know the distance between us can be a real problem at times as well. I guess what I'm trying to say or ask here is ….. Will you move in with me? Move out to LA with me!"

Everyone is sitting quietly while we await Teddy's answer.

"Are you serious right now Addison? You're going to ask me that here in front of everyone and expect me not to cry? Of course I'll move in with you! It's taken you long enough to ask!" Teddy is bawling like a baby now and I look to Addison and notice her eyes are wet as well. Teddy lunges into Addison's arms and they are both crying. I look around and the women have all a few tears coming to their eyes.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff, let's celebrate!" Callie gets up and walks towards the kitchen for drinks.

Teddy and Addison get up and move into 'their bedroom' for a few minutes of privacy. We all get drinks moving while we wait for them to come back out.

 **MEAN WHILE IN THE GIRLS BEDROOM**

 **Teddy's POV**

I cannot believe Addison just asked me to move out to LA with her in front of everyone out there. I would move ANYWHERE with her if it meant we could give us a real shot at a relationship. I never pictured myself with a woman; let alone a woman like Addison Montgomery! I fell head over heels for this woman pretty damn quick and I have never been this happy.

"You're awful quite Teds, are you okay?" Addison asks

"Are you kidding me? I am more than okay babe. I am just thinking is all"

"Anything you care to share?"

"I was just thinking that I never pictured myself with a woman, let alone a woman like you Addison. I still can't believe you asked me in front of everyone out there"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you sweetheart"

Addison is sitting on the edge of the bed; I walk over and kneel in front of her and cup her cheek in my hand.

"Babe, you didn't embarrass me, far from it actually. I am just filled with so many emotions right now. I am so happy right now I could bust! I've wanted to ask you to move in with me for a while now, I was just afraid you would think it was too soon. I would love to move to LA with you baby. You are much more situated in your work life there then I am, so it only makes sense for me to make the move instead of you. I love you and I want to build a life with you Addison" by this point we both have tears in our eyes.

"I love you too Teddy, I just want us at least be in the same city to work on this relationship so if you don't want to move into the same house right away that's okay too"

"Do you not want me to live in the same house? Cause when you asked me out there that was the way I took it, not just for me to move to LA to be closer to you"

"Oh no! I did ask because I want you to not only move to LA to be closer; I also want you to move in with me sweetheart. I want us both under the same roof, either at my condo or someplace new for both of us. I just want to go to bed with you every night and wake up to your beautiful face every morning"

"Okay good cause that's what I want as well! I will move into your condo; I really like it there and it's right on the water so we can't get much better"

"Good. Glad that's settled. Should we get back out there?"

"Not just yet babe, we talked, now we need to celebrate!"

"I love that idea, but with everyone right out there?"

"You just have to be very quiet baby!" I wink up at her and stand up and gently push her back onto the bed.

 **BACK TO THE REST OF THE HOUSEHOLD**

 **Callie's POV**

While the girls are in the bedroom the rest of us have made our way out to the deck, it's still warm outside in the early evening. I don't know about those 2 ladies, but if it were me and Arizona I would want to celebrate a little with the love of my life, so I suggested we all move outside to give them a little privacy. We all sit around the table just talking about anything and everything. It seems we have hashed out all the final details for the wedding, now we get to relax a little before the big day.

"Are you getting nervous yet Callie?" Barbara asks me.

"Honestly? A little but it feel so right this time. You know what I mean? Like this is it for us. We have the perfect family and it only seems fitting that we take this final step to solidify everything" I look into Arizona's eyes and then send her a wink.

"I understand fully dear" she pats me on the leg.

Barbara, my mom, Aria, Arizona and I are sitting at the patio table; the men are manning the grill. Both grandmothers have the boys and Sofia is curled up in my arms. We decided to just do BBQ and salads for supper tonight. The salads are already made and in the fridge, now we just wait the men at the grill to finish up then we can all eat.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Arizona says as the girls come out the patio doors looking a little worse for wear.

The both have that 'just fucked' look about them. I know what they were doing and I'm glad I moved everyone outside. That's not what I needed; was one of our mothers or Sofia to hear those sounds; although I'm sure they tried to be quiet as they didn't know we weren't still inside.

We all just sit around talking until the grill is done then we all make our way inside for supper. Once everything is cleaned up from supper we all move into the living room to spend the evening there, until it's time to call it a night.

 **A/N: Next up is the BIG day. I wanted to put both this chapter and the next one up at the same time to TRY and make up a little for the looooooooooooong delay in updates.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Two updates in one day. Hope you all are still with me on this. Hopefully I didn't lose you (or at least too many of you).**

 **A/N: I have to send out a HUGE thank you to my new friend who, without their help this Chapter would not have come together as it has.** **EB** **I thank you from the bottom of my heart and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **WEDDING DAY!**

 **Arizona's POV**

So today is THE day! I could not be more excited or happy then I am when I woke up this morning. Today I get to become Mrs. Arizona Robbins – Torres yet again and I cannot think of a better day. The first time we got married it was special but today just seems to top that day. This time around we are both all in and we have our family and friends backing us all the way. Even though we went a little different with tuxes instead of dresses this time, we even spent the night in the same house. Last night, everyone spent the night here. It was a little tight but we managed. We put Aria in with Sofia, Callie and Addison in a room, the parents each in their own rooms and the boys in with Teddy and me in our room; in case they woke up hungry. Callie and I didn't get to sleep together but at least they let us stay in the same house.

We were told last night though that once breakfast is over they are splitting us up until the wedding. I will gladly take whatever time I can with her though. I cannot believe this day is finally here!

We all sit around and enjoy breakfast together before we all go our separate ways. Teddy, my parents, the boys and I will stick around here and get ready, while Callie and Addison and her family all go to the Archifield with Sofia to get ready. Our mothers have agreed to meet up a little later and go to the park where the wedding ceremony will take place; our dad's will meet up at the Archifield Ballroom where the 'party' will take place to make sure the final touches are all in place. This day is going to be so busy and long and I for one cannot wait!

I lounge around in the living room while Callie and her 'crew' are packing everything they need to take with them. It's almost time to say goodbye to my finance before she becomes my wife. Everyone meets back in the living room and we all start our goodbyes, at least until a little later when we meet again at the altar. Callie walks over to me and pulls me up from the couch.

"I am going to miss you so much, but when we see each other again later you will be standing at the altar waiting to become my wife" I look into her eyes.

"That I will baby, I'll be the one in white with a big smile on my face"

"I will meet you there. No place I would rather be"

Callie leans down and places a very sensual kiss to my lips, that's probably a little more than PG-13. I wrap my arms around her neck and tangle my fingers in her hair. I am really enjoying this kiss and I don't want to break apart, but I know we have to. Just as I think that, someone in the room clears their throat.

"Okay, you two leave that for the honeymoon" Mom tells us.

"Yes, we have a lot to do today ladies, so let's get this show on the road" Lucia tells us all.

"I love you Calliope, so much"

"I love you too Arizona and I will see you in a few hours"

"That you will!"

Callie goes over to the boys and gets her fill of kisses and hugs from them, while I get all I can from Sofia before they all leave. Sofia is very excited for today because we get to become a family again and she gets to wear her 'princess' dress. With one last kiss between Callie and I, they are out the door. I am standing on the porch watching them get into the limo and get on the road. I turn and close the door behind me and just stand there for a few minutes and take a deep breath; today's the day and I cannot be more excited and maybe even a little nervous as well. I guess it's time to get this show on the road as they say.

 **Callie's POV**

Leaving Arizona and the boys this morning was a little harder than I thought it was going to be. I know it will be worth it by the end of the day and I also know it's going to be a very busy day but I just need a minute to myself and to breathe. Once we got to the Hotel I went right into the honeymoon suite; mine and Arizona's room for the night, so I could take a few minutes to myself. I told my parents I would just be a few and they took Sofia with them. Addison is in the ballroom making sure everything is in place there.

Today is the day I become Arizona's wife again and I am so excited but nervous too. I know I probably shouldn't be; we've done this before but something about this time just seems so different; it's like we will be getting married for the first time. I guess things are a little different; Sofia is much older, we have the boys, my mother is here this time and giving us her full support. I could not ask for a better day. It's even a rare day in Seattle; the sun is shining and it's a beautiful day. This makes it great for the outdoor wedding.

I am sitting here in my thoughts and there is a knock on the door.

"Callie, it's me" I hear Addison say. I get up and let her in.

"Wow, this place is amazing" she says as she looks around the room.

"Okay, so the room is all setup and ready downstairs and I got to say, it's looks great"

"Thank you so much for all your help Addison I don't know what we would've done without you"

"Oh, you know you would have survived it all!"

"Yeah maybe but you being here with me means so much to me" I tell her as I wrap her in a hug.

"Okay, enough mussy shit, let's get you ready and get you married!"

We gather our stuff and make our way to the Presidential suite that my parents booked for everyone to get ready in.

 **Meanwhile Back at the House**

 **Arizona's POV**

I am taking a few minutes to myself in our bedroom while I nurse the boys. I have pumped so they will have lots of milk for tonight / tomorrow before we pick them up. I cannot believe this day is finally here.

"Arizona, honey it's almost time to start getting ready" Mom tells me from the other side of the bedroom door.

"You can come in mom"

I am done nursing and just burping the boys, before we get them ready. They will be the last to get dressed as we all know how hard it will be to keep them clean once we get them in the tuxes.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" she asks as she sits on the bed with me.

"Truth be told, I am really good. Don't feel scared and only a little nervous but I guess that's to be expected"

"You're dad just left and I got to say; he still looks damn fine in that uniform!"

"MOM Really?"

"What? You all think that once you get to be a grandma that the 'spark' disappears? Let me tell you honey it doesn't"

"Okay, can we please NOT talk about daddy like that; and don't even get me started on talking about you and daddy together!"

"Oh Zona, you have so much to learn baby girl. Age doesn't stop those feelings of love you have for your partner. You just wait till you and Callie become grandparents and see"

"Okay, Sofia is only 5 and the boys are newborns so can we NOT get them sent off into marriage and having babies yet please?" my mother just laughs as she gets off the bed.

"Sure honey. Come on; let's go socialize with everyone while we all get hair and make-up done"

Callie and I both have photographers to take photos while everyone is getting ready; hair and make-up artists as well. I will be the last one done, the ladies are all getting theirs done now so I just sit around and converse with everyone and await my turn. I know once my make-up is done I cannot cry anymore so I am getting it out of my system now.

I am a little bit nervous but not overly so; this feels like the first time we are getting married and I cannot even begin to explain how happy I am today.

After hair and make-up is complete, it's time to get dressed. Mom and Teddy help me into my tux; and I have to say this feels so right.

Once we are all ready and the photographer has had a chance to get all the photos we make our way out to the limo. It's time to get this show on the road.

 **Back at the Presidential Suite**

 **Callie's POV**

We have all gotten into the suite mom and dad booked for us to get ready in. The photographer is just shooting away while we all get hair and make-up done. Once that's all done it's time to start getting dressed. Mom, Aria and Addison are already dressed and now we get Sofia into her dress then it's time for me to get into my tux. Mom and Aria are in dresses as well; a nice shade of purple to go with 'myside' and Barbara is wearing a shade of blue to go with Arizona.

Okay, so hair and make-up are done, everyone is dressed and now it's my turn. Mom and Addison go about helping me. Once I am dressed I take a quick look in the mirror and Wow, I didn't realise I would look good in a tux but I can pull it off and I think Arizona will be surprised at just how well.

Alright, so everyone is done up and dressed to the nines now it's time to get to the venue. We all climb into the limo and make our way. If we time this right we will get there just before the other group. They have separate tents for us before the ceremony starts. We pull up to the venue and I cannot believe my eyes. The gang has really out done themselves.

We decided to do the ceremony outside at Kerry Park (Franklin Place), it has a fantastic spot for a wedding overlooking the water. There are rows and rows of chairs on either side of the 'aisle' and are sitting at an angle so they are facing the water as well. The aisle and the chairs are all decorated in our blue and purples and the place looks absolutely gorgeous. I cannot stop looking around the place. Arizona and I will be getting married between us huge trees almost right on the water front and if we time it right; it will be at sunset with the sun going down as our back drop.

 **Arizona's POV**

We pull up to the park and I take it all in. Damn, they did a fantastic job with everything here. The chairs, the aisle and everything looks like what Callie and I pictured. I get out of the car and see the other limo here so I know Callie is here and hopefully in her tent. I take a quick walk down to the water front and just take it all in. It's so beautiful. I just stand here for a moment and just feel the love around here. Everyone is off busy doing little things to complete it all and I just stand and watch them all move.

"How are you doing buttercup?" Dad sneaks up behind me and asks.

"Oh daddy, this is perfect" I lean into him as he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"It is Zona; I cannot believe how well this has all come together"

"Well, leave it to mom and the Torres crew as well as Teddy and Addison and they can all throw anything together"

"That they can. What do you say we get you to your tent and get this show on the road?"

"I'd say that sounds amazing daddy. Oh and mom was right, you do look very good in that uniform daddy. Thank you"

"No need to thank me baby girl, I am honored to be here and a part of all this with you!"

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too buttercup"

We make our way to my tent and mom, Teddy and the boys are all there awaiting dad and I. We all get the final touch ups and then it's time.

 **Callie's POV**

It's that time! I am so excited to be getting this over with so I can call Arizona my wife again and get on with our lives. I am told everyone from her side is in her tent and ready. I have gotten my final touches to hair and make-up so now it's time to get down that aisle.

"Are you ready Calliope?" my dad asks as he enters my tent.

"More than ready daddy" I wrap him in a hug.

"Well then, let's go get you married shall we?"

"Oh we shall. I am so ready!"

Leaving the tent on the arm of my father, we stop and stand at the beginning of the aisle. Everyone is here and all seated. I cannot believe so many people showed up. Miranda is standing at the end of the aisle down by the water front just waiting for all of us.

Sofia is going down the aisle spreading blue and purple rose pedals. Next up is Teddy and little Timmy and then Addison with little Lucas.

Sofia is in her little white dress with blue and purple rose pedals throughout the bottom and a blue sash around her waist, with a purple rose in the middle of the sash. Timmy and Lucas are in their little tuxes with Timmy in the blue accents and Lucas in the purple accents. Both of their jackets have little tails as well. Teddy and Addison are both in black tuxes and Teddy is wearing the blue tie, pocket square and blue vest; while Addison has it all in purple. I have to say our color choice goes really well together.

Once Teddy and Addison make it down the aisle, they pass the boys to each mother. Teddy goes to stand at Arizona's side while Addison stands to my side. Next up is dad and I. My dad is in the black tux with the purple accents; while I am in a white tux with the purple tie, vest and pocket square. My tux jacket also has 'tails' on it as per Arizona's request and I got to say I really like the idea. Once I make it up to the alter with Miranda, I send her a wink and she whispers asking me if I am ready, to which I reply oh hell yeah.

I take a minute and look around at all the people who were able to join us today for this occasion. It takes my breath away at how many truly do love us and want to share in this day with us. The music starts and I look up the aisle and see Arizona and her dad standing there and I think I just stopped breathing all together. They both look amazing. Her dad is in his full uniform, medals and all and then I look over to Arizona and lock eyes with her and I cannot believe how gorgeous she looks in a tux. She is a white tux as well, however she is wearing the blue tie, pocket square and vest and god damn she looks fucking amazing!

 **Arizona's POV**

I leave my tent with my father beside me and once we get to the aisle I stop and just take it all in. Everyone is here and I can't thank everyone enough who came out to share this day with us. I have my hand on my dad's arm and as I look up to the alter I lock eyes with Callie. I can almost tell what she is thinking just by the look in her eyes. She is getting teary eyed and I have to admit, so am I. This has finally all come together and we are finally here; about to be married again. We have an amazing family and the greatest friends any two people could ask for.

I start to make my way down the aisle and cannot keep my eyes off of Callie. She looks so good in a tux. I happen to catch sight of the boys from the corner of my eyes and they also look amazing. Then of course there's our little princess who also look beautiful in her dress. Everyone looks amazing dressed up. I finally reach the alter and dad kisses me on the cheek before he joins my mother.

I grab Callie's hands and smile at her and she winks at me. I rub my fingers over her knuckles to let her know this is real.

 **Miranda's POV**

"Everybody ready to get this show on the road" as I look between Callie and Arizona. However it seems they are lost in each other so I have to go about this a different way it seems.

I reach out and place my hand on theirs and give it a little shake. They both tear away from each other and look over to me.

"They you are. Are we ready?"

"Yes, sorry" "We are more than ready" they both answer me.

"Great, then let's begin"

"Dearly beloved, Callie and Arizona have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their marriage. True marriage is the uniting of two souls attuned to each other. We are here to bear witness to the entry into a closer relationship between these two ladies who are already one in spirit"

"This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in seeming disorder. We discover the truest guidelines to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. If you have the foundation of your union be the love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then cherish the hopes and dreams that you bring here today"

"Resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Devotion, joy, and love can grow only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. In this spirit, you can create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives"

"I understand that both Callie and Arizona have written their own vows for us today. Callie?"

"Arizona, you have given this family a second chance at love and you have also extended our family with two amazing little boys that I cherish with all that I am, as well as our daughter. I promise never to take you or our children for granted. Because of you; I smile more, I laugh more and I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has to offer us, and I vow to be true and faithful to you for as long as we both shall live. And above all else, I promise to never run again when things get to hard"

"Arizona your turn" I look over to her.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can top that, but I will try"

"Calliope, Today I give myself to you in marriage; I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and our children and to always hold you in the highest regard. I promise to never take you or our family for granted and I promise to be true and faithful to you and our family. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our lives"

"Okay, the rings please"

"Callie, take this ring and place it on Arizona's left ring finger and repeat after me"

" _With this ring I thee wed"_

"With this ring I thee wed"

"Arizona, take this ring and place it on Callie's left ring finger and repeat after me"

" _With this ring I thee wed"_

"With this ring I thee wed"

"By the power invested in me and the state of Washington; I know pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride"

 **Callie's POV**

That's the best thing I have heard all day. I grab Arizona by the waist and pull her into me and kiss her for all I am worth. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me even closer. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip and she grants me access. The clearing of a throat breaks us apart and I lean my forehead against hers.

"Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you Mrs. & Mrs. Calliope and Arizona Robbins – Torres!" Miranda says with pride in her voice. Everyone is standing and cheering

Arizona and I make our way back up the aisle hand in hand and make a run for my tent. I just need a few minutes alone with my wife. I know we can't stay long as we got to get to the Hotel for the reception. We get in there and I lock eyes with Arizona as I pull her in close to me.

"Can you believe it?"

"We are finally married … again"

"It feels like the first time"

"Yes it does"

I lean down and softly kiss her as she tangles her hands in my hair. I cannot seem to get enough of this woman and it's been awhile since we were intimate. But I know tonight will be so worth the wait.

"Okay, we better get out of here before someone sends a search party looking for us"

"I know your right, but I don't want to go, I just want to take you to the hotel and up to our room and make love to you all night"

"Mmmmm as tempting as that sounds Calliope; we have to make an appearance at the reception"

"I know, c'mon let's go get this all over with so we can enjoy each other tonight"

We make our way out of the tent and see that everyone is slowly leaving to go to the hotel. Our parents and children are still here waiting for us and we go over and some love from the kids. We all pile into the limo that will take us to the hotel.

Once we get to the hotel and are about to enter the ballroom we hear everyone talking then everyone gets really quite while the DJ talks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor I get to introduce you all to the new Mrs. & Mrs. Callie and Arizona Robbins – Torres!"

Everyone is up and cheering, shouting, hooting and hollering as Arizona and I enter the room hand in hand and make our way to the dance floor for our first dance as a married couple. We have a few songs picked out for specific dances then it's all up to our DJ and whatever everyone requests. The songs starts just as Arizona and I make to the center of the dance floor.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
And I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Arizona and I are just finishing our first dance when we both see our fathers coming towards us for our father/daughter dance. We each move away from each other and into the arms of our fathers.

There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven,  
And she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank god for all of the joy in  
My life, but most of all, for

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony  
Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny,  
Daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her mamma  
A little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup,  
From ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great  
Big world. but I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy,  
But if you don't mind,  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
Oh with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time  
Ohhh like the wind, when the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise,  
And I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room  
Just staring at her,  
She asked me what I'm thinking,  
And I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over and gave me

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just  
About time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?"  
"Daddy don't cry"  
Oh with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask god for more, man, this is  
What love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always  
Remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses

Arizona and I go towards the stage as I reach out for the mic, passing it to Arizona while I wrap my hand in hers. I let her speak first because I have a plan afterwards.

 **Arizona's POV**

"Hey everyone, we hope you are all having a great time. Calliope and I would like to thank each and every one of you for sharing this special day with us. We know a lot of you had to come from out of town and we appreciate that so much"

"We want to give a very special thanks to the wedding party who, without any of you this night would not have happened. All the hard work and dedication everyone has put into making this day what it has turned out to be is nothing short of amazing"

"We also want to send a special thank you out to our parents and our amazing kids. Without any of you by our sides today, we don't think this day would have been as special. I know we have had a hard time in the past between ourselves and a lot of you here tonight; however we have rebuilt all those bridges and it's all been worth it to be standing here before you all as Mrs. Arizona Robbins-Torres! Thank you everyone!"

I pass the mic over to Callie while everyone is still applauding.

"I'm not sure there's much to say after that, but I'll try my best. Thank you to everyone who made this day possible. The work everyone has put forth to make it what it was. I can't thank Arizona enough for the second chance to being her wife"

Callie turns towards me and with my hand in hers I lock my eyes onto her brown ones.

"Baby, I cannot even begin to tell you how happy you make me every day and especially today; today you became my wife again and for that I can't thank you enough. I love you and our children more than you could ever know. I will do everything in my power to never take any of you for granted. Today I meant my vows more than I have ever meant any other word I have ever said to you. I will love you today, tomorrow and all the rest of the tomorrows until my last dying breath.

I love you Arizona Robbins – Torres" she leans in and kisses me like her life depends on it. At this point we are both crying.

 **Callie's POV**

I am so nervous with what I am about to do. I move back from Arizona and I walk over to the band for a moment. I get the lights dimmed and make my way to the front of the stage again. I grab the mic from the stand and take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I grab Arizona's hand again and she looks up at me; clearly confused.

"Everyone, I have one more surprise for my beautiful wife. Baby, you know I love you and although sometimes I may not say it or show it as often as I should there is something I want to do for you. I heard this song on the radio one day and I thought of you as soon as I heard it. I had to go home and download it and listen to it again and again. This song is perfect for how I feel, I hope you enjoy it"

I can't count the times  
I almost said what's on my mind  
But I didn't

Just the other day  
I wrote down all the things I'd say  
But I couldn't  
I just couldn't

Baby I know that you've been wondering  
Mmm, so here goes nothing

In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know

The way you look tonight  
That second glass of wine  
That did it, mmm

There was something bout that kiss  
Girl it did me in  
Got me thinking  
I'm thinking

All of the things that I've been feeling  
Mmm, it's time you hear em

In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know

You've got all of me  
I belong to you  
Yeah, you're my everything

In case you didn't know  
I'm crazy bout you  
I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
Yeah, you had my heart a long long time ago, mmm  
In case you didn't know, know, know  
In case you didn't know

By the end of the song Arizona has tears rolling down her cheeks. I know I am crying as well. I lean into her and give her a long sensual kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her to deepen the kiss. The crowd around us is applauding and I think we have both zoned them out as if it were only the two of in this room.

It's time to move forward and begin our lives together and I for one cannot wait!

 **General POV**

When you have everything you've ever wanted in life; the love of your life (your soul mate, your best friend, your rock), the kids, a house, cars, great career, family, great friends; the ultimate question is _**Where Do We Go from Here?**_

 _ **The Answer: Anywhere & Everywhere!**_

 **A/N:** Song Quotes:

First Dance I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith

Father/Daughter Dance Butterfly Kisses - Bob Carlisle

Callie sang to Arizona In Case You Didn't Know - Brett Young

 **A/N:** I cannot begin to thank each and every one of you that have stayed with me through this journey, even though it has taken some time to finish this story. I have greatly appreciated all the reviews, comments, and help along the way. This was my first fanfiction story and I hope there are plenty more to come. I began reading these stories a couple years ago and fell in love with what you as writers can do to the characters of these shows.

 **A/N:** Again, a very special  THANK YOU goes out to EB for all the help with getting this chapter to flow. I kept writing it over and over again and could not get it to flow right. EB stepped up and gave me a hand and I can't thank her enough. I am very happy with the end result and I hope you all are too.

 **Until Next time!**


	45. Question Time

I am still in awe of ALL the reviews this story has received; when I started writing this last year I certainly was NOT expecting this outcome from it. I thought maybe a couple people would read it and like it; but it seems to be a huge success and I cannot be more proud of that fact. I realize it has taken me a LONG time to complete this story as well as my others and for that I would like to send out a big I'm sorry, it was not my intention when I started this to take this long but then life got in the way and then of course there's writers block that's a B*TCH to deal with.

Okay, so some of you have left messages and reviews indicating you would like to see MORE from our ladies and the kids. So THE question to you all is this …. Do I post a few more chapters here for the 'honeymoon' or do I start a follow up story about the honeymoon, life in general for the girls (with maybe a little "Teddy & Addison" thrown in, the kids growing up and just life in general for our favorite ladies?

I will warn you all though, IF I do the follow up story I will only post it once I have a few chapters done, so I don't 'fall behind' like I did with this one.

 _ **I will leave the decision in your hands. Let me know what you want.**_

 **Thanks again** and all the best to each and every one of you out there!


End file.
